El rukh rojo
by Noami Sonomi Kaname
Summary: Dos personas por circunstancias del destino se encuentran en un sueño. El rukh los unió en una promesa que solo Aladdín arriesgando su identidad en Magnostadt puede cumplir. Para luego trabajar duro en hallar quién es ella realmente, por qué nació en este mundo y... Por qué ella es la única que puede ver el rukh
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: Este fanfic contiene algunos spoilers del manga de MAGI labyrinth of magic del arco de Alma Toran y posiblemente (aún no confirmado) lo que le continue a ese arco. Tampoco soy dueña de los personajes de esta historia, estos pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, mangakana y creadora de la serie. Solo hay excepciones de personajes los cuales salen de mente.**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia está subida en wattpad bajo el usuario de noami-chan (Qué es mi user en ese sitio).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _El sueño_

El festejo por la conquista del calabozo de Zagan había concluido; Morgiana se encontraba descansando en una habitación aparte al igual que Dunya de Musta'sim. Alibaba también estaba descansando al igual que Aladdín y Hakuryuu después del agotador incidente con Ithan.

Aladdín estaba soñando de nuevo con la gran tragedia de Alma Toran, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

―Otra vez el mismo sueño ―pensó suspirando en silencio, a su lado estaba Alibaba roncando ruidosamente y al otro lado estaba Morgiana que tenía algunas parte del cuerpo vendadas mientras dormía pacíficamente. El joven de once años cerró sus ojos después de embozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a sus amigos durmiendo. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente esperando conciliar nuevamente el sueño. A los pocos momentos él se quedó dormido, volviendo a soñar. Esta vez no había imágenes de Alma Toran, ni de su estadía en el palacio sagrado u otra manifestación de su pasado. Sus ojos de un azul profundo se abrieron lentamente. No reconocía ese lugar, no era su habitación, era un lugar completamente negro, no podía discernir entre que tan amplio o estrecho era el lugar. Estaba acostado en el suelo, lentamente se levantó. Solo llevaba su báculo consigo. Miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien, a algo que le dijera que ocurría. Caminó con una sensación de incertidumbre pero a la vez calma, se sentía muy rara. Todo era misterioso a su al rededor, todo estaba oscuro y caminaba sin saber a dónde iba.

―Hola, hola ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? ―aquellas últimas palabras resonaron como un eco por varios segundos.

Siguió avanzando a paso lento y tranquilo sintiendo el sonido de sus propios pies descalzos sobre el gélido piso.

―Qué lugar más raro es este ―se dijo contemplando su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos.

Fue entonces cuando unas rukh blancas se acercaron a él de forma inhóspita. Eran cinco pequeñas aves que lo rodeaban mientras silbaban sin descanso. Aladdín extendió su mano y la más gran de todas se posó en ella. Movió sus brillantes alas un par de veces mientras él se concentraba en escuchar lo que ese pequeño rukh trataba de decirle. Para mayor concentración cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo y exhaló.

 _―_ _Ve a buscarla_ ―dijo de repente el magi repitiendo las palabras del rukh― ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ¿A quién debo encontrar? ―les preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos, viendo que estas comenzaban a avanzar―. ¡No! ¡Espera por favor! ―gritó corriendo tras ellas.

Siguió el camino que ellas recorrían, hasta que notó que parte de ellos se tiñeron de rojo intenso, un rojo que nunca había visto nunca. El color no se comparaba de las rukhs de un brillo rojizo que lo rodeaban al emplear magia de fuego, eran diferentes en todo sentido. Se sobresaltó al ver aquello, a la distancia, donde algunas aves se desvanecían había una chica con un vestido blanco y un chal celeste grisáceo con flecos. Estaba de espaldas con la cabeza baja y parecía estar temblando, todo rukh blanco que se le acercaba la rodeaba en símbolo de consuelo.

―Debe tener miedo ―dijo en voz baja.

La chica pareció sobresaltarse, se volteó a ver a Aladdín que retrocedió un poco.

― ¿Quién eres? ―le preguntó la chica de los ojos verde agua y pelo anaranjado apagado hecho en una trenza que le llegaba hasta un poco después de los hombros― ¿Dónde estamos? ―su voz era apagada, estaba asustada… Su mirada lo reflejaba.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos en cómo presentarse sin espantarla. Pero al final se dignó a presentarse como siempre lo hacía:

― ¡Hola onee-san! ¡Soy Aladdín, un viajero, es un placer conocerte! ―se acercó un poco más, ella se movió para atrás―. No temas onee-san, no voy a lastimarte ni nada por el estilo ―sonrió.

―Pero ese báculo ―señaló el bastón― eres un mago… ―agregó con desconfianza.

Él arqueó una ceja, no vio nada malo en ser un mago… Pero aun así se agachó al suelo y apoyó el báculo en el piso. Luego se acercó más a la chica ―que parecía ser de su edad― y se sentó a su lado.

―No quiero lastimarte, no puedo usar magia sin mi báculo así que no te preocupes… Tal vez fui algo brusco al presentarme ¿No? ―sonrió― mi nombre es Aladdín ¿Cómo te llamas onee-san?

―H-hola, soy Akai ―respondió tomando confianza― un gusto en conocerte Aladdín-san.

― ¡El placer es mío Akai-san! ―sonrió aún más tendiéndole su mano como saludo.

Ella vaciló al principio pero la estrechó y al instante embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿Sabes dónde estamos Aladdín-san? ―le preguntó.

―Un sueño, creo ―respondió viendo hacia arriba donde unas rukhs ambulaban, una de ellas se posó en su nariz y él rio un poco. Akai inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad por la extraña conducta del muchacho.

―No parece ser mala persona ―pensó Akai sonriendo― él debe estar viendo rukh ¿No? Si es un mago ―miró a su alrededor.

― ¿Cómo sabías que era un mago Akai-san?

―Pues, llevas un báculo… y no sé, me dio esa sensación al verte.

― ¿Conoces a otros magos?

―Sí, donde vivo hay muchos magos… Ese lugar se lo llama el país de la magia.

Los ojos del magi se agrandaron.

― ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡Dime todo de ese lugar!

―E-Esta bien, yo vivo en Magnostadt… Allí hay una gran academia de magia y muchos magos, también hay mucha gente normal ¿Sabes? Pero en cantidad, los magos predominan.

― ¿Ella es de Magnostadt? ―pensó al recordar que Dunya venía de ese lugar― me preguntó qué clase de lugar será.

―Pero no recuerdo mucho de ese lugar ―prosiguió suspirando.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Es que, cuando las personas no pueden pagar los tributos los magos se llevan a las personas normales a un lugar llamado el quinto nivel de ciudanía… Un lugar muy confinado del exterior ―.Abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos― la última vez que vi el cielo azul fue cuando tenía dos o tres años. Mi padre murió por enfermedad y con mi madre y mi tía no pusimos arreglárnoslas solas. Y al final terminamos en este oscuro lugar.

―Qué cruel ―pensó él impactado.

―Mi tía en ese lugar conoció a un hombre y tuvo una hija llamada Marga ―sonrió― al poco tiempo de nacer ella mi mamá murió así que mi tía nos cuida a ambas. Las cosas allá son difíciles, no entiendo como la gente se enferma por un resfriado y mueren así como así. Arriba nunca pasaba eso, tengo miedo de que me pase, yo quiero ver el exterior de nuevo. Aunque sea por unos momentos ¿Sabes?

Fue entonces que Aladdín tomó una decisión crucial en su vida.

― ¡Yo te llevaré al exterior!

― ¿Eh? ¿¡Cómo harás eso?! ¡Es imposible!

―No, no lo es… Yo no vivo en Magnostadt, pero iré allí. Puedo usar los estudios en la academia como excusa ¿Qué opinas?

―Pero ¿Y tus padres? Debes tener una familia que te querrá a su lado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Yo no tengo familia, nunca la tuve. Así que nada me ata al lugar en donde estoy ahora, en Sindria ¡Es un lugar hermoso! ¡Cuando te saque de allí te llevaré a Sindria y te presentaré a mis amigos!

Unas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de la niña.

― ¿E-En serio? ―sonrió esperanzada.

― ¡Sí te lo prometo! ―le tendió su meñique que entrelazó con el de Akai.

― ¡Gracias! ―suspiro de alivio.

―Apenas tenga una oportunidad de irme ¡Lo haré!

―Está bien, tómate tu tiempo. No vaya a ser por mí que te aleje de tus asuntos en tu tierra natal ―sonrió.

Aladdín rio un poco pensando:

―Técnicamente Sindria no es mi tierra natal ―lanzó un suspiro― ¿Tú no eres una maga?

―No, bueno… Eso creo yo, nunca pude usar magia. Escuché que los magos usan magia desde el nacimiento por instinto.

― ¿Eso crees?

Ella asintió varias veces y contestó:

―Es que a veces, cerca de algunas personas veo rukhs rojas… Pero por lo que dicen, las rukh son blancas. No rojas. Mis amigos cuando era pequeña decían que mentía solo para parecer genial ―dijo con desdén.

Entonces Aladdín abrió sus ojos recordando esas rukhs que se tornaron rojas y desaparecieron de su vista. ¿Quién era ella? De seguro era especial, no había duda, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué vino a este mundo?

―Yo te creo ―le dijo firmemente― yo estoy seguro que puedes ver esas rukhs ―sonrió.

Los ojos de Akai se llenaron de alegría en ese momento.

―Eres alguien muy extraño ―confesó ella― me agradas ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Aladdín embozó una gran sonrisa y le contestó alegremente:

― ¡Sí, seamos amigos!

―Al fin encuentro a alguien con quien sentirme segura ―pensó la niña con una gran alegría brotando de su pecho― ¿Puedes ver las rukhs rojas? ―preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Las únicas que puedo ver son blancas y negras.

―Me preguntó por qué vemos distintos tipos de rukh ―pensó en voz alta subiendo sus ojos verde agua hacia arriba.

―Quien sabe, pero cuando nos encontremos lo averiguaremos juntos ―le propuso.

―Suena bien, cuéntame más sobre esas rukhs que ves.

―Pues en su mayoría son de un color blanco y puro que despiden un brillo hermoso ―contestó― el rukh es el hogar del alma, cuando una persona muere su alma regresa al rukh y van al gran flujo que algunos lo llaman como destino ―entrecerró los ojos.

A la chica le asombraba todo el conocimiento que tenía sobre los rukh, para ella era realmente abrumador y fantástico.

― ¡¿Puedes contarme más?! ―preguntó con entusiasmo.

Él soltó una risa al verla tan animada.

―Claro, Akai-san ―le tendió una sonrisa pequeña― las personas que pueden ver el rukh son especiales, porque poseen una habilidad que no todos tienen. Los magos, ellos pueden usar su magoi para. Por lo de seguro eres muy especial.

―La magia ―murmuró ella― ¿Crees que soy una maga? Tal vez por eso veo estas aves rojas ―dijo fijando la mirada en una avecilla roja que revoloteaba a su alrededor

―Quien sabe ―se puso de pie― es algo que deberás descubrir tu misma.

―Ya veo ―suspiró― pero ¿Qué preciso para comprobarlo?

―Un báculo ―respondió al instante.

Entonces le tendió su báculo de madera.

―Cuando lo usas, puedes hacer magia.

Ella lo examinó curiosa.

― ¿No es algún tipo de artefacto mágico o especial?

―No, solo es un bastón común y corriente ―dijo riendo ligeramente― mira ―tomó el bastón y lo elevó―. Halharl Rasars ―murmuró.

Lo miró extrañada sin comprender que hacía. Tres bolas de fuego aparecieron de la nada, el rukh comenzaba a moverse a un ritmo rápido y comenzaban a dirigirse a Aladdín.

― ¡¿Esto es magia?! ―preguntó exaltada, es cierto que en su vida había visto magos pero nunca los vio empleando alguna madia además del vuelo.

Él asintió.

―Es lo poco que sé ―le comentó frotándose la nuca.

―Quiero seguir escuchándote Aladdín-san ―le dijo animada.

―Bien ―sonrió…

Fue entonces que un viento que no sabían de dónde pasó por allí de forma inhóspita. Seguido a eso, todo se tornó oscuro y ambos perdieron la visión del otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Ella_

Los ojos verde agua de Akai se abrieron, mientras oía que la llamaba varias veces una voz de una pequeña niña.

― ¡Prima Akai! ¡Hoy tienes un sueño muy pesado!

―Ah, Marga ―dijo ella despertando.

Sus ojos fueron a la niña de dos años que sonreía alegremente.

― ¡Sí que estabas dormida, normalmente eres de sueño ligero! ―dijo la pequeña de ojos claros subiéndose a la cama.

La joven se sentó y se frotó los ojos con las manos.

― ¿La tía ya se fue? ―le preguntó.

―Sí, mamá prefirió que siguieras durmiendo, fue a buscar la comida para el desayuno ―sonrió Marga― estabas sonriendo mientras dormías Akai-chan ¿Fue un buen sueño?

―Sí ―sonrió con melancolía.

― ¿De qué trataba? ―preguntó con asombro.

―Bueno ―suspiró y cerró sus ojos― trataba sobre un chico de ojos azules y pelo trenzado con el que me hacía amigo y que me prometió que me sacaría de este lugar.

La niña mostró un gran asombro.

― ¡¿En serio?! Me llevarás contigo ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó con gran emoción.

―Claro que sí Marga, eres como mi hermanita. No iré a ningún lado sin ti ―le acarició la cabeza y sonrió.

― ¡Te quiero mucho Akai-chan! ―dijo abrazándola― me pregunto qué clase de persona es ―agregó curiosamente.

―Pues es alguien amable y algo extraño ―admitió riendo― pero parece ser buena gente.

― ¡Seguro que sí! Espero que venga rápido y nos saque para ver el mundo ¡Debe ser un lugar muy brillante! ¡El sol, los animales! ¡Todo debe ser tan hermoso! ―exclamó con ojos risueños.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo en el exterior es asombroso y brillante! ¡Y todos los días descubres algo nuevo! ―le comentó Akai con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes―. Ahora ve, que me alistaré y saldremos por unos pergaminos para continuar los estudios ¿Sí?

―Claro, te esperaré afuera ―dijo dando un salto de la cama saliendo de la habitación.

―Bien Marga, iré enseguida.

Ella dirigió sus ojos a unas rukhs rojas que se posaron sobre sus manos.

―Que agradable sueño ―murmuró― espero que si vengas algún día Aladdín ―cerró sus ojos por unos momentos.

 _Mientras tanto en Sindria…_

― ¡Aladdín! ¡Aladdín!

Los ojos azules del niño se abrieron lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a Alibaba y a Morgiana que lo estaban llamando. Se sentó de inmediato lanzando un bostezo y frotándose un ojo con una mano.

―Nos asustaste Aladdín ―suspiró Alibaba.

―Tratamos todo para despertarte pero nada ―agregó Mor.

―Lo siento chicos ―sonrió― es que tuve, un buen sueño del que tal vez no quería despertar aún.

Los dos lo miraron curiosamente.

― ¿De qué trataba? ―le preguntaron.

―Soñaba que hablaba con alguien muy agradable y una promesa ―explicó él― por cierto… ¿Dunya-onee-san ya despertó?

―Sí, hace un rato despertó ―asintieron.

― ¡Bien! ―dio un salto alegre de su cama y fue hacia la puerta― ¡Iré a hacerle una visita!

―Espera Aladdín-san ―lo detuvo Mor.

― ¿Si? ―se volteó a verla.

―Yamuraiha quiere verte en su despacho ―informó la fanalis.

― ¡Ah! ¡Seguro terminó de arreglar mi gema y mi alfombra! ―exclamó alegre saliendo.

Llegó a la oficina de la maga y tocó con su puño la puerta varias veces.

― ¡Pasa! ―se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación.

El niño se asomó, su maestra estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de todo tipo de artefactos mágicos. Aladdín tomó asiento al lado de su maestra que le tendió su alfombra mágica y su piedra.

― ¡Eres genial Yam-san! ¡A pesar de estar tan destruida pudiste arreglarla! ―exclamó él poniéndose la tela branca en la cabeza.

―Fue bastante fácil a decir verdad ―dijo con voz victoriosa.

Mientras él se acomodaba el turbante vio un pergamino con un dibujo, en él había un ojo dentro de algo parecido a una casa.

―Eso de ahí ―señaló el papel― es el lugar donde estudiaste magia ¿No?

Ella se sorprendió de su pregunta, tomó el pergamino y se lo tendió a él asintiendo.

―Antes de conocer a Sinbad y a los demás estuve estudiando y viviendo en la gran Academia de Magnostadt.

―Ese lugar es el de que habló Akai-san ―pensó el frunciendo el ceño un poco― ¿Ese lugar es bueno para aprender magia?

― ¡Claro que sí Aladdín! Es la mejor escuela de magia que hay ¿Sabes? Todo tipo de magos de todas partes del mundo son reclutados por la escuela todos los días. Sus programas de estudio son excelentes ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―P-Por nada en especial ―respondió el niño tartamudeando.

Hubo en breve silencio en medio de aquella plática.

―Emm, Yam-san...

― ¿Sí? ―la mujer lo miro curiosa.

― ¿Alguna vez oíste sobre el rukh rojo?

Ella se quedó pensativa.

―Me pareció haber leído algo sobre eso ―se puso de pie y caminó hacia una repisa que contenía varios pergaminos. Ella tomo uno amarrado a un cordón rojo y lo coloco frente al magi.

―Creo que este decía algo ―desató el hilo y lo desplegó. Ella se acercó un poco para leer, carraspeó un poco y comenzó a decir―: Se dice que hay solo dos tipos de rukh, el blanco que representa al gran flujo y el negro que se opone a él. Pero hay una leyenda que habla de que hay un tercer tipo, uno que mantiene el balance entre ellos y evita que pases cosas indeseables. Este es el rukh de un color carmesí, que aseguran que es el más importante de todos. Nadie sabe por qué ni qué es lo que hace. Pero se dice que solo una persona es capaz de verlo y que cuando esta muere, otro hereda ese poder. No necesariamente es algo que se pase se dependiente en descendiente. Si no que se lo elige por su fuerza y valor...

La maga se detuvo y miró a su estudiante.

―Eso es todo lo que sé al respecto, este es el único archivo en el mundo que tiene esta información. Se dice que lo escribió alguien que también fue capaz de ver el rukh rojo...

― ¿Dónde oíste sobre eso?

―Bueno, yo... Solo lo escuché por ahí en mis viajes ―mintió ya que no estaba seguro de contarle ahora lo que a su sueño respectaba.

―Si quieres puedes llevártelo, tengo la impresión que ese pergamino te interesa mucho ―le tendió una sonrisa― además no hay nada en ese documento que ya no sepa. Así que puedes quédatelo, sé que está en buenas manos.

La mirada del niño se iluminó y abrazando a su profesora exclamó:

― ¡Muchas gracias Yam-san! ―Sonrió de oreja a oreja― ya tengo una pista Akai-san ―se dijo a sus adentros triunfante.

Yamuraiha no parecía muy convencida con su respuesta por lo que iba a preguntarle de nuevo cuando unas campanadas por parte de una de las torres del país. Aladdín se puso de pie y agradeciéndole por su ayuda se retiró del lugar.

― ¿Aladdín no estará pensando en ir a esa Academia? Lo vi en su mirada, estaba decidido cuando le comenté eso… además, eso sobre el rukh rojo. Él no debería conocer esa información ―pensó ella poniéndose de pie―. Luego hablaré con él, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer ―se dijo abandonando la habitación.

El muchacho salió disparado de la habitación rumbo a la de Dunya para llevarle algo de comer. Estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando un grupo de rukhs que pasaron a su lado llamaron su atención por su brillo que le era familiar.

―Ella brillaba de igual manera ―pensó con un tazón de frutas en sus manos― entiendo cómo se siente ella, sé lo que es estar encerrado anhelando salir ―. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos― He tomado una decisión, iré a estudiar a Magnostadt ―dijo en voz alta.

Yamuraiha pasó por allí casualmente para luego reunirse con los generales y su rey, y terminó oyendo esas palabras decisivas que el magi dijo determinado.

―Así que tomaste tu decisión ―pensó la maga― creo que para ti, será lo mejor ―dijo sonriendo al chico que veía alejarse a la distancia y entrar al cuarto de la princesa.

Dunya terminó llevándose muy bien con Aladdín desde el primer momento que hablaron, él era la única persona a la que dejaba hablarle. La relación entre ambos era muy buena. Un día él se retrasó en su visita y cuando llegó le dijo que le había anunciado al rey Sinbad su decisión de viajar al país de la mujer de Musta'sim.

―Tengo planeado ir a Magnostadt pase lo que pase ―dijo él determinado.

― ¿En serio? ―ella yacía acostada en su cama mientras que él estaba sentado en un banco al lado de esta.

Él asintió.

―Sí, ya se lo dije a Mor-san, Alibaba-kun y los demás y no se lo tomaron muy bien. La única que me apoya en esto es Yam-san. Dice que para mí esto será muy bueno, que en esa escuela adquiriré más conocimientos que bajo su tutela.

― ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a ese país, Aladdín?

―Estoy seguro ―le respondió.

―Ten cuidado, en ese lugar… Discriminan a las personas que no usan magia y no sé qué harían contigo… siendo un magi, eres diferente a ellos ―le advirtió ella.

―Yam-san se va a encargar de eso, ella tiene una idea para ocultar mi identidad como magi. Además ―apretó sus puños con fuerza― no puedo dejar ese país solo. Ellos van por mal camino. Ellos están haciendo algo similar a lo que en mi tierra natal hicieron.

Ella se le quedó viendo por unos momentos para luego preguntarle:

― ¿Y qué clase de lugar era ese?

Un breve silencio llenó la conversación, Aladdín embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Un lugar que nadie conoce, muy, muy lejano ―dijo con una voz que reflejaba añoranza.

―Debes extrañar ese lugar ―comentó entrecerrando los ojos.

―Sí ―suspiró― no puedo dejar que Magnostadt termine como mi tierra natal ―dijo casi en un murmuro.

―Seguro lo conseguirás Aladdín ―le dijo con una sonrisa―. Veo que hay otra razón además de esa para ir ¿No?

Él se sorprendió de aquello que le dijo.

―Es cierto Dunya-onee-san, hay alguien a quien quiero ver allí. Está en problemas y pienso ayudarla ―explicó.

―Le tienes mucho afecto ¿No? ―dijo con una risita.

―E-Eh, bueno, no sé ―se frotó la nuca con una mano― solo hablamos una vez, pero me ha caído muy bien. Incluso nos hicimos muy buenos amigos…

Dunya sonreía mientras lo oía hablar.

―Si qué la quieres ―sonrió aún más.

Aladdín solo soltó una risa nerviosa.

…

Dunya falleció un día después debido a las consecuencias que conllevaba utilizar un contenedor djiin oscuro. Su funeral se llevó a cabo el mismo día y en ese momento se determinó que el magi partiría en tres días en el mismo barco que Ren Hakuryuu. Últimamente Morgiana estaba considerando la posibilidad de partir al continente oscuro mientras que Alibaba no sabía qué hacer de su vida. Pero luego de uno de sus entrenamientos él también tomó la decisión de irse de Sindria para entrenar en el Imperio Reim como un gladiador. Con esto los cuatro jóvenes abordaron un mismo barco para emprenderse en sus propias aventuras. Durante su viaje se presentó un inconveniente, los piratas de Am Madura. Pero ellos supieron enfrentar el conflicto y superarlo, pero como consecuencia Hakuryuu decidió partir para su destino inicial al lado de su hermana Hakuei. Mientras que Alibaba, Morgiana y Aladdín continuaron juntos hasta el día de la despedida.

― ¡Hasta el momento que nos volvamos a ver, entrenaré para volverme mucho más fuerte! ―exclamó Alibaba sonriendo.

― ¡Yo también! ¡Juro que los sorprenderé! ―saltó Aladdín.

―Entrenaré tanto como pueda para no quedarme atrás ―determinó Morgiana.

― ¡Así se habla Morgiana! ―rio Alibaba.

Entonces Aladdín tomó su turbante y lo desplegó, de un salto se sentó en él con las piernas cruzadas y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro gritó desde la distancia a sus amigos:

― ¡Alibaba-kun! ¡Mor-san! ¡Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo! ―extendió su mano mientras los saludaba.

― ¡Cuenta con eso Aladdín! ―respondió Alibaba agitando sus manos con Morgiana, contemplándolo retirarse.

Aladdín emprendió su camino, a los pocos momentos miró hacia atrás y la vista de las personas del puerto donde sus amigos estaban se iba perdiendo conforme avanzaba. Un sol abrazador cegó su vista por un momento. Una mano sostenía su alfombra voladora y con la otra se cubría de la luz del sol, con una amplia sonrisa y ojos esperanzados dijo en voz alta:

―Magnostadt, Akai, Marga… ¡Ahí voy!

El viaje de esos tres jóvenes, apenas empezaba…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Magnostadt_

 _Dos años después en la Academia de magia..._

― ¡Un nuevo día! ¡Qué nos toparemos hoy! ―exclamó con alegría Aladdín levantándose de su cama. Sphintus que estaba boca abajo con la cara sobre la cama emitió un gruñido de fastidio.

―Aladdín, bájale a esa euforia. Hoy es nuestro día libre, quiero darme el lujo de dormir hasta tarde ―se quejó poniendo mala cara.

― ¡Vamos Sphintus-kun! ¡Hoy ya somos de tercer año desde hace dos semanas! ¡Hoy iremos a investigar sobre el quinto nivel de ciudadanía! ―saltó emocionado y sacudió a su compañero de cuarto.

―No sé qué te atrae de ese lugar, pero en este último día no obtuvimos ni una pista de que hay, y todos parecían desinteresados. Justo tú y Titus son los raros que no se incluyen a esas personas ―dijo poniéndose de pie, permitiéndole a su serpiente subir a su cuello.

Los dos se alistaron y salieron a los pasillos.

―Piensa, algo debe haber allí por lo que deben hacernos esperar tanto, debe ser algo impactante ―insistió con voz emocionada― dentro de poco podré verte Akai ―pensó con una sonrisa tonta.

Aladdín era ya un alumno de tercer año en la gran Academia de Magnostadt. Ubicado en la clase doce en primer kodor, becado por sus altas calificaciones. Él siempre estaba junto a Sphintus Carmen, su amigo y compañero de dormitorio desde que entró en la academia. Él fue capaz de ingresar a clases especiales hechas para los estudiantes más fuertes y talentosos de la institución. Esto fue fruto de un proceso de selección y luego de prueba por medio de batallas mágicas. Por lo que hace un año el magi tuvo que enfrentar a Titus Alexius, en un combate que finalizó en un empate. Este resultó ser un espía del Imperio Reim, él y Titus se comprometieron a trabajar juntos para develar todos y cada uno de los secretos de esa misteriosa Academia.

―Aladdín, Sphintus; buenos días ―apareció el joven de Reim sonriendo.

―Titus-kun, buenos días ―sonrió.

―Tengo noticias sobre el quinto nivel de ciudadanía ―dijo seriamente.

La atención de los otros dos magos fue captado al instante.

― ¿Averiguaste algo?

Él asintió.

―Resulta ser que antes de entrar a ese distrito debemos pasar por cursos de Ideología el siguiente año.

― ¡¿El siguiente año?! ―se sorprendió el de ojos azules.

― ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Es el único distrito que me falta visitar, quiero presumirlo con los novatos de primero!

―Sphintus, a ti solo te importa ser superior a otros ―rio Titus con los brazos cruzados.

―Mira quien habla.

―C-chicos, basta ―dijo Aladdín interrumpiendo el conflicto― es demasiado tiempo, ¿qué es lo que ocultan? ―se quedó pensativo― si tan solo Akai me lo hubiera dicho ―pensó en voz alta, los dos se le quedaron viendo.

― ¿Akai? ―preguntaron al unísono― ¿Quién?

―A-ah ―se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que pensaba en voz alta― u-una amiga qué está en ese lugar, ella no me dijo mucho de ese distrito.

― ¿Y cómo la conociste? ―preguntó el de la familia Alexius.

―El cómo no importa ahora, además es difícil de explicar ―respondió evadiendo el tema, Titus solo lo miró de reojo―. Ella dijo que cuando su familia no pudo pagar más tributo la encerraron allí, al parecer es un lugar confinado por lo que me dijo ella.

― ¿Te dijo algo más? ―interrumpió Sphintus.

―Sí, que era… ―comenzó a hacer memoria― ¡Ah, sí! Que la gente allí muere muy fácil, dijo que su madre murió de un resfriado.

―Qué extraño ―suspiró el de Heliohapt― el hecho de que mueran fácil debe estar relacionado con las condiciones de vivienda. Deben ser deplorables.

―Recuerden que la primera vez que visitamos el cuarto nivel de ciudadanía un hombre nos dijo que ese era un lugar de fracasados ―resaltó Titus― además encontré eso ―dijo alzando un pergamino que llevaba en la mano―. Vamos a su cuarto para verlo ―indicó caminando a la recamara de los dos magos.

Entraron y en una mesa colocaron tres sillas, se sentaron y Titus apoyó el pergamino.

―Esto lo extraje de la biblioteca, tengo que devolverlo antes de que se den cuenta ―explicó sonriendo.

― ¡¿Lo robaste?! ―se exaltó Sphintus.

―Shhh ―lo cayó Titus dándole un manotazo en la cara― no lo grites, me infiltré con la apariencia de un profesor.

― ¿Usaste magia de luz? ―consultó Aladdín, él asintió como respuesta―. ¡Eres genial Titus-kun!

―Gracias ―dijo con aires de grandeza, puso su mano sobre la correa que mantenía enrollado el pergamino, lo abrió y comenzó a desplegarlo.

Los ojos de Sphintus y Aladdín se abrieron bien al leer la información de los habitantes del quinto distrito. Mientras que Titus se mantenía con un semblante serio y sobrio.

― ¡¿QUINIENTAS MIL PERSONAS?! ―gritaron ambos.

― ¡No puede ser que tanta gente este encerrada allí! ―Sphintus se puso su mano sobre su cabeza― ¡Es imposible!

― ¡Eso es descabellado! ¿¡Por qué tanta gente estaría confinada bajo tierra!? E-Eso equivale a casi la mitad de la población ―se preguntó Aladdín esperando que Titus supiera la respuesta.

―Si lo supiera se los diría ―respondió con decepción― lo único que sé al respecto es que todos los habitantes son goi, y además ya sabemos los datos que nos diste Aladdín. Así que tenemos más de lo que esperábamos.

―Chicos, la curiosidad de ustedes no tiene fin ―dijo sorpresivamente el de Heliohapt― ¿Ahora qué harán?

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron para luego decir al mismo tiempo:

―Visitar ese lugar.

― ¿Qué tienen en mente? Tendrán que esperar un año para eso ―resopló apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

―Quién dijo eso ―sonrió Titus.

―Pues tú ―lo señaló.

―Solo dije la manera legal de hacerlo ―sonrió aún más.

―Tienes razón Titus-kun ―le sonrió el magi― hay otras formas.

―Oigan, sus sonrisas y lo que dicen asusta ―dijo apartando su silla un poco― sea lo que sea que planeen, NO me involucren ―negó con la cabeza.

Los dos lo miraron formando sonrisas cómplices mientras pensaban en un plan. Después de eso Sphintus se largó a otro sitio mientras Aladdín y Titus elaboraban un plan de infiltración al quinto distrito. La noche cayó sin demora y el de Heliohapt yacía en su cama abrazando su almohada y hablando dormido. Aladdín llevaba sus ropas de la academia, dio un salto de la cama y se acercó a la de su amigo.

―Sphintus… Sphintus… ―lo sacudió Aladdín― despierta Sphintus…

―Déjame en paz mamá ―dijo entre sueños.

―Titus-kun, esto no funciona ―le dijo viéndolo.

―Dios mío, déjame a mí ―asintió tomando la almohada de la cama del magi― despierta de una buena vez ―dijo tratando de no elevar la voz, alzando la almohada y estrellándola en la cara del mago.

― ¡Ah! ―se sobresaltó y se sentó― ¡¿Qué mierda hacen?!

―Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ―dijeron ambos callándolo.

―Vamos a ir al quinto distrito ―explicó Aladdín tendiéndole una sonrisa.

―Están locos de REMATE ―dijo acostándose de nuevo― vayan sin mí ―se acurrucó con su almohada.

Los dos magos se miraron entre sí y dijeron:

―Te llevaremos con nosotros.

―No.

―Sí.

―No.

― ¡Te necesitamos Sphintus-kun! ―le explicó Aladdín.

― ¿A sí? ―se reincorporó― ¿Por qué?

―Porque bueno… ―el de ojos azules se quedó pensando unos momentos― a nosotros no se nos da bien las magias de vida, pero a ti sí.

―Sabes formas de dormir gente si mal no recuerdo ―agregó el rubio.

―Necesitamos a un experto médico como tú ―añadió el muchacho.

―Bueno ―se cruzó de brazos y de piernas― si me lo piden así… los acompañaré.

Los otros dos sonrieron satisfactoriamente.

―Espérenme afuera, ya los alcanzo.

Aladdín y Titus salieron del cuarto y esperaron en silencio afuera.

―Buena idea alagarlo Aladdín ―lo felicitó.

El muchacho rio levemente.

―Es que el ego de Sphintus-kun es muy alto, si lo alagas accederá a lo que sea.

―Mmm, lo tendré en cuenta ―sonrió Titus― buen trabajo, hacemos buen equipo.

― ¡Sí!

Ambos chocaron puños, después de eso Sphintus salió a buscarlo.

―Y bien, qué esperan, vámonos ya… ―susurró determinadamente el de Heliohapt― cuéntenme el plan.

 _Mientras tanto en el quinto nivel de ciudadanía…_

― ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Puedes levantarte? ―Exclamó la muchacha de catorce años ayudando a la pequeña de seis.

―S-Sí ―respondió con dificultad.

La chica la llevó a su cama y la cubrió con las mantas.

―Ahora será mejor que duermas ¿Sí? No puedes gastar energía así como así ―le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

―Aja, perdón por ser una dificultad ―murmuró bajo las sábanas.

― ¿Qué cosas dices? Nada de esto es tu culpa... Nunca elegiste estar así. Por lo que no debes culparte de nada ¿Está bien?

La niña asintió y cerró sus ojos para conciliar el sueño. La joven aguardo hasta que estuviera completamente dormida para despegarse de su lado, saliendo de la casa. Lo primero que vio fue a uno de los ancianos que le dijo:

―A esa pequeña ya no le queda mucho.

La chica apretó los puños y respondió:

―L-Lo sé.

―Es hora de enfrentar los hechos, a ella tiene los días contados, su corazón pronto dejará de latir. Ríndete, nunca saldremos de este lugar. Tratar de convertirte en maga es inútil, no naciste para ello.

Se volteó y se fue. Ella se quedó apretando los puños, a punto de rendirse. Pero por su campo de visión, un rukh rojo pasó y se posó en su nariz. Ahí fue cuándo lo recordó jugueteando con las rukh blancas de las que hablaba.

―A veces... A veces me pregunto si ese sueño fue real ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas― me pregunto si eres real... Y si lo eres, apúrate ―su voz se quebró― ayuda... N-no sé qué hacer ―cayó se rodillas al suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAA :D**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando de este fic, recién me digno a publicarlo en este sitio xDDDD ¿Qué opinan? ¿Va bien la historia a pesar de recién comenzar? :3**

 **Espero que la estén disfrutando ^^/**

 **Noami-chan**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _El quinto nivel_

―Chicos, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto, volvamos ―dijo Sphintus con los pelos de punta.

Los tres caminaban por los oscuros pasillos de los dormitorios de Magnostadt con las apariencias de sus profesores como disfraces.

―No seas cobarde ―bufó Titus.

―Tranquilo Sphintus-kun, la magia de Titus-kun es muy efectiva, ni un mago de alto nivel se dará cuenta de estos disfraces.

― ¡Pero si de los profesores que estamos disfrazados! ―exclamó en un murmullo alto.

―Si eso pasa los dormimos con tu magia y ya ―se adelantó Titus que estaba camuflado con la apariencia de la profesora Myers.

Mientras que Sphintus desvió su mirada para otro lado con enfado, mientras que llevaba la apariencia de la profesora Irene Smirnoff. Aladdín los miró a ambos y soltó una risa a sus adentros. Este llevaba como disfraz la apariencia del profesor Mohja, un hombre de pequeña estatura como él y una larga y blanca barba.

Ellos cuatro continuaron caminando hasta llegar a ver la entrada al distrito vigilada por dos guardias goi. Ellos caminaron con toda seguridad hacia ellos tratando de pasar la entrada, saludaron a los soldados con la cabeza. Al llegar al punto que debían cruzar la barrera, fueron detenidos por la barrera misma y cayeron al suelo.

― ¿¡Qué diablos pasó?! ―gritó Sphintus más que irritado.

―Emmm, grandes magos ―llamó uno de los guardias― ¿Acaso no tiene el pase de acceso?

― ¿Pase de acceso? ―le preguntaron los tres.

―S-sí, esas arandelas de metal que tienen sobre sus sombreros ―señaló el otro. Ambos extrañados por la conducta de los tres "profesores".

Los tres se miraron con el rostro en pánico.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ―se preguntó Aladdín a sus adentros alarmado.

―No nos percatamos de este detalle ―se dijo Titus en sus pensamientos.

― ¡Par de idiotas, arreglen esto o los mataré con veneno! ―se dijo a sus adentros Sphintus más que enojado.

Los tres pensaban que hacer cuando...

― ¡Oh Myers! ¡Qué raro verte aquí, hace un rato estábamos juntos trabajando en la biblioteca! Eres rápida ―dijo el profesor Clemens, de un robusto bigote moreno.

Los tres se levantaron y entonces Titus con la aparecía de la profesora mencionada por el hombre dijo:

― ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! ―sonrió― necesito mostrarte algo con Irene y Mohja sobre unos documentos ―informó acercándose con los otros dos magos.

― ¿Ah sí? pues vamos a mi oficina, está cerca ―dijo él.

―Discúlpenos por las molestias ―se disculpó Aladdín al alejarse con los otros dos. Quienes los miraban más que confundidos―. Sphintus... Digo Irene, usa la magia para adormecer cuando entremos a la oficina ―le pidió en una voz baja que el mago en cuestión no llegó a escuchar.

Ellos caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto de trabajo de Clemens y este tomó asiento en su escritorio.

―Tomen asiento ―ellos así lo hicieron en unas sillas presentes frente al escritorio―. ¿Qué es lo que querían mostrarme?

―Pues... ―Titus cerró sus ojos pensando que hacer.

―Esto ―interrumpió Sphintus alzando su báculo― Yoah Reg ―pronunció y el profesor sin percatarse de lo que pasaba. Y terminó cayendo dormido con la cabeza sobre su escritorio―. Problema resuelto, pensará que se quedó dormido por el cansancio del trabajo ―sonrió con satisfacción.

― ¡Eres genial Sphintus-kun! ―aplaudió Aladdín.

―Bien, Sphintus... Ahora nos llevaremos esto ―dijo sacando el gran aro de metal plateado en el sombrero de Clemens―. Aladdín, ponte esto y pasaremos.

Él se lo tendió y el magi se lo colocó en la cabeza. Luego salieron cerrando la puerta y se dirigieron nuevamente a la entrada del distrito.

―Hola de nuevo grandes magos ―saludaron.

―Hola guardias ―devolvieron ellos, pasando sin problemas por la entrada.

Después de pasar apresuraron el paso volando con una gran emoción en sus pechos.

― ¡Lo hicimos! ―exclamó alegremente Sphintus― ¡Y nadie sospecha! ¡Hasta que el profesor Clemens despierte tenemos seis horas!

― ¡Ahora vamos a descubrir la verdad! ―acotó Titus emocionado.

― ¡Akai! ¡Espera por nosotros! ―sonrió el magi.

―Veo que te agrada esa Akai ―dijo pícaramente el de Heliohapt― ¿Qué relación tienen?

El joven se puso rojo como un tomate.

― ¡SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS! ―gritó produciendo que sus dos amigos rieran a carcajadas como si lo que dijo fuera un buen chiste― ¡CREANME!

―Sí, sí, sabemos que te cae muy bien ―insinuó el de Reim haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

El de ojos azules hizo caso omiso a las burlas y voló junto a los dos magos hacia la luz, la salida del túnel. Antes de cruzarlo desactivaron su magia de gravedad y continuaron a pie, pero se detuvieron en seco con unos semblantes de asombro.

― ¿Q-Qué es esto? ―tartamudeó Aladdín estupefacto.

Delante de ellos se hallaban varios pisos todos con agujero profundo que permitía la visión de todos esos niveles. Dentro de este hoyo caían tres cascadas de agua grisácea. Todo en ese lugar era oscuro y tenuemente alumbrado por las luces de las pequeñas casas amarronadas en estos pisos y las lámparas de afuera. Aquel lugar emitía una sensación de aislación y soledad que sacudió los cuerpos de Titus y Aladdín. Haciéndoles recordar sus respectivos confinamientos que padecieron durante años. El cielo no era visible en ese lugar, estaba bajo tierra. La libertad era algo nulo que se demostraba solo con ver la vista delante de los ojos aterrados de los tres magos.

― ¿E-Este es el quinto distrito? ―preguntó Sphintus esperando que sus amigos dijeran que no.

―L-Lo es ―respondieron.

―S-será mejor que vayamos a ver ¿No? ―propuso el de Heliohapt.

Los otros dos asintieron en silencio mientras tomaban las escaleras que se desplegaban a su izquierda. Bajaron hasta el primer piso y comenzaron a inspeccionar las calles. Estas estaban en condiciones deplorables, la gente abundaba tomando y comiendo con expresiones que a más de uno les disgustarían. El olor a cigarrillo era muy pesado, debido a ello los tres amigos no paraban de toser en cuanto una nube abundante de humo los pasaba por encima.

―Miren qué tenemos aquí ―dijo una mujer con cigarrillo en la mano y con dos hombre a su lado―. ¿Qué los trae grandes mago a un lugar como este?

Ellos la pasaron de largo en silencio.

― ¿Qué pasa con este lugar? ―se quejó Sphintus.

―Es horrible ―despotricó Titus.

―Sí, además tengo la sensación de que algo más pasa ―el magi miró hacia arriba para ver como el magoi que era de un amarillo tenue subía al techo. Miró a sus manos alarmado para darse cuenta de algo importante―. ¡¿Qué!? ¡La magia de luz! ―exclamó llamando la atención de los dos magos.

― ¡Titus inútil! ¡Dijiste que esta magia era infalible!

― ¡Y lo es! ¡¿Pero por qué se desvanece?! ―replicó el de Reim.

Fue entonces que Aladdín recordó esas palabras de Akai―: la gente se enferma por un resfriado y mueren así como así. Arriba nunca pasaba eso...

Aquello le hizo pensar:

―Eso significa que el cuerpo de esta gente se debilita a tal grado de morir por una enfermedad tan simple como un resfriado... Pero la única forma de que eso pase es tener una salud muy mala o por falta de... ―el muchacho tragó saliva mientras su mente trabajaba―. Magoi ―dijo en voz alta.

― ¿Eh? ―los dos lo miraron― ¿Magoi? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

― ¡Es el magoi! ¡Este lugar absorbe el magoi! ―les explicó el de ojos azules.

―Tiene razón ―suspiró Titus― este lugar debió de absorber el magoi de la magia de luz y por eso el hechizo se deshizo...

―Es cierto ―dijo Sphintus― pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué necesitan tanto?

―Para impulsar las herramientas mágicas que usan en la ciudad ―respondió Titus― yo siempre me pregunté de donde sacaban tanto magoi para impulsar los artefactos. Veo que ya sabemos dónde.

Los tres magos quedaron pensativos ante los hechos que se les presentaron. Ellos coincidían que esto era una especie de esclavitud que nadie merecía padecer. Aladdín temía que esto tuviera que ver con sus sospechas de la posible existencia de un horno negro en el país y que en un futuro cercano todo este magoi sea una fuente de poder que desencadene el desastre. Un sonido los sacó de sus pensamientos, una especie de tos brusca y tosca. Esta pronto cesó seguida de un ruido de algo pesado desplomándose en el suelo. Se dieron vuelta a ver el producto de los ruidos que los sobresaltaron. Frente a ellos yacía una niña de pelo anaranjado atado en dos coletas y un vestido blanco con un chal rojo sobre los hombros. Con sus brazos abrazaba un par de pergaminos.

― ¡¿Estás bien?! ―gritaron ellos corriendo hacia la niña que estaba jadeando.

Titus puso su mano en su frente y luego dijo:

― ¡Hay que hacer algo, no le queda casi nada de magoi! ―dijo Aladdín alarmado― ¡Alguien que la conozca! ¡Alguien por favor! ―exclamó mirando cómo la gente pasaba, los miraba y seguía de largo.

―A-Ayuda ―tartamudeó la niña con poco aliento.

―Llevémosla a dentro ―ordenó Sphintus mientras que el de Reim la cargaba dentro de la casa de donde ella provenía.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAAAA :D**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia que recién comienza 7u7 jejeje**

 **Actualizaré todos los fines de semana, así ya saben en qué momento pueden meterse a leer.**

 **¿Qué pasará luego? ¿Cuando Akai y Aladdín se reencontrarán? ¿Logrará sacarla como le prometió? Sabrán eso y mucho más la próxima vez en El rukh rojo *se escucha una música de suspenso mientras la autora sostiene el micrófono***

 **Eso es todo por hoy gente! Nos vemos luego ^^**

 **Noami-chan**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Caída_

― ¡Es increíble! ¡Los magos están ayudando a Marga! ―exclamó una mujer asombrada.

La gente se reunía en la pequeña casa, observando con asombro a la pequeña niña que yacía en su cama con un semblante más relajado, rodeada por una esfera de luz tenue color naranja que era mantenida por Titus.

― ¿Qué ocurre con este lugar? ―preguntó Sphintus irritado.

―Magos, ¿acaso no lo saben? ―contestó un anciano de barba blanca―. Al ver que ellos negaban con la cabeza, prosiguió diciendo―: Esta es una instalación de producción de magoi.

Aquellas palabras terminaron confirmando cada una de las hipótesis que se plantearon al llegar.

―Esto es horrible ―pensó Titus mirando a la pequeña.

―Gracias por salvarme ―sonrió la niña― ¡Son asombrosos! ¡Yo nunca había visto magos como ustedes! Los que vienen aquí dan miedo… ¡Pero ustedes son como los magos que mamá y mi prima hablaban siempre!

―No fue nada Marga-chan ―le acarició la cabeza el mago de Reim― parece que te han hablado del exterior muchas veces ¿No?

Aladdín pudo notar en la mirada de Titus que parecía muy encariñado con Marga. Como si le entendiera a la perfección.

―Aja ―asintió― me han dicho que el exterior es muy bonito ¡Hay luz por todos lados, perros, gatos, plantas y personas sonriendo! ¡Debe ser hermoso! Mamá decía que si me esforzaba en aprender me llevarían afuera ― en su rukh podría denotarse el gran deseo de convertirse en erudita por lo que siempre se esforzaba en estudiar aunque ella no tenía muchos conocimientos adquiridos. Le costaba leer mucho y no siempre entendía las letras. Debido a eso a los tres se les ocurrió la idea de venir todos los días a enseñarle todo lo que ellos sabían. Pero ella solo dijo:

―No, solo me basta que me cuenten como es afuera… ―sonrió― ustedes viven ahí todos los días ¡Debe ser emocionante!

Así que los jóvenes se dedicaron a hablarle del mundo exterior y mostrándole con magia como lucía arriba. Ella se mostraba muy contenta de pies a cabeza, exclamando a cada detalle que le contaban y le mostraban. Mirando con curiosidad, emoción y asombro. Los tres magos se sentían muy felices por dentro por ver una sonrisa tan inocente y feliz a pesar de la vida que llevaban.

― ¿Tienes algún familiar con el que podríamos hablar? ―preguntó Aladdín de repente. Ya no podía con la duda, él qué estaba más que seguro que esa era la Marga de la que Akai le habló. Se parecían en todo sentido, él recordaba cómo era la chica que conoció hace un año de una forma nítida y clara. Tenía miedo de que ella hubiera sufrido un destino similar a la de su madre, acabando muerta por alguna enfermedad. Él rogaba que le dijera que tenía una prima, él esperaba que le dijera eso. El magi aún quería cumplir su promesa con ella.

―Sí, Aladdín-kun... Tengo una prima, ella fue por unas medicinas al otro lado de la ciudad ―explicó sentándose, esta lo miró por unos momentos― ¿Sabes qué? Te pareces mucho a alguien del que mi prima habla siempre ―soltó una risita―. Ella me dijo que en un sueño conoció a un chico de su edad de pelo y ojos como el mar ―sonrió más― ¡Con el que hizo una promesa! Desde entonces la esperanza en salir siempre estuvo presente en ella... Sería bueno que ese chico ¡Fueras tú!

Los dos magos miraron a Aladdín que sentía una mezcla de asombro, tranquilidad y felicidad.

― ¿Un sueño...? ―le preguntó Titus― ¿Marga-chan de qué hablas...?

― ¡Sí un sueño! Aladdín-kun, ¿eres esa persona? ―le preguntó al chico.

―Yo... ―abrió su boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por el anciano que irrumpió en el lugar.

― ¡Los magos de alto rango están aquí para una inspección sorpresa! ¡Será mejor que se escondan! ―se acercó a donde Marga y la tomó de la mano―. Vamos, nos encontraremos con Akai-san en el camino ―la arrastró hasta la puerta.

― ¡Espera! ¡Dime por favor! ¡Quiero contarle a mi prima! ―le pidió.

El magi tragó saliva y dijo:

―Cuando se vayan te responderé, te lo prometo ―sonrió.

― ¡Bien! Lo prometiste ―contestó yéndose con el hombre.

Ambos se fueron hacía la zona donde se haría el recuento de la población. Los tres magos se ocultaron tras la casa más cercana y observaron por el hueco de una pared.

― ¿De qué hablaba Marga? ―interrogó Sphintus a Aladdín.

―Yo... se los explicaré luego ―contestó con un serio gesto en su rostro.

Los tres seguían la mirada en la niña que permanecía al lado del anciano, hasta que este le soltó la mano y una muchacha llegó. Ella tenía los ojos del mismo color e incluso el pelo, que a diferencia de ella estaba recogido en una trenza gruesa que le llegaba a la cintura. Ella abrazó a la niña y parecía decirle algo con una mirada aliviada. Seguramente ella era Akai... Mientras que la pequeña parecía responderle con algo que la dejó impactada. El primer pensamiento del magi al ver esa expresión a lo lejos fue que ella seguro le contó sobre su aparición.

― ¡Muy bien gois! ¡Ubíquense uno al lado del otro!

Doron, un mago de alto nivel de pelo violeta y apariencia intimidante pasó con otros magos de su nivel frente a las personas chequeando que todo estuviera en orden. Ellos pasaron frente a Marga, que ya no daba más y se desplomó en el suelo.

― ¡Marga! ―gritó la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

Uno de los magos se acercó y dijo:

―Esta niña tiene fiebre ―reportó.

― ¡Ayúdenla por favor! ―le pidió la joven desesperada al mago que estaba frente a ellas.

Doron las miró a ambas para luego decir despectivamente:

―Tírala, ya no sirve... ―se dio vuelta y continuó con la inspección.

―Prima Akai ―murmuró la niña― lo siento, no aguanté más ―sonrió.

Un mago la tomó y la comenzó a llevar al gran hoyo que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

― ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! ―gritó Akai tratando de alejarla de ese lugar― ¡SI TAN SOLO USARAN MAGIA ESTARÍA CURADA! ¡SE LOS RUEGO!

― ¡Aléjate sucia goi! ―la empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Entonces el mago de pelo violeta irritado por la escandalosa conducta de la chica, se le acercó tomándola por la muñeca. Él la llevó hacia el hoyo mientras la miraba seriamente.

―Sí tanto quieres estar con ella ¿Por qué no la acompañas? ―la empujó sin más que decir.

― ¿Eh? ―apenas se dio cuenta ya estaba cayendo junto a Marga―. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y vio que su pequeña prima estaba aterrada. Ella hizo lo que pudo para acercarla a ella y abrazarla mientras sostenía su cabeza sobre su hombro―. Al menos iremos con nuestra familia ¿No? ―le dijo en un murmuro―. Te quiero Marga.

―Y-Yo también te quiero Akai ―dijo mientras sollozaba.

―Me pregunto si él al final era real ―dijo en voz alta mientras veía que el techo se hacía más distante.

Cerró sus ojos aguardando lo peor.

― ¡AKAI, MARGA! ―gritaron dos voces masculinas que parecían acercarse más y más.

Una brisa inundó la espalda de la muchacha como si fuera un colchón. Abrió sus ojos al ver que todo se había detenido y se dio cuenta que estaban rodeadas por una esfera de aire. Frente a ella había dos rostros, uno de un chico mayor de cabellera rubia, ojos celestes y piel pálida.

―T-Titus-kun ―dijo la niña mirándolo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces?

Ella asintió como respuesta.

―Qué bueno es que ambas estén bien ―suspiró el otro al que la joven fue a mirar.

Su rostro tranquilo y ojos azules fueron lo primero que notó y lo primero que reconoció, luego vio su trenza azul como el agua y una sonrisa igual a esa vez. Ella temerosa pronunció:

― ¿A-Aladdín? ―el rukh rojo que la rodeaba a ella y a él brillaba de una forma que ella misma se sorprendió.

― ¿Sí, Akai? ―le tendió su mano.

Titus tomó a Marga en sus brazos y Akai estiró su mano apoyándola en la del magi, mientras que el viento debajo de ella le permitía flotar al igual que ellos. Apenas su palma tocó la suya, un brillo rojo los rodeó a ambos, brillante y esplendoroso. Muchas rukh rojas aparecieron y danzaron a su alrededor, pronto el brillo cesó. Pero las aves carmesí seguían allí. Eran pocas las veces que eso pasaba, ella sabía que significaba eso. Él era la persona...

―Aladdín, eres tú ―dijo esperanzada.

―Será mejor subir, cómo se pondrán los magos de alto rango ―rio Titus.

―Tendremos que lidiar con ellos ―agregó el de ojos azules.

Los cuatro subieron, las miradas de los goi eran de asombro y felicidad mientras la de los mangos era de incomprensión. Sphintus apareció corriendo entre la gente:

― ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A CORRER ASÍ Y METERSE EN ESE POZO SIN FONDO PAR DE IDIOTAS!? ¡CASI ME DA UN ATAQUE!

Los dos magos rieron por la reacción, pero unos aplausos lentos y secos los interrumpieron.

―Gran rescate ―felicitó Doron― ustedes deben ser esos magos de segundo prodigios de los que tanto se habla. Ahora respondan esto... Si son inteligentes sabrán que contestar... ¿Qué hacen ustedes en este lugar? ―su voz se agravó.

Las dos chicas aterrizaron en el suelo, Akai cargó a Marga en sus brazos y miró luego a Aladdín.

― ¿Qué les dirás Aladdín? Te matarán por esto... Ten cuidado ―pensó ella con un nerviosismo que abundó su pecho.

Aladdín, Titus y Sphintus se miraron y al final el de Reim tomó la palabra con mirada orgullosa.

―Nosotros venimos a sacar a esta gente de este putrefacto lugar ―apuntó con su barita a la pared e hizo un hoyo con un rayo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _Conflicto_

― ¿En qué está pensando Titus-kun? Yo también quiero sacar a la gente de este lugar, pero esta… No es la forma… ―pensó Aladdín mirando a su amigo.

― ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? ―lo sermoneó Sphintus.

Este lo ignoró y reparó en el de pelo azul:

―Aladdín, tú también viniste con un propósito a este país… Este es el momento de luchar por lo que en verdad creemos. No podemos quedarnos mirando ¿No? Después de todo no vinimos a eso, vinimos a cumplir nuestra misión ―sonrió.

―Es cierto… Tal vez, tal vez hoy sea el día que debamos luchar. Pero…

― ¡Así que los mocosos quieren retarnos, eh! ―sonrió Doron ― creo que hay que darles una lección ¿No? ¡Verán lo que pasa cuando desobedecen las normas del gran Mogamett! ―estiró el látigo en sus manos que comenzó a crecer, este tenía la apariencia de varios tallos gruesos y verde oscuro que estaban enredados. Y que al adquirir un gran tamaño desarrollaron una gran planta carnívora color violeta con enormes dientes y apariencia sombría.

Todos los gois se alejaron del lugar corriendo, para evitar salir heridos. Mientras que Doron al ver esto hizo que dicha planta atrapara a algunos aldeanos y los lanzó al agujero.

― ¡NOOO! ―gritaban algunas personas que veían que sus seres queridos caían en picada, Akai miraba con horror la escena mientras protegía a Marga manteniéndola lejos.

― ¡Todos quédense detrás! ―ordenó Aladdín― ¡ASFAL RIINF! ―exclamó evitando que la gente que estaba cayendo subiera a tierra firme.

― ¡Halharl! ―pronunció Titus lanzando una ráfaga de fuego.

Pero esto no hizo ni el más mínimo efecto en la planta.

― ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No le hizo nada!

― ¡MUERE! ―gritó el mago de alto nivel enviando al monstruo hacia el de Reim, haciendo que se estrelle sobre la pared.

― ¡TITUS! ―gritaron Sphintus y Aladdín, ambos se aproximaron a él y el de Heliohapt comenzó a aplicar magia de sanación en él debido al gran sangrado que sufría en el abdomen.

― ¡Si mueres no te lo perdonaré nunca! ―le dijo el mago sanador frunciendo el ceño.

―Creo que ahora, es el momento ―Aladdín miró las vendas en sus brazos, luego sus ojos azules fueron a los rostros de algunos de los ciudadanos, entre ellos Akai. Estaban asustados, asustados de lo que podía pasar. Fue entonces que pensó que debía proteger a esta gente de lo que pudiera pasar. Una de sus manos fue a la tela blanca y estuvo a punto de desenroscarla de su brazo cuando… Una explosión lo hizo voltear su rostro.

― ¡H-Hermana! ―gritó Doron alarmado.

En efecto, su hermana la profesora Myers había entrado por el mismo agujero que Titus había hecho.

― ¡Doron idiota! ¡No tienes permiso de castigar a los alumnos! ¿¡O si!?

El hombre que se portaba arrogante frente a los tres magos estaba aterrado.

― ¡L-Lo lamento! ¡Abusé de mi poder! ―se disculpó apresurado.

― ¡Myers-sensei! ―Aladdín se sintió aliviado, no solo que no debía exponer su identidad frente a magos y gente normal, sino que tampoco creía que hubiera necesidad de luchar ya.

La profesora bajó a donde el magi estaba y dijo:

―No sé tus razones para hacer esto, pero si sabes lo que te conviene y créeme, no quiero luchar a muerte contra ti. Baja tu báculo y nos acompañarás…

Aladdín sabía que sería innecesario armar tal revuelo, pero antes que nada quería asegurarse de algo antes de acceder. Él se colocó frente a Sphintus y Titus que estaban más que agotados, y al juzgar por lo que vio en ellos, ya les quedaba poco magoi. El joven extendió sus brazos de forma protectora. Myers comprendió que con ese gesto quería decirle algo.

― ¡Tranquilo Aladdín! Ellos irán con los magos sanadores ―le aseguró.

―Bien ―dijo relajando sus brazos.

Doron se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

―Mocoso, vendrás con nosotros ―sonrió malévolamente― Mogamett te hará pagar...

Myers suspiró y reparó en todos los ciudadanos.

― ¡Todos vuelvan a sus casas! ¡Quien oponga resistencia se lo arrestará por traición! ¡Así qué circulen! ―alzó la voz con severidad.

Todos entre murmullos y miradas hacia atrás volvieron a sus casas, Akai le dijo a uno de los ancianos que llevara a Marga de vuelta. Mientras que ella se quedó mirando a la persona que estuvo esperando en este tiempo.

― ¡Hey niña! ―llamó la atención la profesora― ¡Vuelve a dentro! ―ordenó.

―Pero ―murmuró, la mirada de la mujer la hizo retroceder un poco. Sus ojos verde agua pasaron a donde estaba Aladdín que le tendió una pequeña sonrisa―. Hasta luego, vuelve en algún momento ―le devolvió la sonrisa suspirando y retirándose.

…

― ¿Es cierto Aladdín? ―la voz del director Matal Mogamett resonó en la sala.

Aladdín yacía de rodillas, con las manos esposadas frente a él y rodeado de los magos de alto nivel que fueron testigos de lo ocurrido.

El silencio abordó el lugar por unos momentos, los ojos de Aladdín estaban fijados en el director.

―Sí, me infiltré ―asintió.

―Ya veo ―se puso de pie el hombre.

La cara de los magos que se asombraron de que respondiera de forma tan rápida diciendo la verdad. Aquello lo tomaron como una insolencia que los irritó demasiado.

―Tranquilos todos ―alzó su mano el anciano― Aladdín no sabe la verdad, él es como ustedes cuando llegaron a este país.

Sus palabras hicieron que ellos se tragaran lo que de sus mentes pasaría a sus bocas, retrocedieron desviando sus miradas.

―Aladdín, ¿qué te parece si hablamos acompañados de un té? ―sonrió.

Los grilletes de Aladdín fueron removidos, él observo sus manos y se puso de pie. Mirando luego al director que le abrió la puerta a una habitación a la que entró.

…

Sentados en una mesa redonda a las proximidades de un balcón, una tetera y dos tazas humeantes por la calidez del té que estaba en ellas. Matal Mogamett le preguntó sobre cómo se encontraba Yamuraiha, lo cual sorprendió al magi que se dispuso a responder sus preguntas relacionadas a su maestra en Sindria. Continuaron platicando, y en esa charla Aladdín se dio cuenta que Mogamett sabía más de lo que él creía. Además de saber que él fue estudiante de Yam, también sabía que vino con una misión. Pero hasta ese punto se limitaban los conocimientos del anciano sobre el joven de ojos azules. Al finalizar su charla le dijo:

―Ve a descansar, porque en los siguientes dos días tendrás sus clases de ideología ―informó.

―Pero… ¿Eso no va a ser el siguiente año? ―le preguntó extrañado.

―Hay que adaptarnos a los cambios, estás generaciones vienen cada vez más curiosas ―soltó una breve risa― y por las circunstancias los alumnos de este año deben enterarse de la verdad ―cerró sus ojos―. Ahora ve, tus amigos deben querer verte.

―Ah… sí ―asintió― gracias por todo director ―le agradeció con una sonrisa y se fue.

Cuando cruzó la puerta e iba rumbo a su cuarto pensó:

―Qué persona más extraña, es bondadosa… Puedo verlo, pero. Oculta algo, eso es seguro. Aunque no puedo creer que alguien como él haya echo tales cosas ―pensó recordando lo que le ocurrió a Dunya en este país…

La noche ya era presente en el cielo de Magnostadt. Todos fueron a descansar al ver que la oscuridad del cielo ya era absoluta y que la luna resplandecía con un brillo plateado. Pero no todos eran capaz de ver ese cielo ¿Verdad? Para ellos que estaban bajo tierra, cuando las antorchas comenzaban a atenuarse y el silencio estaba más presente, ese era el indicador que necesitaban para marcar la hora de ir a dormir.

―Oye, Akai ―dijo Marga en voz baja cubierta por las sábanas― tengo miedo ¿Podrías dormir conmigo?

Ella solo respondió sonriendo y metiéndose en su cama.

―Claro, ¿qué ocurre? ¿A qué le temes? ―ella sabía la respuesta, sin embargo preguntar no costaba nada.

―Tengo miedo de morir pronto ―respondió con ojos brillosos― ¿Ellos vendrán por nosotros de nuevo?

La muchacha comenzó a acariciar tiernamente su cabeza.

―Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé ―suspiró― pero tengo una esperanza de que así será, ellos vendrán.

Ambas cerraron sus ojos, esperando que al día siguiente ellos aparecieran, sanos y salvos.

 _Dos días después…_

― ¡Buenos días! ―exclamó Marga despertándose.

―Hola Marga ―sonrió Akai― ¿Dormiste bien?

― ¡Sí! ―se levantó de la cama y fue al lado de su prima― ¿Es el desayuno?

―Aja, ¡buen provecho! ―puso dos platos sobre la mesa, una jarra de agua, pan y algunas frutas. Las dos se sentaron tranquilamente a charlar. Akai intentaba mantener a Marga animada tanto como podía mientras ella esperaba que los magos que aparecieron hace unos días volvieran. Ella preguntó qué había sido de ellos ya que entrar a ese distrito de la forma que ellos lo hicieron era uno de los crímenes más graves que se pagaban con la muerte. Temía que los hayan castigado de esa forma o de alguna no tan grave pero prejudicial para ellos. Un ruido tras la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras la niña continuaba comiendo ella se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Tras ella vio a Matal Mogamett. La joven se sobresaltó un poco al verlo provocándole que retrocediera.

―Hola, ¿Debes ser Akai? ¿La prima de Marga?

―S-sí ―asintió insegura― ¿Qué le trae a este lugar?

―He venido para llevarlas ―respondió.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―no sabía que significaba eso― ¿A-A qué se refiere?

Sus ojos verde agua se movieron a una mata azul detrás de él que asomó su cabeza.

―Tranquila Akai-san, es para llevarlas afuera ―sonrió.

Eso la impacto.

― ¿Hablan… en serio?

―Sí ―dijo Mogamett pasando adentro de la casa, yendo a donde estaba la pequeña― ¿Y tú debes ser Marga? ―la miró.

― ¡Sí! ¿Vino Titus-kun? ―le consultó.

―Claro que sí ―contestó el recién nombrado dirigiéndose a donde ella estaba― ¡Hola Marga!

― ¡Titus-kun! ―sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió a abrazarlo.

―Así que es esta la que Titus quería ―comentó Matal riendo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _La superficie_

― ¡Akai-san! ―sonrió Aladdín― ¡Te dije que vendría!

La muchacha rio un poco para luego decirle:

―Te demoraste un año, estuve a punto de perder la esperanza ¡Realmente me alegro de verte! ―ella estaba tan feliz que podría saltar a abrazarlo.

―Oigan ―llamó Sphintus― ¿Cuál es su relación? ―sonrió pícaramente.

― ¡Somos amigos! ―gritaron al unísono.

―Aja, sí ―replicó él cruzándose de brazos.

Luego sus miradas se enfocaron en Titus que corrió para abrazar a Marga. Los dos sonreían y reían.

―Nunca vi a Marga tan feliz ―admitió Akai.

―Titus-kun se lleva bien con ella ―comentó Aladdín.

Ellos observaban al de Reim que estrujaba a la niña con todas sus fuerzas, Matal Mogamett soltó una risa y dijo:

―Así que es esta la que Titus quería.

Ese comentario dejó helados a Aladdín, Akai y Sphintus que fueron los que escucharon eso. Después de ello el director de la Academia dijo que ya era hora de irse, pero antes le dieron tiempo a las dos chicas del distrito para que recogieran sus pertenencias e ir a la superficie. Marga sostenía la mano de Titus mientras avanzaba, detrás de ellos estaba Sphintus que sonreía y hablaba con la niña. Detrás de ellos estaba el director y luego le seguían Aladdín y Akai.

― ¡Iremos a la superficie! ¡Genial! ¿Cómo es allá? ¿Habrá cambiado mucho desde que tenía cuatro años? ¿Cómo estará la gente? Sin duda quiero ir a comer algo y jugar con un gatito ¡Hace tanto no acaricio uno! ―decía Akai con los ojos iluminados y con una voz alegre.

El magi la miró mientras se reía.

― ¿Eh? ―ella lo miró― ¿D-Dije algo raro?

―No ―negó con la cabeza― todo lo que dijiste es genial.

―No pensé que esto pasaría ―sonrió más.

―Solo hay que tener esperanza y paciencia ―comentó el de ojos azules.

―Es cierto ―cerró sus ojos― nunca volveré a perder la esperanza.

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Es que…Marga tiene los días contados, ya sabes… Con sus situación y eso, terminé pensando que todo había sido un lindo sueño que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Había perdido la fe en que vendrías, convenciéndome que fue una jugarreta de mi mente. Pero, al día siguiente ¡Apareciste! ¡En serio te lo agradezco! ―lo miró como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Aladdín notó que su rukh tenía un aura brillante y misteriosa a la vez. Quién diría que alguien a quién veía por segunda vez se iba a convertir en alguien tan cercano para él. Realmente esta persona le agradaba mucho, aunque no sabía por qué ya por verla quería sonreír todo el tiempo.

― ¡Señor! ¡Yo también quiero salir! ―lloró un niño que estaba al lado de Mogamett.

― ¡Apártate goi! ―dijo apartándolo con el pie y sacudiendo su mano, Aladdín pensó por un momento que más que tratar de alejar a un niño estaba alejando a un animal. Él y Akai fueron a ayudar al niño que seguía llorando, siguiendo con la mirada al director que hablaba con Titus, Marga, Sphintus y con otros magos.

―Siempre que viene nos trata como animales salvajes ―bufó la de ojos verde agua con enojo.

―Animales… ―lo miró fijamente― ya sé que ocurre con esta persona… Ya por no ser magos él piensa que las personas son simples animales sin cerebro ―frunció el ceño―. Ese pensamiento será el que haga que este mundo… ―se detuvo.

―Aladdín, Aladdín ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó ella poniéndose de pie.

―S-sí ―asintió cambiando su semblante serio en uno más tranquilo― ¡Vamos! ¡Apurémonos en salir! ―exclamó agarrando la muñeca de Akai y adelantando el paso.

En cuestión de minutos estaban fuera del quinto nivel de ciudadanía, la luz del sol bañó a los que acababan de estar bajo tierra.

― ¡AHHHHH! ―las dos abrieron la boca del asombro.

Comenzaron a ir de lugar en lugar mirando todo con ojos brillantes y sonrisas amplias.

― ¡Mira! ¡Es un gato Akai-chan! ¡Un gato! ―señaló Marga.

Titus se acercó y acarició en gato que soltó un maullido.

― ¡Dijo miau! ¡Miau! ―sonrió la pequeña.

― ¡Sí! Los gatos maúllan a menudo ¡Son muy adorables! ―dijo Akai contemplando al gatito.

El pequeño animal tenía ojos grandes azules y un pelaje beige claro con algunas tonalidades marrones más oscuras en zonas como las patas, la cola y parte central del rostro. Este caminó hacia los otros dos magos parados detrás de ellos, los observó soltando otro maullido. Luego caminó alrededor del magi frotando su lomo contra sus tobillos ronroneando.

―Parece que le agradas joven mago ―dijo una mujer sonriente.

― ¿Es de usted? ―preguntó Aladdín alzándolo.

―Es el pequeño de nuestra gata, tuvo una camada pero no podemos tenerlos todos. Así que los estamos dejando que los adopten otra familias o dejándolos libres por las calles. ¿Quiere quedárselo?

― ¿Puedo? ―preguntó emocionado.

― ¡Claro que sí mago-sama!

― ¡Gracias señora! ¿Cómo se llama? ―sonrió.

―No le hemos puesto nombre ―dijo la señora poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla―. Esperábamos que si encontraba un hogar el dueño le eligiera el nombre.

― ¡Oh! Ya veo… ¿Qué nombre ponerle? ―miró a los demás que no se les ocurría ninguna idea. Aladdín acarició la frente notando una diminuta cicatriz en esa zona en forma de X. Fue entonces que un nombre fue a su mente―. Momo, ¡se llamará Momo!

― ¡Qué nombre más adorable! ―exclamó la mujer― Momo, espero que seas feliz con tu nuevo dueño ―le dio una caricia en el cuello y se fue caminando.

― ¡Hola Momo! ―sonrió Akai dándole una caricia con su dedo.

― ¡Momo-chan! ―se acercó Marga.

― ¿En la academia podrás tenerlo Aladdín? ―preguntó Titus.

―Seguro que sí Titus, qué no vez que yo llevo a Kukulcan conmigo y nunca me dijeron nada ―contestó Sphintus señalando su serpiente.

― ¡Claro que sí! He visto alumnos con animales, solo que los dejan en sus cuartos, en clase no se permiten. Momo, seremos buenos amigos ―dijo mirándolo, este soltó un maullido como respuesta. Él le hizo unas caricias detrás de la oreja mientras este ronroneaba y cerraba los ojos.

―Es la escena más tierna que he visto ―pensó Akai sonriendo de una forma algo torpe.

Sphintus miró a Akai con una sonrisa sagaz, al darse cuenta se sobresaltó y se le acercó.

― ¿Qué miras? ―preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

―Nada, nada, solo tu sonrisa de tonta enamorada ―respondió en un murmuro.

― ¿Sonrisa de tonta…? ¿¡Enamorada?! ―exclamó en un tono bajo para que no fuera escuchada.

―Lo que oíste.

―Estás loco ―bufó.

―Ya verás que tengo razón ―suspiró― ¡Aladdín! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

― ¡Es cierto! ¡Se hace tarde! ―se mudó al lado de Sphintus― ¿Ustedes tienen a dónde ir?

― ¡Claro! ¡El director nos dio a los tres una casita donde vivir! Esa de ahí ―señaló Titus.

― ¿Los… tres? ―preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

― ¡Sí! ¡Quiero pasar mucho tiempo con Titus-kun! ―explicó Marga abrazándolo.

―Además tener a un mago es bueno para la salud de Marga, al parecer con magia se puede frenar su enfermedad ―agregó Akai―. Y ella está muy a gusto con él, será una buena compañía.

―Ah… Sí ―asintió Aladdín dejando que Momo se trepara a sus hombros.

―Mejor nos vamos ¡Adiós! ―interrumpió Sphintus.

―Hasta mañana chicos―sonrió el de Reim― mañana temprano iré a recoger mis cosas de mi habitación.

―Nos vemos Sphintus-kun, Aladdín-kun―agitó su mano la niña.

―Realmente gracias por todo ―sonrió la de ojos verde agua― hasta luego Sphintus-san, Aladdín-san ―su mirada fue al magi.

―Hasta mañana ―dijo él devolviendo el gesto.

Durante el camino de regreso al de Heliohapt se le ocurrió decirle:

― ¿Celoso?

― ¿Disculpa? ―sus ojos azules lo miraron con vaguedad.

―Digo, te pusiste raro al ver que él vivirá bajo el mismo techo que Marga y Akai ―explicó dando énfasis en el último nombre.

Él presentó un leve sonrojo al oír la respuesta de su amigo a la que solo pudo replicar:

―N-No sé de qué hablas―desvió la mirada.

―Vamos, vamos… Ya lo admitirás ―dijo riendo.

―Ni en tus sueños ―le dijo Aladdín sonriendo.

―Ya verás que sí ¡Ya lo verás! ―desde ese momento durante todo el camino él no paró de molestar al magi con que le gustaba ella y cosas por el estilo. Haciendo que la sangre de Aladdín hirviera a tan punto de querer noquearlo con un golpe en la cabeza de su báculo. Simplemente se sentó en su cama a ignorar sus comentarios mientras acariciaba el lomo de su gato Momo. Ya pasaba la media hora y era insoportable que ni el animal pudiera aguantarlo. Este salió del regazo de su amo y se trasladó al de Sphintus que lo recibió sonriente.

―Ya le agrado a Momo ―rio con satisfacción.

Pensamiento ingenuo.

El gato apenas vio que él acercó su mano se la mordió, al ver que el felino lo atacaba sacó su mano de un tirón y se alejó.

― ¡Ese animal es un demonio! ―gritó despavorido, su serpiente siseó mostrando su bífida lengua.

El gatito saltó de una cama a la otra con facilidad a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo y se situó nuevamente en el cobijo del chico de orbes azules.

―Momo solo quería que dejarás de molestarme ―dijo mientras lo acariciaba― solo me estaba protegiendo.

― ¡Pero me lastimó! ―se lamentó.

―Solo es una mordidita ―rio― hay cosas peores ―pensó a sus adentros mientras miraba al felino acurrucado listo para dormir.

Después de eso ambos apagaron las luces, había sido un largo día y la mayor parte se lo habían pasado recorriendo lugares con Marga y Akai. Lamentablemente a pesar del cansancio el magi no pudo pegar ojo. El de Heliohapt roncaba y hablaba dormido, Kukulcan estaba enroscado en una ornamentación alargada de la cama de su dueño. Momo dormía enrollado al lado del joven mientras que este permanecía con los ojos abiertos, fijados en el techo.

― ¿Gustarme? ―pensó con el rostro en blanco, de repente sonrió― No lo sé…

En ese mismo momento, en la pequeña casa en la ciudad, Titus se levantó de su cama con sigilo y se fue al otro lado del pequeño hogar donde nadie lo oyera y comenzó a contarle a Scheherazade lo que hoy había pasado.

― ¡Todo fue genial! ¡Realmente es bueno que ellas pudieran salir! ¿Sabes? Estaban tan felices…

 ** _―_** ** _Titus ―_** fue interrumpido por la mujer a la que le hablaba por las gemas en sus brazos.

―E-Eh ¿Sí?

 ** _―_** ** _Debes enfocarte en la misión, aún no te he perdonado por casi dejar que te atraparan._**

―Es cierto, realmente lamento eso ―él bajó la mirada.

 ** _―_** ** _Está bien, al final ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto_** _―_ hizo una pausa _―._ _ **Pronto todo acabará, por eso si tienes algún último deseo, dímelo sin miedo ¿Sí?**_

Eso asombró al muchacho que se limitó a decirle:

―Lo pensaré.

 ** _―_** ** _Bien, mañana hablaremos de nuevo. Buena suerte, Titus_** **―** la comunicación se cortó y las gemas en sus brazos dejaron de brillar. Él solo se limitó a apretar sus puños y volver a su cama a dormir.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 _Él y ella_

Titus, Aladdín y Sphintus tuvieron una tranquila semana de clases. Al salir de sus respectivas asignaturas, dando como finalizada la jornada del día iban directamente al pueblo, a aquella casita. Un día de esos Sphintus tuvo que quedarse a hacer deberes extras que le habían asignado la profesora Irene y Titus se llevó a Marga con los magos sanadores para uno de sus tantos tratamientos para mantener su enfermedad dormida. Por lo que Aladdín caminó solo a la choza donde Akai estaba esperando, barriendo el frente con una escoba de aspecto lúgubre y avejentado. El magi la visualizó a la distancia con una sonrisa, comenzó a acelerar el paso agitando la mano y gritando su nombre. Ella subió la cabeza y detuvo el vaivén del objeto, devolviéndole el saludo alegremente.

― ¡Aladdín-san! ¡Momo-chan! ―exclamó dejando a un lado la escoba.

―Hola Akai-san ―sonrió, dejando que el gato bajara de sus hombros.

― ¿Y Sphintus?

―Está haciendo un trabajo que Irene-sensei le encargó, él está seguro que con eso le darán alguna carta de recomendación para alguno de los zemis que darán en dos días ―explicó entrando a la casa.

― ¿Qué es un zemi?

―Son clases especiales de un tema en específico que se otorgan a alumnos con algún talento extraordinario en la asignatura ―expresó sentándose en una silla.

― ¡Es asombroso! ¿Tienes de esas cartas?

― ¡Claro! ¡Titus-kun y yo tenemos muchas de esas! Pero solo podemos elegir una, será difícil escoger ―suspiró.

―Ya veo ―ella se acercó a la entrada a la cocina― ¿Quieres algo de comer?

― ¿Tienes sandia? ―preguntó ilusionado.

―Mmmm, déjame ver ―entró para echar un vistazo― no, esas frutas no son muy comunes aquí… Además no es época ―se quedó pensativa unos momentos y luego dijo―: ¡Ya sé! ¡En una tienda hay melones! No es lo mismo ―bajó la voz un poco― pero son igual de ricos ―desvió la mirada.

― ¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Vamos a comprar! ―él se puso de pie y jaló a Akai fuera de la casa directamente al negocio del que ella le habló. Compraron algunas de esas frutas para cuando los demás llegaran y luego volvieron a la casa―. ¡Mmmm! ¡Está genial! ―exclamó Aladdín mientras se atiborraba un pedazo de fruta.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es tan dulce! ―asintió ella.

― ¡Estás de mejor humor desde que saliste de ese lugar! ―sonrió.

―Todo es tan hermoso y brillante ―miró a la ventana a la que entraban algunos rayos del sol― ¡Es un sueño!

―Oye Akai ―la llamó con la boca llena de comida― ¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos sobre si eras una maga? ―la muchacha solo se limitó a asentir― ¿Al final pudiste intentarlo?

―Bueno... si lo hice, pero nada pasó ―bajó la mirada― además de eso para estar segura le pregunté a un mago, sin decirle que veía rukh rojo y me dijo que no tenía los requisitos que los magos cumplen. Al parecer analizó mi rukh y ese tipo de cosas. Fue hace un tiempo ―se rio un poco― fue muy incómodo ¿Sabes?

Aladdín abrió y cerró sus ojos mientras ella hablaba enfocando su mirada en el rukh que residía en su pecho. Eran blancos, eso era un hecho. Incluso notó que era uno de los rukhs más brillantes que vio en su vida. También notó que su magoi era bastante alto a pesar de las circunstancias. Tal vez por eso logró sobrevivir tantos años confinada sin morir o enfermarse. En efecto, su rukh no tenía lo necesario para ser un usuario mágico como él y los demás. Pero notó algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Una rukh pequeña, minúscula teñida de un color rojo que se mostró de repente y como apareció se fue. Lo dejó extrañado y se dignó a pensar:

―Ella no es como los demás, pero si no es una maga ¿Quién es en realidad? ¿Por qué razón vino al mundo? Supongo que es algo que deberé averiguar ―suspiró.

Akai en un momento se detuvo, ella tenía una tendencia a hablar mucho .Era algo que le pasaba, cuando empezaba no paraba. Solo se detenía al ver que la otra persona no la estaba escuchando y eso era lo que estaba pasando. El magi la estaba viendo fijamente, aunque al concentrarse en la dirección de su mirada ―que era su pecho― la obligó a mirarlo con rareza.

― ¿Q-Qué estás mirando? ―retrocedió algo su silla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, tapándolo.

Aladdín al salir de sus pensamientos agitando su cabeza y darse cuenta lo que ella asumió que él estaba viendo, su rostro se tornó de un color ligeramente rojo.

― ¡N-No es lo que p-piensas! ¡Y-Yo no estaba viendo eso!

― ¿Entonces qué hacía tu mirada en ese lugar? ¿Qué veías? ―lo interrogó con una apariencia algo enojada, pero dentro de ella estaba más que avergonzada.

― ¡E-Es difícil de e-explicar! ―tartamudeó cada vez más rojo.

Akai estaba por abrir la boca cuando un ruido fuerte se escuchó, como algo frágil romperse. Los dos olvidando por unos momentos lo ocurrido corrieron a ver qué ocurrió, vieron pedazos de cerámica esparcidos por el suelo y en medio un pequeño felino acicalándose.

― ¡Momo! ―él se agachó para alzarlo― ¿Tú hiciste esto? ―le preguntó ganándose una inocente mirada del animal.

―Es todo un travieso ―rio la de ojos verde agua― iré por la escoba ―se fue corriendo abandonando el cuarto.

―Gracias por salvarme Momo ―le dijo en un murmuro acariciándole la cabeza― no quiero que piense mal de mí… Espero que olvide eso rápido, seguro ya me catalogó como pervertido. Quiero darle una buena imagen de mí, si no podría ahuyentarla. Después de todo ella ―continuó hablando en voz baja hasta que sintió unos pasos acercándose, por lo que cerró su boca.

―Voy a limpiar este desastre ―informó la muchacha comenzando a barrer los pedazos rotos.

―Yo llevaré a este pequeño a otro sitio antes de que tire algo más ―caminó fuera del lugar.

Cuando él se fue ella suspiró.

―Que nervios, el corazón me iba a explotar ¿¡QUÉ ME PASA!? ―pensó barriendo más rápido, sin darse cuenta que tenía un rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

― ¡Hola chicos! ―se escuchó al magi saludando a los recién llegados que caminaron todos a donde estaba Akai.

― ¡Prima! ―fue Marga a saludarla― ¡Hola!

― ¿Cómo te encuentras Marga? ―le preguntó ella revolviéndole el pelo.

― ¡Mucho mejor! Los magos hacen que el dolor en mi pecho se vaya.

―Eso es bueno ―dijo embozando una gran sonrisa.

Los magos sonreían al verlas, en especial uno que recibió un leve codazo por parte del de Heliohapt. El que lo recibió el golpe revoleó la mirada ignorándolo.

―El director dijo que si mantenemos los tratamientos su enfermedad quedará contenida y vivirá sanamente durante su vida ―explicó Titus.

―Gracias a dios que se pueden hacer esos milagros con la magia ―suspiró Akai aliviada.

―Akai, deberías hacerte chequeos con los magos sanadores… Por si acaso ―propuso Sphintus.

― ¡Pero si mi salud es buena! ―se quejó ella.

―No seas testaruda Akai-san ―replicó Aladdín acercándose a ella― te llevaré a rastras si es necesario ―su tono de voz sonaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

―E-Está bien ―tartamudeó desviando la mirada.

― ¡Bien! ¡Mañana iremos a hacerle los chequeos! ―exclamó el de Heliohapt― ¡Y te prometo que yo cocinaré!

― ¿Cocinas? ―le preguntaron.

―Claro que sí, soy el mejor ―presumió con aires de grandeza.

―Podemos hacer un paseo por el pueblo ―comentó Titus.

―Y podemos ir a la torre del reloj ―planteó el magi― ¡Desde ese lugar se ve toda Magnostadt!

― ¿A-Aladdín-san, d-dijiste u-una torre? ―preguntó la de ojos verde agua con voz temblorosa.

―Sí ―respondió extrañado― ¡La más alta del país!

Ella hizo un chillido de temor que confundió a los presentes excepto a Marga que se limitó a reír y decirle a los demás que aquello no tenía importancia. Luego de eso ellos se sentaron en la mesa a comer los melones que Aladdín y Akai habían comprado. Hablaron de muchas cosas; de cómo era el Imperio Reim, de la tierra de Sphintus y de Sindria incluso. También hablaron de los zemis que tenían los dos magos prodigios, fue entonces que el mago sanador hizo un anuncio:

―También conseguí un zemi hoy ―dijo sonriente― lo hice, apenas uno pero lo hice.

―Ohhhhh ―silbaron todos mientras aplaudían.

―Nosotros tenemos que elegir entre taaantos ―presumió el de Reim con una sonrisa arrogante, ganándose una mirada de odio del otro mago que solo consiguió una carta.

― ¡Es cierto! ¡Aunque ya sé cuál escogeré! El del rukh y sus alteraciones ―comentó el magi.

―Yo el de producción de herramientas ―suspiró.

― ¡Debe ser interesante! ¿Verdad? Esas herramientas son lo que mueve a Magnostadt ―acotó Akai dando un sorbo a su té.

Cuando la noche cayó los dos magos volvieron a su habitación en la Academia. Aladdín se desplomó en la cama y dijo cansado:

―Qué día…

― ¿Por qué tan cansado?

―Fue un día raro…

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó.

―Paso algo… ―respondió él.

― Y ese algo ¿Involucra a otras personas o a alguna persona? ―preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras se sentaba en su cama.

―Sé lo que estás pensando ―cerró sus ojos azules unos momentos― y sí ―sonrió un poco.

― ¡Te lo dije! ¡Qué lo admitirías! Aunque pensé que serías más tosco, como que tardarías un mes o dos ―rio tan fuerte como pudo―. Pero debes admitirlo con tus palabras, no me dejes adivinando.

―Bien ―Aladdín se sentó abrazando su almohada― admito que me gusta ella.

― ¡Así se habla! ¡Los apoyaré tanto como pueda! ―se aproximó para darle unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

―Solo no metas la pata ―le advirtió el magi sonriendo.

―Nunca amigo, nunca.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 _Vuelo_

― ¿Cuál es el deseo que puedo pedirle a Scheherazade-sama? ¿Qué me haga vivir más…? No, eso no es posible ―Titus bajó la mirada― ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? ―apretó los puños.

―Titus, Titus, ¡Titus! ―gritó alguien.

― ¡Ah! ¿Sí? ―este miró a Aladdín― ¿Qué pasa?

―Estabas con la mirada perdida ¿Todo está bien?

―E-Eh sí, todo bien ―asintió.

―Akai debería salir en unos momentos ―suspiró el de ojos azules calculando el tiempo que ya llevaba dentro.

En efecto, estaban donde los magos sanadores. Esperando que su amiga saliera del chequeo de su salud que le estaban realizando, todos sentados en un banquillo fuera de la habitación en cuestión. Ese día temprano tuvieron los zemis y mientras aguardaban Aladdín y el de Reim intercambiaban información sobre lo que habían aprendido. El magi le confirmó que Magnostadt tenía relaciones con cierta organización y sobre los experimentos que se realizaban con rukh negro. Mientras que Titus le mostró unos pergaminos que le dieron en la clase sobre la producción de herramientas y los mapas de distribución de ellos. Para matar tiempo mientras ellos dos hablaban, Sphintus comenzó a jugar con la niña que correteaba por doquier. Y el de Heliohapt, tenía la tarea de perseguirla.

― ¡Vamos Marga! ¡Hoy estás llena de energía! ―animó el mago de la creación.

―Su salud mejora más y más ―sonrió Titus.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Akai acomodándose el chal sobre sus hombros.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó Aladdín.

Los dos que estaban correteando y jugando se detuvieron, para luego caminar a donde estaba la muchacha.

―Te lo dije Sphintus, mi salud es buena ―sonrió con orgullo.

Este revoleó la mirada, después de eso todo fueron a caminar por el pueblo, llegaron a un gran edificio de piedra beige y un techo violeta oscuro, había una puerta de madera oscura. Los cinco se pararon frente a ella y miraron hacia arriba viendo el gran reloj que yacía encima del tejado.

― ¡Vamos a subir! ―saltó Marga.

― ¿Pasa algo Akai-chan? ―le preguntó el magi al verla helada.

―N-no ―respondió negando la cabeza.

― ¡Akai-chan le teme a las alturas! ―dijo Marga de repente.

― ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ―le preguntó Titus a la chica de ojos verde agua y pelo anaranjado oscuro.

―Digamos que caer de un gran hoyo no te deja muy tranquila ―se cruzó de brazos― simplemente me aterra, no me quiero caer por cometer un error.

―Estás exagerando mujer ―bufó Sphintus.

Akai lo miró de reojo con poca simpatía.

―Vamos a ir contigo ―exigió Aladdín.

― ¡No!

Titus subió la mirada unos momentos mientras pensaba en algo, luego dijo alegre:

― ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Antes de hacer eso que haga un vuelo con alguno de nosotros! ¡Si ella pasa por eso, subir a una torre no va a ser nada!

― ¡Bien Titus! ―sonrió Sphintus― yo propongo que Aladdín vaya con ella ―lo señaló.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―se sobresaltó el magi, sabiendo que Sphintus ya conocía sus sentimientos por Akai, por lo que seguro quería darle alguna especie de empujón para que pase tiempo con ella.

― ¡NO QUIERO! ―gritó Akai alejándose de ellos.

― ¡Vamos anímate prima Akai! ―le pidió Marga tomándole la mano.

Ella soltó un suspiro y dijo:

―Lamentaré esto…

…

El báculo del magi estaba elevado unos centímetros del suelo, él se sentó delante y llamó con la mirada a Akai para que se sentara detrás de él.

―Agárrate bien ―dijo Aladdín viéndola sobre mi hombro.

― ¡Animo prima! ¡Tú puedes! ―exclamó Marga alzando las manos.

Ella asintió en silencio rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y aferrándose a él.

―Qué suerte que está detrás de mí para no ver mi cara ―pensó aliviado al darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojado―. Bien, ¡Vamos! ―exclamó comenzando a elevarse del suelo.

Ella soltó un chillido aferrándose más al muchacho provocando que él suspire del extremo temor a las alturas de la chica. A medida que se elevaban ella cerraba más sus ojos, en un momento Aladdín se detuvo y comenzó a ir hacia adelante en una velocidad media para no asustarla, demasiado.

―Abre tus ojos Akai-san ―le pidió el de ojos azules.

― ¡No! ¡Tengo miedo y prefiero no ver! ―replicó negando con la cabeza varias veces― no quiero ―murmuró apoyando su frente en su espalda.

―No vas a caer Akai, y si eso pasa ―se detuvo, lo cual hizo que ella levantara la vista. Aladdín miró sobre su hombro y sonrió― ¡Yo te atraparé las veces necesarias!

Él volvió a enfocarse en dirigir el camino mientras que ella se armó de valor para ver a su alrededor e incluso hacia abajo.

―No es tan malo… como imaginé ―pensó― todo esto es tan ―se dijo con asombro al ver los techos de las torres en forma de cúpula en diferentes gamas del violeta y el bordó tan de cerca, de ver el cielo y las nubes al alcance de su mano. De la luz del sol bañándola con su mayor esplendor y de ver a las aves que los acompañaban durante el vuelo―. ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Esto es lo que se siente ser libre! ¿Verdad Aladdín? ―le preguntó con la emoción a flor de piel.

―Sí ―asintió mirándola de nuevo sobre su hombro con una amplia sonrisa.

El corazón de Akai dio un vuelco y se quedó paralizada, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a aumentar de ritmo con una extraña sensación en su pecho.

― ¡¿Qué me pasa!? ¡Esto no es miedo! ¿¡Qué me pasa?! ―sacó sus brazos de la cintura del muchacho y se dio unas palmadas en sus mejillas para despertarse―. ¡Despierta Akai! ¡Despierta por el amor al cielo! ―se dijo a sus adentros notando que tenía un rubor ligeramente rosado en sus mejillas

― ¿Pasa algo? ―le preguntó viéndola de reojo al dejar de sentirla abrazándolo.

― ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ―negó con la cabeza.

―Ten cuidado, si no podrías- ¡ah! ―un viento fuerte les dio una sacudida, él se aferró al báculo deteniéndose pero Akai perdió el equilibrio y cayó cuesta abajo―. Akai… ¡AKAI! ―gritó alarmado al verla caer.

Ella caía mientras veía como el suelo se hacía más cercano. Cerró sus ojos pensando que eso disminuiría el peso de la caía diciéndose:

― ¡¿Qué me pasó?! ―apretó sus manos contra su pecho, sintiendo un miedo profundo― Aladdín, ayuda… ¡Ayuda Aladdín! ―gritó temiendo que lo peor estaba por llegar.

De repente, la caída se detuvo.

― ¿Eh? ―se preguntó abriendo un ojo.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Aladdín que se notaba muy preocupado.

― ¿¡Estás bien Akai!? ―le preguntó alarmado― ¡¿No te lastimaste?!

―N-no ―miró hacia abajo y estaban a unos metros del suelo, cerca de sus amigos que miraban atónitos y preocupados― ¿Cómo es que estamos flotando? ―miró a su alrededor.

Aladdín tenía un brazo sosteniendo su hombro mientras que el otro estaba sosteniendo la parte opuesta a las rodillas. El muchacho le tendió una sonrisa tranquila al saber que se encontraba bien.

―G-gracias Aladdín ―le dijo más ruborizada― otra vez mi corazón está corriendo a mil ―pensó.

―Te dije que si caías te atraparía ―le sonrió jovialmente, de una forma que cautivó a Akai de forma asombrosa. Lentamente fue bajando hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus amigos se acercaron a verlos.

―Por poco y se nos muere ―suspiró aliviado Titus.

―Salvaste a tu chica ¿eh? ―dijo sonriente Sphintus― espera, oh mierda… ―miro a su amigo con una mirada que reflejaba un "lo siento" con nerviosismo.

El comentario dejó boquiabierto a Aladdín, a Akai, a Titus e incluso a Marga que a pesar de tener cinco años entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir.

― ¿Mi qué? ―preguntó Aladdín.

― ¿Su qué? ―inclinó su cabeza Tsuna.

― ¿Eh? ―dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

― ¡¿Dije su chica?! ¡Perdón! ¡Me refería a tú amiga! ―comenzó a reírse a carcajadas― solo era una broma por la forma en la que te está cargando Aladdín ¡Al estilo nupcial!

―Ah, menos mal, pareció que lo decías en serio ¡Siempre con tus bromas de mal gusto! ―se quejó Titus.

―Eres un bromista Sphintus-kun ―rio nerviosamente Aladdín.

―Emm, Aladdín ¿Podrías bajarme? ―le preguntó tratando de ocultar su vergüenza de él.

―Eh… ¡S-í! ―dijo ayudándola a pararse.

―Bueno vamos a comer que muero de hambre ―dijo Titus tomando a Marga de la mano.

―Sí, vámonos a la cabaña ―dijo Akai siguiéndolos.

― ¡Sí, nosotros dos nos vamos a comprar lo que necesiten! ―exclamó Sphintus que se iba en otra dirección con Aladdín―. Perdóname hombre, casi te delato ―rio nerviosamente.

―Sphintus…

― ¿Si?

―Corre.

― ¿Eh? ¡Oh mierda!

― ¡Voy a matarte! ―le gritó mientras lo perseguía.

Luego de veinte minutos ellos llegaron con todos los ingredientes para hacer la comida. Esta vez Sphintus iba a hacerse cargo de todo mientras los demás lo miraban mientras cocinaban, hablaban y pasaban el rato. Después de unas horas el festín fue servido en la mesa, ellos devoraban todo a su paso pues habían tenido un largo día. Había risas y chistes durante la comida que hacían que el tiempo que pasaban juntos fuera más precioso. Al caer la noche solo Marga y Titus estaban despiertos, mientras que Sphintus estaba en el sillón dormido con la cara mirando hacia abajo. Y Aladdín estaba dormido sobre la silla y a su lado estaba Akai con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

―Lo peor de esto es que ninguno está borracho ―pensó mientras colocaba mantas sobre todos ellos.

―Tengo sueño ―bostezó la niña.

―Entonces vamos a dormir ―dijo llevándola a su cama.

―Hasta mañana ―dijo la pequeña abrazándolo.

―Hasta mañana ―se despidió tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero lo único que logró fue recordar los geniales días que pasó con sus amigos y lo difícil que sería despedirse.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 _Lo que deseo_

Los ojos de un celeste claro de Titus se abrieron lentamente, miró a su alrededor y notó que hace unas horas había amanecido. Marga estaba abrazada a él con una gran sonrisa, entonces recordó que anoche no había hablado con Scheherazade por estar con sus amigos. Sigilosamente se levantó y caminó hacía otra habitación, Sphintus estaba tumbado en el suelo ―al parecer cayó del sillón durante la noche― y roncaba como nunca. Aladdín seguía dormido y en su regazo estaba la cabeza de Akai que también soñaba. Se trasladó a la siguiente habitación y abrió comunicación con ella.

―H-Hola Scheherazade-sama ―tartamudeó.

 ** _―_** ** _Titus, ¿Qué pasó anoche?_**

―Lo lamento, pero estuve ocupado ―se excusó.

Desde la gema se oyó un suspiro de parte de la magi y luego dijo:

 ** _―_** ** _No importa, lo más importante es… ¿Al fin averiguaste algo?_**

―Sí, después de un año sin encontrar nada incluso en los zemis, esta vez pude recolectar valiosa información. Y debo decirle que es mucha ―dijo con orgullo― puedo mandársela toda por escrito dentro de una o dos semana y…

 ** _―_** ** _No._**

― ¿No?

 ** _―_** ** _Titus, es peligroso mandar tantos datos por escrito, tendrás que decírmelo todo por este medio._**

― ¡Pero! ¡Es mucho! Y no tengo tanto tiempo ―él sabía que sus amigos despertarían pronto.

 ** _―_** ** _Bien ¿Entonces que propones? ―_** estaba molesta.

―Bueno… ―se quedó pensando cuando recordó una conversación de anoche…

― _¡Cuando nuestros estudios terminen iré a Reim contigo Titus-kun! ―exclamó Aladdín._

 _―_ _¿A qué viene tanto interés en eso? ―preguntó Akai._

 _―_ _Es que en ese lugar hay un amigo que está dando lo mejor para ser espadachín ―explicó._

 _―_ _Es el Alibaba del que tanto dices ¿No? ―acotó Sphintus._

 _―_ _¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya verán que les agradará!_

 _―_ _Será un placer llevarlos a todos a Reim ―sonrió Titus, aunque en el interior sabía que no podría hacerlo… Para ese momento estaría…_

 _―_ _¡Quiero visitar la tierra de Titus-kun! ―saltó Marga._

 _―_ _¡Chicos! Está decidido, todos iremos al Imperio Reim cuando ustedes terminen―sonrió la muchacha de ojos verde agua._

 _―_ _¡SI! ―sonrieron los demás._

 _―_ _Si tan solo, pudiera llevarlos antes ―pensó Titus con un dolor en el pecho, una gran angustia…_

―Puedo ir personalmente ―propuso.

 ** _―_** ** _¿¡Estás loco?! ¡Pueden descubrirte!_**

―No lo harán, puede decir que tengo asuntos con la familia Alexius y yo puedo llevar a tus amigos…

 ** _―_** ** _¿Tus amigos qué tienen que ver en esto?_** ―estaba más que molesta.

―Si los llevo qué pensarán, si soy un espía que dará en reporte no voy a llevar personas ajenas a eso que puedan descubrirme… Además, usted dijo que podía pedirle lo que sea como mi último deseo y es este. Quiero compartir con mis mejores amigos el primer y último viaje por Reim ―argumentó con la cabeza bien alta.

 ** _―_** ** _Tienes un buen punto, bien ―_** hizo una pausa ** _― me las ingeniaré para excusarme con Mogamett ¿Cuántos son tus amigos?_**

―Cuatro ―respondió― dos magos; Sphintus Carmen de Heliohapt y Aladdín de Sindria y también Akai y Marga. Ellas son humanos normales ―aclaró.

 ** _―_** ** _Haré lo que pueda, tal vez me demore un poco ya que hay asuntos que tengo que atender antes. Pero no se te ocurra mencionarles ni una palabra a esos amigos tuyos_**.

―Gracias ―sonrió levemente, después de eso la comunicación se cortó.

Este suspiro de alivio con algo de tranquilidad en su pecho. De repente se oyó un chillido, él fue directo al lugar proveniente del sonido.

― ¿Qué habrá pasado...? ―miro desconcierto― Akai... ¿Estás bien?

Ella estaba sentada, con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara toda roja.

―E-Eh ¡Sí! S-Solo me desperté y me pareció ver una araña. Les tengo pavor ¿Sabes? ―se justificó tartamudeando en pánico―. ¡Vaya, mira la hora! ¡Despiértalos a todos mientras hago el desayuno! ―Se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina.

― ¿Eh? Buenos días ―bostezó Aladdín― ¿Y Akai? La última vez que la vi ella ―se ruborizó un poco― se había quedado dormida ―continuó.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Titus sonriente― porque tuve que ir a lavar toda la vajilla y cuando llegué todos estaban dormidos.

―Bueno, estábamos hablando cuando Sphintus, que estaba sentado en el sillón, se quedó dormido y después de eso seguimos Akai y yo charlando hasta que ella empezó a adormitar y se durmió en mi hombro… ―desvió la mirada―. Y al rato me dormí yo, bueno. Eso creo.

― ¡Ya veo por qué te pusiste así! ―rio el muchacho.

― ¡Titus-kun! ¡No es gracioso!

― ¡Lo es! ―continuó riendo.

―Los dos son ruidosos ―gruño Sphintus― cállense los dos.

― ¡A despertarse Sphintus-tonto! ―gritó el de Reim.

― ¿¡A quién llamas tonto NIÑO MIMADO!?

―Vamos, ahora no se peleen ―intervino Aladdín.

En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte tos que cesó unos momentos después.

― ¡Akai-san! ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó desde su asiento.

―S-Sí ―respondió asomándose a la habitación― solo ha sido el polvo ―agregó soltando una pequeña risa.

Después de eso pasaron varias semanas donde los tratamientos a Marga continuaron. Tampoco había un veredicto final a la solicitud de Titus a Scheherazade, que estaba ocupada con asuntos relacionados a qué harían con Magnostadt. T de tratar de averiguar cuando sería la susodicha invasión de Kou al país de los magos. Por supuesto, para tomar medidas antes, pero debía apurarse para eso en obtener la inflación. En cuanto al rukh rojo que Akai ve, ella no ha hablado al respecto y las investigaciones de Aladdín eran en vano, sin poder hallar nada. Continuando con la joven de ojos verde agua, ella esas últimas semanas estuvo ausentándose por las tardes sin decirles a dónde iba ni qué hacía.

―Otra vez la prima Akai se fue, me pregunto que hace ahora ―dijo Marga mirando a la ventana.

― ¡Esta tipa oculta algo! ―exclamó Sphintus.

―Noté que últimamente tose mucho ―dio a conocer el magi.

― ¡Lo sabía! ―prosiguió el de Heliohapt― ¡Sabía que algo mal debía haber en su salud!

―Entonces doctor Sphintus ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto? ―preguntó Titus cruzándose de brazos.

―Pues ―sonrió― seguirla y averiguar que pasa ¿Se anotan?

― ¡Claro que sí! ―accedió el de ojos azules.

― ¡Yo también! ―dijeron los otros dos.

Así que al día siguiente cuando Akai se despidió de sus amigos y se fue camino a la Academia, los otros cuatro la siguieron camuflándose con magia de vapor que Aladdín ejecutaba. Ella se fue a la entrada y habló con los guardias que le dejaron entrar, ellos pasaron junto a ella.

―Me pregunto a dónde irás Akai-san ―se dijo Aladdín a sus adentros.

La muchacha continuó caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde se dan los maref de formación física, donde los magos suelen entrenar para estar en forma. Allí estaba parada Myers-sensei que se volteó a ver a la chica y decirle:

―Hola de nuevo Akai ¿Lista para correr un poco? Después podemos…

―Hoy preferiría solo correr ―sonrió.

―Bien, harás cinco vueltas y pararás de estirar. Mientras tanto voy a monitorear tu respiración. Vas cada vez mejor…

―Le agradezco todo Myers-sensei ―dijo inclinando la cabeza― si no fuera porque accedió ayudarme seguro seguiría tosiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

La mujer soltó una risa.

― ¡De eso no te preocupes! ¡Ahora cinco vueltas!

― ¡S-Sí! ―asintió comenzando a trotar.

― ¡Quiero verte aumentando el ritmo!

― ¡Sí Myers-sensei!

Ella comenzó acorrer a lo largo del campo de entrenamiento.

―Pero qué… ―murmuró Sphintus.

―Mejor será irnos ―indicó Titus― mañana hablaremos con la profesora.

―Sí, algo anda mal ―asintió Aladdín con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a la joven.

Luego de ver eso volvieron a la pequeña casa en el pueblo a esperar a la muchacha que regresó unas horas después. Como siempre, muy cansada. Ella hizo la comida como si nada hubiera pasado, habló con ellos sonriente pero apenas se la escuchó toser…

Al día siguiente cuando la clase finalizó los tres magos le pidieron a la profesora en cuestión una pequeña plática.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme? ―preguntó la mujer de pelo violeta tomando asiento.

―Se trata de nuestra amiga Akai, ayer la vimos entrenar con usted Myers-sensei, ¿Por qué lo hace? ―dijo Aladdín.

―Eso es por sus cuestiones de salud.

―Lo sabía ―bufó Sphintus en voz baja, ganándose usa mirada interrogativa de la profesora―. D-Digo, ¿qué cuestiones de salud?

―Bueno, esa chica también sufrió repercusiones en su cuerpo por la extracción de magoi. Desde los cuatro años que ella está ahí y su condición física es muy mala y sus pulmones están debilitados. Aunque no es nada serio, pero le traerá sus dificultades y no sé si eso tal vez en el futuro empeore. Además de eso, ella estará limitada en actividades con mucho esfuerzo físico. Ella vino a mí diciéndome que los magos sanadores me la encomendaron. Yo le pregunté por qué no recibía tratamientos mágicos como esa pequeña pero dijo que quería ser fuerte por sí misma. También dijo que no quería ser una preocupación y carga para ustedes y su prima, a la que tiene que cuidar pase lo que pase y para ello tiene que gozar de buena salud. Accedí a ayudarla porque su condición puede ser arreglada con entrenamientos constantes primero de bajo nivel. No soy tan estricta como con ustedes ―explicó.

―Menos mal, si no la pobre no estaría viva ―pensaron los tres con eso último.

―Hay algo más ―ella captó la atención de los estudiantes―. Yo reconozco l determinación y sin duda la vi en sus ojos cuando me lo pidió. No suelo tener ese trato con los gois como ella, pero me está probando que tiene tanto valor y espíritu como un verdadero mago. Creo que si otros profesores me oyeran decir esto me criticarían así que quede entre nosotros. Ella tiene buenos fuertes, solo necesita pulirlos ―suspiró y se puso de pie―. Eso era lo que querían oír, ¿verdad?

Ellos se quedaron boquiabiertos, la mujer chasqueó los dedos para que ellos por fin reaccionaran.

― ¡S-Sí! ¡Gracias! ―respondieron ellos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 _Plática_

― ¡Cuánto he progresado hoy! ―Akai saltó de alegría mientras volvía de su entrenamiento con Myers― entre más tiempo paso entrenando mejor me siento ―sonrió―. Ahora podré estar ayudando a mis amigos con lo que sea ―soltó una pequeña risa y pensó―: Y algún día podré viajar con Aladdín.

Ella salía del campo de entrenamiento, se había puesto su chal y recogió su cabello algo mojado en una trenza que ubicó sobre su hombro. Subió su mirada para ver a Aladdín sentado en un banco de los pasillos leyendo un pergamino.

― ¡Maldición! ―pensó paralizada― no quiero que me vea ―se ocultó tras una pared, asomando un poco su cabeza.

El magi despegó la mirada del papiro y movió su cabeza para ver todo lo que lo rodeaba. Soltó una pequeña risa acompañada por una sonrisa, lo cual hizo dudar a Akai que arqueó una ceja.

―Akai-san, sé que estás ahí ―dijo fijando su vista de nuevo en los escritos.

Ella chilló saliendo de su escondite.

― ¿Acaso es una habilidad especial de los magos? ―preguntó acercándose.

―No, fue solo intuición ―respondió mirándola― intuición de magi ―agregó a sus adentros sonriendo un poco más.

Ella caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado en silencio, mientras el muchacho seguía leyendo.

―Oye, Akai-san ―dijo él después de un largo silencio.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ―preguntó a pesar de saber una respuesta, pero Aladdín quería que le respondiera. Quería que confiara en él para lo que necesitara.

La de ojos verde agua se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

―Bueno, te diré la verdad. Pero prométeme algo que no se lo dirás a Marga ¿Sí?

El joven sonrió con tranquilidad.

―Claro ―asintió levemente.

―La cuestión es que…

Y en ese momento ella le contó todo lo que él ya sabía, sin embargo escuchó atentamente sus palabras y cuando termino le dijo:

― ¡No te preocupes! ¡No eres una carga! Los amigos se ayudan entre sí, es lo normal ¿Verdad? Así que si algo malo te ocurre, no dudes en acudir a Titus-kun, Sphintus-kun o en mi ―cerró el pergamino y lo colocó a un lado.

― ¡Gracias! ―exclamó sonriendo.

―Mejor te llevo a casa ―se puso de pie― ¿Vamos?

Solo se limitó a asentir y a seguirlo, durante el camino ella le preguntó:

― ¿Qué hacías allí a esas horas? Todos andan en sus dormitorios según tengo entendido ―interrogó la chica.

―B-Bueno ―ya estaba dudando en decirle o no que la habían seguido― n-nosotros te seguimos y te vimos con Myers, luego hablamos con ella y nos dijo todo ―aquella explicación terminó ganándose la siguiente reacción:

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritó sorprendida― ¡¿ME SIGUIERON!?

―S-Sí ―respondió avergonzado.

― ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE SE LES OCURRIÓ!?

―Realmente lo lamento ―se disculpó con una risa nerviosa― pero nos preocupabas, queríamos saber que pasaba ―desvió la mirada.

Eso la dejó impactada por unos momentos.

―Disculpa que gritara, solo querían saber que me pasaba… Debí haber adivinado que harían algo así. Después de todo son lo más cercano a una familia que tengo y la familia se cuida los unos a los otros ¿No? ―confesó con un rubor en el rostro y una tímida sonrisa.

Eso provocó que el rostro serio que tenía Aladdín mientras hablara se cambiara a uno sonriente. Apresuró el paso dejándola atrás, luego se volteó y dijo:

― ¡Siempre te cuidaré Akai! ―rio un poco y continuó el camino.

―Aladdín… y-yo también quiero…―tartamudeó en voz baja al escucharle, con las manos aferradas al pecho. Estaba con la mirada baja y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, suspiró y apresuró sus pasos para seguirlo.

― ¿Dijiste algo Akai-san? ―le preguntó parpadeando con curiosidad.

―No ―negó con la cabeza varias veces― no era nada ―se colocó a su lado― también quiero cuidar de ti, aunque sea como una amiga tuya… ―pensó con dulzura―. Solo quería decirte que me gustó que me llamaras solo por mi nombre ―se excusó.

―A-Ah, si quieres te digo así simplemente y ya… Pero tienes que hacer lo mismo ―dijo algo sorprendido y sonrojado, aunque ella no lo notó.

― ¡Bien Aladdín! ―sonrió mucho más y comenzó a correr hacia la casa, hasta que notó que Aladdín estaba atrás sin seguirla―. Aladdín, ¿qué pasa…? ―se volteó para ver a su amigo mirando hacia atrás con cierta confusión y preocupación. Este sentía algo raro en el rukh, una presencia poderosa. Una que antes no había sentido. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo iba a pasar. Eso estaba claro para él desde que pisó la tierra de este país. Flashes de imágenes que recurrentemente perturbaban su sueño y, que en parte eran las culpables de que estuviera aquí pasaron frente a sus ojos. Oscuridad, gritos, rostros de horror, llanto… Hicieron que se dieran cuenta que eso percibió tenía una conexión con lo que quería evitar que ocurriera. Estaba sumido en esas imágenes que pasaban, pero ¿Por qué en ese momento? Si siempre lo asechaban de noche…

Akai se acercó a él, ubicándose frente al muchacho que estaba con la mirada perdida

―Aladdín, Aladdín, Aladdín ―lo llamaba y nada, lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió― ¡Aladdín! ―gritó desesperada, sabía que algo había mal.

El semblante del joven cambió, parpadeó unas veces para encontrarse con las orbes verde agua de Akai que reflejaban cierto temor. Su respiración se calmó y bajó un poco sus parpados sintiendo cierta tranquilidad. Buscó en el rukh inmediatamente y lo que percibía desapareció.

― ¿¡Estas bien?! ―interrogó ella aun con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros del magi.

―S-Sí… Es solo que, recordé algo poco agradable… Solo fue eso―suspiró tambaleando su cabeza.

―Bien, si algo te inquieta no dudes en decírmelo ¿Sí? ―mostró un gesto tranquilo en su rostro, a pesar de estar frunciendo el ceño.

―Gracias ―trató de sonreír un poco, ella apartó sus manos de él y comenzó a caminar mientras lo miraba. Asegurándose que no se quedara pensando en qué sabe qué.

―Acaso habrá sido mi imaginación, pero por qué los recuerdos de mi tierra natal aparecieron en ese momento ―dijo a sus adentros siguiendo a la muchacha y entablando una conversación con ella. Su mirada se enfocaba en la gran torre del reloj, sentía que algo pasó, algo muy importante. Pero en ese momento, charlando con Akai, se sentía en paz. Decidió olvidarse por un momento de lo que le preocupaba y pasar tiempo despreocupadamente con la persona que llegó a querer con todo su ser.

― ¡Aprovecharé estos días en Magnostadt tanto como pueda, junto a mis amigos y junto a ella! ―pensó Aladdín esbozando una pequeña y amable sonrisa.

Ambos entraron a la casa donde estaban Sphintus, Titus y Marga aguardando a que llegara. Aquel lugar se llenó de risas y pláticas divertidas.

Faltaba una hora para que el sol tocara el horizonte y el manto oscuro del cielo comenzara a caer, dejando que la luna hiciera su aparición. Todo era tranquilidad como cualquier día en la academia. Sin embargo dentro de las paredes de la misma había mucho movimiento entre los profesores que iban y venían por todos lados. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones estudiando o fuera en la ciudad hasta la hora de volver a sus cuartos. Un grupo de magos de alto nivel caminaron a paso rápido hacia la oficina del canciller Mogamett.

― ¡Director Mogamett! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Ese tipo apareció y levantó una construcción! ―las pertas se abrieron de repente y todos los magos que estaban fuera entraron.

― ¿La han ocultado con magia para no alterar a los gois? ― preguntó el anciano seriamente.

―Sí ―respondió Myers― apenas le vimos llegar lo seguimos y nos encargamos de eso. Nadie ha visto nada.

―Quién diría que ese hombre pasaría la barrera ―se quejó Irene.

―Era de esperar Irene ―replicó Dhoruf― después de todo nos supera a todos nosotros en conocimientos.

― ¿Cómo procedemos? ― preguntó otro de los magos.

―Por ahora mandaremos tropas gois, si eso no funciona en una semana ejecutaremos el plan B ―reparó en Myers― ¿Entienden?

Todos asintieron, menos una persona que comenzó a vacilar.

― Señor Mogamett, si me disculpa lo que diré, ¿Está seguro que debamos usarla para esto? Será un goi pero es muy joven, apenas tiene catorce años―fue interrumpida por el director que alzó su mano para que para.

Doron miró a su hermana con extrañeza, luego enfocó sus ojos en Matal Mogamett.

―Todo esto es por el bien del país que estamos construyendo, para el país donde los magos por fin podamos vivir en paz.

― ¡Sí! ―contestaron los presentes, incluyendo a la profesora que acababa de dudar en la decisión de su superior. Todos ellos se retiraron a cumplir sus obligaciones, en ese momento Doron se acercó a su hermana y preguntó:

― ¿Qué te ocurre? Nunca vacilaste ante las órdenes del gran Mogamett, ¿defendiendo a una simple goi? Eso no es normal en ti, hermana.

―Cállate Doron, solo fue un momento de duda… A toda persona le pasa en algún momento ―respondió adelantándose―. No es que crea que no puede hacerlo, pero esto ya es demasiado… ―suspiró entrecerrando sus ojos.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _El destino_

Al día siguiente comenzó a haber mucho movimiento de las tropas de Magnostadt por el pueblo. Dirigiéndose a un lugar a las afueras en dirección de la torre del reloj.

―Están actuando raro ―pensó Aladdín mientras esperaba que Akai saliera de su entrenamiento― me pregunto por qué mandan escuadrones ¿Acaso algo va a pasar? Seguramente ―entrecerró los ojos―. Pero ¿Qué es lo que pasará? Quisiera saberlo―suspiró afligido.

―Aladdín ―una voz femenina muy familiar para él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, como siempre. Miró algo desconcertado a la figura de la muchacha de cabello anaranjado frente a él. Esta lo miró confundida, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

― ¿Qué querías mostrarme? ―preguntó ella.

―Para eso acompáñame a la biblioteca de la Academia ―respondió caminando junto a ella al lugar mencionado.

Ellos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, era un día lluvioso. Las gotas tocaban el cristal frío delicadamente. Apenas una luz blancuzca entraba a la habitación, dándole un aspecto antiguo. Aladdín prendió una de las lámparas de fuego del mueble, alumbrando cálidamente el lugar. Él sacó un pergamino, aquel que Yamuraiha le dio en Sindria. Penaba que era necesario mostrárselo. Puesto que era una pista clave sobre lo que ella era en realidad. La muchacha hizo un esfuerzo para leer aquel documento, puesto que ella sabía leer algunas cosas básicas. Pero con ayuda de sus amigos ha podido mejorar bastante, con asombro ella pasaba sus orbes por las letras analizando cada cosa que decía.

―Esto significa… Que en el pasado hubo gente como yo ¿Verdad? ¡Es asombroso!―dijo lentamente.

― ¡Sí!, esto es lo único que tengo… ¿Sabes algo sobre el rukh rojo? Tal vez algo que te hayan dicho.

Negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

―Lamentablemente, nadie me dijo nada. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que este rukh está relacionado al destino…

― ¡¿Destino?! ¿Cómo?

―Sí, una vez un anciano me dijo algo interesante… Por alguna razón cuando contó eso recordé algo de cuando vine al quinto nivel. Recuerdo que iba de la mano de mi madre, estábamos recorriendo el lugar como éramos nuevas. Mi tía estaba buscando comida para que almorzáramos y nos vio a la distancia. Ella siempre era despistada así que se chocó con alguien mientras nos saludaba. Cayó al suelo y dejo que la comida cayera. Íbamos a ayudarla cuando la persona con la que se topó se agachó a ayudarla. Era un hombre ―embozó una pequeña sonrisa― después de ayudarla le tendió su mano para levantarse. Fue entonces que un brillo rojo los rodeó, las rukhs rojas habían estado rodeándolos a ambos desde antes que chocaran. Como si estuvieran observando ¿Sabes? Eso lo noté después de unos años… Nosotras nos llevamos la comida y los dejamos platicando, ella lo trajo a casa muchas veces y tiempo después se convirtió en mi tío ―. Eso último hizo que Aladdín arqueara una ceja―. Y luego nació Marga… Creo que ese brillo que emitieron ellos fue provocado por las rukhs, que los unieron para el resto de sus vidas ―suspiró.

―Asombroso ―acotó el magi boquiabierto.

―A veces incluso antes de estar en ese lugar había visto escenas así, no solo con gente que luego terminó en matrimonio. Si no con familias, personas que terminaban como mejores amigos… Incluso cuando nació Marga, cuando mi tía y mi tío se abrazaron con ella en brazos, brillaban. Nunca lo entendí hasta que ese anciano me dijo: _El rojo es un color hermoso… Aunque nunca escuché que las rukhs tuvieran ese color. Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero lo que puedo decirte que ese color del que hablas. Es el color del destino._

― ¡Eso es asombroso! Eso puede significar que las rukhs rojas unen a las personas, algo así como un hilo ¿No?

Akai soltó una risa y asintió con la cabeza.

―Ahora que lo pienso ―continuó él mirando hacia arriba, pensativo― acabo de recordar algo que me dijeron a mí un viajero con el que vine a Magnostadt.

― ¡Qué adorable! ―pensó Akai con un sonrojo ligero, al ver la tierna expresión que el muchacho estaba formando.

―Era alguien del Imperio Kou ―informó― le diría que es Kouha pero ella no sabe quién soy en realidad ―se dijo a sus adentros mientras tanto, suspirando―. Me contó que había una leyenda, del hilo rojo del destino. Tal vez la gente normal lo interpretó de esa manera… ―apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa.

―Eso es lo más posible ―contestó ella.

―Akai, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

―Sí, adelante ―sonrió.

―Bueno ―comenzó algo avergonzado― ¿tu alguna vez nos viste a ambos rodeados por ese brillo? ―desvió la mirada― espera ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?! ―se dijo alteradamente a sus adentros.

―B-Bueno, n-no ―mintió riendo con los nervios a flor de piel.

―Ya veo ―respondió él en voz baja― en verdad quería que fuera así ―juntó sus manos bajo la mesa y las apretó mientras ese pensamiento pasaba por su mente.

Los ojos azules de Aladdín se entrecerraron unos momentos. Akai lo miró sorprendida por aquella mirada que hizo hace unos momentos.

― ¿Acaso está decepcionado? ―se preguntó ella mentalmente― ¿Acaso él quería que fuera así? Yo no le dije que porque se iba a dar cuenta que me gusta, no quiero que lo sepa tan pronto.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar.

― ¡Bueno! ¡Mejor me voy con Marga y Titus! Seguro me están esperando ―se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa, pensando en animarlo.

―Iré directamente con Sphintus, tenemos trabajo pendiente ―sonrió― puedes llevarte el pergamino para leerlo mejor si quieres ―dijo despidiéndose.

― ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Aladdín! ―ella lo tomó entre sus manos.

El magi se volteó y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la de Akai, la joven se quedó parada. De un momento a otro sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia él. Con su mano le agarró la manga de la túnica de Aladdín y con los ojos entrecerrados murmuró:

―Lo siento, espera un poco y te diré la verdad ―apretó su mano.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué verdad? ―miró sobre su hombro a la muchacha que contemplaba el suelo.

― ¡N-Nada! ¡No importa! Ya me voy, nos vemos ―dijo soltándolo y trotando lejos, antes de ir hacia otro corredor y perderle de vista agitó su mano con alegría y se fue.

―Espera… No entiendo nada ―dijo Aladdín desconcertado.

Akai llegó a la casa cerrando bruscamente la puerta, Marga la saludó sonriente pero ella pasó de largo. Corrió al dormitorio, un cuarto de paredes claras y había tres camas individuales, dos pegadas a la pared y una al lado de una de las otras. Ella caminó a su respectiva cama y se tiró en ella para gritar con la almohada en su cara. Dejando el pergamino a un lado, dejándolo debajo del almohadón. Soltó un hondo suspiro y se volteó para quedar mirando el techo.

― ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HE HECHO?!

―Em, Akai ―tocó la puerta Titus, ella anteriormente la había cerrado para que nadie entrara.

―Pasa ―dijo abriéndola.

― ¿Te pasa algo? Estás roja y muy―dijo tomando asiento.

― ¡Es que me gusta Aladdín! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Él es un pervertido pero es muy tierno y bueno! ¡Y yo tengo miedo de decirle mis sentimientos! ―confesó en voz alta interrumpiéndolo.

―Eso fue rápido ―rio― pensé que serías más testaruda. Por un momento me imaginé tratándote de sacar la información por una hora…

Ella comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

― ¡Ahh! ¡Es que ya no aguanto! ¡Se lo quiero decir todo pero no me da el corazón para eso! ―se agarró la cabeza con las manos― ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Qué cobarde! ¡Pasaron cosas hoy! ¡Él me preguntó algo importante y le dije que no! ¡Cuando era sí! ¡Tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta si le confirmaba eso!

― ¡Cálmate mujer! ―la sacudió por los hombros para qué reaccionara― ¡R-E-L-Á-J-A-T-E!

―E-está bien, perdón―dijo bajando el tono de voz.

―Bien, no me incumbe qué te preguntó él, pero veo por qué te aterras…

―No quiero perderlo, aunque sea como amigo ―bajó la mirada.

―Hazlo cuando te sientas lista ―le recomendó― no te fuerces a hacer algo de lo que no te sientes segura, porque las cosas pueden salir mal.

―Cierto… ¿Crees que le guste? Espera, no debería preguntar eso ―sonrió levemente.

―Quien sabe, yo no soy quien para responder―contestó yendo a la puerta―. Seguramente pronto haremos un viaje, y si lo hacemos. Podrías aprovechar para decirle todo, solo seremos nosotros cinco, no habrá maestros ni nada de que debas preocuparte. ¡Te ayudaré en lo que necesites si es necesario! Pero no podemos confiar en el tonto de Sphintus―guiñó un ojo y le tendió una sonrisa abriendo la puerta.

― ¡Espera Titus!

― ¿Eh?

―Gracias por cuidar de Marga y de mí todo este tiempo ―dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia― ¡Sin duda Marga es más feliz que nunca contigo! ¡Gracias!

―No tienes por qué agradecerme.

― ¡Titus-kun! ¡Prima Akai! ―apareció la niña detrás de la pared― ¡No me excluya de la conversación! ¡Quería participar!

― ¡¿ESCUCHASTE TODO!? ―le preguntaron.

― ¡Sí! ¡Es bueno que quieras mucho a Aladdín-onii-san! ¡Eres valiente así que díselo!

― ¿Ves? Hasta una niña como Marga te lo dice ―él señaló a la pequeña.

Akai solo se limitó a reír levemente y prometerles a esos dos que les haría una cena especial.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 _El Imperio reimano_

―Scheherazade-sama, ¿Todavía no tiene respuesta de Mogamett? ―preguntó Titus.

 ** _―_** ** _Lamentablemente no Titus_** ―hubo una pausa― ** _ese hombre se niega a hablar con migo, pero no solo con Reim. Se rehúsa a hablar con Kou y Partevia, esto va de mal en peor_** ―se oyó un suspiró de la mujer.

― ¿Sabe de algo? ¿Sospecha algo?

 ** _―_** ** _Sí, un magi amigo mío pasó hace unos días por Magnostadt, y si mis fuentes son correctas una celda fue levantada por él, conociéndolo seguramente lo hizo. Dudo que el oráculo de Kou lo haya hecho sin llamar la atención_** ―informó la mujer en un monótono tono.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Yunnan hizo eso!? ―exclamó él sorprendido― ¡¿Qué hará Scheherazade-sama?! ¡Si Magnostadt toma el poder de la celda estaremos en graves problemas!

 ** _―_** ** _Tranquilo Titus, dudo que Mogamett tenga en su país al menos una persona en la que confíe o crea que es capaz de conquistarla. Las tropas sin magia son débiles y cobardes, y los magos no son capaces de conquistar calabozos, no podrían tener el poder. No te preocupes, seguramente mandaré a alguno de mis candidatos a conquistarla en secreto. Antes de que el Imperio Kou u otro país se nos adelante. Hasta entonces no hagas nada, probablemente tengas que guiarlo por el lugar, es un primerizo._**

― ¿A-A quién piensa mandar? ―preguntó.

 **―** **A Neo** ―respondió.

―Yo no soy apto para poder guiarlo por un lugar que nunca pisé ―pensó Titus frunciendo el ceño y suspiró― Scheherazade-sama ¿No cree que usted debería ir a conquistarla?

 **―** **No Titus, tengo asuntos en Reim y no puedo arriesgarme a abandonar el país en estas circunstancias.**

― ¿Y en cuales lo haría? ―replicó amargamente.

 **―** **En una guerra, si ese es el caso…**

―Usted, ¿usted no pensará en hacer una guerra en Magnostadt? ¿No? ―estaba preocupado, sabía que este país caería, el imperio Reim era el más poderoso de todos. Estaba preocupado por Marga, por Akai. Ellas corrían peligro, ya que en las guerras siempre hay pérdidas de inocentes. Y ellas eran de ese tipo de víctimas.

 **―** **Si es necesario.**

Se heló de pies a cabeza, no tenía palabras.

 **―** **Continuaré intentando para ver si puedo traerlos a Reim al menos por una o dos semanas, hablamos mañana Titus. Continúa trabajando duro, adiós.**

―Adiós, Scheherazade-sama… ―se despidió con pesar.

 **―** **¿Pasa algo?**

―No, nada ―suspiró.

 **―** **Bien ―** la comunicación se cortó.

―Esto es serio, debo hablar con Aladdín de esto. ¡Si él es un magi de verdad puede hacer algo por este país! ¡Yo debo-!

― ¿Qué debes hacer? ¿A qué te refieres Titus-kun? ―preguntó Marga tomando su manga―. Estas frunciendo el ceño ¿Pasa algo? ―hizo un puchero.

―No, no pasa nada Marga ―dijo dándole un abrazo― solo estoy preocupado por algo…

― ¿Algo? ―ella arqueó una ceja.

―No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte ―contestó apretando los puños― ¿Akai sigue durmiendo?

Allí era la madrugada, le había extrañado mucho que la niña se levantara a esa hora por lo que no tuvo otra más que preguntar.

― ¡La prima Akai sigue durmiendo! ¡Está roncando! , ella me despertó y como no te vi... Me preocupé ―justificó tiernamente.

―Gracias, ahora anda a dormir de nuevo. Si quieres puedo cubrir a Akai con una barrera anti-ruido ―dijo con una sonrisa.

― ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ―comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo a toser un poco.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, solo estoy cansada ―bostezó.

―Por eso debes dormir, así no te debilitarás tanto ―entonces Titus llevó a su habitación, rodeando a la joven con una barrera que aislaba el sonido, que emitía un tranquilizante brillo verde.

 _Mientras tanto en Reim…_

― ¡Vaya, me ganaste de nuevo! ―exclamó un joven de diecisiete años recuperando el aliento. Sostenía una espada firmemente entre sus manos, sus ojos gris oscuro estaban muy cansados pero aun así continuaba sonriendo― ¡Como parte de la familia Alexius no debería dejarme derrotar fácilmente!

Su contrincante soltó una carcajada y lo miró con sus orbes de un tono ámbar.

― ¡Debes entrenar más entontes! ¡Tengo más experiencia de lo que crees! ―presumió.

―No deberías presumir tanto, el día que te venza estarás muy furioso ―replicó un hombre que entraba al lugar.

― ¡Muu! ―exclamaron todos.

―Hola ―saludó con una sonrisa, elevando su mano― debes ir con Scheherazade-sama, tiene algo importante que decirte.

―Bien, bien ―dijo el de ojos gris oscuro alejándose― ¡Nos vemos luego!

―Oye Muu ―lo llamó el de ojos color ámbar― ¿Para qué la magi del imperio quiere verlo?

―Eso es un asunto que ni yo sé ―sonrió― ¿Estás muy cansado? ¿Qué tal una batalla conmigo? ―dijo poniendo su mano cerca de su espada.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos a luchar!

― ¡Bien! ¡Así se habla Alibaba! ―sonrió poniéndose en guardia.

―Después de esto iremos a comer ¿Verdad? ―preguntó él.

―Obviamente, los yambala planean un banquete especial ―informó Muu.

Los pasos de él resonaban por los pasillos, dirigiéndose al templo sagrado la sacerdotisa. Su mirada estaba llena de seriedad, tenía las manos en la nuca caminando con calma. Su pelo naranja comúnmente despeinado llegaba a la mitad de la espalda que estaba atado con una cinta blanca.

Llegó a la gran entrada, los guardias parados allí la empujaron y él pasó. Dio unos pasos hasta el centro de la habitación y se arrodilló sobre el piso verde agua de mármol.

― ¿Quería usted verme Scheherazade-sama?

―Neo, necesito que vayas a Magnostadt.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―se preguntó con algo de arrogancia― ¿Y con qué objetivo?

―Para que conquistes una celda que se levantó allí.

― ¿Iré de incógnito?―consultó con cierta sorpresa.

―No, es demasiado riesgo, un paso en falso y provocaríamos una guerra tal vez innecesaria. Irás con una excusa que acabo de arreglar con Mogamett…

―Así que ese pedante viejo le respondió ¿Eh? ―dijo divertido.

Ella hizo resonar el golpe de la punta inferior contra el suelo por toda la habitación. Neo se reincorporó dándose cuenta que no debía pasarse de la raya frente a la sacerdotisa.

―Irás a conquistar la celda cuando la oportunidad se dé, Titus te ayudará ¿Entendido?

Este asintió y preguntó:

―Entiendo, magi-sama ¿Cuándo pasará todo?

―En unos días, suerte Neo―dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente.

―Conquistaré ese calabozo por el futuro del imperio ¡Por Reim! ―murmuró bajando la mirada, con un sentimiento de determinación reflejado.

Esta dibujó una pequeña y discreta sonrisa en sus labios y le permitió retirarse con un balance de su báculo.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo ella? ―sonrió Myron que esperaba fuera del templo.

―Bueno, qué debo decirte… Digamos que podré ser uno más de los tantos usuarios de contenedor en Reim ―contestó con arrogancia.

―Qué niñato más arrogante, nunca superarás a Muu.

― ¿Quién dijo que quería hacerlo? Solo quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como él y los demás. Por ahora mi meta es alcanzarlos, cuando lo logre, tal vez considere superarlos ―cantó dejando a la hermana del fanalis atrás.

―Tan arrogante como sus hermanos ―bufó ella desviando la mirada.

En Magnostadt Titus miraba al techo pensativo, esperando la hora en la que Akai se despertara para que hiciera el desayuno y luego ir a hablar con el que según él podía llegar a ser otro de los Magis. Pensando en las palabras de Scheherazade…

―Después de todo, Neo Alexius era otro de los hijos del emperador del Imperio. Él seguro conquistará esta celda… pero me pregunto dónde estará ¿Por qué no la hemos notado antes?―cerró sus ojos por unos momentos.

Desde ese hecho transcurrió una semana, por la mañana justo después de que los alumnos entraran a clase. El director llamó a Myers-sensei a su oficina.

― ¿Qué se le ofrece? ―preguntó la mujer.

―Trae a esa chica ante mí ―respondió.

Los ojos de la mujer se contrajeron, esas palabras significaban solo una cosa… Era hora de efectuar el plan B.

―B-Bien ―solo se limitó a asentir y a retirarse.

Directamente caminó al pueblo hasta la casa donde la persona en cuestión se hallaba. La vio a la distancia sonriéndole a su prima, que salió corriendo con unos niños. Esta se quedó mirando como la pequeña se iba hasta perderla de vista, se volteó para entrar cuando vio a la maga.

― ¡Myers-sensei! ¿Qué le trae al pueblo? ―exclamó con una sonrisa.

Esta vaciló antes de responder, pensando en tal vez decirle que solo estaba se pasó. Sin embargo no podía desobedecer al canciller, después de todo. Órdenes son órdenes.

―Quería pedirte si podías venir a entrenar ahora.

― ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? Es que yo… ―la miró con extrañeza.

―Es que hoy tendré una reunión por la tarde, no podré ayudarte en tus clases.

―B-Bien, dejaré una nota en casa para que sepan que estoy bien y que volveré pronto ―sonrió entrando a la casa― ¡Enseguida vengo!

Esperó unos momentos impaciente, dando golpecitos con su pie derecho mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

― ¡Listo! ¡Vamos! ―dijo avanzando la muchacha.

―Perdóname por esto, Akai ―pensó la mujer frunciendo el ceño detrás de ella.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

 _Desaparición_

Cuando la jornada del día en la Academia acabo los tres magos fueron directamente al pueblo.

―Me pregunto por qué Myers-sensei se ausentó ―pensó Sphintus en voz alta.

―Parecía preocupada ―completó Aladdín.

―Ya lo creo, si esa tipa se enteró de eso ―murmuró Titus en voz baja.

― ¿Dijiste algo Titus? ―interrogó el de Heliohapt.

―No ―simplemente negó con la cabeza reduciendo el paso.

Aladdín también lo hizo y en voz baja le preguntó:

― ¿Te preocupa algo? Estuviste todo el día distraído.

―Hay algo que debo mostrarte ―dijo jalándolo en otra dirección― ¡Ve a casa Sphintus! ¡Ya te alcanzamos!

Este asintió dudosamente mientras contemplaba a dónde se iban.

― ¿Qué mosca les picó hoy? ―se dijo con rareza.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a la parte más despoblada de la ciudad, unos metros antes de que se toparan con la primera barreta que protegía el país. A la distancia se podía ver una construcción no muy grande. Era muy similar a los demás edificios, una torre no muy alta. Con un techo puntiagudo teñido de un solferino brillante. Lo demás está hecho de una piedra de un tono crema algo avejentado por los años y tenía una puerta de madera oscura rodeada por ornamentaciones de oro. Alrededor de la zona había varios magos caminado de aquí para allá como si custodiaran algo. Aladdín al ver la construcción se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que era.

―N-No puede ser ―murmuró atónito.

―Sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? Después de todo si eres un magi debes saberlo ―Titus se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Qué sabes al respecto? ―le consultó frunciendo el ceño.

―Te lo contaré todo ―comenzó a decir cuando la voz de Sphintus se hizo conocer.

― ¡ALADDÍN! ¡TITUS! ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA! ―gritó mientras corría con Marga.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó el de Reim con fastidio.

― ¡Akai! ¡Akai no está! ―respondió agitado.

Los dos se helaron en ese momento, Marga dijo entre sollozos:

―Se fue por la mañana y no volvió y-y n-nadie sabe a dónde fue ―se limpiaba las lágrimas con los puños.

Titus fue a abrazar fuertemente a la niña que lloró en su hombro.

― ¡Tengo miedo! ―exclamó ella.

El magi se quedó paralizado, de repente comenzó a concentrarse en el rukh para buscarla pero nada. No encontraba nada. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar ni un rastro.

―Titus, dime todo lo que sabe sobre esa cosa y después iremos a hablar con Myers.

― ¿Sospechas que esa mujer sabe algo? ―interrogó alzándola.

―Piensen en esto, Myers deja nuestra clase y se va a quién sabe dónde con mucha preocupación y simultáneamente Akai desaparece. Ella sabe algo y por alguna razón siento que esa cosa tiene que ver ―explicó mirando la pequeña torre.

―Esa maldita ―bufó Sphintus.

―Vamos a la casa primero ―suspiró el de ojos azules.

…

―Bien, les contaré todo… ―cerró los ojos unos momentos― pero primero aclaro que hagan preguntas al final ¿Sí?

Los demás asintieron.

―Hace unas semanas Scheherazade-sama me informó que una celda había sido levantada ―empezó el de Reim.

―Y esa celda es la que vimos hace un rato ―aclaró Aladdín.

―Por supuesto ―rio el otro.

―Esperen, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Celda?! ―se alarmó el albino.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó la niña.

―Las celdas son laberintos que la gente debe pasar para obtener el poder de un rey ―explicó el magi calmadamente― la mayoría de los reyes de este tiempo han conquistado alguna en su vida y como consecuencia obtuvieron el poder del djiin de la respectiva celda. Permitiéndoles usar magia con sus armas.

Esta se quedó más que confundida, pero Titus decidió continuar.

―Me dijo que mandaría a uno de los hijos del emperador a conquistarla. Ella decidió que Neo Alexius debería ir, ya que él nunca conquistó una celda. Llegó ayer por la noche y según me informaron él estuvo en una reunión con Mogamett por negociaciones. Y hoy se suponía que se fue del país en un barco. Sin embargo lo que hicieron fue usar un doble que lo reemplazó en la partida mientras que el verdadero Neo estuvo en el pueblo. Y hace unas horas él se metió en la celda… ―suspiró― todo eso lo hicieron porque si Magnostadt se llegara a enterar de esto se haría una guerra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―cuestionó Sphintus.

―Simplemente lo sé ―le contestó― además Scheherazade-sama quería que lo acompañara pero cuando me lo topé en el pueblo me dijo que lo haría solo ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Bien ―se puso de pie Aladdín― Titus, vamos con Myers a obtener información, Sphintus debes quedarte a cuidar a Marga.

―Está bien, suerte chicos ―se limitó a sonreír mientras ellos iban a la academia.

…

―No sé qué quieren decir con eso ―respondió la mujer.

―Usted sabe algo ―impuso Titus.

―He dicho que no sé nada ―comenzó a elevar el tono de voz.

Aladdín analizó su rukh para saber si lo que decía era verdad o mentira, la respuesta era obvia:

―Usted miente, Myers-sensei. Esto es serio, Marga está preocupada y todos los demás… Puede que seamos pocos los que estamos al tanto de esto pero le ruego que nos diga que le ocurrió. Usted sabe algo, algo que seguramente le ordenaron mantener silencio ¿Me equivoco?

La mujer abrió sus ojos del asombro y se puso de pie.

―Aunque les dijera lo que le pasó no podrían hacer nada ―explicó con firmeza.

―Usted no nos conoce del todo bien, a pesar de tenernos por tres años como sus estudiantes… No sabe de lo que somos capaces ―Titus frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta.

―No nos deja otra opción más que tomar las riendas del asunto ―sonrió el magi.

Esta se quedó pensativa unos momentos para detenerlos:

― ¿Qué es lo que saben? ―su voz retumbó en toda la sala vacía.

Los dos se miraron y luego dijeron:

―Hay factores que nos mostraron que algo pasaba, lo primero fue su ausencia esta mañana que fue a la misma hora que Marga se va de la casa dejando a Akai sola. Después estaba la extraña y nueva construcción vigilada por magos. Y por último el gran número de tropas que mandaron y que si no nos equivocamos… No volvieron. ¿Por qué Akai? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?

―Tal vez no lo sepan pero tiene un buen rendimiento físico, Mogamett al verla sintió algo especial y al confirmar el estado que su salud. Fue la perfecta excusa para entrenarla y ella si sigue así en el futuro sería muy habilidosa.

― ¡¿Y por esa simple razón se les ocurrió mandarla?! ―exclamó Aladdín muy enfadado, él sabía mejor que nadie que no todos volvían con vida de esos lugares.

―Yo quise oponerme pero no había caso ―replicó la profesora.

―Eso es todo ―suspiró Titus― creo que solo podremos esperar.

El magi lo miró algo desconcertado, él quería salvarla, estaba dispuesto a entrar y a traerla consigo devuelta. ¿Acaso Titus no quería eso? Eso se preguntaba, se preguntaba si se quedaría esperando a que ese tal neo se encargara de todo. Aquello le hizo sentir más impotencia de la que ya sentía. El de Reim salió y seguido a él Aladdín que agradeció a Myers la ayuda que le dio. Mientras caminaban vuelta al pueblo el rubio dijo:

―Esa tipa se cree que nos quedaremos sentados, no, eso sí que no…

Los ojos azules del otro se iluminaron.

― ¡Gracias al rukh que te oigo decir eso! Temía que bajarías los brazos.

―Sí, como si fuera a dejarte a buscar a la celda tú solo a tú chica ―sonrió determinadamente.

―B-Bueno ―rio nerviosamente con un leve sonrojo.

―Iremos ahora a buscarla, ¿tienes experiencia en esto de conquistar calabozos?

― ¡Claro! ―sonrió el otro― ¡Llevo dos conquistados con mis amigos!

―Increíble, dejemos a Sphintus con Marga y nosotros nos vamos.

― ¡Pero no le digamos nada! Porque si no, él nos dormirá para que no hagamos ninguna locura ―advirtió divertido.

…

―Me pregunto dónde andarán esos dos ―suspiró Sphintus. Alguien o algo tocó la puerta principal, Marga estaba tomando una siesta, así que él mismo fue a abrir. Porque tal vez era alguien que les diría la ubicación de Akai o eran sus amigos ausentes. Pero lo único que encontró fue una nota en el suelo titulada:

 _¡Léeme Sphintus-kun!_

― ¿Qué clase de mierda es esta? ―pensó él agarrando la nota y desdoblándola.

La misma contenía algo escrito con dos tipos de letras diferentes que reconoció. Estas decían lo siguiente:

 _Hola Sphintus-kun :D_

 _Ya sabemos dónde está Akai, así que iremos por ella. Pero puede que nos demoremos ¡solo quédate tranquilo si pasan algunos días y no aparecemos! Va a estar fácil puesto a que tengo experiencia en estas cosas ^^ la traeremos sana y salva Jejeje_

 _Oh, cierto… Titus-kun tiene algo más que decirte._

 _Nos vemos luego :)_

 _Aladdín._

Este dio un suspiro y continuó leyendo la segunda parte escrita con una letra diferente.

 _Hola ^^/_

 _Akai está en una celda y nosotros la sacaremos de allí ¡Y más vale que no le digas a nadie de esto Sphintus-tonto! ¡Así que cuida de marga o te haré pagar! ¡Literalmente! :D Te cobraré tanto que serás más que pobre 7-7_

 _Hasta que salgamos de la celda 7u7_

 _Titus el magnífico._

― ¡ESE PAR DE IMBÉCILES QUE CREEN QUE HACEN! ―gritó cerrando la puerta de un porrazo― ¡ESTO ES MUY MALO! ¡DEMASIADO!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

 _Akai_

―Así que ya has conquistado celdas ¿No? ―preguntó Titus en un murmuro.

―Sí, dos… No creo que esta sea demasiado diferente ―la miró de arriba abajo.

Ambos estaban de pie frente el calabozo, cubiertos por una magia que los hacia invisibles ante la mirada de los demás; incluyendo a los magos.

―Siento la presencia de dos personas dentro ―explicó Aladdín con simpleza.

―Una debe ser de Akai y probablemente la otra de Neo ―aclaró el otro― ¿Y bien? Qué esperamos, vamos ya ―avanzó hasta tocar la entrada. El magi lo imitó y se metieron dentro del lugar. De repente todo se puso oscuro y luego vieron un punto de luz…

…

― ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ME METIERON EN ESTO!? ¡AHH! MYERS-SENSEI, TITUS, SPHINTUS, ALADDÍN ¡ALGUIEN!

Akai corría a como las piernas le daban, estaba siendo perseguida por una gigante araña negra con líneas naranjas muy peluda y de seis ojos rojos. Ella se volteaba cada tanto a lanzarle una flecha pero no hacía efecto.

― ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡DE QUIÉN HAYA SIDO LA IDEA TERMINARÁ MUERTO! APUESTO QUE FUE MOGAMETT, DESE POR MUERTO CANCILLER ―continuó corriendo hasta que vio un hueco estrecho donde meterse. Entró enseguida y al parecer el gigante insecto le perdió de vista puesto que siguió de largo.

―Yo… YO quería volverme más fuerte, pero no me… refería a esto ―dijo sentándose, recuperando el aliento. Le quedaban diez flechas. Salió de su escondite dando marcha atrás a sus pasos a recuperar algunas flechas que no fueron dañadas durante su huida.

―Arañas, arañas y arañas… No paré de ver de esas cosas todo el santo día ―se quejó la muchacha― ¡Yo no quería estar en esta situación! Ya que… Acabaré con esto y regresaré viva, junto a todos ―murmuró apretando los puños. Un arco de madera yacía a su lado y un estuche para las armas que lanzaba estaba en su espalda con un total de quince varas con una punta de metal afilada y al otro extremo flecos rojos―. Esa cosa me encontrará poco, entre más grande más difícil de matar es.

Miro su alrededor, una fría caverna de piedras violeta oscuro, techos que goteaban agua cristalina y rodeado de cristales de diferente colores. También había plantas que a ella le daban mala espina, tenían aspecto de venenosas. Ella recordaba haber leído un libro de plantas cuando se le ocurrió embellecer el patio de delante de la casita para pasar el rato. En ella había muchas que eran del tipo venenoso y curativo. Algunas si se las aplicaban en grandes dosis podían causar la muerte. Debido a la salud de Marga debía estar al tanto de estas especies ya que con ellas podía hacer medicinas. Sacó un papel que siempre llevaba con las usuales instrucciones de los remedios que preparaba en el quinto nivel. Leyó su contenido y se dio cuenta que había visto una flor tenía hojas que se usaban como calmantes y si se usaba en mayor dosis terminaba siendo un veneno rápido y efectivo.

―Vaya, qué peligrosas son las medicinas naturales, con razón la magia es mejor ―pensó suspirando.

Fue a la planta que anteriormente se había cruzado en su campo de visión. Era de un color magenta chillón y tenía hojas verde oscuro con algo de marrón oscuro en algunas partes. Usualmente usaba un cuarto que era la dosis segura. Pero decidió agarrar cuatro.

―Si muelo esto y lo mezclo con agua será el veneno más que potente. Espero que a la araña le haga efecto ―se dijo suspirando.

Luego de hacer el brebaje lo puso en un frasco que llevaba siempre consigo y cuando estaba por guardar dicha botella escuchó un grito y un blandir de espada. Corrió tan rápido como pudo para ver al susodicho insecto tratando de comerse a un chico de cabello anaranjado.

― ¡AYUDAME! ¡PLEBEYA! ―gritó el muchacho que estaba siendo enredado entre la telaraña que el insecto estaba aplicando en él.

― ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ―se enfureció― ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

― ¡Soy un príncipe imperial mundana! ¡Ahora ayúdame!

Ella revoleó la mirada, agarró el frasco y sumergió la punta de tres flechas en la pasión. Después lanzó una roca al gran bicho que se detuvo a verla.

― ¡Hey! ¡Asquerosa cosa! ¡Toma! ―apuntó rogando que funcionara y lanzó.

Pareció no hacerle efecto, dejó al arrogante chico a un lado y se comenzó a acercar a la joven que retrocedía conforme la otra avanzaba. Así que lanzó otra esta vez en uno de los ojos rojos que poseía. Suponiendo que si el veneno haría efecto lo haría más rápidamente en una zona débil. Pasaron unos momentos y los pasos de la bestia se alentaron y gradualmente este comenzó a debilitarse, para caer rendido al suelo.

― ¡JA! ¡Lo vencí! ―pensó alegre― consideraré tener esto siempre a mano ―se sonrió.

―Oye… ¡Oye plebeya!

― ¿C-Cómo me dijiste? ―frunció el ceño.

― ¡Sácame! ―le pidió él que estaba atrapado entre telaraña.

―No.

― ¿Por qué?

―Si eres un príncipe imperial deberías saber cómo salir, después de todo te entrenan para eso. Una plebeya como yo no puede hacer nada por ti ―suspiró Akai pasando de largo al muchacho de ojos negros.

―Bien, me disculpo por eso ¡Estaba desesperado! ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Ella simuló pensarlo un poco, luego agarró la espada que estaba a un metro de distancia. De vaina platinada y gruesa con un mango de oro con el emblema del Imperio Reim.

―Vaya, con que eres de Reim, un Alexius ¿No? ―dijo tomando el arma y contando los hilos blancos.

―Para ser plebeya sabes mucho ―sonrió levantándose― soy Neo ¿Y tú eres?

―Akai y toma esto ―le dijo la espada y agarró otra vez su arco― ¿Qué te trae a esta celda? ―lo miró de reojo.

―Pues la conquisto por el imperio y una linda chica como tú ―arqueó una ceja examinándola― ¿Qué hace aquí?

―No me malinterpretes ―comenzó a caminar ignorando el cumplido que le dio, ya que no le importaba mucho―. Yo no quería estar aquí en primer lugar, en realidad me metieron en esto ―suspiró.

―Adivino ¿Magnostadt? ¿Acaso Mogamett?

―Sí, no sé qué ganarán con que yo lo conquiste pero bueno. Ahora me interesa volver con mi prima y mis amigos, lo del contenedor no me interesa.

Este comenzó a reírse provocando que Akai se confundiera.

―Si eres nativa de este lugar que Magnostadt, el país con mayor concentración de magia, tenga además un contenedor metálico lo haría uno de los países más poderosos que hay.

―Ya veo ―sus orbes verde agua bajaron hasta el piso mientras seguía avanzando― así que me están usando ¡Tan pronto como pueda me largaré de este lugar!

― ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? ―cuestionó

―Es complicado ―rio― pero ahora tengo que cuidar a mi prima pequeña y tengo amigos estudiando en esta academia.

―Pues llévate a tu prima contigo, los amigos van y vienen ―dijo con aires de grandeza.

― ¡NO! ―exclamó― ¡Sphintus es buen cocinero y siempre me molesta! ¡Titus es una buena persona y siempre me aconseja cuando lo necesito! ¡Además siempre está con Marga! ¡Y Aladdín siempre está ahí para ayudarme, hacerme reír y apoyarme cuando sea! ―un rubor rosa apareció en sus mejillas―. ¡Esos amigos no se encuentran dos veces en la vida! Si decidiera irme dejándolos atrás, esos brillantes días con ellos se irían ¡Yo no quiero eso!

―Como sea ―la miró fríamente y avanzó.

―Apuesto que nunca te has topado con amigos como esos ―murmuró desviando la mirada.

Él la escuchó y no mentía, ese sentimiento que ella tenía lo hacía sentir ajeno.

―Mira más arañas ―señaló Neo, viendo como varias bajaban por las paredes.

― ¡Ah! ―chillo Akai.

―Le tienes miedo a esas arañas cuando te enfrentaste a una más grande ―bufó poniéndose en guardia.

―Oh, habla el que no pudo vencerla y rogaba por su vida ―dijo sonriéndole, mientras apuntaba a las araña.

…

― ¡No sabía que en los calabozos había este tipo de cosas raras! ¡Halharl! ―exclamó Titus lanzando una brazada de fuego.

―Créeme Titus-kun, hay cosas peores que eso ―le informó lanzando varias bolas de fuego.

― ¡¿Puedes sentir a Akai?!

― ¡Claro! ¡Está cerca! ―exclamó Aladdín frunciendo el ceño.

Uno de los insectos más grandes lanzó un líquido verde que el de Reim esquivó elevándose.

― ¡Estas cosas lanzan ácido! ―comentó el rubio.

―No podemos dejar que nos toquen ¡Ugo-kun! ―elevó sus brazos haciendo que la arena que estaba en el suelo hiciera un gran muro que detuviera el avance de sus perseguidores.

―Sabes ¡Esto es divertido! ―sonrió Titus de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Esto me trae buenos recuerdos! ―asintió el magi pensando en la celda de Amón y Zagan.

― ¡¿Cómo que se te acabó la poción?! ―gritó una voz masculina.

Los dos magos se detuvieron a escuchar.

― ¡No me critiques! ¡No tuve tiempo de hacer más! ¡Esa es la única forma que tenemos para matar a esas cosas! ¡Tenía que usarla o nos matan! ―replicó una voz femenina que reconocieron los otros dos.

― ¡Pues ahora lo harán esas bazofias con patas! ―le respondió la otra.

―Esa voz es de… ―los dos pusieron sus pies en movimiento con pánico― ¡DE AKAI!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

 _Los insectos_

― ¡Ya no aguantaré mucho! ―exclamó Neo― ¡¿De dónde diablos salieron estos bichos!?

Él estaba deteniendo con la vaina de su espada a un insecto verde parecido a una mantis religiosa. Que con sus tenazas intentaba derribar al muchacho que cubría a Akai mientras preparaba más del veneno para sus flechas.

― ¡Aguanta solo un poco! ―exigió.

―L-Lo l-lamento, pero solo si fuera como el capitán Muu podría retenerle más tiempo ―le respondió ya sin fuerzas, el insecto lo hizo a un lado haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared.

― ¡NEO!―corrió antes de que esta la aplastara al lado del muchacho, ayudándole a levantarse. Ella aún mantenía consigo el líquido, su arco y flecha.

― ¿Ya está listo? ―se reincorporó.

―Claro que sí ―contestó Akai.

―Entonces rociémosle esto a la hoja de mí espada, será más efectivo ―propuso.

―No podemos hacer eso ¡Mírate, estás todo herido! ¡No podemos acercarnos tanto a esa cosa! ―lo jaló a un lado cuando este estereotipo de mantis los atacó de nuevo― ¡Déjamelo a mí! Puedo hacerlo ―se determinó repitiendo el proceso de ataque que hizo antes―. Ve a un lugar seguro y yo me ocupo.

Con dificultad se trasladó a un lado mientras los ojos verde agua se concentraban en el blanco. Su respiración estaba agitada y le temblaban las manos mientras trataba de apuntar certeramente. Una de las tenazas verdes de abalanzó sobre ella, quien saltó a un lado.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Neo preocupado.

―Sí, solo que no tengo experiencia en estos momentos de vida o muerte ―sonrió forzadamente. No podría levantarse, en el intento de esquivar aquello se torció el tobillo así que debía acertar ahora o morir―. Vamos Akai, tu puedes, ahora no puedes morir. Antes no lo hiciste por Marga, porque querías vivir con ella y cuidarla, porque querías encontrarte con él ―se oyó pasos apresurados y dos figuras aparecieron detrás de Akai. Quien no se percató que ellos estaban presentes. Sobresaltado, el joven de pelo anaranjado cuestionando si eran enemigos o amigos estaba a punto de tomar su espada. Y a punto de advertirle, sin embargo, si lo hacía ella podría fallar y el resultado…

Sería fatal.

Los ojos de la chica se cerraron con fuerza mientras visualizaba la imagen de las personas más importantes de su vida.

―Hasta que no le diga a Aladdín lo que siento por él ¡No puedo dejarme vencer! ―se dijo en voz alta cerrando los ojos, dejando a Neo absorto junto a los otros dos presentes, soltando la flecha. Esta giró hasta llegar a lo que era el pecho del bichejo gigante perforándolo. Ella lentamente abrió los ojos poniéndose de pie con dificultad―. ¡LO HICE! ―sonrió.

― ¡Genial! ―exclamó Neo felicitándola― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, solo me torcí el tobillo ―hizo un gesto de dolor volviéndose a sentar.

―Ahora hay algo que quiero saber ―el de ojos negros miró a los dos parados detrás― ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué el rubio se parece tanto a esa persona?

Ella miró a unas rukhs rojas que pasaron por su campo de visión, haciendo que observara sobre su hombro.

―Ellos son… ¡Titus-san! ¡Aladdín! ―sonrió Akai esperanzada.

― ¿Son esos amigos tuyos de los que me hablaste?

― ¡Sí! ―se quiso poner de pie, pero se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas al suelo―. Hola chicos ―rio un poco.

― ¡Akai! ―los dos corrieron a ella― ¿¡Estás bien?!

―Sí, sí, esto no es nada ―tarareó sonriendo.

―Vaya, siempre fuiste un hueso duro de roer ―declaró Titus acercando su vara a su tobillo para curarla. Un brillo tenue de color violeta rodeó la herida haciendo que paulatinamente el dolor cesara. Miró de reojo al otro Alexius y dijo―: Mira Neo, que te termina protegiendo una chica más débil que tú ―. La muchacha le dio un codazo con enfado―. Sí que caíste bajo como miembro de la familia Alexius.

―Espera, esa apariencia ¿Eres el tipo del que me habló Scheherazade-sama?

―El mismo ―sonrió con orgullo.

― ¡Maldito seas! ¡Se suponía que nos reuniríamos los dos a conquistar esa cosa! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

―Primero, estaba en clases y nunca te contactaste conmigo para confirmar una hora exacta y segundo, estaba buscando a mi amiga desaparecida ―frunció el ceño―. Yo sé que no querías ir con compañía, para demostrar lo fuerte que eres.

Este soltó un bufido con enfado desviando la mirada. El otro rio y reparó en su amigo que estaba un tanto confundido. Chasqueó sus dedos frente a su rostro para que saliera de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No les has dicho nada a Akai ―le preguntó en un murmuro muy bajo― ¿Acaso lo que dijo te dejó?… Digamos… ¿Impactado? ―sonrió pícaramente.

― ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione? Dijo que quiere decirme algo de sus sentimientos hacia mí ¿Qué significa? ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué quiere decirme? Me está preocupado ―respondió alterado.

―Y se supone que yo soy más inexperto que él ―pensó él mago revoleando la mirada―. Piensa bien, PIENSALO.

Este arqueó una ceja.

―No te entiendo Titus-kun ¡Explícame! ―se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

―Ya lo harás ―sonrió nuevamente― bueno Akai, prueba en levantarte.

Ella así lo hizo, se tambaleó para un lado y los dos magos estuvieron a punto de atajarla, pero Neo se les adelantó tomándola por los hombros.

―Eres débil ―dijo despectivamente.

―Sí, claro ―rio un poco y tomó asiento nuevamente frente a sus dos amigos.

Aladdín comenzó a fulminar al de pelo anaranjado claro con la mirada y su amigo golpeó su hombro para llamarle la atención.

― ¿Celos, futuro esposo de Akai?

―Claro, sí…―dijo sarcásticamente, el otro lo miró como si no le creyera―. Solo me molesta que él estuviera tan cerca de ella, eso es todo ¿Feliz? ―respondió evitando contacto visual con su compañero ligeramente avergonzado.

Asintió sonriente con la cabeza.

―Ahora te toca Neo ―el mago de su mismo país se puso de pie y con sus manos sacudió la tierra de sus rodillas.

―Ni hablar ―desvió la mirada.

― ¿En serio? ―le tocó el brazo con el dedo índice y él hizo un gesto de dolor.

―Adelante ―se sentó cruzado de brazos, el otro puso la magia de curación en marcha.

Titus se cercioró que la curación de Neo fuera lo más lejos posible de los otros dos para que pudieran charlar en paz. Y que los celos del magi lo provocaran a pelearse con el príncipe.

― ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? ―le preguntó a él.

―Bueno, es algo complicado… Titus-kun y yo hicimos unas averiguaciones y hablamos con la profesora Myers ―explicó.

―Ella en verdad no estaba convencida cuando me dijo que entrara ¡Seguro ese Matal la obligó! ―bufó enfadada contemplando a otro lado.

―Ya sabremos en concreto las razones que tuvieron para hacer lo que hicieron ―suspiró él.

―Ahora lo importante es volver a casa ―murmuró bajando la mirada― ¿Marga está bien?

―Sí, Sphintus-kun está con ella ¡Estará bien! ―le sonrió.

― ¡Ya veo! ¡Me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta aquí! Bueno, son magos, es obvio que llegarían ―rio un poco― me sorprendo más de que yo misma haya sobrevivido. ¡El entrenamiento de Myers me fue útil!

―Pero te queda mucho por aprender ―comentó.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pienso esforzarme al máximo y protegerlos a todos! Bueno, tal vez sea un poco ambiciosa, pero al menos quiero poder hacer algo por el bienestar de los demás ―sonrió.

― ¡Hey! ―llamó Neo a Akai― ¡Más te vale que a partir de ahora me dejes pelear por mí mismo! A mí no me añadas a la lista.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ―arqueó una ceja.

―Digo que no necesito a una chica protegiéndome.

―Te salvé la vida en dos ocasiones y me reclamas esto ―bufó cruzándose de brazos― aunque no pensaba meterte en la lista de igual manera.

Este resopló un "claro" con aires de sarcasmo y ella revoleó la mirada.

―No se llevan bien ―rio un poco el magi.

―Me dice plebeya siempre, no es mal tipo, pero si no fuera tan orgulloso ―cantó la muchacha sin darse cuenta que el otro la fulminaba con la mirada.

Titus lo al magi miró pícaramente haciendo que se sobresaltara, él sabía que nuevamente esa palabra pasaba por su mente: ¿Celoso?

Y no estaba equivocado, ese príncipe era la única persona con la que ella se enojaba más. Ni con Sphintus discutía así. Perecían llevarse tan bien que llegó a pensar que su relación era mucho mejor que la que él tenía con ella. Un extraño sentimiento de temor lo inundó por completo. Aladdín se quedó en silencio viéndola fijamente, pensando.

― ¿Aladdín? ―ella sonó extrañada.

Y luego, sin pensarlo la jaló hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

―Siempre estaremos juntos ¿Verdad? ―murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos mientras que su cara se ponía caliente y roja.

―S-sí, ¡claro! ¿T-te ocurre algo? ―respondió con una voz alterada― ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO?! ―se dijo a sus adentros.

―No, no es nada ―sonrió.

Comenzando a sentir algo en su pecho junto a un hormigueo. Akai movió sus brazos para corresponderle tímidamente y bajar sus párpados. Algunas rukhs rosas aparecieron a su alrededor bailando alegremente. Los ojos azules del magi se abrieron para ver a Neo y a Titus sonriendo cínicamente. Este se separó de ella horriblemente sonrojado, poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia atrás alejando sus brazos.

― ¡¿Ustedes que miran?! ―preguntó él mientras que la muchacha miró a otro lado avergonzada.

―Bueno… solo veíamos algo que Sphintus mataría por ver en estos momentos ―silbó Titus.

―Vemos dos tortolos en plena acción ―cantó Neo.

―Cállense o les juro que les daré este veneno la próxima vez que coman ―amenazó la chica fulminándolos con la mirada, mostrando la botella con el líquido mortal en su interior.

A los dos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda mientras asentían nerviosamente.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 _Fuerza_

―S-será m-mejor que s-sigamos, e-estamos lejos de la necrópolis t-todavía ―indicó el muchacho de pelo azul caminando hacia delante.

Los otros dos rieron fuertemente, la joven los miró seriamente y fue al lado del mago de la creación caminando lentamente.

― ¿Puedes caminar? ―le preguntó Aladdín.

―Sí ―asintió penosamente― ¡ODIO ESTOS MOMENTOS! ¡SE ME VA A SALIR EL CORAZÓN! ―gritó a sus adentros con una sonrisa algo tonta y nerviosa.

Ellos iban por aquel sendero estrecho con el que se toparon desde que entraron. Una especie de larga caverna de aspecto sombrío y húmedo. El piso era de arna clara muy fina y tenía algunas pequeñas piedras celestes mezcladas. Llevaban un buen tiempo caminando, topándose con más bestias que vencieron fácilmente. Los cuatro decidieron tomarse un descanso, sacaron las provisiones que tenían y comenzaron a platicar.

― ¿Cuánto más tardaremos en llegar a la necrópolis? ―se quejó Neo.

―Nadie lo sabe ―respondió Titus mirando a su amigo que negó con la cabeza― es como si un día entero hubiera pasado ―suspiró.

―Nunca pensé que una celda fuera tan difícil de conquistar, esta es la primera vez que veo una de este estilo ―pensó el de ojos azules mirando a su alrededor.

― ¡Esto es genial! ―exclamó Akai― nunca había vivido una aventura así ―sonrió.

―Al final valdrá la pena cuando tenga el poder ―presumió el príncipe.

―Yo no diría eso ―interrumpió el otro de Reim― Aladdín y yo no podemos tener el contenedor por ser magos, pero Akai puede ―miró a la chica.

―No lo creo ―resopló― a los ojos del djiin ella debe ser insignificante.

La muchacha frunció el ceño mientras seguía comiendo. No le molestaba que la subestimara, pero ella sabía que tenía razón. Todas esas veces que ganó fueron pura suerte, ella apenas salió del aislamiento y no sabe cómo es allá fuera. Todos dicen que es peligroso, y que si se dedicara a luchar para defender a otros moriría pronto. A diferencia de los otros tres chicos ella era una amateur, inexperta y débil. Pero había algo que creía que era cierto y se lo hizo saber al miembro de la familia Alexius:

―Puedo aprender por mí misma ―sonrió―. Ustedes aprendieron ¿Verdad? No creo que salieran al mundo siendo luchadores expertos desde el nacimiento. Seguro aprendieron, cayeron y se levantaron de nuevo. Yo puedo hacerlo como todos podemos, un día quiero dejar este lugar y ver el mundo. Ver ese mundo que por años me relataron los ancianos en sus historias con grandes sonrisas. Quiero experimentar esa emoción de poder hacer algo por el bien de los demás ¡Si tengo que obtener ese poder para ser más fuerte competiré contigo Neo!

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, menos Aladdín que sonrió jovialmente. Vio un brillo incandescente en ella. Un brillo que solo había podido ver en una persona, su mejor amigo.

―Dormiré para recargar energías ―dijo Neo acostándose en el suelo y poniéndose de espaldas― hasta un rato.

Titus y Aladdín rieron internamente pensando qué tanto esas palabras le molestaron. Luego el de Reim le dijo a su amigo y a la muchacha:

―Ya que Neo dormirá yo también lo haré ―bostezó― monten guardia chicos ―sonrió recostándose.

―B-Bien ―respondieron ambos confundidos por la sonrisa.

Después de eso ellos dos continuaron hablando, ella le contó todo lo que pasó hasta que se encontró con él y con el mago de Reim. Mientras que el magi hizo lo mismo con ella, pasando por alto el hecho de lo que oyó sobre algo que debía decirle. Limitándose a comentarle que no llegó a escucharle bien, lo que a la otra le generó un suspiro de alivio y una conciencia más tranquila.

―Entonces la necrópolis es una ciudad fantasma y ahí es donde está el djiin.

―Sí, debemos superar esta mazmorra para llegar allí, cuando la completemos aparecerá dos grandes portones con este símbolo ―en la arena dibujó la estrella de ocho puntas.

― ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

―Antes de llegar a Sindria viajé por el mundo y hablé con mucha gente ―era evidente que no le diría que ya había conquistado una celda y que era un magi.

― ¡Ya veo! ¡Así que conocer mucho! ¡Quisiera ver lo que está fuera de este país! Así que si llego a planear un recorrido serás mi asesor ―le guiñó un ojo, él se sonrojó desviando la mirada― ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? ―se acercó un poco a él.

― ¡N-No es nada! ―de repente sintió que el ojo del rukh en el bolsillo de sus vestiduras empezó a brillar y Akai arqueó una ceja preguntado qué era eso― ¿E-Esto? S-Solo es un artefacto de comunicación con mis amigos en Sindria, ¡Voy a responder! ―se levantó, yéndose a otro lado bien lejos en un hueco en la pared donde el entraba con espacio de sobra. Lo único que faltaba era que le descubrieran, y no le preocupaba que ella lo hiciera, le preocupaba Neo―. Yam-san, ¿qué pasa? ―murmuró.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Gracias a salomón que respondes! Estaba preocupada, ya no ubicaba tu rukh_** ―exclamó la mujer preocupada― ** _¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? No te han descubierto ¿Verdad?_**

―Espera, ¿cómo sentías mi rukh? Y estoy bien, no me han descubierto ―respondió.

 ** _―_** ** _Uso la misma magia con la que veíamos su progreso en Zagan, solo que ahora no monitoreo tus movimientos. Solo es una materialización de tu imagen en agua con fragmentos de rukh. Si se desvanece significa que algo interfiere con la magia o estás…_** ―se detuvo.

―Ya ―suspiró― no pasó nada, no te preocupas Yam-san. Seguramente las barreras interfirieron.

 ** _―_** ** _¿Y bien? ¿Los estudios van bien? ¿Has hecho amigos? ―preguntó interesada― Sinbad y los demás quieren saber. Morgiana pasó un año y un tanto más en la gran falla entrenando y luego fue a Sindria. Alibaba volverá en una semana a Sindria…_**

―Solo falto yo ―murmuró― pero todavía tengo mucho que hacer.

 ** _―_** ** _No respondiste a mis preguntas_** ―bufó la otra.

―Lo lamento Yam-san ―soltó una ligera risa― los estudios van muy bien Tengo maestros exigentes, sobre todo Myers-sensei que es muy dura con respecto a los entrenamientos físicos y se enoja fácilmente ¡He averiguado tanto! ¡Tengo tanto que contarles! He hecho muchos amigos, todos son muy agradables ―sonrió de oreja a oreja―. Sphintus-kun es mi compañero de cuarto y siempre presume con los kodors más bajos que él. Pero siempre está Titus-kun para bajarle los humos ―sonrió orgulloso―. Cuando salimos de la academia al pueblo siempre están Akai y Marga esperando en una pequeña casa en el centro de la ciudad.

 ** _―_** ** _Interesante… Solo vengo a advertirte algo Aladdín…_**

― ¿Qué cosa?

 ** _―_** ** _Entre Magnostadt, Reim y Kou hay un ambiente tenso. Los dos imperios están compitiendo para ganarse Magnostadt y si pasa más tiempo esto pasará a mayores… Según Sinbad es probable que haya guerra_** ―dijo en seco.

Guerra.

Esa palabra retumbó en sus oídos, lo último que quería para este país que sufrió tanto era una guerra contra poderosos imperios. Había gente importante para él en este lugar y lo que más temía estaba cerca de ser realidad… Aquello que le dijo a Dunya sobre las similitudes entre este lugar y su tierra natal cada vez se hacía más real.

 ** _―_** ** _¿Estás bien Aladdín?_**

―E-Eh, sí… Dile a los demás que me demoraré ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer ―suspiró― así que esperen por mí ¿sí?

Preocupado asomó su mirada del hueco y todo estaba igual. Titus y Neo estaban donde los vio por última vez y Akai estaba en el mismo lugar dormida.

―Tengo que irme Yam, nos vemos ―dijo apresurado.

 ** _―_** ** _Adiós._**

Puso el ojo del rukh en su lugar y salió de su escondite situándose al lado de la muchacha. Viéndola dormir.

― ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que hay una guerra? ―frunció el ceño― no, no es momento para eso ―negó con la cabeza― ¡Es hora de despertarse chicos! ―puso su mejor sonrisa y aplaudió.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―murmuró el príncipe.

―Hay que despertarse, mientras más nos demoremos ¡Más tardaremos en conquistar la celda!

Titus abrió sus ojos y bostezó.

―Así se dice Aladdín ―le sonrió poniéndose de pie― ¡Vamos, vamos!

―No es justo, hasta que la tipa no se levante yo no me muevo ―señaló a la joven que dormía pacíficamente.

―Akai, Akai ―murmuró el magi sacudiéndola― levántate ―ella se resistía frunciendo el ceño, él sonrió―. Vamos Akai ¡Akai! ―puso sus dos dedos a los lados de su nariz y apretó por unos momentos.

― ¡AHHH! ―se levantó exaltada― ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

―Te tapé la nariz para que despertaras ―rio.

― ¡ME ASUSTASTE ALADDÍN! PENSE QUE NO RESPIRABA ―comenzó a relajarse― no importa ―sonrió un poco― solo no vuelvas a hacerlo ―un rubor se presentó en sus mejillas, solo que no lo notó.

―Claro ―le tendió una amable sonrisa.

Los de Reim nuevamente sonrieron cínicamente mientras que el otro les lanzaba una mirada asesina. Comenzaron a caminar, luego de quince minutos de recorrer en línea recta ―como venían haciendo desde el principio―. Una gran entrada apareció ante ellos.

― ¡¿Es la entrada a la necrópolis?! ―preguntó la de ojos verde agua.

―No ―negó el magi.

― ¿Cómo sabes? ―cuestionó Neo.

―No tiene ese símbolo ―respondió con simpleza abriendo la puerta― y no necesita que diga esas palabras ―pasó.

Todos siguieron algo confundidos.

―Esto es… ¿Un laberinto? ―murmuró Titus.

―Sí ―le respondieron sin aliento.

En efecto, un gran laberinto de paredes anaranjadas se presentó ante ellos. Era inmenso y había cuatro entradas que seguramente conducían a diversos lugares. El suelo tembló unos segundos seguido de una grave y feliz voz:

 ** _―_** ** _¡Al fin alguien sobrevive a mis desafíos! ¡Hace tanto que nadie llegaba tan lejos! ¡Felicidades! ¡Si no me equivoco son los más jóvenes que han pisado estos lares! ¡Qué afortunados! Ahora veamos si sobreviven… Todo dependerá de si entre ustedes está el próximo poseedor de mi poder._**

― ¿Próximo? ¿Acaso esta celda ya ha sido conquistada? Imposible… La primera celda conquistada fue la de Sinbad-ojii-san, Baal ―pensó Aladdín―. ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó en voz alta.

 ** _―_** ** _¿Yo?_** ―se escuchó una risa.

― ¡Responde! ―exigió Titus.

 ** _―_** ** _Soy el djiin de esta celda_** ―respondió sin rodeos― ** _ahora… ¡Qué empiece el espectáculo!_**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

 _Laberinto_

― ¿Eres el djiin? ¡Entonces qué esperas! ¡Elige a tu rey! ―impuso Neo.

 ** _―_** ** _No tan rápido Neo Alexius_** ―dijo el djiin― ** _deberán primero resolver una prueba._**

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

― ¿Una prueba? ―se preguntaron los demás.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Lo sé todo! ¡Este es mi calabozo, no lo olviden! Sé quién eres Neo, eres un pariente lejano de Pernadius Alexius. Un gran hombre, si me permites decir_** ―se detuvo― ** _también sé de ustedes Titus, Aladdín y Akai._**

Todos miraron sorprendidos a donde sus miradas estaban clavadas, puesto que el djiin no había hecho su aparición.

― ¿Qué nos propones? ―interrogó la muchacha.

 ** _―_** ** _Bueno, mi desafío es este: Tienen cuatro entradas, deberán adivinar cuál es la correcta. Porque esa indica el camino correcto hasta el otro lado del laberinto. El camino seguro, bueno, en parte. Pero más seguro de lo que ya pasaron_** ―se escuchó un carraspeo―. **_Deben pensar bien, ya que si no toman el correcto… Ya no habrá vuelta atrás y pueden darse por muertos en ese momento._**

― ¿Y cómo sabremos cuál es el correcto? Todos son iguales ―interrumpió el mago de Reim.

 ** _―_** ** _Eso es simple, Titus-san. Esa persona verá una particularidad en el camino y con eso distinguirá la vía correcta. Muchas preguntas ¡Y poca acción! ¡Comiencen! Pueden tomarse su tiempo. ¡Adiós! Si sobreviven_** ―rio.

― ¡Maldición! ―exclamó el príncipe.

―Una particularidad ―se dijo Aladdín enfocando su mirada en los senderos― yo no veo nada ¿Ustedes?

Los otros dos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza, pero Akai no.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―el magi reparó en ella que estaba en silencio.

―Shhh ―lo calló haciendo un siseo― me quiero concentrar.

Notó que había mucho rukh rojo en ese lugar, era la primera vez que veía tanto junto. De por si al entrar ya había bastante, sin embargo, ahora la cantidad era ridículamente grande. Se dio cuenta de algo… Una gran concentración de ellos en el sendero de la esquina derecha. Algo hizo clic en su mente, ese era…

―El camino ―señaló la entrada de la punta a la derecha.

― ¿Eh? ―arquearon una ceja ante el comentario.

―Ese es el camino ―comenzó a avanzar.

― ¡Espera! ―la detuvo Neo― ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

― ¿Viste algo peculiar? ―preguntó Aladdín, él se dio cuenta que esto se relacionaba al rukh que solo ella podía ver.

―Sí, eso ―asintió, sabía bien que el magi había comprendido lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Le tendió una pequeña sonrisa ― ¿vamos?

― ¡Claro! ―exclamó el de ojos azules con entusiasmo.

Los dos cruzaron la entrada, entonces Titus apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del miembro de la realeza.

―Tu no confiarás en ella, pero es más capaz de lo que crees. No sé lo que estaba hablando, mas Aladdín entendió. Si él lo hizo y confía en ella significa que deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Vamos, relájate. Te tomas esto como si fuera asunto de vida o muerte ―comenzó a avanzar, asintiéndole a sus amigos que comenzaron a caminar hacia delante.

― ¡No bromees Titus! ¡Ambos estamos aquí por la misma razón!

―Sí, pero… ¿Eso en verdad es lo que tú quieres? Yo ya… No creo querer seguir con esto. Solo quiero estar con mis amigos estudiando, divirtiéndome, siendo alguien normal… Aunque no lo sea ―dijo con voz grave.

― ¿Qué no eres normal? Eres un mago, no eres un bicho raro… Si tú eres raro entonces Scheherazade-sama es…

― ¡Basta! No sabes nada, así que no hables ―le frunció el ceño― no sabes que no hay nadie como yo ―murmuró siguiendo a los otros dos, que eran ajenos a la situación.

Neo se quedó parado, en silencio.

―Ya que, todos ustedes son raros… ―suspiró― ¡Esperen! ¡Voy con ustedes! ―comenzó a correr tras ellos― solo esta vez confiaré ―pensó cuando los alcanzó.

…

― ¡Dos horas! ¿Segura que este es el camino? ―preguntó el mago de Reim.

―Claro que sí ―respondió Akai.

―Solo ten confianza ―agregó Aladdín.

―Para ti es normal, después ella te… ―justificó con enfado cuando su amigo le tapó la boca riendo nerviosamente.

― ¡Solo ten confianza Titus-kun! ―continuaba riendo― ¡Confía!... ¡Auch! ¡Me mordiste! ―retiró sus manos, agitándolas un poco para aliviar el dolor.

―Tú me obligaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca ―frunció el ceño.

Neo reía a carcajadas y Akai miraba curiosa, preguntándole a Aladdín si su mano estaba bien.

―En fin ―se calmó el príncipe― hasta ahora lo que dijo el djiin ese fue verdad, simplemente nos topamos con pichos pequeños escupe ácido.

―Pero caminamos sin rumbo, solo seguimos lo que Akai dice ―se quejó el mago.

―Fuiste tú el que dijo que confiara y lo estoy haciendo ¡Ahora calla! ―ordenó.

―Maldito ―le resopló Titus.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Wow! ¡Me sorprenden! Sabía que llegarían a este punto después de todo…_**

― ¡El djiin! ―exclamaron todos.

 ** _―_** ** _Sí, ¿quién más sería si no? Estuve observándolos y me sorprenden ¡Veo que son merecedores de esto! Segú veo yo, Neo-san y Akai-san trabajan bien juntos en combate y lo mismo va para Titus-san y Aladdín-sama_** ―explicó.

―Espera ¿Por qué lo tratas a él como alguien importante? ―se quejó Neo.

 ** _―_** ** _Porque en pocas palabras él es mucho más importante que cualquiera de ustedes, seguramente alguien como usted no lo entenderá, pero Aladdín-sama sí._**

Aladdín se suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿De qué habla? ―le preguntó el príncipe.

―Es… complicado ―miró a Titus― ¿Ahora crees lo que te dije esa vez hace dos años?

―Gracias a ese djiin, sí. Ya no tengo dudas Aladdín ―sonrió.

― ¿¡De qué hablan chicos?! ―exclamaron los dos que no eran magos.

―Secreto ―les respondieron guiñando un ojo cada uno.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Todavía les falta bastante para llegar, pero ahora les daré un límite de tiempo. Tienen veinte minutos para llegar y no se atrevan a hacer trampa._**

― ¿A qué te refieres con trampa? Así no haremos lo que no quieres ―dijo Akai.

 ** _―_** ** _Nada de magia de tele transportación, aunque por lo que veo ninguno es capaz de eso. Pero uno nunca sabe cuándo te viene alguno de estos dos magos con un as bajo la manga. Tampoco intenten tomar ningún atajo y no vale usar magia para elevarse más alto de lo que estas paredes alcanzan_** ―dijo refiriéndose a las paredes del laberinto que era de un color anaranjado y eran un tanto altas, pero no demasiado.

― ¿Qué disparates dices? ―lo interrumpieron.

 ** _―_** ** _La magia de tele transportación haría demasiado fácil el desafío, tampoco quiero que estén conscientes de que tanto les falta mirando sobre las paredes, además haciendo eso podrían descubrir algún atajo durante el recorrido._**

― ¿¡Tanto lio para cruzar un maldito laberinto?!

 ** _―_** ** _Me gusta poner bajo presión a la gente…_** ―se le escuchó reír a carcajadas― ** _¡El tiempo corre ya!_**

― ¡TE ODIAMOS! ―le gritaron con sumo enfado.

 ** _―_** ** _Yo sé que me aman, solo lo dicen para molestarme_** ―se defendió el djiin a sí mismo.

― ¡Eres más engreído que Neo! ―lo acusó Aladdín.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Oh Aladdín-sama! ¡Eso si me ofendió por parte de usted! Aunque creo que deberían dejar los insultos para cuando lleguen a mi guarida ¿No? Ya pasaron dos minutos, el tiempo no es eterno_** ―cantó.

― ¡Maldito mago! ―alzó la voz el príncipe a punto de ir a golpearlo.

― ¡Para Neo! ―lo detuvieron Akai y Titus.

―Será mejor que vayamos con la magia de gravedad, así será más rápido. Neo y Akai se ocuparán de exterminar a los bichos que se topen en nuestro camino ―propuso el de ojos azules.

― ¡Sí! ―asintieron.

Los dos magos comenzaron a avanzar con la magia de gravedad y el magi ―que siempre llevaba consigo su alfombra mágica― puso al príncipe y a la muchacha allí para que les siguieran el ritmo. Durante el trayecto se toparon con algún que otro enemigo, pero solo unos pocos los hicieron detenerse.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Diez minutos!_**

― ¡Nos quedan diez! ―chasqueó su lengua el mago de Reim― Aladdín ¿No puedes sentir si estamos cerca?

―Mmm ―cerró sus ojos― siento un gran poder a unos metros, sí, es del djiin…

―Algo es algo ―suspiró su amigo.

Así continuaron, desde ese punto dejaron de toparse con criaturas del laberinto. Llegando por fin a lo que era la salida del laberinto.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Maravilloso! ¡Llegaron con dos minutos de sobra! Debo felicitarlos, son determinados cuando se lo proponen. ¡Los veo dentro de la necrópolis!_**

―Por los pelos ―suspiraron todos agotados.

―Ese djiin es un dolor de cabeza ―se quejó la de ojos verde agua sentándose.

―Si me convierto en su contenedor le haré la vida imposible ―el príncipe sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Aladdín solo se limitó a reír ligeramente. Él se quedó mirando el gran portón con ese símbolo que había visto tantas veces. Todos se colocaron frente a ella arqueando una ceja, preguntándose qué hacer ahora. El magi avanza colocando sus manos sobre la puerta, al tacto era muy gélido. Él sonrió al recordar las tres veces que ya había hecho esto con la gente importante para él. Respiró hondo y dijo en voz alta empujando las dos puertas:

― ¡ABRÉTE SÉSAMO!

Un torrente pasó por esa entrada mientras esta se abría lentamente, dejando a los demás estupefactos.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

 _Keren_

Una luz blanca los segó por unos breves segundos, cuando esta cesó una gran vista se presentó ante ellos. Dejándolos estupefactos.

―Wow… ¡WOW! ¡ASOMBROSO! ―grito Akai avanzando, sin darse cuenta que donde el suelo terminaba, le seguía un precipicio.

― ¡Cuidado! ―exclamó Aladdín al darse cuenta que podría caer, se adelantó para jalarla hacia él por la muñeca. La muchacha terminó a unos centímetros de distancia del joven de ojos cobalto.

―E-Eh ¿P-Por qué? ―tartamudeó ella.

―Mira ―señaló hacia donde caminaba.

―Es cierto ¡Estaba a punto de caer! ―pensó con asombro― ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza? ―frunció el ceño. Sus orbes verde agua se trasladaron a donde estaban Neo y Titus, nuevamente, mirando sádicamente.

― ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! ―preguntó, terminando de darse cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca del magi. Completamente roja se empujó lejos, yendo directamente a golpear a los miembros de la familia Alexius.

― ¡Atrápanos si es que puedes! ―le sacó la lengua Neo.

― ¡Dejen de molestarme! ¿Qué ganan con esto? ―les dijo ella.

―Ganamos… ―los dos se miraron― diversión ―soltaron una carcajada.

― ¡Ustedes, basta! ―interrumpió el mago de la creación golpeándolos con su báculo― tenemos que cruzar rápido la necrópolis para llegar ―sonrió.

― ¿Y cómo sabes que tenemos que para llegar tenemos que pasar la necrópolis? ¿Te lo enseñaron en la escuela de magos? ―sonrió Neo con aires de grandeza.

―No ―negó con la cabeza, para la sorpresa de él y de Akai―. Lo sé por otros medios ―rio― ahora vamos ― comenzó a bajar unas escaleras que iban directamente al pueblo fantasma.

Titus lo siguió sin vacilar, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Los dos magos empezaron a hablar alegremente, dejando a los otros dos atrás.

―No me fio de él ―. Se cruzó de brazos el príncipe― oculta algo.

―Que oculte algo no lo hace mala persona ―le replicó la muchacha.

―Te falta experiencia de vida novata, si ocultas algo es porque a los demás no les gustará la verdad ―resopló― deberías mantenerte a raya. Te estas acercando demasiado a un tipo que ni conoces.

― ¡Yo le conozco! ―dijo firme.

―Bueno, entonces dime ¿Dónde nació? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Cómo sabe tanto de las mazmorras? ¿Cuál es su pasado? ¿Tiene hermanos, hermanas, primos? ―la fulminó con la mirada. Ella estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se calló a sí misma―. Ah, eso creí ―suspiró bajando las escalinatas.

―Yo no sé nada de él, en cambio él sabe mucho de mí ―se dijo a sus adentros avanzando lentamente― Pero Neo ¿Confías en mí? ―alzó su voz, haciendo que el otro se volteara.

―Sí.

―Bueno, tú no sabes nada de mi ¿Queda claro? Así que, si tú confías en mí sin saber ni una sola cosa de mi persona, yo tengo derecho de confiar en Aladdín.

―La diferencia entre tú y ese tipo es que me salvaste la vida, él no a ti ―discutió con descaro.

―Tú qué sabes ―sonrió ligeramente― si no fuera por Aladdín yo no estaría aquí ¿Entiendes?

Los ojos grises oscuro del muchacho se abrieron de repente, ella caminó hacia él le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y siguió de largo.

― ¡Verás que es alguien de fiar! ¡Puede que no sepamos mucho de él, pero es muy, muy agradable! ―rio jovialmente, comenzando a trotar para alcanzar a los dos magos.

―Rayos ―suspiró.

Caminaron y caminaron por las calles de esa ciudad fantasma. Todo tenía un aire similar al de Magnostadt, debido al estilo de las casas y las calles. Solo que en este lugar había muchas estatuas de aves de aspecto imponente. Compuestas por marfil blanco y nítido, con rabies en el lugar donde están los ojos.

―Pero qué lugar más pintoresco ―silbó Akai.

―Y qué lo digas, me pregunto por qué está tan vació un lugar tan bonito ―se preguntó Titus.

―Quien sabe, es una mazmorra… Nadie entiende estas cosas ―comentó Neo.

― ¿Qué opinas Aladdín? ―todos lo miraron arqueando una ceja.

― ¡Este lugar es asombroso! ―exclamó yendo hacia delante.

― ¡Opino lo mismo! ―Rio Akai, siguiéndole el paso.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña edificación con una cúpula verde agua. Subieron las robustas escaleras de cemento gris claro y empujaron la gran puerta de oro frente a ellos.

Dentro de ese lugar había una montaña de monedas esparcidas por todos lados, entre ellas había copas de oro, espadas, báculos, joyas y otros objetos de mucho valor. A todos se les cayó la boca del asombro.

―A… ¡ASOMBROSO! ―gritaron todos.

― ¡Nunca vi tanto oro en un mismo lugar! ―comentó Titus recorriendo el lugar.

―Yo sí ―presumió Neo ganándose una mirada severa de Akai―, pero nunca pensé que habría cosas así en un lugar como este ―agregó sonriendo.

―Esto es lo más genial que vi en mi vida ―sonrió la muchacha, de repente algo captó su atención.

― ¿Viste algo Akai? ―preguntó Aladdín pensativo, buscando el contenedor del djiin de la celda.

―Si… ―respondió en un murmuro, avanzando a una montaña de monedas de oro que, en la cima, entre las fichas doradas, yacía un brazalete con dos dragones en los extremos.

Akai extendió su mano para tocar esa pequeña pieza de joyería que tanto le había llamado la atención. Las yemas de sus dedos se posaron sobre el gélido metal que al contacto desprendió una cegadora luz que la obligó a retroceder. Todos cerraron sus ojos hasta que el brillo cesó y una sombra gigante surgió, cubriéndolos a los cuatro. Con una mezcla de asombro e incertidumbre miraron a la figura que se les presentaba frente a ellos.

Era un hombre de pelo azul oscuro, ligeramente largo y ondulado atado con una cinta blanco; parte de su flequillo dejaba su tercer ojo al descubierto. Sus dos orbes brillantes de un tono azul marino con destellos amarillos observaban a los cuatro jóvenes con un aire de victoria. Cubriendo su torso había una tela blanca con bordes dorados, que cubría una parte de sus brazos. Varios collares robustos de oro con distintas incrustaciones de gemas colgaban de su robusto cuello. En sus brazos, había algunos brazaletes de oro y plata; y anillos con gemas rojas. Sus piernas cruzadas tenían unos pantalones árabes blancos adornados con monedas de oro en la parte de la cadera.

Una gran cantidad de humo comenzó a circular a su alrededor, dispersándose por el resto del lugar. Akai tosió un poco por el fuerte aroma de la humareda, hasta que la esencia se redujo.

― ¡Bienvenidos pequeños! ―alzó la voz el hombre― soy Keren, el djiin de la personalidad y los valores, es un placer conocerles ―sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―K-Keren ―tartamudeó la muchacha, por alguna razón su nombre le era familiar.

―Sí ―asintió el djiin― veo muchos rostros familiares ―sus ojos pasaron por todos y cada uno, hasta detenerse en Aladdín. Las miradas de los demás se posaron en él enseguida, quien se puso en alerta―. Usted es… ―se detuvo y negó la cabeza― es un gusto volver a verle Aladdín-sama ―sonrió gentilmente.

―Lo mismo digo, Keren ―murmuró él, a pesar del hecho de que nunca se habían cruzado en sus días. Pero él sabía de su existencia, sin embargo, Aladdín no sabía la suya.

―También tenemos a alguien cercano a la magi Scheherazade ―alzó la voz mirando a Titus que retrocedió unos pasos.

― ¿Qué tanto sabes? ―le preguntó el mago de Reim frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Tanto que me matarían por ello ―respondió con claridad― pero guardaré sus secretos, no los delataré frente a sus amigos ―rio un poco.

Los rostros de Titus y Aladdín se relajaron un poco, intercambiando disimuladas miradas de alivio.

―Aunque ese no es el asunto ahora pequeños ―anunció― ¡Tenemos que elegir a un rey! Antes de eso, permitan felicitarlos, porque han conquistado el calabazo setenta y tres, mi calabozo.

El príncipe saltó de la alegría y fue a abrazar lo más cercano que tenía, que era Akai. La estrujó unos momentos para separarse y festejar con los demás. La joven tenía ganas de darle un buen zape, pero la alegría de haber conquistado alivianó su furia con Neo. El mago de la creación fulminaba disimuladamente a la persona en cuestión por su precipitada acción, mientras Titus reía por su conducta que para él era evidente.

―Que interesante ―pensó Keren chasqueando los dedos, llamando la atención de los presentes―. Ahora sí, tenemos que tomar una decisión ¿Quién quiere convertirse en rey? ―. Las miradas se enfocaron en él en un santiamén.

Neo dio un paso hacia delante y dijo firmemente:

―Yo seré rey.

―Eres un buen candidato por tu descendencia, los Alexius son gente que me importan mucho ―cerró sus ojos por unos segundos―, para ser rey debes responder algo.

―Lo que sea se lo diré ―repuso él.

― ¿Ves algo particular en esta habitación? ―alzó sus brazos ligeramente.

―Además de usted, las riquezas y que estamos en una celda; nada más ―respondió.

―Entonces no podrás ser mi rey ―confesó sonriente.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por qué-!? ―gritó Neo estupefacto, sin embargo, Keren no le hizo caso y reparó en la muchacha.

―Tu, responde esa pregunta ―. La señaló.

Los ojos verde agua de la muchacha vacilaron mientras pensaba, mas unos momentos después contestó segura:

―El rukh, hay mucho rukh rojo… Nunca había visto tanto en un mismo lugar.

Una sonrisa, victoriosa y orgullosa, se formó en sus comisuras, acompañada de una risa discreta.

―Tenemos a la ganadora, Akai, que de ahora en adelante será mi reina. Estoy a su servicio ―Keren se arrodilló frente a ella, que observaba confundida.

―N-No entiendo nada ―dijo Neo en voz baja― ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?

―Cosas, Neo Alexius ―justificó el djiin― cosas que alguien como tú no posee.

―Pero Keren-san, ¿qué es eso especial que tengo? ¿El rukh tiene que ver?

―No solo eso Akai-chan, tu alma también es especial, tu corazón. Con tan solo verte puedo saber que eres la persona que estaba buscando ―suspiró―. Veo muy bien tu ser, brillante y nítido. Eres transparente y fuerte. Esos son los reyes a los que sirvo y les permito obtener el poder ¡Ahora podrás cumplir tu deseo de proteger!

―Yo ―murmuró confundida― yo ¿Lo logré?

―Claro ¡De ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos; así que llevémonos bien!

―S-Si, ¡SI! ―asintió con una gran sonrisa.

―Ahora debes elegir un contenedor puesto que ―, la observó de pies a cabeza― no parecer tener algo de metal contigo.

Akai asintió lentamente.

―Está bien ―respondió.

Caminó por todo el salón buscando con la mirada lo que para ella podría ser adecuado. Hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

―Ese ―dijo los ojos iluminados.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 _Conquista_

―No me parece una mala elección Akai-chan ―comentó Keren.

La joven miró el arete entre sus manos, era completamente de oro, a excepción de algunas partes. Recogió uno de sus mechones de pelo anaranjados y los ubicó tras la oreja derecha. Tomó las tres arandelas ―dos de oro y una de plata― ubicándolas en la parte superior del oído. De esas argollas caían tres cadenas que eran del mismo material que las anteriores, que iban enganchadas en su otro extremo a otra pieza de oro que situó en el lado inferior de la oreja. Allí caían dos pequeñas esferas de metal y por último una gema redonda y comprimida con un bordeado dorado y delicado.

Las yemas de sus dedos se posaron en la piedra carmesí ligeramente rosada. Se sonrió a sí misma en ese momento, sintiendo un sentimiento de emoción dentro de su pecho.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya deberíamos volver! ―exclamó Titus.

―Yo no me iré hasta que me lleve un botín ―afirmó Neo frotándose las manos.

La muchacha se acercó al mago de Reim y le dijo cautelosamente:

―Creo que se enfadó.

―Seguramente no quiere irse con las manos vacías. Pero, ya que le pasará ―respondió agitando su mano―. Volverá a Reim y hará algún entrenamiento para aclararse las ideas. En el mundo hay muchos calabozos ¿Sabes? Tal vez Scheherazade-sama le presente alguno como hizo con sus candidatos a rey.

Las miradas de ambos se clavaron instantáneamente en el príncipe, que merodeaba por el pabellón recolectando cosas que fueran de su atención.

Mientras tanto, Aladdín fue directamente a hablar con el djiin, aprovechando la oportunidad de que sus amigos estaban enfocados en otra cosa.

―Aladdín-sama, no ―se corrigió negando con la cabeza―, Magi-sama. Es un gusto volverle a ver.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia en muestra de su respeto hacia él. Entonces, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mago de la creación.

―Sin embargo, es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona… Ni siquiera en ese entonces me presentaron a usted, Keren-san ―arguyó.

―Tiene razón, pero lo he visto desde lejos y me han hablado mucho de usted. Sobre todo, Uraltugo ―explicó.

― ¿Tu sabes más sobre el rukh rojo que cualquiera de nosotros? ―preguntó de repente.

―Claro que sí magi-sama, el requisito que tengo para mis conquistadores es que sean capaces de ver este rukh. Neo Alexius era totalmente ajeno a esa habilidad, por eso le rechacé. Aunque Akai-chan superó mis expectativas, es totalmente digna del poder que le concederé.

Aladdín vaciló un poco antes de hablar, apenas entendía sus palabras.

―Otra pregunta más ¿Por qué eres el calabozo número setenta y tres? Se supone que solo hay setenta y dos ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de ti hasta ahora?

―Eso es porque era un secreto que nadie, ni siquiera usted, podría saber. Mi calabozo ha perdurado con el tiempo, he tenido tantos conquistadores que no lo imaginas. Muchos de ellos se convirtieron en grandes reyes que guiaron al mundo, dándole un destino. Otros, se limitaron a ayudar en las sombras, en proteger el mundo. Pero todos tienen algo en común: aman a la gente de este mundo con tanta fuerza que lo han protegido hasta el final ―declaró el djiin con orgullo―. Lamento no poder decirle nada más, pronto podrá descubrir más. Recuerde, todo a su tiempo ―sonrió.

―Ya veo ―rio un poco el magi― eres tan misterioso como lo fue Ugo-kun.

―Magi-sama, le aseguro que si permanece al lado de mi contenedor rey estará bien. Así que seguramente trabajaremos juntos en más de una ocasión.

El mago de la creación se volteó para ver a Akai que estaba platicando con Titus alegremente. Una pequeña sonrisa se embozó en su rostro, mientras Keren le lanzó una mirada pícara. La muchacha miró por el rabillo del ojo en la dirección del joven, tímidamente encuentra su mirada con la del otro, devolviéndola la sonrisa. Él podría ver como el mago le decía algo que la alteraba, haciéndole negar con la cabeza reiteradas veces. Aladdín soltó una ligera carcajada aún si saber el motivo de tanto alboroto. Luego reparó en Keren que seguía mirándole sagazmente. En seguida, se percató de su intención y lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Ustedes los humanos son tan interesantes ―admitió el djiin disimuladamente.

―Eres el colmo ―suspiró.

― ¡Akai-chan! ―llamó Keren.

― ¿Si?

Se acercó a donde estaban los dos con un aire de interrogación.

―Tienes una gran carga sobre tus hombros, pequeña ―dijo causando un sobresalto en ella y el magi―. Mas el magi y tú podrán superarlo ―se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción.

―El… ¿Magi? ―murmuró.

Aladdín se limitó a permanecer en silencio, exigiéndole al djiin que le explique todo.

― ¿No sabes del magi? ¿Al menos sabes qué es un magi? ―le preguntó a ella.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza sucesivas veces.

―Pero qué chica más inculta ―suspiró el djiin.

― ¡No eres el primero en pensarlo! ―gritó Neo desde el otro lado de la habitación; ganándose una mirada furiosa de Akai.

Keren soltó una fuerte carcajada, luego se reincorporó y carraspeó antes de hablar:

―Los magi son los magos de la creación. ¡Reyes de la creación! ―hizo gran énfasis en sus palabras― ellos son capaces de tomar prestado el magoi del rukh que los rodea y amplificar su magia. ¡Son poderosos! ¡Los magos más fuertes que hay! Sin embargo, hay pocos en el mundo. Actualmente, cuatro.

―Asombroso ―pensó la joven parpadeado―. Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

―Tiene mucho que ver, pequeña ―respondió.

Sus ojos se fijaron por unos segundos en Aladdín que asintió levemente.

―Hay un magi en el Imperio Kou, en la Gran Falla, otra en Reim y el último, el más joven de todos, está aquí mismo.

― ¿Aquí? ¿Te refieres en Magnostadt? ―preguntó ella un tanto confundida.

Keren rio ante lo dicho por la joven, quien lo miró desentendida.

―Me refiero en esta habitación ―aclaró conteniéndose.

― ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritó captando la atención de todos.

Mientras tanto Aladdín rogaba que no se armara más escándalo del necesario y, entre menos… mejor.

― ¡Ustedes regresen a sus asuntos! ―Siseó Keren.

Neo frunció el ceño, mas no se detuvo para pensar. Él continuó con lo que estaba haciendo; sin embargo, Titus se acercó a ellos haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia del djiin.

― ¿Qué te tiene tan alterada? ―Interrogó Titus Alexius preocupado―. Es que Keren está diciendo cosas extrañas ―justificó nerviosa―dice que en esta habitación hay un magi. Pero es imposible ¿No?

Comenzó a reír hasta que vio al mago de Reim palidecerse enseguida.

― ¿Estas bien Titus? ―Akai se alteró a penas le vio así.

Keren comenzó nuevamente a reír y esta vez Aladdín le acompañaba con unas disimuladas y discretas risillas.

― ¡Par de idiotas! ¡¿De qué se ríen?! ―exclamó enfadada― ¡Me lo esperaba de ese djiin, pero de ti Aladdín! ―Los sermoneó, ambos bajaron la cabeza.

―Aladdín ¿Desde cuándo sabe? ―Interrumpió el mago de Reim firmemente.

Akai solo observaba estupefacto pensando a qué se refería Titus.

―Los djiins pueden reconocer a los Magis con solo verlos ―le sonrió.

―Ya veo ―suspiró.

―No entiendo nada de nada ―comentó ella.

―Akai-chan, el magi del que hablamos es muy cercano a ti ―expuso Keren con un semblante serio.

Ella miró a los dos magos, primero al de Reim que negó con la cabeza y luego.

―Aladdín ¿Tú eres…? ―Abrió sorprendida sus ojos.

Él asintió sin vacilo previo.

―Soy el cuarto magi que nació en este mundo, Akai ―le dijo acercándosele, con esa sonrisa suave y clara que siempre le daba.

―Eso es… ¡GENIAL! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Con razón eres tan genial! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ―dijo en voz alta, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

―Magi-sama.

― ¿Sí? ―Aladdín miró a Keren.

― ¿Qué clase de chica es esta?

―No lo sé ―le respondió.

―Esperaba que reaccionara más… Como decirlo ―intervino Titus― más asustada o confundida.

―Está más bien feliz ―coincidió el djiin.

― ¿No estás confundida o algo? ―le interrogó el magi a la muchacha.

― ¡Claro que sí! Estoy más que confundida, pero ―juntó sus manos con las suyas― pienso que esto te hace más genial de lo que ya pensaba que eras ―. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Un sonrojo. Eso fue lo primero que apareció en el rostro del chico antes de que un gesto increíblemente afable y jovial se presentara. Es como si le hubiesen sacado un gran peso de encima. Él se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría ella ante su identidad. Había más de una posibilidad ―y todas se las había planteado―; el rechazo, asombro, confusión y más. Tenía miedo, de eso no había duda. Miedo a que algo de él no le agradase y se alejara. Eso era lo último que quería, tenerla lejos; quería, añoraba tenerla cerca todo el tiempo. Para ver sus ojos y su sonrisa, oír su voz, para disfrutar de su cálida y jovial compañía.

― ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? ―difirió Neo acercándose a la escena― yo estoy listo para salir de aquí.

― ¡Neo! ¡Tengo que contarte algo importante! ¡Aladdín es-!

Tanto Titus y Aladdín le tiraron un manotazo a la boca para que se callara.

― ¿Pero ¿qué?

―Akai, Neo no puede saber la identidad de Aladdín ―declaró Titus― eso podría ponerlo en grave peligro.

― ¿Grave peligro?

Este asintió y agregó:

―Quién sabe lo que pasaría si Reim obtiene esta información por parte del príncipe imperial ―frunció el entrecejo.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

 _Conquista_

― ¿Akai? ―preguntó Neo.

―N-No es nada ―comenzó a reír para enmascarar lo que acababa de suceder.

Keren se limitó a sonreír y decir:

―Allá fuera los están buscando, así que será mejor que vuelvan a su mundo.

―Gracias por todo, Keren-san ―expresó el magi devolviéndole el gesto.

El djiin extendió sus brazos y una gran estrella de ocho puntas surgió del piso, todos menos Aladdín retrocedieron en guardia.

―Tranquilos ―afirmó Aladdín con una mirada tranquila― gracias a esto podremos volver a nuestro mundo ―continuó caminando hacía esta estrella.

Se paró en medio y agitó sus manos para que los demás se acercaran, Titus tomó confianza enseguida y se situó a su lado. Akai y Neo se quedaron mirando ese lugar con un tanto de curiosidad.

―Creo que es inofensivo ―sonrió ella, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

―Yo no confío en nada que venga de esos dos ―mustió el príncipe refiriéndose al mago de la creación y al genio.

―Oh vamos ―suspiró la muchacha avanzando al chico― deja de ser tan desconfiar tanto y cree en ellos de una vez por todas ―le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y jalándolo de la muñeca hacía donde ellos estaban.

Este se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, como si estuviera tratando de procesar algo.

―Creo que Neo y Akai se llevan bien ―afirmó el mago de Reim, a lo que Aladdín no argumentó nada.

― ¡Muy bien, creo que a partir de ahora todo será más interesante! ―Exclamó elevando mucho sus brazos.

Una luz amarillo reluciente cegó a todos los presentes, luego todo se tornó oscuro y pronto un murmullo de multitud llamó la atención de los cuatro. Ellos abrieron los ojos, estaban fuera de la celda. Un montón de gois y magos los rodeaban, a una distancia considerable.

― ¿Pero ¿qué…? ―preguntó Neo subiéndose la capucha para evitar que lo reconocieran.

―Estamos de vuelta ―dijo Titus sin aliento.

―Esto es diferente a la vez de Amón y Zagan ―murmuró Aladdín extrañado.

Miraron su entorno con precaución y lo primero que notó el magi fue alguien que yacía en el suelo detrás de ellos.

― ¡Akai!

Ella estaba en el suelo inconsciente con las manos apretadas en el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Él acercó a ella y la examinó para procurar que n tuviera ninguna herida.

―Akai, Akai, Akai ―la llamó varias veces preocupado.

―Está dormida ―afirmó Titus.

Él asintió en silencio. Una sensación de tranquilidad lo inundó por completo, por un momento pensó que algo malo le había ocurrido. La tomó en sus brazos y la acercó hacía él para poder sostenerla. Ella quedó con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sentada en su regazo. Titus y Neo lo miraron riéndose.

― ¿Qué miran? ―los fulminó con la mirada.

―Nada, solo un acto de caballerosidad hacia una dama ―silbó Neo conteniendo una fuerte risa.

De repente algo sobresaltó al príncipe quien se puso de pie y trató de tapar su rostro tanto como pudo con la capucha.

―Maldición, me temo que debo volver. Ustedes no me conocen y yo no a ustedes ¿Si?

Silencio.

―Lo tomaré como un sí ―sus ojos se dirigieron a Akai― y denle las gracias a ella por todo y que es bienvenida a Reim cuando quiera venir ―se agachó para acariciar unos mechones de pelo de la muchacha.

Después de ello se fue corriendo entre la multitud, varios magos alertados fueron en su persecución.

― ¿Debemos preocuparnos? ―preguntó Aladdín.

―No, estará bien ―suspiró Titus― ahora veamos qué hacer con Akai, ella…

―Tengo una idea ―expresó Aladdín poniendo su mano sobre la oreja donde yacía el contenedor de la joven― si suprimo el rukh para que no llame la atención y lo oculto con magia, debería estar bien ―afirmó.

― ¡Ustedes! ―exclamó un mago que se dirigía hacia ellos―. Deberán venir con nosotros.

Apenas se miraron los dos magos, preguntándose qué pasaría a partir de ahora.

―No se preocupen ―intervino Myers― yo me encargaré de Akai.

Aladdín vaciló unos momentos antes de entregársela, antes que nada, comprobó que su contenedor no se notase. Solo faltaba que la profesora no fuera a darse cuenta de ello. Estaban rogando que fuera así; si no, quién sabría qué pasaría con ella.

―Tranquilo, estará bien ―le aseguró, ella podía leer la mirada del magi.

―Vengan ―indicó otro mago llevando lejos a los dos estudiantes de Magnostadt.

Ellos los acompañaron mientras que a Akai la llevaron y revisaron con los magos sanadores.

― ¿Chichos? ―Murmuró reincorporándose― ¿chicos? ―Volvió a preguntar, todo estaba oscuro y lleno de rukh rojo― ¿Dónde… estoy?

Se puso de pie rápidamente, esta escena ya la había visto la primera vez que se encontró con Aladdín por primera vez.

― ¿Aladdín? ¿Aladdín? ―Interrogó en voz alta― ¡¿Alguien?!

 ** _―_** ** _¡Por aquí Akai-chan!_**

―Esa voz es de ―dijo en voz baja, volteándose― ¡KEREN!

 ** _―_** ** _Hola_** ―la saludó sonriente.

El djiin se encontraba frente a ella, sentado de piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos. Una gran cantidad de esas avecillas rojas la estaban rodeando, piando y brillando con sumo regocijo.

― ¿Pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ―Comenzó a balbucear extraviada.

― ¡CALMATE NIÑA! ―Gritó exasperado― había olvidado lo irritantes que son cuando no entienden nada ―bufó sobándose las sienes.

―Explícame entonces ―mustió enfadada.

―Estás en un sueño, tú lo sabes. No es la primera vez que te pasa.

―Es como esa vez… ―señaló impactada.

―Pero esta vez yo te induje al sueño, necesitamos hablar ―expuso seriamente.

― ¿De qué trata? ―articuló tomando asiento frente a él.

―Akai, ahora eres una conquistadora de calabozo, una candidata al trono. ¿Sabes lo que implica eso?

―Poder ―respondió― eso entendí escuchando a los chicos hablar del tema.

―Exacto, ellos saben bien de lo que hablan. Sobre todo, Aladdín-sama.

― ¿En serio es un magi?

― ¿Eso te molesta? ―replicó él.

― ¡No! ¡Para nada! Es que me cuesta asimilarlo un poco ―contestó.

Él suspiro de alivio.

―Es me alegra Akai-chan ―confesó― primero que nada, debo decirte que tu lugar en este mundo es muy especial y particular. Debes saber que no hay nadie como tú y eso también aplica a Aladdín-sama. Ambos son seres únicos que no tienen igual.

― ¿Usted… sabe qué soy? ¿A qué se refiere con únicos? ¿Aladdín también puede…?

― ¿Se refiere a ver el rukh rojo? Oh, no, no, no ―negó agitando su cabeza― aún no Akai-chan. Más tarde o temprano aprenderá a hacerlo, eso es seguro.

―No te entiendo.

―Y no espero que lo hagas Akai-chan, hay mucho que tú y el resto de la gente del mundo ignora ―confirmó.

―Hay otra cosa que no entiendo ―interrumpió― ¿Qué soy? Eso lo sabes.

―Lamentablemente no puedo decirlo.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ―preguntó alarmada.

―Porque primero hay otras cosas que debes saber.

―Yo no lo… ―Sacudió su cabeza confundida.

―Antes de que sepas por qué estás en este mundo, por qué ves a los eslabones del destino y qué debes hacer en este mundo debes comprender algo…

Ella se mantuvo callada, esperando que continuase.

―Debes comprender qué uso debes darle a tu poder, debes comprender las habilidades que este te concede. Todas y cada una de ellas, justo cuando cumplas eso te revelaremos cuál es tu misión en este mundo ¿Entiendes?

― ¿Ustedes? ¿Quiénes?

―El guardián del Palacio Sagrado, el gran rey y yo ―manifestó más que orgulloso.

Ella estaba por articular una pregunta; sin embargo, Keren levantó su mano para que se detuviera.

―Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas cuando comprendas el poder que se te dio, solo entonces estarás lista para que te lo digamos todo y te entreguemos eso ―concluyó con un chasquido de dedos.

― ¡Por favor! ¡Dímelo…! ―alzó la voz sintiendo como le pesaban los ojos.

Su cuerpo cayó bruscamente al suelo, lo último que pudo ver fue a Keren sonriendo y deseándole buena suerte.

―Por favor, dímelo ¡Por favor! ―exclamó agitada.

―Al fin despiertas ―dijo Myers cruzada de brazos.

― ¿Dónde…? ―preguntó ella.

―En la enfermería ―contestó.

―Ya veo ―dijo en voz baja― ¿Y los demás?

―Aladdín y Titus están con Mogamett, esta vez se pasaron de la raya ―declaró suspirando― no sé qué pasará con ellos esta vez. Se las dejo pasar una, pero la siguiente… ―Se detuvo, no quería decir algo que la afectara.

― ¿Qué los maten? Soy de Magnostadt, sé cómo es el sistema ―manifestó Akai con cierto enfado. Entonces, ella movió sus pies fuera de la cama en la que yacía recostada y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Espera ―la detuvo Myers― ¿Qué harás?

―Hablar con ese hombre, no le tengo miedo ―explicó frunciendo los superciliares.

― ¿Acaso lo dices por tener un contenedor? ―le preguntó, sorprendiéndola― vi como Aladdín lo ocultaba, él no es como los demás magos ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, si pregunto no me lo dirás. No debes inquietarte, no divulgaré esto; nadie más se percató de ello. Yo no diré nada, mas espero que el día que Magnostadt esté en problemas, tú nos ayudes ―declaró seriamente.

―Solo lo haré si Magnostadt está haciendo lo correcto, solo en ese caso ―respondió ella sin dirigirle la mirada.

―Lo dejo en tus manos.

―Gracias ―dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitación.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 _Primer paso_

Akai corrió tan rápido como pudo a donde creía que estaban sus amigos, bajó las escaleras tratando de tropezar en el proceso.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Cuidado Akai-chan! ¡No vayas a tropezarte!_** ―exclamó la voz de Keren.

Aquella intromisión le dio un buen susto a la muchacha que se tambaleó para un lado. Por fortuna, a tiempo se apoyó del barandal y respiró aliviada.

― ¡¿K-KEREN!?

 ** _―_** ** _¡Sí! ¿Sabías que mi contenedor es capaz de esto? No hay otro como yo_** ―rio a carcajadas― **_mientras que esté en contacto con tu cuerpo puedo hablar de este modo. Asombroso, ¿no?_**

― ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO! ―Gritó más que enfadada.

―Deja tu enfado para otro momento ¡Tus amigos te necesitan! ¿Verdad?

―Si ―contestó asintiendo.

 ** _―_** ** _Pero antes, deberías poner en acción tu primera habilidad. Ten en cuenta que el hechizo de Aladdín-sama no durará para siempre y por lo que puedo ver se está desvaneciendo. Mogamett no será un magi, pero tiene la suficiente cantidad de conocimiento para reconocer un contenedor cuando lo ve ―_** explicó el djiin.

―Es cierto ―murmuró― ¿Cómo lo logro?

 ** _―_** ** _Eso lo deberás averiguar por tus medios._**

―No me hagas esto Keren ―se lamentó.

 ** _―_** ** _Hay cosas que son iguales para todos, ¡buena suerte!_**

―Keren, espera… Ah, ¿cómo haré ahora? ―se dijo a sí misma algo preocupada― ¿Cuál será la mejor manera?

Pensó y pensó por varios minutos, pero nada se le ocurría:

― ¡AH! ¡NO SE NADA DE ESTO! ¿Qué debería hacer?

Miró una rukh roja que volaba frente a ella, escuchaba como silbaba frenéticamente. Parecía como si la avecilla quisiera decirle algo, entonces trató de escucharla. Como siempre hacía, despejó sus pensamientos y con su corazón trató de oírla. Fue en ese momento que algo surgió en su mente:

―Escuchar al corazón… ¡Eso es! ¡Si funcionó con el rukh, puede con mi contenedor! ―Se dijo con entusiasmo.

Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y murmuró:

― **Wahum nazarí.**

Miró por el rabillo de su ojo aquel arete desvanecerse. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero luego al pasar sus dedos sobre donde estaba la joya y sentir que aún seguía así, se tranquilizó.

―Eso, será suficiente ¿No Keren? ―afirmó en voz alta sin recibir una respuesta― bien, lo tomaré como un sí.

Akai corrió más rápido, ignoró a cualquiera que pasara delante de ella. Atravesó un largo corredor de pisos de un matiz ocre. Al final del pasillo yacía su destino. Una gran puerta siena tostada con el emblema de Magnostadt grabado en oro.  
Antes de pasar ella colocó su oído sobre el material para poder escuchar lo que hablaban dentro.

 _―_ _Aladdín, Titus, son buenos chicos y no dudamos de ello. Pero lo que hicieron lamentablemente no puedo pasarlo por alto ―dijo a titubeante voz del Canciller― la pena que les doy es... La muerte._

Con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, empujó la puerta.

― ¡ALTO! ―Exclamó.  
Todos, incluyendo a sus amigos que tenían las manos encadenadas, la miraron con sorpresa.

― ¡Akai! ―Sonrió Titus.

― ¡Despertase! ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados! ―Expresó el magi con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se acercó ambos y los abrazó a pesar de que ellos no pudieran corresponderle.

― ¡Ustedes son los que me tienen preocupada! ¡Idiotas!

Ellos solo rieron sonrientes.

― ¡Oye mocosa Goi! ―Gritó un mago tomándola de la muñeca fuertemente.

Un gesto de dolor se mostró en su rostro ante la fuerza que ejercían sobre ella.

― ¡Déjala en paz! ―Alzó la voz el mago de la creación.

―Para ―ordenó Mogamett alzando su mano― ¿Qué quieres miserable Goi?

Trató de hacer oídos sordos al adjetivo con el que la llamó y respondió:

―Vengo a que los dejes libres.

―Es inútil Akai. Estos tipos ya tienen planeado ejecutarnos ―replicó el mago de Reim.

―No es la primera falta que comenten y lamentablemente el resto de los magos de alto rango y yo tuvimos que tomar esta disección ―expuso el anciano.

―Pero no es su culpa ¡Ellos solo querían encontrarme!

―Eso les pasa por meterse con gois como tú ―acotó un mago despectivamente.

―No vale la pena responderle a un tipo como él ―pensó ella apretando los puños.

―Akai ―la nombró Mogamett― en cuanto a ti, cumpliste con el pedido.

―Pero no obtuve el djiin como tanto querías ―murmuró, esperando que se creyera esa mentira.

―Lo sé, pero sobreviviste y debo reconocerlo ―contestó― por eso te daré un deseo.

― ¿Un deseo?

―Sí, puedes pedirme lo que sea y lo cumpliré. Ya ves que estoy rodeado por gente que aprecio. Ellos saben que nunca falto a mi palabra.

― ¿Lo que sea?

―Lo que sea ―asintió― debe haber algo que tu corazón anhele con fuerza.

―Yo... ―Dijo viendo a sus amigos― quiero que revoques cualquier castigo para Aladdín y Titus.

El hombre la miró con asombro.

― ¿Por qué? ―Le interrogó.

― _"¿Por qué?"_ ―Citó con una sonrisa― ellos para mí como mis hermanos. Seremos diferentes en tantos aspectos ¿Y qué? Todos nacimos para ser diferentes, Magos o no, cada uno es único, importante y especial. ¡Todos somos iguales! Antes que todo somos humano, nacimos igual y moriremos igual. Lo único importante que nos llevaremos de esta vida son los sentimientos y recuerdos. Y yo quiero que vivan ¡Porque gracias a ellos pude forjar momentos preciosos! ¡Quiero seguir creando más recuerdos con ellos! Por eso Mogamett, quiero salvarlos ―explicó con la frente en alto.

Todos observaban estupefactos.

―Entiendo ―suspiró el anciano, hizo un ademán con su báculo a sus subordinados. Ellos liberaron a Titus y Aladdín que fueron directo donde su amiga.

―Más vale que esta conducta no se repita ―impuso el director.

― ¡Sí Director Mogamett! ―Exclamaron los tres al unísono.

―Pueden irse y felicidades, por sobrevivir a esa trampa mortal ―agregó con una amable sonrisa.

― ¡Gracias por todo!

Los tres se retiraron con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

―Eso fue genial ―comentó Titus.

―Les dije que sería emocionante ―agregó Aladdín.

―Las celdas son tan fascinantes ―dijo Akai.

Ellos ya estaban en casa, a punto de abrir la puerta de donde se hallaban Sphintus y Marga.

― ¡Estamos devuelta! ―Avisó la muchacha con entusiasmo.

― ¡AHHHHHHHH! ―Gritó el de Heliohapt, quien pasó corriendo frente a ellos.

― ¿Qué diablos…? ―Preguntó Titus.

Vieron como Sphintus corría de un lado a otro seguido por Marga que decía alarmada:

― ¡Momo-chan, deja a Sphintus-kun!

Efectivamente, el pequeño gatito estaba trepado a la espalda de Sphintus como si su vida dependiese de ello.

― ¿Qué pasó Sphintus? ―Interrogó Akai.

― ¡Este demonio se me pegó a la espalda! ―Respondió tratando de despegarse de la espalda al animal― ¡No sabes lo que duele Akai! ―De repente se detuvo en seco― espera… ¿Akai? ¿Titus? ¿Aladdín?

― ¡Chicos! ―Exclamó la niña corriendo a abrazarlos.

― ¡Están bien! ―sonrió el de Heliohapt― ¡Aladdín, maldita sea! ¡Debes explicarme muchas cosas!

Al mencionar el nombre del magi el felino relajó su agarre y parpadeó reiteradas veces. Un maullido salió de su hocico, luego fue de un salto a los brazos de su dueño ronroneando tiernamente.

―Parece que te divertiste Momo ―cantó Aladdín acariciándolo.

― ¡Esa cosa casi me mata! ―Replicó el mago.

―Porque no sabes cómo tratarlo ―respondió el mago de la creación.

El gato que estaba frotando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho se reincorporó para ver al de Heliohapt y comenzó a gruñir. En respuesta Kukulcan siseó mientras le fulminaba la mirada.

Los presentes solo se limitaban a reír a carcajadas ante tal escena, esta no era la primera vez que un hecho como tal ocurría. Después de todo había una inexplicable enemistad entre Momo y Sphintus.

―Me pregunto qué le habrás hecho a Momo para que te odie así ―se preguntó Aladdín en voz alta.

― ¡No hice nada!

―Seguro que eres su enemigo natural ―explicó la muchacha de ojos verde agua.

―Tu mejor calla Akai ―mustió Sphintus enfadado.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

 _Sueño_

―Akai, Akai, ¡Akai! ¡Niña! ¡Despierta!

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ―gruñó ella sin abrir los ojos.

―Vamos dormilona, despierta ―continuó la voz― ¡DEJA DE SER VAGA!

―Ya voyyyyy ―murmuró tratando de despertar.

― ¡VAMOS QUE NO SOY INMORTAL! Bueno… en realidad sí, pero tú no lo eres ―pensó esa persona en voz alta.

― ¡¿Pero ¡¿qué?! ―Se levantó de golpe.

Todo estaba oscuro, todo en silencio. Rukh rojo recorría el lugar como si no hubiera mañana; había alguien frente a ella, una figura a la que ya conocía.

― ¿Otra vez una de las tuyas Keren? ―Preguntó.

―En efecto Akai-chan.

―De una vez por todas me dirás lo que quiero saber ―exigió.

― ¡Pero qué testaruda! ¡Me pregunto porque el Gran rey te designó esta tarea! ―se quejó el djiin.

―No entiendo lo que dices ―murmuró.

―No repetiré lo que te dije antes, pues lo sabes muy bien. Por ahora debes saber esto: en tu cuerpo hay un rukh especial que te hace diferente y eso es lo que te otorga esa misión especial. Además de eso eres compatible con cuatro tipos de rukh de la naturaleza: el amarillo que representa al relámpago, el morado que representa la vida, el verde que representa el sonido y por último el negro…

― ¿Negro?

En ese momento un mal sentimiento pasó por su mente.

― ¿He dicho negro? Discúlpame, no me refiero a ese rukh negro; yo hablo del rukh oscuro como la noche que representa la fuerza. No hago referencia a aquel que va en contra del destino.

No entendía sus palabras, pero aun así le dejó continuar.

―En fin, tu personalidad; es decir, lo que tú eres definió estos cuatro rukhs. Ya que, dependiendo la personalidad de cada individuo, hay un tipo de rukh que abunda en su interior. En tu caso, abundan cuatro si descontamos el rojo. Con tan solo verte puedo saberlo… Eres de esas personas semejantes a una hermana mayor que cuida de aquellos menores a ti, no sueles ser impulsiva o actuar sin límites. Además, eres sincera, a veces tanto que la cagas. Mas no eres tonta, sabes escoger tus palabras… Tiendes a preocuparte de más; perceptiva, cooperativa, eso veo en ti. Valoras a la gente con la que te relacionas sobre todas las cosas. Amas más que nada ayudar a otros, te da una felicidad que no sientes a menudo. ¿Será por tu pasado? Lo más posible. Y lo que más quiero hacer hincapié es: si se trata de proteger a los que amas, harás lo que esté a tu mano para lograrlo.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―Interrogó boquiabierta.

―Puedo verlo todo, mi mirada surca los límites físicos y me permite leer tu alma. Eso me dice de ti y por eso eres especial. Es por ello que te entregué mi fuerza.

―Keren haré lo que esté a mi mano, como has dicho, para sacar todo el potencial de mi poder y descubrir quién soy. ¡Lo juro! ―Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro que nuevamente daba por finalizada su reunión.

― ¡Akai! ―La llamó alguien.

― ¿Si?

Abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de evitar tanto como fuera posible la luz.

― ¡Qué bueno que despierta dormilona! ¡Tenemos noticias! ―Exclamó Titus.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―Preguntó bostezando.

Entonces Marga entró a su cuarto agarrando de las manos a Sphintus y Aladdín.

― ¡Akai-chan! ¡Mira las noticias! ¡NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE! ―Saltó de alegría la pequeña.

― ¡¿De viaje!? ¡¿A dónde!?

―Pues ―comenzó Titus.

―A Reim ―continuó el magi.

― ¡Significa que saldremos de aquí! ―Expresé.

―Solo temporalmente, iremos aprender magia en Reim directamente de la Magi y nos han dejado llevar acompañantes y ustedes son las afortunadas ―explicó el de Heliohapt.

―Cada uno eligió a alguien para acompañarle ―acotó el mago de Reim― yo elegí a Marga ―agregó abrazando a la niña.

― ¿Y a mí quién me escogió? ―Interrogué levantándome de la cama.

Sphintus empujó repentinamente a Aladdín, que a tropezones se detuvo frente a la muchacha.

―Yo te elegí ―murmuró algo nervioso.

La mirada de Akai se iluminó y dijo en voz alta:

― ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡ES LA PRIMERA VER QUE IREMOS FUERA! ¿Cómo será? Espera… es otro lugar completamente distinto ¡SEGURO SERÁ FANTÁSTICO! ¡GRACIAS ALADDÍN! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! ―Lo abrazó repentinamente con todas sus fuerzas― ¡esto será genial!

―E-Ehhhhh… A-Akai ―tartamudeó sin saber qué hacer.

― ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ―se alejó a penas se percató de sus acciones― lo siento ―se disculpó sonrojada.

―P-Partiremos mañana, a-así que prepara todo ―informó él saliendo de la habitación con los demás.

Después de aquello, mientras tarareaba una tonada divertida la muchacha se arregló y salió al mercado a buscar comida para el almuerzo. Cuando volvía a la pequeña choza Keren le dijo:

 ** _―_** ** _Estás muy feliz Akai-chan._**

― ¡Claro Keren! ¡He escuchado tanto de ese lugar! ¡Dicen que es bellísimo!

 ** _―_** ** _Te lo aseguro, la pasarás de diez_** ―exclamó.

― ¿Alguna vez estuviste ahí?

 ** _―_** ** _Sí, fue hace muchos años… En ese entonces yo le había dado mi poder a un joven príncipe ―_** contó él, sorprendiendo a la joven― **_uno idiota a un nivel descomunal; pero, de puro y brillante corazón. En cierto modo me recordaste a él. Lo que espero es que aprendas algo en este viaje, algo que todo futuro rey debe tener._**

―Yo no seré reina ** _―replicó seriamente._**

 ** _―_** ** _¿Con que no? ¿Por qué?_**

―Siento que no es mi lugar en el mundo, solo eso.

 ** _―_** ** _Interesante ―_** suspiró él― **_en fin, además de tus lecciones volveré a ver a alguien a quien hace tiempo no tenía cara a cara. Esa mujer, no cambiará nunca. Sin importar los años, es igual de seria y maternal, a su manera._**

― ¿De quién hablas? ―Le consultó.

 ** _―_** ** _Ya lo sabrás._**

―Sabes todo de mí, mas yo nada de ti.

 ** _―_** ** _Todo a su tiempo pequeña, ahora preocúpate por seguir el camino del rukh blanco junto al rukh rojo y no te dejes engañar por ellos… ―_** Akai se detuvo en seco, con una extraña sensación de temor― ** _. Tranquila, tranquila... No debes preocuparte de nada, como te dije enfócate en ti y nadie más. Si no te concentras nunca sabrás la verdad._**

―L-Lo entiendo ―respondió insegura― veo que tenemos algo en común. Queremos ver a alguien en Reim, me pregunto cómo estará Neo. Se fue cuando estaba inconsciente ―suspiró ella observando el cielo azul, aquel cielorraso que esos dos lugares compartían. Ese cielo que ambos estaban viendo…

Unos pasos apresurados provenientes de dos pies revestidos por unas comunes sandalias negras reimanas. Avanzaban a un paso alegre siempre que estuviera entre los suyos, pero en este caso, iba a reencontrase con alguien de los suyos. Su atuendo flameaba cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad. Su clásico vestido blanco reimano con un lazo marrón bajo el pecho y una gema anaranjada como broche. Esta fina tela con un reborde dorado de satín caía hasta las rodillas delicadamente. Parte de sus brazos eran cubiertos por una trasparentada tela blanca que estaba unida a su vestimenta que se ataban a dos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas. La mirada escondida tras sus orbes azul grisáceo se llenó de brillo a penas le vio. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus pálidos labios y con un gozo inmenso le dio una bienvenida digna:

― ¡Hermano! ¡Alabado sea el rey Salomón que has vuelto sano y salvo!

El muchacho que tenía cinco años más que ella sonrió en respuesta; a pesar de la decepción que oprimía su pecho, puesto que su misión no pudo ser alcanzada.

― ¡Qué bueno! ¡Te extrañé! ―Soltó un grito de regocijo cuando le dio un fuerte abrazo.

― ¿Cómo has estado la pequeña problemática?

― ¿A quién te refieres hermano? ―Contrapuso sin captar la indirecta.

―Hablo de ti tonta ―rio el muchacho revolviéndole su ondulada mata ocre caía tras su espalda y llegaba hasta la cadera, la cual estaba mechada por algunas pequeñas trenzas.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido? ―Examinó la apariencia de su hermano para lograr descubrir si había tenido éxito o no.

―Lamentablemente, no lo logré. Pero estuve por los pelos ―bufó avanzando.

― ¡Oye! ―alargó esa palabra tratando de alcanzarle― es mejor que nada, muchos no lo han logrado ¡Así que ánimo hermano! ¡No siempre se puede lograr a la primera!

―Me hubiera gustado que lo obtuviese a la primera.

― ¡Deja de ser testarudo! ―lo detuvo― eres un príncipe imperial, ¿acaso dejarás que un obstáculo como ese te derrote? ―Inquirió irguiendo su espalda y juntando sus manos tras la espalda.

Los ojos del hermano mayor de esa jovencita se llenaron de orgullo.

―Es cierto, tienes razón ¡Ya ajustaré cuentas y llegaré a mi meta!

― ¡Así habla mi hermano! ―Saltó determinada.

―Gracias Rya ¿Qué tal si vamos por unas uvas?

― ¡Claro Neo! ―Estalló de emoción al ver la sonrisa de su hermano.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

 _Rumbo a Reim_

― ¡ES HORA DE LA AVENTURA! ―Gritó Sphintus con aires de superioridad.

― ¿No crees que sea una frase muy trillada? Si tienes cerebro úsalo para algo más original ―se quejó Titus.

―Adelante, inventa una.

―Algo como: es hora de irnos ―interrumpió Aladdín jalándolos al barco que se hallaba en la orilla de Magnostadt.

― ¡Dejen de tontear y vamos! ―Exclamó Akai llevando a Marga de la mano.

―Allá va a haber mucha gente ¿Verdad?

―Sí, y muchos tipos de lugares diferentes, costumbres y comida ―respondió ella.

― ¡GENIAL! ―Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ya dentro del buque un silbido indicó la partida, a medida que ellos se alejaban la vista de sus amigos de la Academia y profesores despidiéndoles y deseándoles un buen viaje se reducía. Los cinco agitaban sus manos con grandes sonrisas respondiendo con "hasta pronto" o "nos volveremos a ver".

―Nos espera un rato de viaje ―dijo el magi estirándose.

―Hay que disfrutar al máximo chicos ―completó Sphintus.

―Ya verán lo hermoso que es Reim ―expresó el mago nativo de aquel lugar.

―Ya quiero llegar ―habló la muchacha.

―Lástima que estamos en este barco desde hace cinco minutos ―acotó el de Heliohapt.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Luego se le asignó a cada uno su propia habitación, a excepción de Marga que quería dormir en compañía de su prima. La tarde llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apenas terminaron el almuerzo Sphintus se dedicó a jugar a las atrapadas con Marga, Titus a leer unos textos mágico que recogió de la biblioteca de Magnostadt, mientras que Akai dio un paseo por el barco, que no era demasiado grande. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el cielo azul manchado ligeramente de blanco. Se apoyó en el barandal del barco para ver hacia abajo, las olas se desplazaban lentamente bajo la nave. Apoyándose con sus manos se impulsó para sentarse y ver el paisaje mejor. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios junto al relajado pensamiento de que estarían en paz unos días.

― ¿Puedo acompañarte? ―Preguntó Aladdín acercándose.

―Claro ―asintió.

Él se sentó a su lado; ambos podían sentir en sus pies las pequeñas gotas de agua que chocaban contra el casco del barco.

―Ambos caerán ―les advirtió Titus que pasaba de casualidad con la mirada fijada en sus pergaminos.

―Tranquilo Titus-kun ―silbó el magi― estamos bien sujetos.

―Lo que tú digas ―respondió.

― ¡No me atraparás Sphintus-kun! ―Rio Marga que huía del joven.

― ¡Ya verás Marga! ―Respondió este desafiante.

La pequeña pasó corriendo seguida por Sphintus pasando frente a los dos jóvenes sentados a la orilla del barco. En ese momento alzó sus brazos para atrapar a la niña, pero por accidente golpeó a su prima que comentó a perder el equilibrio.

―Ah… Ah… ¡AHHH! ―Chilló sin poder evitar caer.

― ¡Akai! ―Llamó el mago de la creación tratando de tomar su mano, pero también terminó resbalando.

Aquel momento fue eterno, nuevamente estaba cayendo y Aladdín no llevaba consigo su báculo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando que un milagro los salvara, aunque para ella era demasiada fantasía junta. Ya se veía en el agua, ¡y no sabía nadar! ¡Peor suerte era la suya! Mas una esperanza abundaba en su corazón, una pequeña llama encendida que podía hacerlo todo posible.

― ** _Mansat alttaq_** ―pensó precipitadamente, sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Todo se detuvo. Otra vez esa sensación de que no estaba cayendo ¿Cuántas veces le había pasado? ¿Dos? Bueno, ya era la tercera. Sin embargo, esta vez supuso que despertaría en su cama y le dirían que había caído al agua y estuvo inconsciente por un tiempo. Abrió sus ojos y vio el agua a unos centímetros de distancia. Se reincorporó asustada, a su lado estaba Aladdín que poco a poco se levantaba con asombro. Con su puño golpeó aquello que les había salvado de ahogarse y dijo:

―Parece ser una gran concentración de energía y fuerza.

― ¡Asombroso! ―Exclamó Titus― ¿Es obra tuya Aladdín?

―No ―sacudió su cabeza.

― ¿Entonces…? ―sus ojos fueron a reparar en la joven.

―N-No sé qué pasó ―tartamudeó.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Felicidades Akai-chan! ¡Otra habilidad de tu contenedor descubierta! Va a serte muy útil en el futuro ¿Sabes?_**

―Esa voz… ―Murmuró el magi― ¡Keren!

 ** _―_** ** _¡Aladdín-sama!_**

― ¿¡Qué está pasando?! ―Preguntó Sphintus atónito.

 ** _―_** ** _Será mejor que nos subas Akai-chan, para eso concéntrate_** ―le propuso el djiin.

―Bien ―asintió cerrando sus ojos, poniendo su mente en blanco y ocupándola solo en subir.

Lentamente la plataforma en la que se hallaban se hizo visible; esta era de un color verde brillante y traslúcido como un cristal. Lentamente, ellos fueron subiendo hasta ser capaces de entrar al barco. Aladdín fue el primero en bajar. Akai se puso de pie y entonces él le tendió sus manos.

―No vayas a caer de nuevo ―expresó con una sonrisa.

― ¡Ya verás que no lo haré! ―Replicó cruzándose de brazos, consideró rechazar su ayuda; pero, al final cedió. Estrechó sus manos y de un salto sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera.

 ** _―_** ** _Por si no sabían soy capaz de hablar con mi ama tanto como quiera. Yo estaré dándole consejos para dominar sus poderes; ya que mi contenedor es especial por tener una gran variedad de habilidades que otros carecen. Genial. ¿Verdad?_** ―Explicó con un notorio orgullo.

―Y que lo digas ―silbaron los cuatro viendo a la conquistadora de calabozo.

―Ya tengo dos técnicas incorporadas. Keren, ¿sabes cuántas más me faltan dominar?

 ** _―_** ** _Algunas_** ―contestó― **_sobre todo la magia extrema._**

El magi se inquietó ante esa oración. El hecho de que Akai usara la magia extrema equivalía a que ella iba a estar envuelta en alguna situación altamente peligrosa. Definitivamente debía impedirlo.

―Gracias Keren. Seguiré esforzándome ―le agradeció con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento Akai se dedicó a averiguar cómo sacar todo el potencial de su contenedor. Junto a Aladdín descubrió la manera de usar su arma sin necesidad de lo que el mago de la creación llamó "equipo djiin completo". ** _Alqaws nuoli Keren_** eran las palabras que murmuraba cuando quería invocar su arma. Cuando estas palabras salían de su boca; surgía un arco de oro con ornamentaciones que en espirales recorrían toda el arma. En ella se podían apreciar bellas gemas de diversos tamaños que variaban en las gamas del carmesí por todo el metal. Una mano tensaba el hilo delgado pero llamativo; por otro lado, una flecha aparecía de la nada lista para ser lanzada. Estas recorrían una gran velocidad que apenas se lograba percibir. Otro hallazgo fue el nuevo potencial descubierto en **_Mansat alttaq;_** un día de esos Sphintus le hizo una apuesta a Akai para ver qué tan alto saltaba puesto a su baja estatura. El mismo reto se lo propuso a los demás, sin embargo, hasta el momento el de Heliohapt era el ganador. En la frustración de los demás a Akai se le ocurrió una idea. Conjuró aquella plataforma y concentró en este su magoi. Poco a poco comenzó a brillar intensamente conforme pasaba el tiempo y al dejar de pasarle energía se impulsó muy alto. Los ojos los testigos se abrieron, algunos escupieron lo que estaban tomando y otros se desmayaron. Desafortunadamente Akai carecía de control de esta nueva función y en consecuencia no sabía cómo caer sin morir en el intento. He ahí a Aladdín que fue a salvar a la muchacha a la que tanto le tenía afecto. Un deyabú la hizo suspirar junto al sonrojo que la invadió al verse en brazos del chico del que estaba enamorada.

Ya pasados cinco días de navegación, los cinco tenían un día más de navegación antes de desembarcar en Reim. Akai estaba en el mirador del barco anotando lo poco que había progresado en ese viaje:

 ** _Técnicas logradas:_**

 ** _Wahum nazarí (Engaño óptico):_** _Habilidad de generar ilusiones frente a los ojos de las personas, distorsionando una imagen al antojo del usuario._

 ** _Mansat alttaq (plataformas de energía):_** _Habilidad que permite que el usuario camine en el aire formando plataformas bajo sus pies producidos por una gran concentración de energía y fuerza, y si concentra esta específicamente bajo sus pies puede usarla como impulso para saltar a largas distancias._

Dejó de escribir y cerró el libro. Su cabeza se apoyó en la madera que estaba detrás de ella. Sus parpados bajaron y echó un suspiro. La madera crujió, unos pasos se le acercaron seguida por una voz:

― ¿Decepcionada por algo?

―Aladdín, no… ―Negó con la cabeza― solo pienso. Quisiera hacer más avances que esto ―murmuró mostrándole dos párrafos escritos.

―Los harás, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

―Pero ¿Y si no tengo tanto tiempo? ―Preguntó algo inquieta.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Le interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

―No lo sé ―vaciló, qué estaba diciendo― no… no es nada ―sonrió antes de cambiar de tema.

―Bien ―dijo en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

 _Llegada_

―LLEGAMOS ―Gritó Sphintus bajando a toda marcha del barco.

― ¡Espéranos Sphintus! ¡SPHINTUS! ―Exclamó Akai tratando de alcanzarlo.

― ¡Tonto! ¡Ni te sabes el camino! ―Replicó Titus.

―Oh, vamos. Solo está emocionado ―comentó Aladdín.

―Ejem ―carraspeó una muchacha de unos doce o trece años de pie frente a ellos.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―Preguntó Sphintus.

―Hola a todos, soy la princesa Rya Alexius ―se presentó la jovencita de cabello ocre― ustedes deberán acompañarme ―informó.

―Es un gusto verle, soy el subordinado de Scheherazade-sama; Titus Alexius ―se presentó el mago― estos son mis amigos Sphintus, Marga, Akai y Aladdín.

―Estoy complacida de conocerlas, ahora vamos. Nuestra magi nos espera ―habló emocionada.

Ella junto a dos guardias que le escoltaban, los magos, Akai y Marga caminaron por las transitadas calles de Reim. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una construcción donde la maga de la creación Scheherazade pasaba sus días. Subieron las escaleras de marfil blanco en silencio, pasaron por varias puertas hasta que entraron a una habitación de lustrosos pisos de jade. Un trono se ubicaba al fondo. Una mujer de cabellos dorados, piel de marfil y vestido blanco se sentaba allí. En su mano sostenía firmemente un báculo dorado con una llamativa esfera roja. A sus lados estaban los príncipes imperiales. Rya se ubicó al lado de su hermano al que los recién llegados reconocieron. También a su lado había muchas personas de melenas rojas a las que Aladdín identificó como Fanalis.

―Más gente como Mor ―pensó observándolos.

Uno de ellos llamó su atención; de rasgos alegres y postura firme, sostenía una espada en su cadera con una estrella de ocho puntas inscripta en la hoja.

― ¡Un contenedor metálico! ―Se dijo a sus adentros― espera, Scheherazade-san podría descubrir a Akai ―de reojo miró a la muchacha― esto es malo.

―Titus, tanto tiempo ―dijo la mujer permaneciendo en su asiento― ¿Podrías…?

―Sí ―asintió dando un paso al frente― él es Sphintus Carmen de Heliohapt ―expresó reparando en él.

―E-Es un gusto conocerla ―tartamudeó el de Heliohapt.

―Esta niña de aquí es Marga de Magnostadt ―señaló a la niña que sujetaba la mano de su prima.

― ¡Hola Scheherazade-chan! ―Exclamó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

La mujer le devolvió el gesto aun manteniendo su frialdad y distancia.

―Esta de aquí es su prima Akai ―indicó.

―H-Hola Scheherazade-sama ―dijo Akai con cierto nerviosismo.

―Hola… ―murmuró ella, por unos momentos la observó.

Negó con la cabeza extrañando a los nativos de Reim que estaba a su lado.

―Y, por último, un gran amigo y poderoso mago Aladdín de Sindria ―finalizó viendo al magi.

― ¡Es un gusto conocerla Scheherazade-san! ―Sonrió.

También le miró atentamente. Aladdín se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando algo que le llamaba la atención. Unos momentos luego de ese silencio ella se puso de pie y habló:

―Les presentaré a las personas que están aquí. Ella es Myron Alexius ―la fanalis los fulminó con la mirada mustiando un "Hola" ―. Ella es la hermana de Muu ―lo observó por el rabillo del ojo―, ambos son parte de los cuerpos fanalis de Reim. No estoy segura si han oído hablar de ellos ―todos negaron con la cabeza― estos dos son Ignatius Alexius y Nerva Julius Caluades hijo del emperador. Sus dos hermanos menores son Rya Alexius ―expresó señalando a la niña sonriente― y Neo Alexius.

Los rostros de los visitantes e iluminaron al ver al muchacho sano y salvo, este les dedicó un amable gesto disimulando no saber de ellos.

―Es un gusto conocerlos.

―Deben estar cansados, Rya ya que has sido la anfitriona hasta ahora ¿por qué no les muestras el lugar? ―Propuso la sacerdotisa.

―Como prefiera Scheherazade-san ―respondió avanzando― ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Les enseñaré el palacio! ¡Deberían ver el coliseo! Es asombroso.

Todos le siguieron, retirándose de la habitación. Después de eso los miembros de la familia Alexius fueron saliendo uno por uno, sin embargo…

―Muu, Neo; ambos esperen ―la voz de Scheherazade retumbó por la sala.

―Sí ―asintieron al unísono.

―Tenemos que hablar sobre el asunto de la celda en Magnostadt ―empezó.

―Le dije que debería haber ido en lugar de Neo ―interrumpió Muu.

Neo lo fulminó con la mirada en silencio.

―No es eso Muu; esos extranjeros… Neo, tú ya los conocías.

―No ―respondió con descaro.

―Mientes, puedo verlo en tu rukh. No sé tus razones para ocultarlo, pero entre ellos está la persona que te venció… De eso estoy segura, esos dos... Su rukh me llama la atención.

― ¿Qué harás con ellos? ―Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

―Nada, solo los estaré observando; después de todo, esa chica Akai y ese mago Aladdín tienen algo especial que pienso averiguar.

 _Algo especial._ Esas palabras resonaron en su mente.

―Algo especial, es cierto. Aladdín y Akai no son normales; ese mago nos oculta algo y esa familiaridad que el djiin le tenía es inhóspita. Me pregunto si realmente esa fue la primera vez que conquistó un laberinto. En cuanto a Akai… ¿Acaso algo especial abunda en ella? ¿Será por eso que la eligieron en lugar de mí? Como me encantaría averiguarlo; sin embargo, Scheherazade tomará cartas en el asunto y eso equivale a un gran riesgo. Estoy en deuda con Akai así que protegerla a ella y a ese mago es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿Verdad? ―Pensó―. Haga lo que quiera Scheherazade-sama, si me disculpa me uniré a mi hermana Rya ―dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

―Muy bien, pero antes avísales a los magos que mis clases comenzarán mañana por la mañana.

―Como guste ―se retiró.

― ¿Usted como maestra? ―Rio Muu― no puedo imaginarlo.

―No sé cómo es que accedí a esto, Mogamett es alguien despreciable ―se quejó ella frotándose las sienes.

―Más vale que esos novatos no desperdicien la oportunidad que se les dio.

―Por ahora llámalos novatos, mas mañana veremos de qué están hechos ―ella se puso de pie― y algo más antes de que te retires Muu…

― ¿Sí?

―Ten un ojo de cerca a esa chica… Akai, creo que ese era su nombre ―lo miró.

Él dijo sí con un movimiento de cabeza y dejó la sala. Rukhs blancas pasaron frente a la maga que tintineó los metales que colgaban de su báculo mientras contemplaba una ventana.

―Ha pasado tiempo… ―Dijo al hombre que entró por allí― Yunnan…

― ¡Scheherazade! ¡Tanto tiempo! ―El hombre le tendió una de sus amables sonrisas.

― ¿Ha qué has venido? ―Interrogó avanzando hacia él― me enteré de tu hazaña de Magnostadt.

― ¿A sí? En poco tiempo hasta en Kou lo sabrán ―comentó en voz baja― en fin, vengo a comentarte algo ―con esas palabras la sonrisa de su rostro se borró completamente.

― ¿Algo de qué preocuparse?

―No sé qué significará… Por eso quiero hablarlo contigo… ―Comenzó.

La mujer sin transformar sus gestos ante la incertidumbre de la conversación agregó:

―Antes que me cuentes tu inquietud. ¿De casualidad sabes quién conquistó esa celda que levantaste? Y… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Eso se incluye en la historia que te contaré, omitiendo lo que te contaré luego debo decirte que al final de ese sueño una voz muy familiar dijo: _"Ve a donde el viento te lleve, no importa que oscuridad o misterios abunden en ese lugar. Levanta la celda que es el pilar de este mundo."_

Boquiabierta Scheherazade habló:

―Pero qué… ¿La celda que es el pilar de este mundo?

―Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo ―ladeó su cabeza a un costado― algo más que me extrañó fue ese rukh que vi al levantar el calabozo.

― ¿Rukh negro? ―Interrumpió temiendo lo peor.

―Ojalá, al menos sabría lo que está ocurriendo. Lamentablemente no, el rukh era rojo.

―Rojo como el carmesí ―murmuró con mil pensamientos atacando su mente, un pequeño recuerdo llegó a su mente.

 _―_ _N-No… Este no es el adiós… ―Tembló la voz de ella._

 _―_ _H-Hice lo mejor que pude hasta el final ―dijo él levantando su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su vieja compañera― te dejo al Imperio Reim en tus manos ―continuó hasta que el más mínimo hilo de voz desapareció._

 _―_ _No… NO ―Gritó sollozando._

 _Sus ojos cerrados y gran sonrisa le rompieron el corazón. Una luz de su pecho le llamó la atención, avecillas rojas, pequeñas y resplandecientes lo rodearon con un canto arrullador. Una tonada similar a una canción para despedirle. Desaparecieron de su vista cuando parpadeó sin creer lo que veía. Sacudió su cabeza hasta espabilarse y se prometió en voz alta, con el cuerpo de su fallecido amigo, compañero y rey…_

 _―_ _Juro que cuidaré de este Imperio que tanto cuidaste por siempre._

―Scheherazade… ¡Scheherazade! ¿Tienes una idea al respecto?

Yunnan chasqueó sus dedos para sacar a su compañera magi de su trance, ella parpadeó un par de veces. Las imágenes que pasaron hace unos momentos se fueron y solo se limitó a decir:

―No… No sé nada al respecto.

Prefería callar a que revivir ese recuerdo, antes que resucitar ese fatídico día hace más de doscientos once años.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

 _Entrenamiento_

―Lamento la tardanza, tuve asuntos importantes que atender ―dijo Scheherazade.

―No se preocupe Scheherazade-san ―sonrió Aladdín levantando la mirada del texto.

―Vamos a ir al grano, quiero ver sus habilidades en el campo de batalla así que vamos en el coliseo de Reim ―contestó saliendo.

La mujer los condujo por los pasillos del palacio. Durante el trayecto vieron a Akai y a Marga jugando en los jardines. Ellas los vieron y saludaron agitando sus manos sonrientes al igual que los tres magos hicieron.

―. Ya vendrán para el mediodía, tal vez podamos ver su entrenamiento. Si hablamos con Neo ―le dijo Akai guiñando un ojo.

― ¡Holaaaaa chicas! ―Exclamó la princesa Rya Alexius.

―Hola su majestad ―la saludó la mayor.

―Oh, no, no, no hace falta tanto respeto. Las amigas de mi hermano son mis amigas y sin duda ustedes lo son ―agitó la cabeza varias veces.

―E-Está bien Rya-sama ―se corrigió Akai.

―Qué he dicho que no quiero tanto respeto por mí ―se quejó mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla.

― ¿Qué esperabas Rya? Tú eres una princesa de un poderoso linaje; ellas, unas simples campesinas ―replicó Neo situándose a su lado.

― ¡Neo! ¡No seas maleducado! Ni me quiero imaginar si tienes novia.

―Nunca la tendré, soy un gladiador ―se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Dónde estabas hermano? ―Suspiró Rya irritada.

―En una reunión con Scheherazade-sama, Muu y el líder de los Yambala ―explicó sentándose en el pasto.

―Ya veo… ¡Ah! ¡Ahí va él, Toto-chan y…! ¿Quién es ese? ―Señaló Rya con el dedo a un joven rubio que rondaba la edad de su hermano.

―Ah, ese es Alibaba ―respondió Neo.

― ¿Alibaba? ―Repitió Akai― me suena ese nombre ―cerró los ojos para concentrarse― no recuerdo dónde lo escuché.

―Alibaba viene de Sindria, él estuvo escoltando al líder de los Yambala Shambal Ramal, Toto también debe estar haciéndolo. Ella es una de las manipuladoras de Magoi y gladiador más fuerte que hay ―expresó el príncipe― no los vi durante la reunión a esos dos, ese viejo ―sonrió― ¡Oigan! ¡Alibaba! ¡Toto! ¡Al menos saluden!

Ellos voltearon la cabeza para verle sorprendidos, los príncipes de Reim se levantaron para recibir a sus amigos.

― ¡Neo! ¡Rya! ―Ambos corrieron a donde ellos estaban.

―Hola chicos ―los saludó Rya.

― ¿Qué cuentan? ―Preguntó Alibaba.

―Nada interesante ―respondió Neo.

―Tenemos visitas ¿Sabían? De Magnostadt ―cantó Rya señalando con la mirada a Akai y a Marga.

― ¿Ellas quiénes son? Toto quiere saber ―habló la mujer de pelo negro.

―Yo las presento hermano. Esta pequeñita adorable es Marga y esta persona es Akai.

―Hola ―extendieron su mano para darles la mano a los escoltas del Yambala.

―Es un gusto conocer a dos señoritas tan bonitas ―dijo Alibaba con ese clásico y tonto gesto de amabilidad― conque Magnostadt. ¿Conocen a algún mago?

― ¡Claro que sí! ―Respondió Marga saltando.

―Hay tres magos de la Academia que vinieron a aprender de Scheherazade-sama ―reveló el príncipe de Reim― esos tres están ocupando el coliseo ahora mismo.

― ¡Así que por eso Toto no pudo ir a entrenar hoy! ―Reprochó cruzándose de brazos impaciente― ojalá acaben pronto.

―Oh vamos, Toto ―rio Alibaba― ¿De casualidad son magas también?

― ¿Nosotras? ―parpadeó Akai― no, nosotras simplemente los acompañamos. Somos aldeanas de Magnostadt. ¿Vienes de Sindria? ¿Cierto? ―al ver que el muchacho asintió ella dijo animadamente―: Vaya, uno de nuestros amigos también viene de ahí. Tal vez se conocen, je, je.

Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron de la sorpresa mientras pensaba:

―Tal vez uno de esos sea…

― ¡Alibaba! ¡Toto! ¡Neo! ―Los llamó Muu Alexius que caminó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

―Muu-san ¿Podemos ir a ver el entrenamiento de los magos? ―Le rogó Rya.

―Déjame ver… ―Desvió su mirada y tarareó unos momentos― tal vez, sean discretos. Saben que nuestra magi odia los escándalos.

―Entonces vayamos todos a ver, hace tiempo que no veo una batalla mágica ―aplaudió Shambal con entusiasmo.

Todos se escabulleron al coliseo reimano, subieron unas largas y estrechas escaleras de piedra beige hasta llegar al piso más alto de la construcción donde vieron a un joven con el uniforme de Magnostadt, cabellos blancos como la nieve y brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Una expresión brillante adornaba su rostro mientras daba alientos al combate recién iniciado.

― ¿Qué ocurre Sphintus? ―Interrogó Akai acercándosele.

― ¡Ellos están peleando!

― ¿En serio? ―Sus ojos verde agua se centraron en las tres personas de la arena; Scheherazade, Titus y…

―Aladdín ―murmuró Akai.

―Feliz de verle ¿No? ―Bromeó el de Heliohapt.

Ella le devolvió el empujón sin mirarle la cara.

―Algo ―se sonrojó.

Los demás se asomaron al barandal, allí observaron la colisión de los poderes de los dos estudiantes que flotaban por todo el lugar lanzándose ataques los unos a los otros.

― Scheherazade-sama es mejor ―bufó Neo ganándose una mirada fiera de Sphintus y Akai.

―No puedo ver ―exhaló Marga intentando ponerse de puntas de pie.

―Venga, te ayudaré ―ofreció el príncipe de Balbadd cargando a la niña en sus brazos.

―Gracias señor ―sonrió alegremente― son Titus-kun y Aladdín-kun ―apuntó con su dedo.

―Wow.

Alibaba estaba más que asombrado de ver a su mejor amigo ahí, demostrando todo lo que había aprendido. Había crecido, sin duda. Podía ver que él había madurado, después de todo ya rondaba los catorce años. Estaba ansioso de hablar con él para contarse todas las aventuras que ambos habían vivido. Pero recordó algo… Su barco iba a zarpar en menos de una hora. No podía quedarse por mucho más tiempo, probablemente llegaría a ver el final del duelo; mas, luego debería partir.

―Nada mal… Nada mal ―asintió Muu.

―Parecen ser fuertes ―expresó el hermano de Rya.

―A que son ellos son las personas que estuvieron en la mazmorra. No me sorprende que te ganaran, pero esos dos no pudieron obtener el djiin. Entonces, ¿quién fue? ¿Por qué proteges a esa persona? ¿Es esa chica llamada Akai o alguien que permaneció en Magnostadt? ―Dijo discretamente.

Tal vez ellos pensaban que nadie les oía; sin embargo, Alibaba estaba prestando atención a cada palabra.

― ¿Una celda en Magnostadt? ¿Acaso Aladdín conquistó una allí? Reim tiene un ojo sobre él y sus amigos… ¿Y si lo descubren? Esto es malo ―se dijo a sus adentros frunciendo el entrecejo.

― ¿A quién proteges Neo?

―A alguien que me salvó la vida, digamos que estoy pagándole el favor con esto ―suspiró exasperado.

―Pues descubriremos al contenedor rey pronto, ya lo verás.  
Además, Scheherazade-sama está muy interesada en ese tal Aladdín y en esa chica de ahí ―continuó levantando el mentón.

― ¡Vamos Aladdín, Titus, demuestren lo que los estudiantes de Magnostadt podemos hacer! ―Gritó Sphintus alentando el combate―. ¿Por qué no alientas a tu amado? ―Soltó una carcajada― creo que lo estimularía a patearle el trasero a Titus.

― ¿Quién es su amado? ―Interrogaron todos los ajenos a la situación.

― ¿Hablas de Aladdín-san? ―Dedujo Rya fácilmente― ¿Te gusta?

― ¿Q-Qué? N-no ¡Q-Qué va! ―Tartamudeó.

―Oh vamos cuenta ―insistió Alibaba pícaramente― amigo, conque te vas y ya tienes a una chica loca por ti ¿eh? ¡Suertudo! ―se lamentó a sus adentros.

―Déjenme en paz ―murmuró divisando al magi.

Él estaba esquivando los ataques de Titus tanto como podía, otros los contrarrestaba con magias opuestas para que se anulara. Sin embargo, el de Reim lanzó una cantidad grande de lanzas de hielo que derribó su borg. Se reincorporó lentamente, con sus ojos azules fijos en su contrincante. Nuevamente restauró su borg, se puso en guardia con propósito de atacar.

― ¡ÁNIMO ALADDÍN! ¡NO PIERDAS! ―Gritó Akai con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos le miraron, Sphintus sonrió y a Marga se le iluminaron los ojos. Los orbes cobalto del magi por unos momentos con las lagunas de la joven. Una sonrisa se formó en las comisuras de sus labios. Sin despegar su vista de ella pronunció un hechizo que nadie pudo oír.

― ¿Habrá dicho **Sharrl Sarab**? ―Se preguntó el mago de Heliohapt tratando de leer sus labios.

Vapor rodeó el campo de batalla, Titus confundido bajó y corrió directamente a Aladdín.

― ¡Es hora de finalizar lo que dejamos en Magnostadt! ―Impuso apuntándole con su varita, un brillo azul rodeó la punta carmín y chispas comenzaron a emanar de ella― ¡ **Ramuzu!**

Un rayo rompió el manto de humedad, como una serpiente atravesó al muchacho.

― ¡ALADDÍN! ―Alibaba y Akai gritaron con pánico.

Boquiabiertos mantuvieron silencio, esperando ver lo que pasaría.

― ¡Aladdín! ¿¡Estás bien?! ¡Sphintus! ¡Esto fue lejos! ―Protestó Akai.

―S-Seguro e-está bien… ―respondió Sphintus tomándola por los hombros.

Sin embargo, ahí veían la figura del muchacho que yacía en el suelo humeando. Titus se quedó congelado, sabía que esto se había ido de las manos. Muu, Neo y Rya tragaron saliva pesadamente. Marga ocultó su rostro en el hombro del miembro de la Familia Saluja. Alibaba solo miraba estupefacto, su amigo estaba…

― ¡ **Hadika Hadeka!** ―Exclamó una voz detrás del contrincante del magi.

― ¿¡Qué?!

Este se volteó para ver a su amigo que derribó con su báculo la coraza de magoi que le protegía, estampándolo contra la barrera que delimitaba la arena. La figura que estaba en el suelo desapareció y Aladdín sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

El báculo de Scheherazade retumbó junto a las siguientes palabras:

―El combate ha acabado.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

 _Camino_

―Él está bien ―suspiró aliviada la muchacha de Magnostadt.

―Debí suponerlo, estamos hablando de Aladdín ―pensó Alibaba.

― ¡Bastardo! ¡Ya bastantes sustos me han dado en estos tres años! ―Exclamó  
Sphintus.

―No me esperaba esto hermano, Muu-san ―comentó Rya.

―Yo menos ―coincidió Neo.

―Subestimamos a ese niñato ―Acotó Muu.

―Bien jugado Aladdín ―sonrió Titus tratando de ponerse de pie.

―Bueno, Akai estaba animándome y definitivamente no iba a perder frente a ella ―avanzó el magi para ayudarle a levantarse.

―Debo decir que estoy asombrada ―interrumpió Scheherazade acercándose a ambos― pero tienen que mejorar en muchas cosas.

Ambos se sintieron orgullosos de su trabajo.

―Esperamos que pueda enseñarnos ―dijeron al unísono.

―Me gusta ese entusiasmo ―inquirió la mujer― sin embargo, me desagradó la presencia de esos visitantes si me lo permiten decir.

―H-Habla de nosotros Scheherazade-sama, discúlpenos ―exclamó Muu alzando una mano.

Debido a lo irritada que la magi de Reim se sentía, todos los que no estuvieron al principio del entrenamiento tuvieron que retirarse rumbo al palacio. Afuera se encontraban los Yambala con los que Toto y Alibaba se reunieron.

― ¿Te vas? ―Preguntó Neo.

―Mi barco parte en poco tiempo ―explicó el príncipe de Balbadd.

―Te echaremos de menos, pero ven de visita ―sonrió Muu.

―Los veré luego ―Alibaba agitó su mano con algo de nostalgia.

― ¡Alibaba-san! ―Le detuvo Akai― ¿De casualidad no conoce a Aladdín?

―No ―respondió luego de planear su respuesta― veo que has hecho amigos y estás bien, nos encontraremos en Sindria así que no te demores ―se dijo a sus adentros separándose del grupo, rumbo al puerto de la ciudad.

―Ah… Lástima ―murmuró Akai.

 ** _―_** ** _Akai-chan, él te mintió ―_** la voz de Keren resonó en su mente.

 _―_ _¿Mentirme? ¿Por qué lo haría?_

 ** _―_** ** _Por la misma razón que ustedes. No revelar su identidad como magi, piénsalo, aquí hay muchas potencias que querrían hacerse con su poder. Él es un contenedor metálico de Aladdín-sama._**

―Ya veo… ―dijo en voz baja viendo cómo se alejaba.

Sus pies se pusieron en movimiento, corrió hacia él y jalando de su brazo le obligó a mirarla.

―No debes preocuparte, Aladdín está bien… Nosotros le protegeremos hasta que vuelva a Sindria. Titus y yo procuraremos traerlo a salvo ―sonrió.

―Tú lo sabes… Gracias Akai.

―No hay de qué Alibaba-san, tenga un buen viaje ―le saludó con una de sus manos.

El muchacho continuó su trayecto con mucha más tranquilidad de la que pudo haber tenido sin oír esas palabras.

― ¿Qué te traes con Alibaba? ¿Se conocen o qué? ―Interrogó Neo apareciéndole por la espalda.

― ¡NUNCA ME HAGAS ESO! ―Gritó asustadísima.

―Responde.

―No me traigo nada, ¿por qué eres tan curioso? ―Mustió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

―Porque sé que ocultas algo y no me gustan los secretos.

―Pero a veces son necesarios si quieres proteger a alguien ―objetó apretando los puños.

Neo estuvo a punto de decir algo en su contra, sin embargo, Rya los jaló a ambos de las manos corriendo a Palacio.

― ¡Hoy les enseñaré a los tres cómo hacer coronas de flores!

― ¡Pero yo ya sé Rya idiota! ―Refutó su hermano.

― ¡Te refrescaré la memoria entonces tonta!

Aladdín salió de la clase que Scheherazade les había dado. Sus entrenamientos no solo eran estrictos, también intensos. Con su brazo secó el sudor de su frente. Al pasar por una escalera con pequeñas ventanas oyó risas y algunas personas reunidas alzando notoriamente la voz. Se detuvo para verles mejor; estaba Neo con un gesto de poca paciencia mientras le llenaban la cabeza de coronas de flores. A su lado estaba su hermana Rya que le decía algo a lo que este respondía gruñendo. Luego intervino Marga con una incontenible risa y Akai la sentó en su regazo mientras trenzaba flores con sus dedos. El magi sonrió al verle, la escena era definitivamente aplacible y brillante a sus ojos. El rukh bailaba a su alrededor como si celebraran algo.

― ¡Miren! ¡Es Aladdín-kun! ―Exclamó la menor de los cuatro.  
Todos le saludaros y con gestos exagerados le pidieron que venga.

―Ven a sufrir conmigo ―rogó Neo.

― ¡Tú insististe en venir! ―Se quejó Rya.

―No te lamentes por algo que pudiste evitar con un simple "No" ―acotó la prima de Marga.

―Mujeres ―bufó enfadado.

Aladdín tomó asiento al lado de Akai quien se le quedó viendo unos momentos.

― ¿Akai? ―Interrogó el incómodo por su mirada.  
Ella se acercó y le besó la frente. La miró sumamente desorientado, varias preguntas estallaron en su mente cómo: ¿En qué piensa? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Significará algo? ¿Me quiere?

―No, no tienes fiebre ―habló Akai apoyando sus manos en su cadera.

― ¿Por qué tendría fiebre? ―Preguntó.

―Porque estás muy rojo y Titus dijo que a veces cuando un mago usa demasiado magoi puede enfermarse ―contestó frunciendo el ceño― y como sueles sobre exigirte, me preocupé ―agregó cruzándose de brazos.

―B-Bien ―tartamudeó.

― ¿Cómo les fue Aladdín-san?

―Bien, los entrenamientos de Scheherazade-san son algo fuertes, pero podemos lidiar con ello ―suspiró― aun así, estoy agotado.

― ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces estar más rojo que antes ―bromeó Neo.  
Akai se sorprendió y le preguntó:

― ¿De verdad estás bien?

―Tranquila ―sonrió jugueteando con su mano una pequeña flor blanca― me encuentro perfectamente ―completó poniendo ese pequeño retoño tras la oreja de la muchacha―. No es mi culpa que esté sonrojado por ese beso de Akai ―pensó conteniendo sus ganas de decirlo en voz alta.

La cara de la joven superó en color al magi. Todos soltaron una carcajada, incluyendo al mago de la creación.

― ¡AHHH! ―Chilló Rya― ¡QUÉ TIERNO!

― ¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE TIERNO!? ―Contradijeron al unísono los dos.

―Todo ―rieron ambos.

Akai soltó un suspiro cerrando sus ojos. Se puso de pie y dijo:

―Iré por Marga y los demás.

Caminó a dónde suponía que su prima pequeña; sin embargo, sintió algo en el rukh que le rodeaba que se agitaba. Algo que le llamó la atención. Se volteó a ver a Scheherazade.

―Hola Scheherazade-sama ―le saludó en voz baja.

― ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―Preguntó la magi.

―S-Sí ―tartamudeó en su respuesta.

―Quiero saber de ti, veo que no eres estudiante de esa academia. ¿Tienes alguna habilidad que podamos pulir aquí?

―Me gusta tirar con arco y flecha, hace poco me enseñaron ―afirmó la muchacha.

―Conque arco y flecha… Creo saber quién puede ayudarte, ven ―le manifestó la mujer.

Llegaron al otro lado del palacio, donde estaban los fanalis en pleno entrenamiento. A la joven le llamó la atención con qué ferocidad luchaban los unos con los otros, tanto que al verles hasta se sintió atemorizada si alguna vez debía enfrentarlos. Entre ellos divisó a Muu Alexius, una de las pocas personas a las que reconocía por su nombre. De los demás apenas sabía que eran los fanalis del Continente Oscuro de los que Aladdín le habló.

―Muu ―lo llamó la mujer recibiendo una mirada del hombre― te encargo a esta niña; tienes buena puntería y una idea de cómo usar el arco y flecha. Así que te encargarás de enseñarle.

―Pero Scheherazade-sama, tengo que cuidar de Marga. Su salud ―empezó Akai interrumpida por la magi.

―Rya cuidará de ella y yo me encargaré de su salud en esta estadía ¿Bien?

―Entiendo ―murmuró― es un gusto poder trabajar con usted ―inquirió ella al fanalis.

―Parece demasiado frágil ―acotó uno de los guerreros de su misma raza― no creo que aguante.

― ¡Oye! ―Saltó ante esas palabras― ¡No me juzgues por mi apariencia!

Este le fulminó con la mirada mientras ella se encogió de hombros pensando que le estamparía contra la pared de un golpe. Muu soltó una repentina y sonora carcajada a la que ella arqueó una ceja.

―Tienes carácter, me agrada. Ahora vamos ―le tendió una sonrisa avanzando delante suyo.

Le siguió hasta lo que el príncipe llamó uno de los campos de entrenamiento del palacio.

― ¿Tienes un arco? ―Le consultó de reojo.

―No.

―Voy a conseguirte uno, vuelvo enseguida ―informó pasando una de las puertas del lateral.

 ** _―_** ** _Mira que suerte tienes_** ―exclamó Keren.

― ¡Keren! Shhh, ¿y si te descubren?

 ** _―_** ** _Niña, yo detecto la presencia de las personas. Sabré si alguien se acerca_** ―mustió enfadado.

― ¿Puedes hacer eso? ―arqueó una ceja.

 ** _―_** ** _¡Claro! ¡También pueden hacerlo los magis! Y obviamente tú_** ―respondió.

― ¿Yo?

 ** _―_** ** _Sí, sí. ¿Alguna vez te pasó de pensar que alguien está cerca pero no puedes verlo?_**

―A-A veces ―tartamudeó.

 ** _―_** ** _Se nota que debes pulir tus poderes._**

Ella bajó la mirada y murmuró:

―Mi único poder es este contenedor, había muchas personas más aptas para el trabajo. Sin embargo, me elegiste, ¿por qué a mí?

 ** _―_** ** _La razón es que eres especial._**

―Por mi rukh rojo ―interrumpió la muchacha― solo puedo verlo. No puedo usar magia y apenas se usar arco y flecha, soy inútil ―continuó irguiéndose.

― ** _Tu alma… Parte de tu alma pertenece a ese mundo. Se ha heredado de guardián en guardián, todas diferentes pero iguales al mismo tiempo. Ellos secretamente protegieron el mundo y le dieron un rumbo. ¿Dices inútil? Yo no creo que lo seas, solo tienes que esperar para exprimir todo tu potencial. ¡Eso te lo aseguro! ¡Así que ánimo y aprovecha esta oportunidad para aprender!_**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

 _Premonición_

―Keren… ―Habló ella.

― ¡Volví! Mira esto.

Muu Alexius apareció por donde había salido, con un arco simple de madera rústica y un estuche con más de diez flechas de puntas rojas y emplumadas.

Akai se calló apenas oyó su voz, temerosa de que le descubrieran.

―Por lo que me dijeron se te da la arquería ―ella asintió tragando saliva y él continuó―: así que apuntarás allí.

Le señaló un blanco con dianas azules y blancas, sostenida por dos troncos robustos de madera oscura.

―Muéstrame qué puedes hacer. Trata de acertar al centro ―indicó mirando el punto rojo ubicado en el centro del objetivo.

―E-Está bien ―tartamudeó tomando una flecha y el arco.

Respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos unos momentos. Luego trató de fijar su vista en el blanco, una vez visualizado tensó el arco y soltó la flecha.

―Casi ―murmuró Akai frunciendo el ceño.

La flecha cayó a una distancia de tres dianas del blanco.

―No eres precisa por lo que veo ―acotó parándose a su lado.

― ¿Cómo lo arreglo? ―Preguntó.

―Bueno, se nota que no te enseñó nadie. Adivino. Aprendiste por ti misma.

Inquirió un gesto negando su hipótesis.

―Me enseñaron ―se irguió― es solo que mí maestra no está especializada en el área. ¿Sabe? Se suponía que sería una actividad para cuidar mi salud. Aunque una vez tuve que usarla para salvar mi vida.

Ante la respuesta él le interrogó:

― ¿Tu vida estuvo en riego? ¿Alguien tan joven como tú estuvo en una situación así? Que yo sepa Magnostadt es más inofensivo que la nada, dejando de lado a esos magos.

―Digamos que tuve que defenderme de alguien que nos atacaba ―ella no iba a decirle que la intentaron matar unos insectos gigantes en una celda―; en el proceso salvé a un amigo ―sus ojos se fijaron en el arco― si aprendo a usarlo mejor, podré proteger a los que me importan sin problemas. No a cuesta de suerte como antes.

― ¡Ese espíritu me gusta! ―Aplaudió el hombre― empecemos por tus pies, están demasiado juntos ―apuntó su dedo hacia abajo― tienes que ponerlos a la misma distancia de tus hombros.

Akai bajó la mirada tratando de aplicar sus indicaciones.

―Ahora apunta, pero no lances la flecha ¿Entendiste?

―Sí ―realizó lo indicado.

El príncipe se colocó detrás, con sus manos bajó ligeramente los hombros de la muchacha.

―Tienes que relajar tu postura, estás tensa y así no puedes trabajar. La clave para un arquero es estar cómodo y firme. Si te pones nerviosa tendrás menos agilidad y concentración. Afloja tus hombros, respira unas veces y trata de ser una con tu arma. Sonará raro, sin embargo, funciona ―le sonrió―. Otra cosa que noté es que tu brazo rosa demasiado con la cuerda. Debe ser doloroso.

―Y qué lo digas, una vez usé demasiado el arco y mi brazo estaba rojo ―explicó.

― Evita "golpear" tu antebrazo con la cuerda del arco y rótalo hacia dentro así ―usó su mano para mostrarle la posición que debía optar― lo aleja del camino de la cuerda.

―Gracias ―sonrió Akai.

―Ahora prueba ―se alejó y con un gesto de cabeza le dio permiso de disparar.

Realizó los pasos que ya conocía.

―W… ¡WOW! ―Gritó asombrada.

―Buen tiro ―soltó una carcajada.

La felicitó con unas palmadas en la espalda por darle al blanco.

―Solo recuerda lo que te dije y dale atención completa a la puntería.

― ¡Entendido Muu-sama!

―Solo Muu ―corrigió el fanalis.

― ¡Oye Muu! ¡Te necesitamos aquí! ―Llamó Myron impaciente, la hermana del fanalis.

Este suspiró con las manos en sus caderas.

―Lamento tener que irme, pero si no voy mi hermana me llevará a rastras.

―No se preocupe Muu-sama… Digo, Muu. Yo continuaré entrenando ―dijo ella inclinando la cabeza.

―Está bien ―sonrió revolviéndole el pelo― luego continuaremos ¿Sí?

― ¡Gracias!

La muchacha sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras continuaba entrenando. Ese mismo día estaba más que agotada, no hizo más que comer algo y recostarse en su alcoba. Cayó dormida inmediatamente su cabeza tocó la almohada. Pero, su sueño se vio perturbado por una pesadilla que no pudo explicar con palabras. Algo fuera de su entendimiento. Pudo ver un mundo completamente ajeno al suyo donde había todo tipo de especies. Convivían unas junto a otras, luego de una supuesta resistencia a un mago muy poderoso y sádico. Todo aquello se le fue narrando en sus pensamientos a Akai de una forma tan confusa que lo más simple era difícil de procesar. Todos los rostros eran borrosos. Al fin la utopía fue impuesta y… ¿Quién sabe qué ocurrió luego?

Ella despertó.

No pudo saber cómo seguía ese relato.

―No puedo creer qué tanta imaginación tengo ―murmuró retirando algunos mechones de pelo de la cara.

Se levantó para tomar aire, calmar el temblor de sus manos y aclarar la mente.

Salió afuera. Con la luna llena en su punto más alto, blanca y nítida. Cubriendo a todo Reim con su luz. Pensó lo hermoso que sería vivir en este lugar; Magnostadt ya no era para ella, para ella ese lugar era la cárcel que le impidió ver el mundo. Pero desde el día que conoció a Aladdín todo fue distinto, fue mejor y más brillante. ¿Serían las esperanzas que él depositó en su corazón el momento en el que se conocieron? ¿Era la posibilidad de ser libre que revivió la llama extinta de su corazón? Lo único que sabía era esto…

Gracias a Aladdín pudo ver el mundo como realmente es.

―Si no me hubiera sacado de ahí no estaría aquí, Marga estaría muerta y no estaría tan cerca de averiguar ―murmuró jugando con sus dedos.

― ¿Averiguar qué? ―Interrogó una apacible y clara voz.

Miró de reojo sobre su hombro para decirle a esa mujer:

― ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas Scheherazade-sama?

―Aclarando la mente ―respondió clavando sus ojos en ella.

―Lo mismo, una pesadilla algo descabellada. Gracias a ella no puedo pegar ojo y estoy exhausta.

―Muu me dijo que tienes buen rendimiento ―comentó viendo al frente.

―Sí… ―movió sus pies incómoda.

― ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo con eso que dijo? ―interrumpió la maga de la creación.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, pues palabra que se le espera era una palabra que los ponía en evidencia. Respiró hondo y calculando lo que saldría de su boca comenzó:

―Si Aladdín no me hubiera sacado de los barrios más pobres de Magnostadt donde vivía no estaría aquí. Si él, Titus y Sphintus no hubiesen llegado Marga habría muerto por su enfermedad y no estaría tan cerca de averiguar lo que hay en cada recodo de este mundo si ellos no estuvieran conmigo.

Akai conocía la habilidad de los magis de reconocer a un mentiroso de uno que no. Y sin duda ella no mentía, cada oración era la más pura verdad. Aunque omitió un detalle, ella estaba tan cerca de averiguar lo que era en realidad.

― ¿Tus padres?

―Muertos magi-sama.

― ¿Los tu prima?

―También, solo quedamos nosotras. Nos tenemos la una a la otra.

―Conque una familia pequeña ―suspiró― eso lo entiendo.

― ¿A sí? ―inclinó su cabeza a un lado― m-me refiero.

―Aja, ya no me queda familia de sangre.

―Yo… Lo siento ―expresó Akai con pesadumbre.

―No te preocupes, la persona tarde o temprano mueren. No se puede evitar, si no fue antes será ahora o mañana. Quién sabe ―. Explicó la mujer con los ojos cerrados ― en fin, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana ―culminó Scheherazade viéndola sobre el hombro.

―Adiós ―dijo bajando su tono de voz.

La magi como apareció se fue. Rodeada por aura misteriosa pero familiar, se le quedó mirando hasta que ella desapareció de su campo de visión.

―Cada vez que la veo me produce cierta nostalgia… ―Señaló frotándose las manos por los brazos para evitar el frío― me pregunto por qué este país me da esta sensación.

Puso los ojos en el suelo, caminando rumbo a su habitación.

―Keren… ¿Sabes algo de esto? ―Inquirió deteniéndose.

 ** _―_** ** _¿Por qué habría yo de saber algo Akai-chan?_** ―Replicó este con voz ronca.

―No lo sé, solo fue… ―Sacudió su cabeza― una simple corazonada, ya no importa Keren.

 ** _―_** ** _Me gusta eso de ti, qué sigas a tu corazón._**

―Gracias ―sonrió abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, sintió una puntada en el brazo que la hizo titubear.

Se sostuvo contra la pared unos momentos para recuperarse de un mareo que agitó sus sentidos.

Suspiró.

Solo ignoró aquello.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

 _Guardiana_

Al corriente de los días los entrenamientos para los magos y la no maga continuaron. Día a día más estrictos. Scheherazade se enfocó en reforzar los puntos débiles de sus tres estudiantes temporales. Aunque sabía que si un día Magnostadt iba a la guerra con su Imperio le traería problemas. Raramente no se preocupó como usualmente lo habría hecho, entre ellos estaba Titus. Confiaba en que él sabía las intenciones de sus acompañantes.

En cuanto a Akai, es simple, Muu prosiguió a enseñarle defensa personal para lo que argumentó:

 _―_ _Una chica como tú no debe andar por ahí sin saber defenderse, dudo que estés cada segundo de tu vida aferrada a tu arco y flechas._

Tenía razón. Si tan solo supiera que tenía un contenedor tal vez no hubiera hecho tanto hincapié en la disciplina. Sin embargo, para la muchacha le parecía conveniente saber cómo patearle los traseros a quien molestase a Marga o a sus seres queridos. Otra cosa de agregar es el uso de la espada, a esa chica no se le da bien según el príncipe Neo acotó. A lo que su hermana repuso:

 _―_ _Siempre se puede aprender, puede que cueste más o menos, pero todo es posible._

Siempre que recibiera ataques de Neo directos o no sabía que Rya y Muu la respaldarían, incluso la mismísima Myron que no rechazaba momento de desafiar a su medio hermano pequeño. Al final terminaban todos en discusiones que se prolongaban hasta que la instrucción mágica finalizaba, donde Scheherazade se hacía presente con tres magos agotados.

La magi saludaba a todos y se llevaba consigo a Muu para poder hacer negociaciones con otros países y demás asuntos de incumbencia mutua. Luego venía un abundante y fresco banquete de mediodía y toda una tarde libre para poder disfrutar tiempo entre amigos o pasear por las calles reimanas.

Uno de esas mañanas Akai despertó con un revoltijo en el estómago, no quería levantarse, pero Aladdín y su grupo insistieron. Ella hizo como si nada, puesto que ellos no conocían su malestar actual, sonreía y de un salto los echaba para cambiarse de ropa y correr al entrenamiento. Llegó con la noticia de que su mentor estaría ocupado con asuntos internacionales de suma importancia. Se inquietó pensando que su tierra natal estaba envuelta en ello, después de todo en un par de días regresarían. Estaba preocupada. Con todos esos pensamientos bombardeando su mente caviló la forma de distraerse.

―Hora de la arquería ―hablo entusiasmada, el amor que le tenía a esa actividad aumentaba día a día y mucho más si descubría alguna nueva habilidad para Keren.

Tensó el arcó, apuntó y soltó. La flecha giraba sobre sí, rompiendo el aire. La punta atravesó el blanco, quedando la mitad de esta hundida. Ella respiró, inhaló y exhaló, sonriéndose a sí misma con satisfacción.

―Cada vez me siento más segura ―pensó dejando el arma de madera en el suelo― ahora sé que puedo, puedo ser una fuerza para ellos… Vamos allá, **_alqaws nuoli Keren._**

En sus manos apareció el arco dorado, estiró la delgada y plateada cuerda atada a los extremos cuando una flecha apareció de la nada. Una mano ajustó su agarre en el material, la otra acercó las pequeñas plumas rojas y azulinas del instrumento cerca de su mejilla. Entrecerró los ojos, visualizando el objetivo y una vez segura se dignó a disparar. Sin embargo, un dolor punzante atacó su hombro y se extendió a la punta de los dedos que habían sostenido firmemente el arco. Lo soltó estrepitosamente, tratando de aguantar las puntadas que le palpitaban el brazo entero.

―Ahg ―masculló cerrando los ojos.

Su arma cayó al suelo, fragmentándose en miles de pedazos semejantes aun vidrio. Obligándolo a volver a su forma de contenedor en su arete. El padecimiento se prolongó a su cabeza, desde la nuca hasta el entrecejo. Parecía como si le estuvieran presionando la cabeza con el propósito de aplastarla. Se agarró con el brazo que al menos no le dolía, tratando de abrazarse. Apretó los dientes tratando de soportar algo que sabía que no podía tolerar. Todo estaba oscuro, sus párpados se rehusaban a abrirse por la agonía. Flashes. Imágenes irreconocibles. Un hombre de cabello largo y azul con una corona, saludando a la multitud y un báculo. Una mujer a su lado, de cabello rosa que le hablaba sonriente. Luego vio dos magas, una de ellas era la peli-rosa que había perdido esa batalla contra una de pelo marrón oscuro y largo en día tenazas. Ella tomó la corona de la primera y se fue, dejándole morir en el suelo entre su sangre. Gritos y alaridos de dolor le bombardearon los oídos. Llegó un momento en el que sintió que su alma se iba escapar de su cuerpo.

―A-Ayuda, a-alguien ―dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

Sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos cayó de rodillas al suelo. El dolor no cesaba en su cabeza o brazo. Gritó en busca de auxilio, no sabía, cómo parar las imágenes que pasaban una tras otras. Tan crueles y despiadadas. Ni en su tierra natal fue capaz de ver tales cosas.

―AKAI ―exclamó un hombre que no reconoció al instante.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de visión pudo identificarlo y dijo antes de caer inconsciente:

―Muu, ¿qué está pasando?

Todo estaba oscuro, sentía como si hubiera muerto.

Rukh rojo. Revoloteaba por doquier en lo que ella calificó la nada en la oscuridad. Una nada que le dio escalofríos por toda la espalda hasta la punta de los dedos. Sin embargo, se mantuvo ahí en silencio abrazada a sus rodillas. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía, había pasado un tiempo desde que no se sentía tan asustada. Aquella última vez fue hace casi cuatro años, en ese mismo lugar donde se encontró con Aladdín.

Aladdín.

Sabía que esta vez no aparecería, era una especie de sexto sentido que le marcó la realidad desde que abrió los ojos. Simplemente permanecería allí, expectante a que algo o alguien aparecieran. Tal vez era Keren que quería hablar con ella o sería alguien más.

Oyó pasos, pero decidió no darles ninguna importancia. Estos siguieron haciéndose más y más fuertes hasta que una voz pronunció el nombre de la muchacha.

―Akai.

Miró hacia esta persona y murmuró:

―Keren… Sabía que esto era cosa tuya, ¿no pudiste traerme de una forma menos dolorosa?

―Lamento eso Akai-chan, sin embargo, no me quedó otra. Debemos hablar.

―Me dirás lo mismo de siempre, que me falta mucho por aprender y no puedo saber nada aún… Podrías habérmelo dicho en persona, no por un sueño ―murmuró bajando la vista.

El hombre avanzó y levantó su rostro tomándola del mentón.

―Esta vez no te diré eso, es más, hoy debes saber la verdad. Algo terrible se acerca y debes estar al tanto del peligro que se avecina así protegerás la llave como corresponde. Te explicaré esas imágenes que viste antes de desmayarte.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Inquirió poniéndose de pie.

―Hay alguien que debes conocer, guardiana ―respondió el djiin avanzando.

― ¿Guardiana? ¿De dónde ha salido ese nombre? ―Frunció el ceño― no soy una guardiana.

―Lo eres, desde el día que naciste. Ahora silencio y escucha, te reunirás con la persona más importante de este mundo.

― ¿De quién se trata? ―Curioseó jugueteando con el rukh rojo que la acompañaba.

―Es el Gran Rey de este mundo ―su dedo índice apuntó a una figura que se divisaba a lo lejos.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

 _El Rey_

Keren se puso de rodillas cuando estuvieron aun metro aproximadamente del hombre. Akai le reconoció como aquel rey de sus sueños, de pelo azul oscuro trenzado. Este miró sobre su hombro, enfocando su mirada principalmente en la muchacha. Ella titubeó si debía arrodillarse o no, sin embargo, se limitó a imitar a s djiin. Con la vista pegada al suelo esperó que su acompañante tomara la palabra puesto que ella no sabía qué decir o hacer.

―Su majestad ―inquirió Keren sin poner los ojos en el rey― ella es la guardiana.

Este le dio un codazo a la joven para que dijera algo.

―E-Eh, h-hola ¿su majestad? ―Tartamudeó casi en forma de interrogación, en su país Mogamett era el rey, no esta persona.

Sus orbes azul profundas se clavaron en ella, ese sujeto bajo en juicio de Akai era demasiado similar a Aladdín. Fue entonces que pensó cómo estaría él, si acaso él conocía a esta persona y demás preguntas que le surgieron en el momento. El soberano se acercó a ella y tomándola por los hombros la hizo poner de pie.

―Tu menos que nadie debe estar ahora mismo de rodillas ante mí.

―Discúlpeme su majestad… ―Se detuvo esperando oír su nombre.

―Salomón.

―Su majestad Salomón ¿qué está pasando? ¿Usted de qué reino viene? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a…? Espere, ese no tiene que ver. De seguro es una casualidad ―se calló unos momentos― disculpe, estoy divagando demasiado. Solo, explíqueme todo esto, no entiendo nada ―le rogó irguiéndose.

El Rey Salomón comenzó a reír, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Akai.

―Eres tal y como esperaba.

― ¿Ah? ¿Gracias? ―Retrocedió extrañada.

―Tranquila ―le dio unas palmadas en el hombro― te responderé a tus preguntar. Soy el Rey Salomón de la antigua Alma Toran, me parezco tanto a Aladdín porque…

― ¿¡Lo conoces?! ―Le interrumpió.

―Sí, yo soy su padre.

―Ah, sí… Su padre… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO?! SI ALADDÍN DIJO QUE ESTABAS MUERTO ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE ESTO?! ―Gritó con pánico.

―Y estoy muerto, esto es solo mi alma ―explicó con suma tranquilidad.

― ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME EXPLIQUE YA! ¡ALADDÍN AYUDA!

― ¡Calla niña! ―Intervino Keren exasperado― ¡Qué me sacas de quicio!

―Lo siento ―dijo a regañadientes.

―Su majestad, vayamos al grano antes de que se desmaye ―señaló una confundida y abrumada Akai.

―Bien ―Salomón cerró sus ojos― antes estuviste teniendo una serie de visiones.

―Sí. La historia de un reino, supongo yo, que sucumbió ante la guerra… El mundo fue destruido y se creó otro. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

―Ese mundo que se creó es en el que vives ahora y yo soy el rey de aquel mundo que cayó. Soy el soberano de Alma Toran y creé este lugar para que toda la gente que sobrevivió a aquella tragedia viviera en paz. Incluyendo a mi hijo Aladdín.

― ¿Él lo sabe?

―Sí, solo que no se lo ha contado a nadie ―suspiró― espero que después de esto puedas ser un apoyo para él. En fin, quieres saber qué eres.

―Más que nada en el mundo ―respondió juntando sus manos.

Él sonrió y continuó hablando:

―Luego de que Ill ah destruyera mi mundo y el tuyo surgiera de las cenizas de la destrucción, pude notar un cambio en el rukh. Esas aves blancas que sirvieron para mover a la gente a su nuevo hogar se tornaron rojas y desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Uraltugo Nephtum, quien fue responsable de abrir los portales para las personas, no se percató de esto. No hasta que se convirtió en el guardián del Palacio Sagrado ―Akai asentía mientras él le hablaba―. Ese rukh rojo es el que tus ojos presencian todos los días. Yo las llamé el camino del flujo, guían al rukh blanco por el camino del destino para que no se pierdan entre el rukh negro o sean atraídos por ellos. Evita que vayan contra la corriente y cualquier intento de reescribirlo a la fuerza. El único modo de que el rukh se torne negro es cuando está dentro de una persona. Ya que cada ser humano, incluyéndonos, tiene el derecho de elegir cómo manejar su vida y destino. El rukh rojo es el gran protector de este mundo y tú estás encargada de que nadie ponga sus manos sobre ellos. Tu mayor enemigo es el Al-Thamen. Responsable de la pobreza, guerra y todo tipo de desgracias que se sembraron en el mundo.

―Disculpe que le interrumpa ―murmuró tímida― ¿Cómo puedo proteger al rukh rojo? No lo comprendo.

―Nadie puede verlo o tocarlo, a excepción tuya y mía, bueno también su majestad ―el djiin se cruzó de brazos.

―Así es. Como acaba de decir Keren, tú eres la única capaz de eso. Te contaré esto, después de haber descubierto el rukh creado exclusivamente en este mundo Uraltugo que se trasformó en el guardián del Palacio Sagrado, se dio cuenta de mi teoría era cierta… El rukh rojo es un refuerzo en caso de que el Al-Thamen logre manipular el poder del Palacio para alterar el rukh.

―Ya veo… ―dijo en voz baja.

―Como Aladdín es la llave de acceso al Palacio Sagrado; Akai eres la llave al núcleo de todo lo que conocemos. En lo más recóndito de ese lugar que Uraltugo y Aladdín protegen se haya el conjunto más grande de rukhs rojas que hayas visto en tu vida. Esas rukhs son las del origen, las primeras que se vieron en su especie que uní y resguardé allí. Es muy importante que te asegures de que no te tengan a ti ni a Aladdín. Si los tienen a ambos todo estará perdido, no dejes que eso pase ―Salomón frunció el ceño.

―Se lo juro su majestad.

―Solo, llámame por mi nombre ―sonrió el rey dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza― me alegra que Aladdín y tú se lleven tan bien.

― ¡Además está coladita por él! ¡Tal vez en un futuro sean marido y mujer! ―Silbó Keren entusiasmado.

― ¡KEREN! ―Masculló ella― ¡NO ME AVERGUENCES!

―Pero solo digo la verdad ―replicó en voz baja.

― ¡No me importa! A veces me pregunto por qué eres mi djiin… ―mustió a regañadientes.

―Hablando de eso, por qué no le contamos el resto, sobre mi especie y eso.

―Sí ―Salomón dio un paso adelante, tomando firmemente su báculo― poco antes de la guerra acabara con todo; Ugo y yo descubrimos una especie de la que nadie más conoce. Una que ni mi hijo tiene conocimiento. Vivían más allá de la gran falla, en tierras que ni mi padre el viejo David fue capaz de explorar. Cuando el rukh rojo fue descubierto por Ugo, decidió encargarle la llave a él. Keren la ocultó en su celda, pero como todos sabemos…. Toda celda será levantada algún día por un magi y conquistada por un rey o reina. Así que su laberinto se confeccionó únicamente para que los guardianes destinados sean los únicos capaces de hacerlo.

―Disculpe la interrupción Salomón-san ―dijo Akai― ¿Cómo esto se relaciona con mi existencia?

―Justo a eso iba… ―Sonrió el rey― ni Ugo, Keren o yo podemos intervenir en el mundo. Sin embargo, la gente que vive en el mundo sí. Como Aladdín que en su alma tiene rukh del rukh de mi esposa Sheba una de las primeras magis; tú tienes en tu alma no solo rukh blanco si no rukh rojo del mismísimo núcleo.

―Ya veo ―respiró asombrada― esto es lo que soy ―se miró las manos, las cerró con fuerza y profirió segura―: sea lo que necesite solo dímelo. Rey Salomón, tiene todo mi apoyo.

El hombre volvió a sonreír.

―Gracias Akai.

Se acercó a ella, mientras que esta retrocedió.

―Tranquila, ahora te contaré toda la historia. Desde los inicios, así podrás entender mejor lo que hoy te he explicado ―explicó tocando la frente de la chica―. Esto estrictamente debe quedar entre nosotros; Keren, Aladdín, tú y yo. Por favor, protege este mundo junto Aladdín, lo dejo en tus manos. Y otra cosa más… Quiero que le digas esto ―se acercó al oído de la muchacha donde le dijo algo que quería que le transmitiera a su hijo.

La plática pareció extenderse horas y horas, la historia de la gran Alma Toran le fue contada como un cuento. Las preguntas eran seguidas por concretas respuestas del rey. Al final de todo este simplemente sonrió y rodeado de avecillas blancas y rojas, que por primera vez vio juntas, le mostró algo increíble con magia. Un destello apareció, los ojos de Akai se cerraron lentamente. Sintió sus piernas flaquear, como su estuviera por desmayarse. Las vidas de sus antecesores, guardianes como ella, protegieron en las sombras el mundo. Le dieron un sentido y ella definitivamente…


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

 _De vuelta_

―Mmm ―gruñó Akai con los ojos cerrados.

Se movió de un lado al otro, estaba recostada en algo suave. Al poco tiempo comenzó a despabilarse para entender que estaba en una cama. Abrió sus orbes que vieron el techo beige de su habitación.

―Habrá sido un sueño ―murmuró reincorporándose.

Un dolor punzante en el brazo le impidió seguirse moviendo.

―C-Creo que no ―suspiró resignada.

Miró hacia el lugar proveniente de su malestar para ver una marca roja un poco más abajo del hombro. Le agarró un inmediato pánico, con su pulgar intentó borrar aquello que pensó era fruto de una incoherente broma.

― ¿¡P- ¿¡Pero q-qué e-es esto!? ―Exclamó reconociéndola como el símbolo de la estrella de ocho puntas― ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO TATUADO ESTO?!

 ** _―_** ** _Shhhhhhh_** ―siseó Keren.

― ¡Keren explica ahora! ―Exigió.

 ** _―_** ** _Está bien, solo cálmate. No has parado de gritar desde que nos encontramos con su majestad._**

― ¡¿CÓMO NO HACERLO MALDITA SEA?!

 ** _―_** ** _Se me relaja señorita, recuerda que soy yo quien te da los poderes necesarios para proteger el núcleo. Eso que tienes ahí mi niña es la marca que te identifica como tal_** ―explicó el djiin con plena calma.

―M-Marca… ¿No se supone que soy un secreto? Digo, no sé, esto podría levantar sospechas ―replicó riendo nerviosamente.

 ** _―_** ** _Deja de ser condescendiente y copera, esa marca deberás taparla antes de que alguien la vea_** ―ordenó inmediatamente― **_busca una venda o algo._**

Mentalmente repitió lo que debía encontrar, mientras examinaba la habitación. Recordó que entre sus cosas llevaba unos vendajes para los brazos de Aladdín. Se levantó con dificultad, al principio se tambaleó, pero luego se puso de cuclillas para buscar en su poco equipaje los retazos blancos de tela. Los tomó victoriosa, se cubrió la marca con ellos, volviendo a la cama.

 ** _―_** ** _Recuerda que nadie… NADIE puede saber esto_** ―habló él ** _― por ahora se discreta._**

―Discreta es mi segundo nombre ―aseguró sonriente.

 ** _―_** ** _Ese si no me la creo ―_** soltó una carcajada para abandonar la conversación.

Akai se sonrió a sí misma, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron nostálgicamente el arete mientras recordaba por cuántas manos habían pasado Keren a lo largo de los años. La puerta se abrió de golpe provocándole un sobresalto. De ella se asomó una cabellera azulina con una resplandeciente gema roja. Aladdín le miró sorprendido con sus ojos bien abiertos.

―Hola Aladdín ―saludó incómoda― maldición, qué le diré ahora ―pensó simulando una relajada expresión.

―Akai ―murmuró avanzando hacia ella.

―Perdón por preocuparte tanto, ya de…

La interrumpió rodeándola con sus brazos para poder abrazarla fuertemente.

―Ya desperté ―continuó.

La sensación de calor en su rostro aumentó conforme asimilaba la idea de que él la estaba abrazando.

―Me tenías preocupado, te desmayaste y no abriste por días. Apenas te quito los ojos de encima te recuperas, debía haberlo hecho antes ―dijo en voz baja.

―Aladdín… P-Perdóname, yo no ―tartamudeó tratando de acariciar la espalda del muchacho sin que le temblaran las manos.

―No partiremos a Magnostadt hasta que te recuperes ―comentó viendo su rostro.

―Entiendo ¿Marga?

―Preocupada, pero Titus le ha calmado. Sphintus cada tanto vino a hacerte un chequeo; ya sabes, ver que tus pulsaciones estén bien, tu sangre, respiración y eso.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

―Aliviado de que estés bien ―sonrió― me encargué de cuidarte en todos estos días, dormilona. Eso te pasa por sobre exigirte ―bromeó pellizcándole una mejilla de la cara.

― ¡Basta Aladdín! ―rio Akai.

― ¡Pero si es divertido! ―Objetó animadamente.

Ambos reían como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aladdín pellizcaba las mejillas de su cara mientras la propietaria de la misma trataba de apartarlo sin éxito. Hasta que el magi notó su brazo vendado.

― ¿Por qué lo vendaste? Si no estás herida ―preguntó señalándolo.

Chilló con aquello.

―E-Eh, como me di cuenta que me golpeé… L-Le apliqué una medicina y para retenerla necesitaba sostenerla con algo ―se rascó la nuca en lo que articulaba una respuesta relativamente coherente.

Aladdín frunció el ceño. Efectivamente, él se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.

― ¿En serio? ―Arqueó una ceja.

―S-Sí.

― ¿Al menos puedo verla? ―Inquirió acercando su mano― con magia puedo hacer algo.

― ¡No! ―Protestó apartando su mano.

Ella bajó su mirada, mordiéndose la parte interna de su mejilla.

―Lo lamento Aladdín, por ahora quiero mantenerlo en secreto, sería un problema si en este lugar alguien nos oye ―se dijo a sus adentros―. Además, según Salomón, él no sabe nada. No estoy de humor de explicaciones ahora ―cerró sus ojos.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, por un momento sintió a Aladdín tan lejos que tuvo miedo de que ya no podría alcanzarlo. Se recostó en la cama, acomodándose con las mantas y le comentó al magi que estaba cansada por lo que prefería dormir una pequeña siesta. Este le aseguró que la despertaría en unas horas, lo que considerase como un pequeño descanso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera despedir al muchacho de su habitación este puso su mano en la cama justo al lado de su cabeza. Sus rostros estaban separados por al menos diez centímetros de distancia.

― ¿Aladdín?

―Akai, algo está pasando ―determinó.

―Nada está pasando ―contradijo ella.

―Entonces por qué me mentiste con lo del dolor en el brazo ―justificó entrecerrando sus orbes cobaltos.

―Bueno, es que… ―Se detuvo.

Se miraron mutuamente mientras elaboraba una respuesta convincente. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría convencer a alguien que veía a través del corazón de la gente? En lo que trataba de responder ese dilema, tuvo presente en su mente:

―El Rey Salomón dijo que podía contar con Aladdín, pero quiero que descanse por una vez de las preocupaciones de Alma Toran. En este lugar lo he visto tan feliz y despreocupado, el cambio de aires le ha hecho bien y no quiero arruinarlo ―apretó los dientes absteniéndose de decir en voz alta todo eso― quiero que disfrute por una vez en la vida como antes de saber la verdad.

― ¿Akai? ―Pronunció él.

Respiró hondo y se dignó a decirle:

―Solo aguarda un poco más y te lo diré, ambos estamos cansados y nos queda poco para volver a la Academia. Cuando volvamos te lo contaré todo y sobre todo sobre esa persona que conocí ―le tendió una sonrisa amable.

No ganaba nada mintiéndole y el haberlo hecho no solo lo lastimaría a él, también a ella. Dijo la verdad, la única verdad. Como aquella vez que le mintió inocentemente sin esperar que el magi se desanimara.

― ¿Es una promesa? ―Preguntó extendiendo su meñique.

Aladdín se quedó observando el dedo frente a él, vacilando entre exigirle otro argumento o esperar…

―Tal vez sea lo mejor ―murmuró el magi uniendo sus meñiques― te lo prometo Akai, solo no me hagas esperar demasiado ―bromeó tomando distancia.

Él se sentó a la orilla de la cama, la muchacha se reincorporó totalmente ajena a lo que acababa de pasar.

― ¡Tranquilo! ¡Estoy bien! Eso es lo que importa.

No dijo nada, simplemente le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y se levantó.

―Los demás querrán saber cómo estás ―sonrió de oreja a oreja― ¡Nos vemos luego Akai!

Aladdín salió de la habitación cruzándose en el camino con Scheherazade solo por unos momentos. La mujer cerró la puerta, clavando sus ojos en Akai.

―Es bueno verte despierta ―habló.

―Me siento mucho mejor Scheherazade-sama ―respondió agradeciendo por su preocupación.

―Muu, sobre todo ―comentó con interés.

―No debería, apenas soy una forastera ―replicó extrañada.

La magi de Reim negó con la cabeza y continuó:

―Durante estos días te tomó cariño, como el que un maestro tiene por su alumna. Le caes bien.

Ella se sorprendió por lo que escuchó, asegurando que pediría perdón por la inquietud que le causó al fanalis. La maga de la creación habló de cosas sin demasiada importancia con la más joven y durante esta plática esta última le consultó algo:

― ¿Quién fue su primer candidato a rey?

En ese segundo se para paralizó ante sus palabras. El recuerdo punzante de esa persona le hizo titubear.

―Fue Pernadius Alexius.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

 _Candidatos a Rey_

Los orbes de Akai despidieron cierto brillo que a la magi le resultó extraño y algo familiar.

―Parece que has oído hablar de él.

―Escuché su nombre un par de veces ―acotó sin rodeos― ¿Me permite preguntarle algo más?

―Adelante ―asintió la mujer.

―Ustedes los magis ¿Cómo eligen a sus candidatos a rey? Me refiero… ¿Qué se tiene en cuenta?

―Es difícil de decir Akai, todo depende del magi. Según ideología, moral y valores los requisitos que tenga en mente pueden tener un enfoque u otro. Un ejemplo es el magi de Kou, él es un hombre que tiene en cuenta la fuerza física y apariencia. Otros como yo, no solo vemos que el candidato sea fuerte para conquistar el calabozo. También pensamos en la moral de nuestro futuro rey o reina.

― ¿Moral? ―Arqueó una ceja.

―Sí, esa persona debe ser gentil y bondadosa, justa sin que se deje llevar por los lujos de la realeza. Alguien que sea capaz de guiar al pueblo, marcarles el camino. Uno que no busque la guerra, sino que la repela ―balanceó su báculo― Pernadius fue un gran hombre y el mejor candidato que escogí en mi vida.

Su mirada azulina bajó con cierta nostalgia, ante la muchacha el rukh rojo danzaba buscándole un consuelo a la maga. El nombre de Pernadius Alexius y su memoria alteraron al rukh, ellos también le extrañaban. Akai quería decirle cuánto ese hombre le apreciaba; sin embargo, sería difícil explicarle el cómo sabía eso. Lo mismo aplicaba para Aladdín ¿Cómo le diría que conoció a su padre antes que él mismo? ¿Cuál sería la forma más fácil de hacerlo? Sin darse cuenta, ella estaba perdiendo la noción del momento. El estado de esa joven hizo que Scheherazade le mirara extrañada, chasqueando los dedos para espabilarla.

― ¡Ah!

― ¿Estás bien?

―S-Sí ―la más joven tropezó en sus palabras.

Después de ese inusual momento Scheherazade se retiró junto a estas palabras:

―Sin duda Aladdín y tú son extraños. ¿Eres tú la que derrotó a Neo? ¿Por qué él te protege? ¿Estás con un magi o sola como ese rey de Sindria?

La muchacha se tensó sin poder contrarrestar cualquier especulación de la mayor. La habían descubierto o por lo menos le estaban siguiendo la pista. Estaba levantando sospechas y el solo hecho de saberlo sacudía sus sentidos completamente.

―Oh, mi dios.

La puerta se cerró sin darle oportunidad de argumentar algo. Estaba helada con millones de pensamientos y temores futuros. Aladdín y Scheherazade podían ver a través de ella. Ambos eran magis, quizás por eso podían. Aunque también estaba Neo, siempre sospechó de ella, de Aladdín… ¿Acaso ella era tan transparente? No sabía si sentirse bien o mal por eso.

―Esto es malo, muy malo ―se dijo en voz baja― necesito distraerme y aclarar mi mente.

Todo esto le abrumaba, se frotó las sienes en busca de inspiración que le diera alguna idea salvadora. Pero nada.

―Dormiré. Tal vez eso sirva ―se propuso recostándose nuevamente.

 ** _―_** ** _Eres una idiota Akai._**

― ¿Keren qué cosas dices? ―Protestó frunciendo el entrecejo.

 ** _―_** ** _Si hubieras puesto de ti lo habrías besado, era tu oportunidad de conquistarlo_** ―declaró el djiin― **_ahora no solo debo enseñarte a proteger el núcleo. Tengo que meterte en la cabeza como lidiar con chicos, enserio necesitas ayuda._**

― ¿De qué hablas?

 ** _―_** ** _Además de atolondrada eres ingenua_** ―carraspeó con fastidio ** _― no sé por qué rayos te elegí. ¿Recuerdas cuando quiso obligarte a decirle la verdad?_**

―Aja.

 ** _―_** ** _¿Y qué estaban a muy pocos centímetros de distancia?_**

―Claro. ¿Qué tiene?

 ** _―_** ** _¡NIÑA! SI LO HUBIERAS JALADO HACIA TI LO HABRÍAS BESADO ―_** Gritó exasperado ** _― perdiste la oportunidad de tu vida_**.

Silencio.

 ** _―_** ** _¿Akai-chan?_**

Sin respuesta.

 ** _―_** ** _¿Estás bien?_**

Otra vez nada.

 ** _―_** ** _Oye niña, ¿pasa algo?_**

―Cállate Keren y déjame dormir ―murmuró enterrando su cabeza en las cobijas.

 ** _―_** ** _Awwwww, la pequeña está sonrojada_** ―silbo antes de que Akai se quitara el arete para hacer que ese djiin guardara silencio.

El rukh flotaba, resplandecía y llevaba esperanza a donde iba. Sin embargo, en las afueras del país, en la Región de Kou otras aves eran el opuesto de estas pequeñas. Se acumulaban alrededor de dos personas encapuchadas, telas blancas y negras caían de ambos a partir de los hombros. Unas delgadas capas de material de las túnicas tapaban sus ojos y gran parte del rostro, solamente dejando sus bocas. Platicaban en voz baja, como si alguien pudiera oírlos y echar a perder sus planes. Entre esas palabras, unas resonaron y por alguna razón se oyeron con mayor claridad.

―Debes encontrar a la singularidad y matarla ¿Entendiste? ―Inquirió el mayor severamente.

Silencio. Una sonrisa se formó en sus comisuras y el otro, mucho más joven que él, contestó:

―No será difícil. Prepárate para morir.

Al cabo de un tiempo la noticia de que Akai había despertado ya estaba en conocimiento de todas las personas que le conocían. No fueron capaces de hablar con ella hasta que Aladdín se los permitió. Se mostró muy sobreprotector, diciendo que ella necesitaba descansar para que ellos pudieran verle en un mejor estado. Fueron luego de dos horas el momento en el que el magi bajó su guardia. Rya y Neo la visitaron con una corona de flores para animarla, Muu alegre de verle bien, Sphintus con un sermón de que debía cuidar su salud, Marga soltando algunas lágrimas en su prima y Titus riendo. Este último indicó esbozando una sonrisa:

―Debes relajarte.

― ¿Qué dices? ―Ella irguió su postura.

―Estás tensa, no sé por qué, pero tus hombros están rígidos. Todos lo hemos notado, en especial Aladdín ―explicó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

―No debería ―mustió a regañadientes.

―Lo hace porque te quiere ―objetó observando la ventana.

―Porque soy su amiga ―aclaró jugueteando con los flecos de su chal.

―O algo más ―propuso con una sonrisa pícara.

―El que está mal aquí eres tu ―comentó avergonzada.

―Tal vez ―suspiró, pensando en la situación en la que estaba metido. Una a la que todos eran ajenos, excepto…― al final no hiciste lo que te dije.

Ella se quedó en silencio esperando que continuara, no sabía de qué hablaba.

―Me refiero a tu declaración de amor.

―No, ahora no es el momento.

―Si no es ahora ¿Cuándo? Luego… ―comenzó a inquietarse.

Titus tenía bien presente esto: En Reim todo era pacífico. Todo lo opuesto a Magnostadt, que tenía atrás a Kou y Reim persiguiéndolo. Tarde o temprano acabarían en guerra y no quería que sus amigos mueran. Les conocía bien como para saber que se quedarían a pelear por esa Academia, incluso Akai que a veces dice repudiar Magnostadt por el sufrimiento que le trajo a su familia. Ya que ese era su hogar y nada lo cambiaría.

― ¿Luego qué? ―Alzó la voz preocupada.

―Nada ―agitó la cabeza para relajarla.

―Oigan chicos ―interrumpió Sphintus sin tocar mínimamente la puerta, lo que ellos le restregaron después de―: En un día nos tendremos que ir, aparentemente Magnostadt necesita a todos sus alumnos en la Academia.

―Qué lástima ―habló Akai― algo pasó seguramente ―se dijo a sus adentros fingiendo una actitud despreocupada.

―Todos parecen exaltados, de algún modo ―pensó el magi en voz alta, entrando a la habitación.

― ¿Todos? ―Preguntaron.

―Todos ―asintió aclarando―: el rukh…

―Es cierto ―murmuró la muchacha fijándose en las pocas avecillas rojas que le rodeaban― ¿Sabes la razón?

―No, lamentablemente… ―Negó con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

Ambos suspiraron, Sphintus los miró y los señaló reparando en Titus:

― ¿Qué les pasa?

―Nada ―le dio unas palmadas en la espalda― déjenoslos solos.

― ¡Esperen! ―Exclamó ella― ¿Mañana saldrán al pueblo?

―Claro, es nuestro último día en Reim ―contestó el mago de la creación.

―Entonces iré con ustedes ―sonrió.

― ¿Estás mejor? ―Interrogó el azulino preocupadamente.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me recupero rápido! ¿Sabes? ―Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, soltó una pequeña risita.

―Entonces iremos todos mañana temprano ―recordó Titus haciéndole una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa a la muchacha, que captó inmediatamente el mensaje:

 _"_ _Es tu última chance"._


	33. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

 _Acechándote_

― ¿Segura que estás bien? ―Insistió Aladdín.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy con todas mis energías devuelta! ¡Deja de preocuparte!

El otro solo se limitó ante su extraña actitud entusiasta. De repente, ella se detuvo seguido por el magi.

―Hasta aquí llegaste, voy sola al mercado ―le informó ella.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Lo olvidaste? ―Se cruzó de brazos desconforme― hoy les dije que prepararía la comida ―dilucidó―. Es una sorpresa, así que me voy.

― ¡Vuelve a salvo! ―Sonrió Aladdín con una mano en su hombro.

―Te lo prometo.

Una cena de agradecimiento fue el mejor detalle que se le ocurrió para compensar las molestias que les causó a los agotados magos; también para poder festejar su último día en Reim.

Adquirió lo que precisaba basándose en los gustos de sus amigos los cuales llegó a conocer muy bien. Se aseguró que especialmente de traer un par de manzanas y una sandía, difícil de llevar, para aquel chico que tanto afecto le tenía. Era todo un desafío caminar sin tropezarse con tanto que cargar y al mismo tiempo esquivar a los transeúntes que deambulaban por la zona ese mediodía. Sin embargo, un hombre pasó al lado de ella y la empujó a un lado tratando de avanzar en la multitud. Todo cayó al suelo para su mala suerte. Se dispuso a levantar los alimentos antes de que se los robaran o pisaran. Vio a alguien que le dio una mano, alcanzándole algunas cosas que habían rodado un tanto lejos de ella.

― ¿Estás bien?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes típicos de la gente de esa zona. Un chicho pelirrojo de amplia sonrisa amable insistió en ayudarle. Ambos hablaron en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, así como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Se presentaron junto a sus edades y algo característico de ellos. Ese joven ya de dieciocho años aproximadamente la socorrió innecesariamente, según lo que Akai le dijo:

―Fue una horrible falta de cortesía la de ese hombre, cómo no iba a ayudarla ―respondió ante el cuestionamiento de la menor.

―Gracias Zeneth, pero insisto que no era necesario ―dijo sacudiéndose la falda del vestido.

― ¿Qué te trae al gran mercado? Veo que llevas mucho.

―Compras ―no pudo evitar reír por la obviedad de la respuesta― voy a preparar una cena de agradecimiento para mis amigos. Hablando de la cena, será mejor que me vaya porque tengo mucho que hacer ―continuó alejándose en dirección al palacio.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte? ―Sugirió colocándose frente a ella― claro, si tú quieres.

― ¡Cómo no! ¡Gracias! En verdad gracias, hay alguien a quien quiero impresionar ahí ―comentó con cierta timidez.

― ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Son novios? ¿O van a serlo pronto?

― ¡Ojalá! ―contestó― se llama Aladdín. ¡Es increíblemente bueno! La persona más tierna, algo pervertida, aun así, es muy guapo. Siempre cuida de mí y sé que puedo confiar en él para lo que sea.

― ¡Con más razón te ayudaré! Mi madre decía que el corazón de un hombre se conquista con el estómago.

Zeneth estaba muy impresionado al ver donde ella vivía, hipotéticamente, ya que su aspecto no aparentaba que fuera de la nobleza.

― ¡Y no lo soy! ―Exclamó enfadada―, solo estoy de visita. Mañana me voy de Reim con mis amigos a mi tierra natal ―le señaló mientras iban a la cocina completamente vacía.

Sin más retrasos comenzaron al mismo tiempo que platicaban de cosas triviales sobre sus vidas. Él era hijo de comerciantes, con dos hermanos menores y una madre difunta. A diferencia de Akai que solo tenía a Marga.

En eso Sphintus entró en busca de algún refrigerio, algunas uvas o pan para llenar momentáneamente el estómago. Sacando el hecho de que Aladdín lo mandó a espiar como le iba, y no se arrepiente de ser mandado. Ver a un completo desconocido con la muchacha le hizo vacilar, así que preguntó:

― ¿Quién es el pendejo?

― ¿A quién llamas así?

La diferencia tanto de estatura y edad era drástica. Colocaba a Sphintus en una situación de completa inferioridad que él pudo sentir a pesar de todo ese ego que carga sobre los hombros.

―Él es Zeneth ―señaló a su nuevo compañero― Zeneth, él es Sphintus uno de mis amigos.

―Solo vine a ver como estabas y robar algo de comida ―silbó dándole una vista a toda la habitación.

―Dile a Aladdín que estoy bien, no debe preocuparse de nada de nada. Prometo que estaré bien ―aseguró esbozando una lenitiva sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo sabías…? Ah, no importa ―se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se retiró para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Apenas les vio él gritó:

― ¡Aladdín! ¡Te quieren robar la novia!

―La novia que no tengo ―corrigió sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

― ¿Quién haría eso? ¿Neo? ―Acotó Titus.

―Ese príncipe morirá virgen ―mustió el mago.

―Sphintus-tonto, tu morirás virgen, solo eres un mago campesino ―agitó su mano con aires de superioridad.

Aladdín lanzó una gran carcajada ante tal pelea sin sentido alguno. El de Heliohapt solo se limitó a hacer oídos sordos y contarles acerca de ese nuevo amigo de Akai.

―Se los digo chicos, no me cae bien ―completó al final de su relato.

―Tal vez quiera aprovecharse de ella ―objetó el magi.

― ¡Oh vamos Aladdín! ―Interrumpió Titus― ¡Tú eres alguien muy sociable! ¡Te haces amigo de cualquier persona con la que te topas! No eres de los que prejuzgan… Seguro están celosos ―bufó el de Reim desviando la mirada.

―No.

―Sobre todo, tú Aladdín después de todo él podría quitarte a tu chica ―señaló el mago sonriente.

―Si algo malo le pasa te lo restregaré en la cara ―lo desafió Sphintus.

Ellos continuaron con sus estudios, Akai y Zeneth cocinaban. Todo formaba parte de un escenario normal en sus vidas.

― ¡Perfecto! ―Alzó la voz Akai de alegría― llama a los chicos para que vayan al jardín en **veinte** minutos, ahí comeremos. Claro que estás invitado ―le pidió satisfecha con el trabajo realizado.

Zeneth caminó hasta encontrarles en una biblioteca, irrumpió en seco. Las miradas se clavaron en él, Titus y Aladdín contemplaban con curiosidad; Sphintus con fastidio. Los otros dos se presentaron y le saludaron con apretón de manos.

―En treinta minutos vayan el jardín para comer ―explicó con sencillez retirándose como si nada, en la vuelta pensó conforme―: tengo diez minutos, eso me alcanza.

Akai estaba tarareando quien sabe qué canción, solo se le distinguía una alegre tonada que coincidía con su estado de ánimo. Oyó al mayor venir, agradeciéndole por enésima vez su ayuda. Sin embargo, aún le daba la espalda; por ende, no podía darse cuenta de que el otro había sacado una pequeña navaja de la manga. Por un simple instante un mal presentimiento la hizo moverse, esquivándole.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Retrocedió unos pasos.

―Matarte, ¿o no es obvio? ―Respondió con sencillez tratando de atacarla de nuevo― no intentes escapar, cerré la puerta y tengo diez minutos antes de que tus amigos se den cuenta que algo anda mal. Al parecer no les agrado, sobre todo a ese chico tuyo… ¿Aladdín era? Vi como trataba de buscarme algún defecto, algo con tal de alejarme de ti. Qué tierno, se ve que le importas ―le tomó una muñeca y la empujó a la pared―. Pero nosotros no podemos dejarte vivir.

― ¿Quiénes son ellos?

―El Al-Thamen cariño ―acercó la cuchilla a su cuello― como eres una singularidad como ese Rey de Sindria no podemos dejarte vivir.

Ella no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía. Era imposible que hubiera alguien más como ella, Salomón habría de informárselo en ese momento. Pero no fue así. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Estaba en un aprieto, la organización le ya le echó el ojo. Sin embargo, parece que a Aladdín no. Eso es un alivio. Intentó forcejear con su contrincante, pero solo recibió una puñalada en el hombro.

―Tranquila ―le susurró al oído― todo acabará rápido… ¿Y qué hace este contenedor aquí?

Él le arrancó el arete, lanzándolo lejos. Entró en pánico, ya no le quedaban muchas opciones y un mínimo error acabaría con su vida. El otro hundió la cuchilla en su hombro que vino acompañado de un gran dolor. Ese malestar la hizo gruñir de rabia, tratando de elaborar un plan. Lo que sea.

― ¿Por qué no me matas y terminamos con esto?

―Oh, ¿no quieres esperar a tu príncipe azul? Qué pena, qué trágica su historia… Los compadezco a ambos.

―No es que no quiera… ¡Solo que puedo defenderme por mí misma! ―Exclamó trabando su pierna con la del asesino.

Este calló por la falta de equilibrio y aprovechando esto Akai alcanzó a Keren y a duras penas le apuntó con una flecha.

―Te subestimé ―habló reincorporándose― lamentablemente deberé retirar, mas volveré bien preparado ―le guiñó un ojo saliendo por una ventana entrecerrada.

―Maldición ―cerró los ojos con fuerza― soy una idiota.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

 _De mal en peor_

―Nuestro viaje a Reim fue en parte bueno y malo ―habló Sphintus estirando sus brazos.

―Ahora volvemos a clases ―dijo Aladdín emocionado.

Habían pasado cinco días desde el incidente. Ellos habían llegado a Magnostadt luego de aquello tan inquietante. Akai llegó como pudo donde sus amigos en busca de socorro. Sin embargo, esa herida no fue impedimento para la partida que se avecinaba al día siguiente. Nunca pudieron encontrar a Zeneth. Nunca hablaron del tema. Akai explicó que se quiso aprovechar de ella porque estaba viviendo en ese gran palacio, pensando que tal vez podría robar algo. Scheherezade con creyó esta versión y Aladdín menos, pero ambos callaron. Por separado, ajenos a lo que el otro magi hacía, buscaban a este hombre del que ya no había rastros. ¿Qué fue de él? Nadie lo sabe. ¿Volverán a verlo? Eso solo lo decidirá el tiempo.

La magi de Reim, para su desgracia, tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

 _La guerra contra Magnostadt_

Altas posibilidades de que todo acabe con un feroz conflicto, al que tal vez se sume Kou tarde o temprano. Se arrepentía de haber dejado ir a Titus, mas necesitaba alguien que espiara a los magos de esa tierra un poco más.

Mientras tanto, Titus decaía cada vez más. Su ánimo no era el mismo, a pesar de que mostrara una orgullosa fachada. Akai sospechaba que algo pasaba. Lo que no sabía era que él tenía una fija idea de que pronto desaparecería y nadie le recordaría.

Una noche se quebró, Mogamett se enteró de todo y la maga de la creación se vio obligada a intervenir. Hubo gritos, discusiones y el resumen de su final es concreto y cruel.

 _Guerra_

Akai no había dormido demasiado, Marga tuvo un ataque que la mantuvo despierta demasiado tiempo como para no poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Otro factor fue el mago que vivía con ellas. Desapareció sin decir nada a hurtadillas, cuando la pequeña ya estaba dormida. Emocionalmente parecía ―en realidad estaba― inestable y roto. Pronto supo lo ocurrido, una palabra como _guerra_ no pasa desapercibido entre la multitud. De algún modo estaba sorprendida cuando Aladdín le dijo todo lo que pasó esa noche, la verdad de Titus y su triste vida.

La noticia no solo llegó a Reim y la tierra de magos, se esparció por todos los rincones del mundo. Generó cuchicheos desesperanzados, gente que opinaba que Magnostadt caería en esclavitud y volvería a la etapa de Musta'sim.

― ¡Esto es malo Sin! ¡Muchos magos extranjeros ya volvieron a sus tierras, pero Aladdín no! ―Exclamó Ja'far al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

― ¿En qué estás pensando Aladdín?

―No puedo contactarme con él, mi rey ―informó Yamuraiha seria― si algo malo pasó…

―Tenemos que ir por él ―propuso el albino.

―Podríamos ir Alibaba y yo cuando se desate la guerra ―opinó Morgiana con las manos tras la espalda.

― ¿Y si lo descubrieron y ahora lo están usando? ―Objetó Pisti― en ese caso no podemos hacerle esperar.

Sinbad cerró los ojos, apoyó las manos bajo el mentón y suspiró.

―Primero deberíamos hablar con él ―habló el rey.

― ¡Esperen! ―Interrumpió Alibaba ganándose todas las miradas― ¡Él está bien!

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ―Lo cuestionó Sharrkan.

―Porque lo vi en Reim ―todos lo miraron curiosamente― Muu-san me contó que unos magos de intercambio vinieron de la Academia para estudiar con la magi de Reim. Ese día fui al palacio y conocimos a dos señoritas que acompañaron a los magos. Luego visitamos el coliseo a verles entrenar y uno de ellos era Aladdín de eso no cabe duda, él no me vio ni siquiera hablamos. Sin embargo, algo dijo de mí a sus compañeros porque una de las señoritas… Ahora no recuerdo bien su nombre… ―Se quedó pensativo hasta que retomó su explicación― dijo esto: _"No debes preocuparte, Aladdín está bien. Nosotros le protegeremos hasta que vuelva a Sindria. Titus y yo procuraremos traerlo a salvo."_

― ¿Y cómo no podemos suponer que es una trampa? ―Inquirió Ja'far.

―Simplemente le creí. Algo me dijo que era de fiar, además… Amón comenzó a actuar extraño, tal vez entre ellos… Haya algún contenedor metálico. Quién sabe si Aladdín y sus amigos conquistaron una celda camino a Reim. No digo que lo dejemos allá en medio de una guerra, pero sí que debemos confiar que está bien. ¡Aun así iré con ustedes! ¡Quiero pelear junto a mi mejor amigo! ―Continuó con una gran sonrisa.

Los ojos se clavaron en su majestad, quien debía dar el veredicto de lo que harían a partir de ahora.

―Bueno… ¡Qué esperamos! ¡Alibaba, Morgiana nos vamos ahora! Los demás esperen órdenes.

Akai recordaba muy bien los momentos anteriores a la guerra, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Mogamett daba su discurso para alentar a los magos en la batalla. Ella se había escabullido en la Academia para hablar con Titus. Lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo. En cambio, lo único que encontró fue a Aladdín con la mirada perdida.

―Tengo que evitar que eso ocurra ―murmuró ignorando la presencia de su amiga.

Inmediatamente entendió que se refería a Alma Toran. Cierta impotencia le hizo apretar los puños, pensar que podía estar reviviendo las muertes de su familia y amigos le era intolerable. Dio unos pasos adelante llamando la atención del mago que se volteó a verla. Solo avanzó en silencio ignorando las preguntas y rodeó sus brazos en la cintura del chico.

―No te preocupes, nada malo pasará ―habló con los ojos cerrados―, las cosas no acabarán como Alma Toran. No estás solo, yo sé lo que pasó allí y juro que mientras viva protegeré este mundo. Keren y Salomón-san me confiaron esta historia que siempre atesoraré.

Levantó la vista esbozando una sonrisa ante la sorpresa del otro.

― ¿Cómo es qué…? ―Apenas articuló.

―Larga historia ―suspiró― en resumen, tu padre y Keren me revelaron quién soy. Yo le prometí a Salomón-san que cuidaría de ti y hay algo más.

Al detenerse, el magi parpadeó curiosamente.

―Me pidió que te dijera esto ―carraspeó antes de citar―: _"Hijo mío, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Perdóname por no poder hacer nada por nuestra familia, te quiero Aladdín."_

La muchacha compartía esos sentimientos de afecto por el joven, solo que estos tenían cierta inclinación romántica. Levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro del otro con ternura. Con esa oración, Aladdín se quebró. Varias lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos azules. La abrazó muy fuerte como si la vida dependiera de ello. La chica tragó saliva para controlarse, tratando de no dejarse contagiar por el llanto. Habrían estado abrazados, llorando y diciéndose palabras de afecto si ese grito no hubiere profanado aquel lenitivo ambiente.

― ¡Ha comenzado! ―Exclamó el magi.

― ¡Tengo que llegar con Marga!

―Iré con Sphintus-kun ―le dijo él.

Ella corrió lejos, pero antes le impuso:

―Ni se te ocurra morir en la guerra. Si no te traeré a la fuerza del Palacio Sagrado. ¿Entendido Aladdín?

―No me digas que también puedes entrar ―soltó una pequeña risa.

―Digamos que… Tengo una llave ―respondió yéndose derecho a la cabaña en la ciudad.

No más llego a casa tranquilizó a Marga instantes antes de que se oyeran los estruendos de la batalla a lo lejos. Para dispersarse Akai leía el pergamino de la leyenda del rukh rojo, mientras su prima miraba con ojos aburridos lo que cruzaba la ventana. Ella señaló fuera, llamando la atención de la mayor.

― ¡Mira! ¡Una luz plateada!

― ¿Eh? ―Se dirigió donde ella, asomándose.

En ese momento el rukh rojo enloqueció, de por si por el enfrentamiento estaba frenético, pero ahora era de manera más exagerada.

― ¿Qué será…? ―Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

 ** _―_** ** _La magia extrema._**

― ¿Keren? ¿A qué te refieres?

 ** _―_** ** _El contenedor de Barbatos está aquí… Esto es serio ―_** explicó el djiin.

― ¿Es por eso que el rukh está así?

 ** _―_** ** _Aja, también se debe a que Aladdín-sama liberó sus poderes. Ahora no solo siento la presencia de la magi Scheherezade, también la de Aladdín-sama. Su verdadera esencia se ha liberado._**

―Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¿Sabes? ―Murmuró ella frotándose un brazo con la mano.

―Ve con él ―interrumpió la niña.

― ¿Marga? ―La miró encarnando una ceja.

―Si estás preocupada por Aladdín-kun ve… ¡Estaré bien! ¡Seguro será feliz de verte!

―Marga, esto es una guerra… ¿Estás consiente de eso? ―Inquirió Akai preocupada.

Se puso de rodillas para ver a los ojos a su parienta que simplemente sonrió.

― ¡Eres fuerte! ¡Has hecho cosas que nadie más ha podido! ¡Estoy segura de que Aladdín-kun, Sphintus-kun, Titus-kun y tu volverán sanos y salvos! ―Levantó los brazos en símbolo de entusiasmo.

―A veces me pregunto qué te pasa por la cabeza ―se rascó la nuca pensando qué hacer.

 ** _―_** ** _¡No hay mucho que considerar Akai-chan! ¡La pequeña ha hablado! Levanta tu trasero y corre al campo de batalla_** ―alzó la voz Keren.

Ella se levantó, acomodándose la falda del vestido y protestó:

― ¡Ninguno de los dos tiene remedio!


	35. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

 _La guerra que comenzó_

― ¡Alibaba-kun! ―Exclamó Aladdín estupefacto.

No esperaba esto, que su amigo apareciera de repente en medio de la batalla. Gracias a él, Muu no lo partió en dos con su magia extrema. Suspiró aliviado, el daño no se extendería por la ciudad. Todos se relajaron al instante, mas, seguían alertas.

― ¡No puedo dejar que lo dañes! ¡Él es el preciado amigo del que tanto te he hablado!

―Así que son amigos… ―Inquirió cayendo de rodillas por la falta de magoi.

― ¡Son unos traidores! ―Gritó Myron enfadada― ¡Ustedes-!

―Alto ―interrumpió una voz serena.

― ¡Scheherazade-sama! ―Expresó Titus impactado ante su presencia.

―Aladdín… ¿Eres magi de Magnostadt?

―No.

―Entonces a qué…

―Vengo a detener esta guerra antes de que todos mueran… Magnostadt tiene muchos detonantes, el odio, venganza… Pero esta gente quiere vivir y no dejaré que todo se arruino por "eso".

La magi le miró extrañada, sin comprender sus palabras.

―Retiren las tropas ―ordenó la mujer inmediatamente― Aladdín, candidato a rey Alibaba y Titus ¿Podríamos platicar sobre algunos asuntos?

Los tres aceptaron sin dudar, camino a la orilla del barco donde una pequeña barca los aguardaba ella preguntó:

― ¿Dónde está esa chica… Akai? ―Reparó en el magi.

―En la ciudad, espero que esté bien…

― ¡Claro que estoy bien! ―Presumió alguien detrás de ellos.

Se voltearon para ver a Akai increíblemente exhausta.

―Akai, te ves fatal ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Interrogó Titus algo consternado.

―Bueno, cuando corres tanto, luces así ―respondió recuperando el aliento.

―Justo a tiempo ―suspiró la magi― los cuatro vengan, quiero charlar con ustedes.

― ¿Eh? ¿Nadie me explicará lo que pasa? ―Insistió Akai.

―Luego te cuento ―le contestó Aladdín jalándola de la muñeca a la barca.

Alibaba y Aladdín reían a carcajadas haciendo comentarios acerca de su sorpresivo reencuentro. Según el magi, su amigo no cambió en lo más mínimo a diferencia de este con el mago.

― ¡No puedo creer que me digas esto!

―Es que no cambiaste mucho ―replicó el de ojos cobalto.

―Oh vamos, chicos. Paren un poco ―interrumpió la muchacha entre risas.

―Desde que nos conocimos también has cambiado ―habló tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos― ¡ahora sonríes más que antes!

―A-Aladdín…

―Aladdín sí que me he perdido de mucho ―expresó el mayor pícaramente.

A pesar del vívido ambiente, tuvieron que retomar por lo que habían venido. El objetivo de Aladdín, según él lo explicó, era evitar que el deseo del Al-Thamen se cumpliera. Para sorpresa de Alibaba, Titus y Scheherazade ellos no sabían nada acerca de la historia de Alma Toran. Akai solo escuchaba en silencio, no intervino incluso cuando Alibaba se mostró tan enfadado con su amigo por no contarle nada.

― ¡Siempre podrás contar conmigo Aladdín! ―Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

―Gracias Alibaba-kun ―dijo estrechando su mano.

Scheherazade y Akai se miraron y se sonrieron.

―Tampoco eres alguien común Akai… ―Interrumpió la magi.

―No, el rukh rojo aquí lo demuestra ―respondió con el puño en su pecho― y a pesar de que Aladdín no me haya contado de Alma Toran… Yo ya sabía la historia de antemano ―. Ella tomó las manos del muchacho a su lado―, sabes que siempre contarás conmigo ―afirmó apoyando su frente sobre la del otro.

―Gracias por ser tu ―cerró los ojos sintiendo una increíble paz.

Sin embargo, aún quedaban decisiones por tomar. La sacerdotisa de Reim terminó por disculparse con el mago de su misma patria. Ella estaba muy arrepentida por lo ocurrido y no sabía cómo enmendarlo. Ninguno tenía salvación, como clones ya no les quedaba demasiado tiempo. Aladdín y Alibaba le recordaban demasiado a ella y su primer candidato a rey, Pernadius Alexius. Muchas memorias recorrieron su mente entonces. El día que tuvieron que despedirse despertó una nueva curiosidad relacionada con Akai… Le hizo una pregunta que esperaba no poder responderle.

―Akai debo preguntarte algo ―alzó la voz la mujer llamando su atención― tú… Tú de casualidad sabrás por qué cuando Pernadius murió vi esas aves rojas…

Ella parpadeó unos momentos, algo asombrada.

―Pernadius fue como yo. Antes de mi hubo muchas personas que veían el rukh rojo y compartían mi misma existencia. En el mundo solo puede haber un usuario capaz de verlos y cuando uno moría, nacía otro. Yo soy descendiente de, y no me refiero de sangre, de otros tantos guardianes. Él tuvo en su poder a Keren ―inconscientemente tocó su arete―, heredé sus memorias… Pernadius te quería mucho Scheherazade, eras muy importante para él. Nunca fue capaz de contarte esto y pensó que lo mejor fuera que te lo mostrara en sus últimos momentos. Hay algo que él no llegó a decirte ese día: _"Perdóname por morir Sche"._ ¡Pienso que es un lindo apodo!

La maga de Reim se quedó paralizada, las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos. Toda la tristeza salió a la luz, tanta angustia por tantos años comenzaba a desprenderse de ella. Akai dio unos pasos hacia delante, abrazándola con fuerza. Podía sentir lo mismo que Pernadius y lo entendía. Por ende, ella debía ayudarla ahora.

―Has lo que creas mejor Sche ―murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

―Es hora de que deje de pensar solo en Reim ―impuso Scheherazade limpiándose el rostro.

Unos guardias llegaron donde ellos estaban y les comunicaron que el Imperio Kou estaba aquí.

―Esto es muy malo ―acotó la magi muy preocupada.

―Iré con Marga.

―Iré contigo Titus ―lo siguió Akai.

―Nosotros tenemos otros asuntos que atender ―expresó Alibaba.

―Akai ―Aladdín la llamó jalándola en un abrazo― cuídate.

―Estaré bien ―acarició su cabeza dulcemente.

―No te creo tonta, siempre acabas desmayada en una cama o con alguien intentando matarte.

― ¡Te dije que te relajes gran idiota! ―Gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza― ¡Nos vemos!

―Adiós… ¡Ahora vamos Alibaba-kun! ―Alzó su mano sosteniendo su alfombra.

Ambos se elevaron rumbo al lugar donde estaba el ejército del Imperio. En medio de su curiosidad, Alibaba le preguntó:

― ¿Cuál es tu relación con esa chica?

―Solo somos amigos.

―Pues no lo parece ―bromeó empujándolo con el hombro― dejando eso de lado, ¿qué pasa con este país?

―Ellos usaban el magoi de la gente para alimentar toda la magia de la ciudad. Además, son los responsables de la creación de los djiins negros.

―Entonces lo que pasó con Kassim…

―Sí, Alibaba-kun ―asintió su amigo.

El candidato a rey saltó de la alfombra e invocó su equipo djiin completo para el asombro del magi. Las llamas que lo rodeaban eran vívidas y brillantes, las ropas y joyas flotaban junto al muchacho de cabello rubio con una mirada esperanzada.

― ¡Vamos a detener esto!

― ¡Así se habla Alibaba-kun! ―Sonrió el mago de la creación.

Ambos oyeron una serie de estruendos, el rukh negro que se amontonaba alarmó al magi. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando ellos divisaron a lo lejos a la tropa liderada por Ren Kouha, quien estaba en su forma de equipo djiin magenta, luchando contra lo que ellos bien conocían: los djiins negros.

El miembro de los Saluja no dudo dos veces en socorrer a aquellos que se encontraban al borde de la muerte. Su espada se rodeó de vívidas llamas que cortaron a esos monstruos en un instante. Su corazón se aceleró por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido antes y su mirada determinada lo hizo concentrarse en su objetivo. Deteniéndose unos momentos juntó su espada al pecho con orgullo y gritó:

― ¡Amol Dherrsaiqual!

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los djiin reaparecieron y se decidió definitivamente en que debía usar su magia extrema. Sin embargo, antes de poder emplearla una serie de ataques ajenos acabaron con sus enemigos.

Ren Kouha boquiabierto articuló con esfuerzo una sola palabra que lo decía todo:

―H-hermano.

― ¡Príncipe Kouen!

― ¡Su majestad y su casa están aquí! ―Declaró una de las magas de Kou― ¡Estamos a salvo!

―Si los enemigos son demasiado fuertes para otros, nosotros los venceremos con nuestra fuerza ―habló Ren Kouen cruzado de brazos.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

 _Ren Kouen_

― ¡¿QUÉ?! NO ENTIENDO NADA ―Gritó Alibaba lamentándose por perder su oportunidad de lucirse con su magia extrema.

―Parece ser que usted es un usuario de contenedor metálico ―dijo Aladdín dirigiéndose a Kouen.

―Sí ―él les miró a ambos― y tú debes ser el príncipe de Balbadd Alibaba. ¿Por qué haces esto? Después de todo Kou te quitó tu tierra.

―Yo ―Alibaba apretó los puños― vine a salvar al príncipe Ren Kouha ―justificó irguiéndose.

―Eso es una gran mentira ―pensaron las tropas de Kou sin dudarlo.

Aladdín observaba inquieto esta escena, el rukh se agitaba y cada vez se hacía más abundante el rukh negro y… ¿El rojo? Quién sabe, eso es algo que solo Akai tiene en su conocimiento. ¿Estaría ella bien? Tenía un mal presentimiento y el miedo de que mil y un escenarios desastrosos pudieran cumplirse donde el resultado era el mismo le hacían temblar. Entonces notó que el cielo se oscureció y las aves negras cataban incesantemente. Todos se preguntaban lo que pasaba como si fuera algo normal. Sin embargo; el magi no dudó en hacer algo.

― ¡KOUEN-OJIISAN! RETIRE SUS TROPAS ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE.

― ¿De qué hablas sucio mago? ―Mustió uno de los miembros de la casa Ren.

―Si no van a escucharme… SERÁ MEJOR QUE LO HAGAN TUS DJIINS ―exclamó dejando que el magoi se dirija a los contenedores metálicos.

― ¿Nos ha llamado reencarnación de nuestro gran rey? ―Preguntaron al unísono Leraje, Amón, Astaroth, Phenex y Agares. Ellos bien conocidos como los djiin de la casa del Rey Salomón.

Todos observaban con asombro, Kouen simplemente se limitó a recordar al mencionado cuarto magi por Judar.

―Su majestad, debe cerrar el "punto negro" que está descendiendo sobre nosotros o de lo contrario este mundo será aniquilado ―habló Amón dirigiéndose al oeste con la mirada― todo lo que la reencarnación del mal toque será extinguida y nada le detendrá.

― ¡Por favor no dejen que lo ocurrido en Alma Toran se repita! ―Rogó Leraje siendo detenida por Astaroth.

―Eso es un tabú, el otro mundo no debe ser mencionado ―inquirió el djiin seriamente.

―Amón ―le llamó su rey Alibaba― ¿Qué debemos hacer para salvar el mundo?

―Destruir al Médium ―respondió él― es un cuerpo lleno de rukh negro y magoi que sirve de ancla para llevar a ill ah a este mundo. Será algo muy difícil aun considerando que el poder de Salomón y la guardiana estarán allí.

― ¿Guardiana? ―Se preguntó Aladdín en voz alta.

―Sí, la guardiana del destino está en ese lugar, puedo sentirlo y está con su djiin Keren. Eso es bueno, significa que teniéndolos a ambos conocedores de la gran historia habrá esperanza ―explicó Amón.

―Hey ―interrumpió Kouen― ¿El poder de Salomón? ¿Guardiana del destino? ¿Es posible que el otro mundo destruido fuera el del rey Salomón? ―Avanzó hacia el magi.

― ¿Estás al tanto de la historia de Alma Toran? ¿Cómo es posible eso? ―Aladdín estaba muy sorprendido de las palabras del príncipe.

Este le tomó del cuello de su uniforme y le exigió:

― ¡Dímelo todo ahora!

―R-Rey K-Kouen d-deje a-al magi ―le pidieron los djiins alterados.

Alibaba ayudó a su amigo a sacarse de encima a esa persona y el mago de la creación aseguró:

―Ahora no puedo revelarle nada ¡Tenemos que ocuparnos del médium o toda la gente de este mundo perecerá!

―Tal vez si te presto mi fuerza cambies de opinión ―sonrió Kouen con malicia, tomó aire y soltó un potente grito―: ¡KOUMEI, HAKURYUU, HAKUEI, KOUGYOKU VENGAN DE INMEDIATO!

Algunos quedaron aturdidos y se taparon los oídos tratando de cesar el silbido que resonaba en sus tímpanos, Kouha se reincorporó algo inseguro por la historia del magi. Sin embargo, Kouen se veía entusiasmado porque estaba cerca de resolver los misterios de este mundo.

― ¡HEY MAGI! ¡VOY A PRESTARTE EL PODER DE TODOS LOS RECIPIENTES DE METAL DE KOU! De seguro así no podrás negarte a mi oferta ¡Te sacaré toda esa información a la fuerza!

―Q-Qué miedo… Ayuuuuuudaaaaa ―pensó Aladdín temblando― t-tengo q-que hablar esto con A-Akai ―se dijo preguntándose qué opinaría de este asunto, seguro se negaría rotundamente a pesar de que sea un miembro de la realeza.

―Les dejamos todo a ustedes, nuestros recipientes rey ―dijeron los djiins volviendo a sus contenedores.

Alibaba, Ren Kouen y Ren Kouha se equiparon y junto a Aladdín se dispusieron a aniquilar al susodicho Médium y salvar su mundo.

― ¡Vamos a Magnostadt!

Los djiins negros se dirigieron a la ciudad donde una gran cantidad de rukh negro se juntaba. Reim decidió apoyar en la defensa de la ciudad con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso su magi Scheherazade, impulsada por el deseo de proteger a la gente, aunque no perteneciese a su tierra. Ella velaba con todas sus fuerzas que Titus estuviera bien y que cumpliera su última voluntad. Puesto que, la maga sabía bien que a ambos no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en aquella cálida casucha en el centro del lugar Titus abrazaba a Marga temblando. Akai observaba en silencio, con las manos juntas tratando de regularizar sus latidos.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Les hirieron en la batalla?

―Es solo ―articuló él― miedo a morir.

― ¿Sienten miedo a morir? ―La niña miró a su prima buscando alguna respuesta diferente.

―Más que miedo a morir, ¿será miedo a que todos mueran? ―Murmuró recordando a Alma Toran― aunque es entendible en estas circunstancias Titus, Marga ―suspiró sentándose al lado.

― ¡Entonces vayamos a ayudar! ―Propuso Marga ganándose unas desentendidas miradas―. ¡Seguro que estaremos bien! ¡Quiero ser tu fuerza Titus! Porque gracias a ti cuando me sacaste de ese lugar ¡todo tomó un nuevo color! Por eso debes hacer lo que quieres, eso es algo que me enseñaste y yo estaré a tu lado en ese momento ―sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Marga… ―Titus quedó boquiabierto al igual que la otra por las palabras de alguien tan pequeña―. Sí, vamos ―asintió tomando la mano de Marga.

― ¡Ambos cambiaron para bien! ―Exclamó Akai felizmente.

―También deberías ir a hacer lo que deseas ―dijo el mago― quieres pelear a su lado, ve, yo cuidaré de Marga ―le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

―Titus, está bien ―se quedó pensativa unos momentos antes de responder― ¡Cuida de Marga o desearás no haber nacido!

― ¿Sabes que eso fue hace un año? ―Comentó el mago.

― ¿Eres más joven que yo? ―Interrogó la niña.

―Claro que sí ―le sonrió.

Akai comenzó a correr a donde sus instintos la guiaban, pero antes le gritó al e Reim:

― ¡Cuando todo acabe me declararé! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Ya no quiero arrepentirme o tener miedo!

― ¡Así se habla! ―Rieron los otros dos saludándola.

Bajo tierra el rukh negro se concentraba alrededor de la figura de Matal Mogamett que especuló inmediatamente que Titus había venido a asesinarlo. Además, le sorprendió que él protegiera a Marga con un borg así no le extraería magoi. La pequeña estaba parada unos metros detrás abrazando un pergamino que llevó con ella, un pequeño obsequió de su prima hace unos años que le hacía sentir segura.

― ¡Se equivoca! ―replicó el mago de Reim.

― ¿Entonces?

Titus tomó aire, exhaló y continuó.

 _―_ _Le salvaré de su propia perdición Director_ ―el rukh blanco le rodeó fervientemente cuando pronunció esas palabras.

El contraste de las luces blancas y oscuras y los incesantes silbidos de las avecillas marcaban una nueva lucha del bien contra el mal. Esto afectaría rotundamente lo que ocurriría luego en la batalla. Titus no perdería por nada del mundo. Quería seguir viviendo junto a sus seres queridos, deseaba estar firme a todo pase lo que pase. Mucha gente se había hecho importantes para él; Aladdín, Sphintus, Akai, Neo, Marga, los magos de la Academia… ¡Quería salvarlos de alguna forma! ¡Sus últimos momentos debía usarlos para ayudar a los que más amaba! ¡No se dejaría vencer ahora ni nunca por el miedo! Así como Akai dijo: " _¡Ya no quiero arrepentirme o tener miedo!"._ Definitivamente haría lo mismo…

 ** _Aunque su vida termine antes por ello._**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

 _Equipos djiin_

Más y más djiins negros salían del Médium y los magos de Magnostadt apenas podían contener la amenaza, la magi Scheherazade fue llevada por su ira a atacar fieramente a los djiins. Lo que le ocurrió a Titus fue imperdonable, lo usaron, usaron su magoi para volverse más fuertes. ¿Qué había pasado luego de hablar con él? Ella no lo sabía, mas solo podía gritar para que se lo devolvieran. Sin embargo, su brazo fue herido en el proceso y ahí Aladdín y Alibaba hicieron su aparición junto los demás contenedores de Kou en sus equipos djiin completos. Todos menos Ren Hakuryuu, para desgracia del príncipe de Balbadd.

Derrotar al Médium era muy difícil, su borg era demasiado fuerte y aunque con rapidez eliminaron los djiins estos aumentaban. En un momento este llegó a tomar la forma de una persona, de piel gris pálido y contextura demacrada. Todo lo que sus numerosas manos tocaban absorbía el rukh. Cualquier ataque era esquivado por este monstruo que tenía más de una barrera las cuales invocaba con sus manos. Era demasiado difícil poder penetrar aquella defensa. Es entonces cuando una de las manos se abalanza contra Kouen y Alibaba que caen al suelo. Se reincorporan con dificultad para ver a carne viva heridas en sus brazos y piernas. Kougyoku en un arrebate de ira lanza mil lanzas de agua contra el ser en venganza por lo que le hizo a su hermano y amigo. Uno de esos tiros es certero y Aladdín se percata de algo…

― ¡Eso es! ¡El médium toma magoi y al mismo tiempo se defiende! Hay puntos débiles que podemos aprovechar.

― ¡Pero Aladdín! ―Exclama Kouha― necesitaríamos demasiada puntería, la mayor parte de esa cosa está cubierta por el borg.

― ¡Koumei! ¡Tú los dirigirás! ―Ordenó Kouen.

― ¡Tenemos que intentarlo al menos! ¡ **Halharl Infigar!**

― **¡Kyokudai Mahou Pa´ir Al-Hazard!** ―Pronunció Hakuei.

― **¡Kyokudai Mahou Lelazzo Madraga!** ―Kouha alzó su voz dispuesto a atacar.

― **¡Kyokudai Mahou Vaniel Ganezza!** ―Kougyoku blandió su espada determinada.

―E-Es increíble ―dijo Alibaba.

―Aunque esto demorará un poco, no podremos volver en un rato ―suspiró Kouen debido a las numerosas heridas que ambos recibieron.

Koumei coordinaba todos los ataques de manera que fueran letales para el Médium, pero siempre se recuperaba.

― ¡Maldición! ―Protestaron.

―Apenas, apenas tenemos magoi ―jadeó Hakuei.

― ¡AUN HAY ESPERANZA! ―Gritó una persona― ¡ ** _Darbat albarq!_**

Una flecha increíblemente veloz como un destello rugió, así como un trueno. La misma rompió la barrera del monstruo y lo atravesó. Se produjo una gran explosión. Lamentablemente, el ser tomaba el magoi del mar para reponerse.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Le preguntó su salvadora.

Le miró bien y no creía lo que veía.

― ¿Akai…? ―Preguntó Aladdín impactado de verla.

― ¡Aladdín! ―Exclamó sonriendo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿qué?! ―Gritó Alibaba estupefacto― ¡E-Eso e-es un equipo djiin completo! ¿Cómo?

 ** _―_** ** _Bueno, cuando tienes a un genial tutor como yo ¡Todo es posible!_** ―Habló Keren presumido, no podían verlo, pero sabían que debía estar teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿No puedes darme algo de mérito? ―rio Akai.

 ** _―_** ** _No_** ―respondió soltando una carcajada.

Aladdín apenas podía articular palabras coherentes al verla, de alguna forma ella se veía hermosa. Algo que obviamente no dudaría en decírselo; sin embargo, las circunstancias no acompañaban.

Apenas pudo reconocerla con todos esos cambios. Su pelo se había hecho más largo de lo que ella lo llevaba, sin contar que su color se había vuelto más rojizo e intenso que antes. Estaba atado a una pieza de oro con una gema roja incrustada. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron para que él notara que la ajena era mucho más brillante y vivaz. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja orgullosa por lo que había logrado. En sus manos llevaba su arco dorado con ornamentaciones delicadas, pero llamativas. Tenía un collar dorado que encajaba con la forma de su cuello y de este caía una cadena dorada y plateada con gemas pequeñas y ovaladas más largas de tonos variados de azafrán y violeta que alcanzaba su cintura. De esta pieza de joyería bajaba una tela azulina que cubría su pecho. Su abdomen descubierto tenía dibujos bordos del mismo color que la estrella de ocho puntas grabada en su brazo. A partir de su vientre caían un par de telas que la cubrían hasta las rodillas y un poco más allá algunas. El material comenzaba del mismo tono azul intenso e iba tornándose en uno verdoso. Su cadera era rodeada por un adorno de oro con una gema carmín en el centro. De sus brazos se elevaba una tela traslúcida celeste que flotaba arriba de su cabeza.

― ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ―Tartamudeó el magi.

―Ni yo lo sé, a decir verdad ―rio nerviosamente― solo pensé a quien quería proteger, en que quería hacerme más fuerte y ¡pasó! ―Entrecerró sus orbes― eres quien me impulsa a ser mejor ―admitió algo avergonzada.

― ¿¡E-Eh?! ―El otro se sonrosó inmediatamente, mientras Alibaba lanzaba a ambas miradas pícaras desde lejos.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―Preguntó Kouen.

―Es una amiga de Aladdín, al parecer ella también tiene un contenedor ―explicó él.

― ¿Será ella la guardiana a la que se referían los djiins? ―Se dijo el de Kou a sus adentros sin despegar sus ojos de la chica.

―Wow Keren, cuando dijiste que sería difícil derrotar al Médium ¡No creí que tanto! ―Comentó la muchacha observando al enemigo.

 ** _―_** ** _Estamos hablando del ente que traerá a Ill ah a nuestro mundo ¿Qué esperabas?_** ―Replicó el djiin.

―Por el amor al cielo Keren, estamos en el fin del mundo y usas la ironía ―resopló cruzándose de brazos.

―A-Akai ―le llamó Aladdín

― ¿Si?

― ¿Por qué tienes esa marca en el brazo? ―Señaló la estrella de ocho puntas.

―Esto prueba que soy la guardiana del rukh rojo, además…

―Es la llave ―aclaró Keren.

― ¿Llave? No entiendo.

― ¡Te lo explicó luego Aladdín! Ahora debemos romper ese borg ―indicó la joven apuntando con una flecha el objetivo― a la cuenta de uno… Dos… y… ―esperó un poco― ¡TRES! ¡ ** _Darbat albarq!_**

Otro ataque letal de rayo fue lanzado y junto a este una luz plateada surcó el lugar hasta el Médium. Boquiabiertos miraron a la de ojos verde agua que sonrió y dijo alzando la voz:

― ¡Te agradezco que me prestaras tu fuerza Muu-san!

―Eres mi pequeña estudiante, lo vale y te ayudaré cuando lo necesites ―contestó Muu Alexius revestido con su equipo djiin de plata― gracias a Scheherazade-sama pudimos llegar a tiempo.

―Hubiera sido agotador volar hasta aquí, no quiero desperdiciar magoi antes de la batalla ―suspiró Akai― ¿Neo no vendrá?

―No tiene contenedor metálico o familiar, sería muy peligroso. Él se quedó a manejar todo en Reim ―explicó el fanalis.

―Ya veo… ¡Bueno! ¿Qué esperamos? Tenemos que acabar con esta cosa ―clamó ella dirigiéndose a toda la gente de Reim que vino a darles una mano.

Sin que se percatara el monstruo se abalanzó sobre Akai, el rukh rojo intentó formar una especie de barrera que la protegiera. Las manos del Médium eran demasiado fuertes para ella y quebrantaron su defensa. Ella soltó un grito ahogado cuando estrujó su cuerpo. Luego la lanzó hacia la dirección donde estaban Kouen y Alibaba.

Aladdín apenas pudo verlo venir, apretó los puños con fuerza y sin dudarlo lanzó un ataque junto a Muu para hacerle retroceder. Un sentimiento de pánico hizo temblar al magi. Voló directamente a donde estaba, dispuesto a hacer algo, lo que sea, para salvarla.

―No puede ser, no puede ser… ¡AKAI!

* * *

 **Holaaaa gentee! Me extrañaron?!**

 **Ok, ok, me demoré mucho en actualizar XD. Lo reconozco, pero por diversas razones (que no planeo ennumerar para alargar el asunto) me he dignado a publicar ahora que pude volver a escribir. Es un placer volver y compartir lo que escribo con ustedes. Agradezco todo el apoyo, coments y la paciencia sobre todo para no liquidarme XD. Ahora que tengo más tiempo para tocar la compu puedo actualizar en esta pag 7u7 además hace mucho que no hago una N/A.**

 **Por cierto, para los que shippean alakou tengo un fic que ahorita iré a actualizar jejejejje.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes gente ;D**


	38. Cappítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

 _Fin de la batalla_

Bajó a tierra tan rápido como pudo, corrió hacia ella.

―Akai... ―Jadeó alentando sus pasos.

Ahí estaba, en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados y su equipo djiin desapareció. Alibaba y Kouen, ya recuperados, se acercaron sorprendidos.

― ¿Quién es ella magi? ―Preguntó Kouen esperando oír esta vez una respuesta más concreta.

―Alguien... Alguien muy importante para mí ―respondió poniéndose de rodillas― Akai...

―Espera… Ahora que lo recuerdo… La conocí antes, ella en Reim dijo que te traería a salvo a Sindria con ese mago Titus ―dijo Alibaba consternado.

Él se le quedó mirando unos momentos para clavar su mirada en Akai. Verla así le rompió el corazón, no podía hacer nada. No tenía la suficiente magia para poder curarla. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, parte de su piel inexistente y la sangre salía de cada herida que rodeaba su cuerpo.

―Alibaba-kun, Kouen-ojiisan; ¿cómo curaron sus heridas tan pronto? ―Interrogó al darse cuenta que ellos también habían sido atacados por el Médium.

―El contenedor de Kouen-san, Phenex, es capaz de tratar cualquier herida ―explicó su amigo― tal vez sea capaz de ayudarla.

Miró a Kouen y le exigió seriamente:

―Sálvala.

Este entrecerró sus ojos y contestó:

―Entonces dime lo que sabes de Alma Toran. Cuéntame todo lo que antes me negaste. Si no, ella morirá.

― ¡KOUEN! ―Exclamó Alibaba a punto de golpearlo, él no dejaría que la gente importante para su mejor amigo muriera por algo tan tonto― ¡Ella es una de nuestras compañeras de batalla! ¡Acaso dejarás que muera si no accede! ¡Gracias a ella tenemos más refuerzos!

―Si.

― ¡Eres un…!

―Trato ―interrumpió Aladdín tomándola en sus brazos― haré lo que pidas, pero no quiero que muera. Por favor.

El hombre sonrió con malicia, acercó su espada a la chica y un destello rosado la rodeó. Poco a poco sus heridas sanaron hasta que desaparecieron rastros de lo que estaba arrastrando su vida a la muerte. La expresión de Akai se suavizó y Aladdín sonrió de tranquilidad. La atrajo a sus brazos para no dejarla en el terroso suelo, la apoyó en su regazo y se quedó observándola.

―Gracias.

―Luego cumplirás tu parte del trato magi ―declaró el príncipe lanzándose a la batalla.

―Yo iré a pelear, mejor quédate con ella hasta que se recupere ―sugirió el amigo del magi.

De repente sintió que ella se movía lentamente.

―Me duele todo ―murmuró con dificultad.

―Despacio ―respondió Aladdín acariciando su cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y regularizó su respiración inspirando y exhalando sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

―Me dio ―soltó una pequeña risa ante su desgracia.

―Eres tan imprudente, lamento no poder protegerte como es debido ―habló el magi con pesar.

―No ―negó con la cabeza reincorporándose― la culpa es mía y solo mía ¿Si?

―Como tú digas tonta.

―Mira quien habla ¿Eh? ―Sonrió dándole a él un beso en la mejilla― es un pequeño gracias.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, Aladdín pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros para darle una mano. Ambos se quedaron viendo como todos habían vuelto a la batalla. Kougyoku y Kouha fueron arrasados por la bestia y todos los contenedores metálicos estaban casi carentes de magoi.

―Ese maldito Médium me quitó casi todo mi magoi, pero al menos Muu sigue en pie…

―No podemos depender solo de él ―dijo Aladdín― sin embargo, tiene que haber esperanza ¡Una vez pudieron derrotarlo en Alma Toran! ¡Y esta será la segunda vez!

Entonces una de las manos del Médium se extendió al cielo aferrándose de ill ah. Con fuerza comenzó a atraerlo.

―No, no ―tembló Akai― ¡SI SIGUE ASÍ TODOS MORIRÁN!

―Detente… DETENTE.

― **_¡Bararaq Saiqa!_** ―Un gran rayo envió al monstruo al mar, evitando así que los temores de los dos más jóvenes se cumpliesen.

El símbolo de la estrella de ocho puntas brillaba incandescente, una espada alzada al cielo y el hombre que la portaba no venía solo.

― ¡Sinbad y la Alianza de los siete mares! ―Exclamaron sorprendidos.

―Gracias a que esos dos nos llamaron que pudimos llegar a tiempo ―sonrió el rey de Sindria dirigiéndose al magi Yunnan.

―Me alegro tanto de que no fuera demasiado tarde ―el mago de la creación miró a Alibaba que se desmayó, cayendo directamente al suelo.

Mas, alguien lo tomó en brazos antes de que colisionara con el piso. Él al percatarse de quien era, pronunció su nombre asombrado.

― ¡MORGIANA!

― ¡Alibaba-san!

Una brillante sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la joven fanalis. Las cadenas de sus tobillos emitían fieras llamas que la hacían volar. Es cierto que ellos tuvieron tiempo de ponerse al tanto cuando se reunieron en Sindria. Sin embargo, apenas fueron unos días y ella nunca le mencionó esto. Solamente habló de un tal Yunnan que la ayudó mucho y que al fin aclaró sus dudas sobre su tierra natal.

― ¡M-Morgiana! T-Tú contenedor familiar ―tartamudeó en medio del asombro.

― ¡Wow! ¡Esa es la fanalis de la que me hablaste! ―Exclamó Akai impresionada.

―Sí, es bueno que haya aprendido a manipular su poder… ¡Todos hemos ganado mucho emprendiendo este viaje! ―Sonrió esperanzado.

La joven bajó a tierra al de Balbadd y lanzó un potente ataque seguido al de otros contenedores familiares ya asimilados.

―Son tan fuertes ―silbó Akai.

―Algún día lograré hacer eso ―declaró la del continente oscuro.

―No te recomendaría eso Morgiana ―intervino el hombre que la socorrió allá en su tierra natal.

―Yunnan-san.

―Cuando asimiles tu contenedor no habrá vuelta atrás, dejarás de ser humana.

―Pero ―se detuvo al darse cuenta que no había más argumentos que contraponer.

―Ahora preocupémonos por derrotar al Médium ―inquirió la pelirroja― creo que si juntamos nuestras magias extremas podríamos hacer algo. ¿No lo creen?

― ¡No parece mala idea! ―Expresó Alibaba.

―No podemos, apenas tenemos magoi ―jadeó Kouha tratando de ponerse de pie.

―Tienes razón… Debería, debería de haber otra forma ―la guardiana del rukh rojo frunció el ceño, divisó a lo lejos una luz que de repente estalló y se transformó en pequeños luceros que rodeaban a cada persona que estaba enfrentando a la bestia.

Podía sentir el magoi volver a su cuerpo, resonar por todas partes desde la punta de los pies. Por un lado, se sentía feliz por haber recuperado su magoi al igual que todos; aunque, el rukh carmesí le preocupada y entristecía. Agitó la cabeza. No era el lugar ni el momento para esas cosas, miró al príncipe de Balbadd que asintió y ambos se transformaron junto a los demás de los contenedores. Todos se ubicaron sobre el objetivo sosteniendo con orgullo sus armas. Cada uno dejó escapar de sus labios sea en voz baja o alta aquellas palabras tan poderosas como temibles:

 ** _―_** ** _Kyokudai Mahou._**

En el centro de todos esos candidatos estaba el proclamado rey de Sindria, Sinbad y a su lado Akai. Él la miró de reojo, dándole la espalda.

― ¿Usted es…?

―Akai, es un gusto su majestad ―respondió ella.

―Es una gran amiga de Aladdín por lo que veo.

―S-Sí, es cierto ―se sonrojó ligeramente.

―Entonces, como aliados ¡Por qué no acabamos con esta cosa! ―El hombre alzó su espada que comenzó a rodearse de rayos azules.

― ¡Así se habla! ―Sonrió― **_KYOKUDAI MAHOU FURAKUTTO MUQASHI SEN_** ―Gritó lanzando una potente fecha de rayos blancos en la misma dirección que los demás.

Se podía observar como el poder se combinó en una gigante estrella de ocho puntas que atravesó al Médium. Una luz segó momentáneamente a los presentes. Todos bajaron agotados, perdieron inmediatamente su magoi y aun habiendo usado todas sus energías ese monstruo seguía en pie.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Ese magoi fue el que Scheherazade-sama! Debió ser suficiente ―se lamentó Muu golpeando el piso con el puño.

―U-Ultimo magoi ―Aladdín tragó saliva― y-y qué hay con Titus…

―Él murió.

―No… ―La muchacha de ojos verde agua tapó su boca con sus manos.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

 _Ultraje_

―El Médium está vacilando ―señaló Yunnan.

―Titus-kun ―murmuró Aladdín apretando los puños.

Avanzó lentamente llamando la atención de los que le rodeaban. Akai tomó su muñeca, él la miró sin expresión alguna.

― ¿Qué planeas hacer? ―Le preguntó preocupada.

―Iré dentro del Médium justo donde Titus-kun y el Director están.

― ¡Pero Titus ya ha-! ―Tragó saliva al recordad cuando le dieron la horrible noticia.

―Él está allí ―afirmó― confía en mi ―sostuvo su mano suavemente.

Ella sonrió.

―Confío, suerte.

El mago alzó sus manos con la flauta dorada entre ellas. Antes de que pudiese gritar aquellas palabras, Yamuraiha lo detuvo. A duras penas su maestra le rogó acompañarlo para ver a la persona que fue como su padre. Aladdín comprendió ese sentimiento, pues había pasado algo similar y accedió sin decir más.

― ¡Sabiduría de Salomón!

La estrella de ocho puntas apareció en su frente emitiendo un brillo increíble. Ambos cayeron inconscientes por un lapso no muy extenso. Cuando ellos despertaron el Médium desapareció y un grito de victoria resonó por toda la tierra. Sin embargo, un desesperanzado lamento de la maga rompió la celebración. La gente de Magnostadt, algunos profesores y estudiantes, arribaron al lugar en son de paz. Se terminó por conocer que Titus había vuelto, recibido entre llantos y sonrisas aliviadas. Además, el reciente pacto entre el país de la magia y la Alianza se hizo conocer para el disgusto de los Ren. Aunque Kouen no parecía muy preocupado, después de todo tenía la llave a todas sus interrogantes frente suyo, ese magi.

―En cuanto a ti ―clavó sus ojos en Akai― también me debes contar lo que sabes.

―No tengo esa obligación ―mustió sin hacer contacto visual.

―Te salve la vida ―impuso severamente.

―No quería que lo hicieras ―replicó por lo bajo.

La tensa atmósfera podía verse sin mucho esfuerzo, todos se veían asustados pero interesados en el dudoso desenlace de esto. Se fulminaron con la mirada unos momentos, Akai no sabía si optar por lanzarle algún insulto y retirarse o mantener la diplomacia. Tal vez por una vez imitar el descaro de Titus y Sphintus le serviría en la vida. El príncipe estuvo a punto de responderle, mas, oyó una risa entre la gente muy familia.

―Felicidades a todos por superar esta crisis.

Todos miraron a la mujer de cabello azabache trenzado, ojos celestes pálido y una sonrisa clásica de ella en su pálido rostro.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Gyokuen?

―Solo estaba de paso y recordé que en este lugar hay una personita con la que quiero hablar. Va, en realidad dos ―se corrigió instantáneamente.

Observó a todos hasta encontrar a quien buscaba.

―Tiempo sin verte Aladdín.

― ¿Nos conocemos onee-san? ―Interrogó confundido.

―Claro que sí, aunque no habías nacido aún.

― ¡Mientes! Es imposible ―interrumpió Akai cruzándose de hombros― ¿De qué le conoces?

― ¿Acaso miento Aladdín? Eres un magi después de todo…

―N-No parece que lo hagas ―tartamudeó incómodo por las rukhs negras que revoloteaban alrededor.

― ¿Ves guardiana? Es totalmente posible, debes confiar en tu magi ―sonrió― después de todo él es igualito a esos dos… Mírate mi querido Aladdín, eres la viva imagen de tu padre Salomón. Sus ojos, su pelo, eres tan parecido a él que juraría que estoy viéndolo ahora ―comentó con aires nostálgicos― después de todo lo conocía desde que era un niño mucho más pequeño que tú.

Caminó hacia él con la intención de darle una palmada en la cabeza.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres realmente? Estas cosas no deberías saberlas ¿Cómo conociste a Salomón-san? ―Inquirió Akai interponiéndose entre ellos.

― ¡Akai, pero qué agresiva! No sabía que elegías a este tipo de personas como candidatas a guardián, Keren ―soltó una pequeña risa intimidatoria.

 ** _―Déjate de juegos_** ―intervino el djiin― **_cuidado, ella es peligrosa._**

― ¿De qué está hablando Aladdín, Akai? ―Arqueó una ceja Alibaba.

―Larga historia Alibaba ―manifestó la muchacha― ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!

―Alguien que conocen muy bien, ¡El mejor espadachín que hay en el mundo y el otro!

―Espadachín ―el par se quedó pensativo― no serás… ―le miraron desconcertados.

―Exactamente y me enteré acerca de la guardiana y el hijo de Salomón y Sheba estaban vivos y quería verlos… Akai lo que has hecho es un ultraje a nosotros ―la mujer la fulminó con la mirada― te has ido al lado del gran rey, eres otro de sus perritos falderos.

― ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ―Se quejó ella― ¡Yo no soy el perro de nadie, lo que hago es por mi propia voluntad!

―Eso ya lo veremos ―sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Dio media vuelta y caminó sin dejarle a nadie decir nada.

― ¿Qué acaba de pasar Sin? ―Se acercó Ja'far.

―Me gustaría saberlo, al parecer Aladdín nos ha ocultado muchas cosas… ―El rey se cruzó de brazos.

―Ah… Algo más Aladdín ―alzó la voz la mujer de pelo oscuro― si quieres el báculo de tu madre devuelta puedes venir a Kou de visita y de pasada charlamos un poco. Podríamos ponernos al tanto, después de todo en estos años han pasado muchas cosas, hasta podrías traer a Ugo ―le miró de reojo.

― ¡Maldita! ¡No tienes derecho de mencionarlos! ―Exclamó Akai con intención de enfrentarla.

Aladdín tomó su mano con fuerza, ella terminó cediendo ante su silencioso pedido. Él tenía miedo que hiciera una locura.

― ¡Qué descaro! ―Se quejó la emperatriz― ¿Acaso quieres que te dé una lección? Podría pedírselo a Zeneth… ¿Disfrutaste de su visita la otra vez?

―Zeneth, espera… ¿El tipo que trató de asesinar a Akai en Reim? ―Dijo Sphintus desorientado.

Alibaba y Muu miraron sorprendidos a la mujer; el fanalis apretó los puños con ira.

―Así que ese granuja si huyó ―mustió el fanalis.

―Entonces fuiste tú… ―Murmuró el magi frunciendo el ceño.

Ella sintió como el joven apretaba su mano, se sintió muy nerviosa y triste.

― ¡Bueno! ¡Es demasiada charla por hoy! ―Aplaudió un par de veces, uno de los magos de la organización apareció inclinándose ante ella―. ¡Tenemos algo importante que celebrar así que prepara té para todos en el palacio! ―Ordenó al hombre que se retiró al instante―. Si me disculpan, como ya saben, debo ir a una celebración. Nos vemos ―se despidió.

Sin embargo, antes de eso articuló unas palabras sin emitir sonidos que solo Aladdín puso entender.

 _―Decidamos el destino del mundo como los magi de Alma Toran que somos._

Aladdín sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su espalda al leer sus labios. Tarde o temprano pasaría ¿Verdad? Ellos se enfrentarán y saldrán a la luz muchos secretos. Si antes se negaba a contar la verdad, ahora todos le presionarán para que abra la boca antes de tiempo. No solo eso, Akai parece saber más de lo que esperaba y eso le causa temor. Temor de que alguien intente sacar provecho de ella de alguna manera y definitivamente la protegería.

― ¡Aladdín! ¡Aladdín! ―Ella no paraba de repetir su nombre.

―Ah ¿sí? ―Le miró desconcertado.

― ¿Estás bien?

―S-Sí, es solo que esto me trajo muchos recuerdos… Solo eso.

―Wow, esto es demasiado ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ―Habló Alibaba confundido.

―Es difícil de explicar ―rio el magi.

―En verdad es muy difícil ―aseguró la muchacha a su lado.

Sinbad se acercó para cambiar el tema ofreciéndole a los tres amigos volver a Sindria, a lo cual aceptaron gustosamente.

―Akai ¿Vienes?

―Aladdín, por ahora prefiero cuidar de Marga ―miró a la pequeña que abrazaba a Titus sin parar― creo que también él necesitará una mano. Cuando acabe, iré de inmediato con ustedes.

―Entiendo, la familia siempre es prioridad ―él acarició su cabeza.

El magi de Reim se acercó a la chica y la llevó a un lugar aparte para hablar con Sphintus.

― ¿Segura?

―Tranquilos, por ahora es lo mejor ―suspiró.

―Si estás preocupada por Marga llévala a Sindria, el clima tropical no le sentará mal ―el de Reim sonrió.

―Pero no contamos que no se quiere separar de ya sabes quién ―replicó el de Heliohapt.

―Chicos, créanme que tengo todo bajo control ―ella apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos― ¿Acaso creen que no puedo alejarme de Aladdín mucho tiempo?

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Si estás enamoradísima del él! ―Alzaron la voz alegremente.

― ¡SHHHHHH! ¡SILENCIO IDIOTAS! ―Les tapó la boca al ver que llamaron la atención del chico de ojos cobalto.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _ **Holaaaaa genteeee ^^**_

 _ **Chan, chan, chaaan, la (insertar insulto a su gusto) ha aparecido! :DDDDDD muajajajaja y ahora se viene otra etapa en la historia ¿qué esperan que ocurra? ¿qué lazos se formarán y a quiénes conocerán? 7u7 Estoy considerando dejarles algún mini spoiler al final del cap como un "vistazo" de lo que se viene. ¿Qué opinan?**_

 _ **Con esto me voy 7u7**_

 _ **Sayonara~**_

 _ **Noami-chan**_


	40. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40**

 _Festival_

Todos estaban celebrando, luces y música desbordando en todas partes; Alibaba, Aladdín, Morgiana y los demás estaban platicando alegremente.

― ¡Es sorprendente que tengas novia Alibaba! ―gritó su maestro dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Todos bromeaban con él, mientras que Morgiana estaba con una mirada llena de asombro.

― ¡Hablando de novias! ―exclamó Sharrkan alzando su vaso― ¿Aladdín has hecho alguna?

― ¡¿EH?! ―el muchacho se sobresaltó, por poco de soltar su bebida― ¡¿YO?!

― Sí, tú Aladdín ―sonrió pícaramente el hombre― vamos, seguro tuviste algún romance con alguna linda maga ―le dio algunos codazos en el hombro.

―N-no, ¿qué dices Sharrkan-san?

―Oh qué lástima ―suspiró― aunque tranquilo que ya tendrás tendrá, tienes apenas catorce años ―sonrió― ¡tienes toda una vida por delante!

Aladdín solo se limitó a reír nerviosamente.

―Ahora que lo dices maestro ―dijo Alibaba― ¿Y esa chica de Magnostadt? La que tenía un contenedor…

Todos miraron picantemente al Magi que su puso un tanto rojo con esa pregunta.

―Nadie importante ―respondió directamente desviando la mirada.

― ¿En serio? ―le preguntó arqueando una ceja― porque parecías muy a gusto hablando con ella, no me sorprendería que te gustara, es una chica muy linda ―agregó curiosamente.

Los hombres soltaron un silbido, y el magi desvió aún más sus ojos notoriamente sonrojado.

―Te gusta ¿verdad? ―insinuó Alibaba esperando que respondiera.

Él se mantenía callado. Todos preguntaban cómo era ella y cómo se llamaba, pero Aladdín no contestaba, mientras que Alibaba solo les dijo:

―Era una chica de ojos color verde agua y pelirroja, más baja que él y piel blanca ―explicó― su nombre es Akai, pero sobre la relación entre ambos… Eso solo él puede responderlo.

Todos enfocaron sus miradas en él, quien harto de la situación se puso de pie, pero al no ver bien se chocó con alguien. Apenas tropezaron los dos cayeron uno sobre el otro, él estaba sobre una muchacha que llevaba las clásicas ropas de festival, un collar de flores y una corona igual y además una máscara que escondía su rostro. Aladdín sacudió su cabeza y le pidió disculpas, para darse cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba sobre sus pechos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica al darse cuenta de lo que ese tropezón causó, él se hizo a un lado y comenzó a disculparse de nuevo. La joven se sentó y se cubrió con sus brazos. Lo fulminaba con la mirada tras esa máscara que la escondía, su pelo naranja oscuro que caía más allá de sus hombros, adornado con pequeñas flores.

― ¡ALADDÍN PERVERTIDO! ―le gritó con enfado golpeándolo en la cabeza con su mano.

Las risas de los espectadores se callaron y preguntaron al unísono:

― ¿Se conocen?

―Emm, no lo sé ―contestó inseguro sobándose el lugar del golpe― algo en ti me es muy familiar... ―Se quedó pensando― espera, espera ―se llevó una mano a la cabeza―. ¿Acaso no serás…? ¿Akai? ―Se quedó sin aliento― oh no… ―pensó.

La chica asintió quitándose la máscara.

― ¡TU ERES ESA CHICA DE LA QUE HABLABA! ―saltó Alibaba señalándola.

―Hola Aladdín ―lo saludó con un rubor rojizo en sus mejillas, haciendo caso omiso al grito de el otro muchacho.

― ¡A-Akai lo siento, realmente lo siento, yo no quería-!

Ella se acercó a él y le puso la corona de flores que estaba en su cabeza.

―No importa ―murmuró en voz baja.

― ¿Qué haces en Sindria? ¿No te ibas a quedar en Magnostadt?

―Decidí venir a este lugar... Quería ver con mis propios ojos este lugar tan hermoso del que hablabas. Dijiste que las puestas de sol eran muy bonitas ―le tendió una sonrisa cálida―. Además… Quería estar contigo ―continuó ella.

―Aunque así estarás alejada de Marga, ella es tu única familia ―replicó frunciendo el ceño.

―Verás, digamos que… Iba a extrañar eso ―respondió mordiéndose la mejilla interna.

Él arqueó una ceja.

―Esto.

Tomó firmemente su mano y la apoyó en su pecho.

― ¿Q-Qué? ―Tartamudeó Aladdín con mucho nerviosismo.

―Presta atención a los latidos ―dijo en un murmuro casi imposible de escuchar.

El magi trató de dejar de lado la vergüenza que sentía para comprender sus palabras. Podía sentir los pequeños pero acelerados latidos de ese corazón que anhelaba sentir, entrecerró sus ojos con una paz interna que no había sentido en un buen tiempo. Parecía ser que sus preocupaciones, demonios y arrepentimientos desaparecieron.

―Si no estás cerca, mi corazón no late así y me di cuenta que añoro esa sensación. Extraño este corazón que late por ti ―explicó tratando de esquivar su mirada― estoy… ¿Estoy siendo demasiado infantil?

―No ―negó con la cabeza haciendo que les mirara a los ojos, una pequeña risa salió de su garganta― ¡Estoy más que feliz de oírlo! ―Apoyó su frente sobre la de Akai.

―E-Ehhhhh, y-yo ―balbuceó.

― ¡No te preocupes! ¡Siento lo mismo que tú! ―Exclamó acercándola por la cintura y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡Así se hace Aladdín! ―Silbaron Alibaba y Sharrkan aplaudiendo junto a los demás.

Quienes estaban presenciando la escena sonreían de oreja a oreja gritando cosas como que ellos hacían buena pareja, qué tiernos se veían y demás. Aladdín parecía completamente ajeno a esto, estaba demasiado feliz para notarlo. Sin embargo, Akai se arrepentía por haber hablado este tema frente a toda Sindria. Ahora un país completo conocía sus sentimientos hacia el magi como los que él tenía por ella. Decidió hundir su cara en el hombro del muchacho para no tener que ver a toda esa gente riendo y silbando hacia ellos. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor del chico y se acercó más a él.

―No me sueltes ―le rogó ella.

―Nunca lo haría, no importa que los demás estén viendo porque así sabrán lo cuanto que te amo ―sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

―Yo también te amo Aladdín, aunque me incomodan todas estas miradas ¿Sabes? ―respondió con ganas de saltar y gritar por todos lados.

―Pues haré que pierdas la vergüenza ―comentó alejándose de ella― dame tu mano.

Ella la apoyó sobre la del joven.

― ¿Qué haces?

Este se mantuvo en silencio; acercó lentamente su mano a sus labios y la besó.

― ¡Ohhhhh! ―Exclamaron los espectadores más que interesados en cómo podría continuar esto.

― ¡Aladdín! ¡N-No frente a todos! ―Expresó con sus mejillas rojas como tomates.

―Je, je, je ―Rio animadamente.

Él se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella a levantarse, aún tomados de las manos se acercaron a sus amigos que los inundaron de preguntas.

― ¿Hace cuánto que se gustan? ―Interrogó Pisti.

― ¿Hace cuánto son novios? ―Inquirió Olba.

― ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron? ―Intervino Sharrkan.

―Espadachín tonto, qué no ves que tienen catorce años. No harán ese tipo de cosas ―interrumpió Yamuraiha.

―Pero estamos hablando de Aladdín ―replicó este pícaramente.

―Sin embargo, Akai lleva siempre consigo su contenedor así que puede sacárselo de encima ―se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Oye Akai! ¿Qué te gusta más de él? ―Curioseó Alibaba.

―Dejamos en tus manos a Aladdín ―hablo Morgiana inclinando su cabeza con respeto.

― ¡E-Esperen! ¡U-uno: eso no les incumbe; segundo: nunca me ha hecho esa pregunta así que…! ¡Tercero: ya viste que tan lejos llegamos y cuarto: ¡lo que me gustan más son sus ojos, su sonrisa y su amabilidad! ―respondió, cinco segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que decía― e-eh, d-digo… ―Miró nerviosamente al magi.

―Awwwww, a mí también me gustan mucho tus ojos y sonrisa ―expresó volviéndola a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡Son muy tiernos! ―Declaró Yamuraiha.

―Aladdín, vas a matarme ―balbuceó ella, sin embargo, no le hizo caso.

― ¡No te soltaré je, je! Eres mi novia así que deberás acostumbrarte ―Aumentó su agarre.

―Ah, hombres ―masculló la joven suspirando.

―Sé que amas esto ―tarareó él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Aladdín ―lo llamó su mejor amigo― creo que matarás a Akai-san de amor ―señaló a la jovencita que ya estaba más que abrumada por la situación.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Muajjajajaja les traigo cap nuevo y ahora les daré humildes spoilers que me empezaron a pedir por wattpad y es lo justo mandarlos por acá.**

 **Possss, posss, este cap estuvo bien romántico 7u7 pero no es lo único que verán de Aladdín y Akai :3333333333333 acá son las 12 de la noche así que tecnicamente es viernes... :D se viene la navidad =w= vamo a engordar =w= Mitsuki es muy bonita la pareja, para mi son muy tiernos. Gyokuen es una maldita, lo tiene impreso en la frente con letas rojas mayúscula, se puede oler la maldad desde aquí :V te recomiendo que te pongas al día porque están pasando muchas cosas, las cuales incluiré en la historia. A menos que quieras que te spoilee yo 7u7 sería un placer hacerlo muajajaja :D (soy tan malvada como Gyokuen lol) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar Marysol! Me alegra que te guste la historia. ¡Realmente le agradezco a todos el apoyo! u  
**

 **Ahora les lanzaré el spoiler...**

 **― ¡Redoble de tambores!**

 ***Prrrrrrr (o así suena... tal vez...)***

 ** _― ¿Y bien? ―Yunnan hizo una jugada― ¿Qué opinan de Sinbad?_**

 ** _―Bueno… Me cae bien, pero siento algo que no me convence de él ―explicó Akai― ¿Será que no le conozco bien?_**

 ** _―Bueno, su rukh es increíblemente brillante y puede atraer fácilmente a las personas… Es como un verdadero rey ―opinó Aladdín._**

 **Jejejjeje tenemos a una Akai no muy convencida de Sinbad 7u7 y el resto de lo que pase vayan imaginándolo para el próximo viernes ^^**

 **Por adelantado les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, muchas gracias por votar, comentar y siempre estar ahí (°o°)/ Los amo!**

 **Noami-chan**

 **PD: Hay dios, hay unos truenos del diablo mientras escribo esto n**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

 _Candidatos rey_

Aladdín estaba en la Torre Negra de Libra rodeada por muchos magos que estaba asombrados porque él era un magi. Leía haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que le decían mientras se rodeaba más y más de pergaminos.

Akai caminaba a dicha construcción con una bandeja de frutas jugosas y agua. Ella estaba al tanto de lo duro que trabajaba y consideraba que necesitaba descansar. Conociéndolo seguramente no lo había hecho y no podía dejar que él descuidara su salud. Prometieron cuidarse el uno al otro y así planeaba hacerlo. Entró al edificio para divisar al chico de pelo cobalto que usaba unos lentes redondos y grandes. Estos le daban un aspecto adorable que tentaba a la joven a abrazarlo sin parar. Se acercó a él y lo llamó varias veces hasta que captó su atención.

―Debes comer algo ―insistió tendiéndole una manzana.

― ¡Gracias! ―Dijo con la boca llena.

La muchacha dejó la bandeja a un lado y se apoyó en la espalda del otro. El mago la miró de reojo esbozando una sonrisa a la guardiana que se sentó de piernas cruzadas a hacerle compañía. Al cabo de unos minutos la curiosidad hizo que Akai se apoyara en él y asomando su cabeza por el hombro del otro le echó un vistazo a lo que leía.

― ¿De qué va?

―Es un pergamino que habla de las propiedades del rukh blanco.

― ¿Cómo haces para leerlo? ―Preguntó una voz masculina.

―Lo hago gracias a estos lentes ―los señaló― pueden descifrar cualquier idioma por más antiguo que sea. Por cierto, tu vos recién pareció algo… Emm, no tan femenina.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―Ella se sobresaltó― ¡¿Cómo que tengo voz de hombre?! ―Se quejó pellizcando la mejilla del mago de la creación.

― ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! ―Se lamentó― dejameeeeee, no fue mi intención.

Una carcajada hizo que se detuvieran.

―Fui yo el que habló ―la persona tomó los lentes del chico― hola, soy Yunnan ―sonrió.

― ¡Yunnan-san!

―Son tan tiernos juntos ―comentó pícaramente.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Yunnan-san? ―Interrogó Akai.

―Vengo a charlar con ustedes ―contestó calmadamente.

―Ya veo, bueno comencemos ―propuso Aladdín.

―Antes será mejor buscar un lugar más privado, no me gustan los espías como Sinbad ―alzó la voz con intención de que el rey le escuchara― después de todo no confío en ti.

Sinbad entró por la puerta principal de la construcción y dijo:

―Déjame participar en la conversación.

― ¡Me niego! Solo quiero hablar con Aladdín y Akai.

― ¡Aléjense de él! ―Exclamó el rey.

―C-Cálmese Sinbad-san ―tartamudeó Akai.

―Es cierto cálmate ―repitió.

― ¡CALLATE! ―Alzó la voz el de pelo morado― ¡Él no es de fiar!

―Eres un idiota, ya no quiero hablar más contigo ―bufó el de la gran falla enfadado.

―Sinbad, no es que no confíe en ti y esas cosas ―intervino Akai― pero, podrías darme una buena razón para no fiarme de él. Yunnan nos ayudó en momentos de crisis.

―Akai me cae mejor que tu ―mustió el de ojos celestes.

―E-Eres un ―carraspeó retomando la postura― él es como Judar, el magi de Kou, ha abierto muchos calabozos. Es tan responsable como Judar de tantas muertes.

― ¡Oye! ―Saltó en desacuerdo― he cerrado mucho de los calabozos de Judar que eran beneficio para Kou y aun así me tratas de este modo.

― ¿Es cierto? ―Ella le miró algo desorientada.

―Es cierto que abrí muchos calabozos, como el de Magnostadt que tu conquistaste; sin embargo, Judar levantó más que yo y decidí cerrarlos porque era peligroso. ¡Será mejor no distraernos! Quiero hablar con ustedes dos y crearé una habitación para ello. **¡Al-Kimia Al-Qadimia!**

Le llevó menos de un minuto construir con magia una pequeña choza de aspecto acogedor en medio del salón. Para el asombro de todos que se acercaban a ver, Yunnan solo sonreía con orgullo.

―Vamos chicos ―él caminó adelante, abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. Justo antes de cerrarla dijo―: a partir de ahora tienes prohibido escuchar Sinbad.

Sinbad ya resignado trató de romper la barrera que rodeaba la cabaña con su contenedor Baal, lo cual fue en vano. Se agarró las manos a la cabeza mientras, maldecía la astucia de ese mago de la creación que conoció hace tantos años.

― ¡Qué increíble lugar!

― ¿Cómo lo creaste de la nada? ―Interrogó la guardiana del rukh rojo.

―No salió de la nada. Técnicamente esto no es madera real, mas, al igual que todo está compuesto por pequeñas partículas que se unen.

―No te entiendo nada ―suspiró Akai.

Yunnan rio.

―Pronto aprenderás ―le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza e hizo aparecer dos hogazas de pan para que degustaran.

―Sabe cómo una nube ―acotaron al unísono.

Los dos se miraron ante la similitud de opiniones y se sonrieron.

―Bueno, coman ―dijo el mago poniendo varios platos en la mesa.

Mientras disfrutaban de los alimentos charlaron de cosas triviales, al finalizar el mayor de los tres les confesó que conoció a Ugo. Aseguró habérselo encontrado más de una vez, cada vez que moría e iba al palacio sagrado. De alguna u otra forma él recordaba cada uno de los hechos de su vida anterior incluso luego de comenzar la nueva. Nunca le explicaron por qué le pasaba eso y era diferente a otros magos de la creación. Durante la plática trajo una bandeja con té y algunos aperitivos. Sobre la mesa puso un tablero de ajedrez que comenzó a jugar con Aladdín mientras Akai supervisaba la partida.

― ¿Y bien? ―Yunnan hizo una jugada― ¿Qué opinan de Sinbad?

―Bueno… Me cae bien, pero siento algo que no me convence de él ―explicó Akai― ¿Será que no le conozco bien?

―Bueno, su rukh es increíblemente brillante y puede atraer fácilmente a las personas… Es como un verdadero rey ―opinó Aladdín.

― ¿Y por qué no te has hecho su magi? ―Argumentó el mayor.

―Siento que sería demasiado peligroso serlo…

― ¿Podría preguntarles algo a ambos? ―Interrumpió la joven― ¿Qué es realmente un "contenedor rey"? Keren no para de decirme que lo soy, pero aún no lo entiendo bien.

― ¿Eh? ―Aladdín inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

―Sinbad está muy cerca de ese concepto, me asusta. Nosotros los magis tenemos el poder de darle a personas que se convierten los reyes la fuerza para guiar sus reinos, estableces imperios e incluso asesinar personas. ¿No es eso aterrador? La estructura del mundo depende de esas decisiones. "¿Qué es un contenedor rey?". Es algo difícil de saber. Ahora hay muchos reyes y un día probablemente todos ellos pelen por el poder absoluto. ¿Será que el sobreviviente decidirá el destino del mundo? Me pregunto, Akai, qué clase de contenedor rey serás ―le miró fijamente.

―Eso solo lo determinará el tiempo… Mi ideal sería proteger a la gente, si tan solo puedo ayudar, aunque sea a una persona con este poder ―apretó los puños― lo haré. Después de todo, marcar la diferencia no significa hacer cosas gigantes. ¿No seré muy tonta con este pensamiento?

―No lo creo… ―Yunnan le vio de reojo mientras avanzaba una de sus piezas― eres diferente a otros contenedores que he conocido… ¿Tal vez porque eres una singularidad?

―Hay que considerar que hay contenedores que no tienen acceso directo al trono ―habló el magi más joven.

―Conozco a Sinbad hace mucho tiempo y él no tiene ni una pizca de sangre real. Él mismo construyó su propio reino y prueba que gente como tú ―señaló a la pelirroja― puede llegar al poder si se lo propone.

―No me refiero a esos casos, hay personas que por más que lo deseen no llegarán a ese punto.

― ¿Así como los Ren? ―Akai relacionó de inmediato aquel tema con esa familia―. Creo yo que un rey no se rige por el status, si no por lo que la gente piensa de él. Ser un rey es un título que se gana y hasta que la gente no te considere como tal, nunca lo serás. Es por eso que no considero que gane ese puesto y tampoco es que lo busque. Vivir en la humildad, suene raro o no, al final es gratificante. Siento que estar en la cima es aterrador y que la caía será peor. Además, los reyes arman una imagen de sí mismos independientes y fuertes. ¿Pero cómo aguantan tanto? Eso me pregunto, porque normalmente no aceptan la ayuda de otros por intentar mantener esa figura a toda costa. En cierto modo, eso termina arruinando a la persona en sí, su humanidad…

―Akai… ―Yunnan sonrió― tienes un buen punto.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **¡Santa María de Guadalupe! ¡Casi, casi me olvido de actualizar! No es que no los tenga en cuenta, es que tuve que ir de urgencia al médico por un asuntillo de salud mío y me preocupé tanto que me olvidé del resto. Pero aquí estoy en casita =w= jejejejejeje**

 **Bueno, bueno como vemos Yunnan ha vuelo a aparecer dejando dudas a ambos Akai y Aladdin 7u7 ¡se viene la gran Asamblea! La verdad será develada! Aunque parte es mero spoiler para los que no leyeron el arco de Alma Toran :D (fue un placer hacerles spoiler) También se viene la aparición de cierto personaje... Pero eso no es el spoiler de la semana el cual dejo por aquí ^^**

 ** _― ¿Vamos?_**

 ** _―S-sí ―En ese momento se sintió muy nerviosa― a-andando._**

 ** _―No me digas que le sigues temiendo a las alturas ―se burló Titus― hasta has usado un equipo djiin, pero ahora estás por morirte ―Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas._**

 ** _― ¡DÉJAME! ¡SOY RARA Y QUÉ! ―Akai cuestionó enfadada._**

 ** _―Tranquila ―habló el de ojos zafiros― toma mi mano y si algo pasa ¡no olvides que siempre estaré para atraparte!_**

 **¡Muchas gracias por la review Mitsuki! ^^ amo la pareja mucho u (quitando el echo de que fui yo quien la creó) siempre están ahí los amigos para joderte cuando alguien te gusta XD**

 **Con esto me despido, feliz año nuevo a todos.  
**

 **Noami-chan**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42**

 _La gran Asamblea_

― ¡Con esto me despido! ¡Nos vemos en la cumbre en unos meses! ―Exclamó Yunnan abandonando el lugar.

―Esto me deja que pensar ―murmuró Akai.

―Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a revelarles a todos la verdad ―dijo Aladdín.

― ¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto?

―Quien sabe, solo por esta vez desobedeceré al rey Salomón... Pienso que las personas no deben ser privadas de su verdad porque son fuertes y enfrentaran lo que sea.

Así pasó un tiempo hasta que el día llegó. A unos metros de la isla donde se realizaría la junta, identificada por las ruinas de lo que fue una magistral arquitectura, se hallaban los tres magis Yunnan, Aladdín y Titus e incluso la guardiana del rukh rojo Akai. El de Reim sonreía ante la noticia del pelo cobalto y la pelirroja.

―Yo me adelantaré a recibir a los invitados ―dijo Yunnan alejándose.

―Es hora ―suspiró Aladdín.

―Estamos contigo todo el tiempo ―aseguró Titus― sea lo que sea, te apoyaremos porque después de todo es tu pasado también.

― ¿Cómo...? ―preguntó confundido.

―Akai me hizo un adelanto ―La señaló mientras se reía.

―No tienes remedio ―comentó el magi de pelo azul acariciando la cabeza de la muchacha.

―Es mejor que vayamos ahora ―indicó ella juntando sus manos tras la espalda.

― ¡Cómo digan ustedes! ―exclamó Aladdín con una gran sonrisa, jaló hacia afuera la alfombra mágica que llevaba oculta y la desplegó en un hábil movimiento.

― ¡Asombroso! ―Saltó el de Reim en el artefacto mágico.

Akai miró fijamente esta mientras el otro subía y le extendía su mano.

― ¿Vamos?

―S-sí ―En ese momento se sintió muy nerviosa― a-andando.

―No me digas que le sigues temiendo a las alturas ―se burló Titus― hasta has usado un equipo djiin, pero ahora estás por morirte ―Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

― ¡DÉJAME! ¡SOY RARA Y QUÉ! ―Akai cuestionó enfadada.

―Tranquila ―habló el de ojos zafiros― toma mi mano y si algo pasa ¡no olvides que siempre estaré para atraparte!

Ella observó crédula la ayuda que este le tendía, hasta que decidió tomarla y sentarse a su lado. Volaron hacia un lugar ya pactado, la luz los bañó completamente y pudieron ver a lo lejos a sus amigos y gente que habían conocido en esta maravillosa aventura. Ellos articularon asombrados sus nombres al tiempo que ejecutaban su genial aparición, guiados por el magi de la gran Falla.

― ¿No es esto algo llamativo? ―Aladdín frunció el ceño.

― ¡Para nada! ―Titus contestó eufórico.

― ¡Te hace sentir emocionado! ―Akai soltó una risa de su garganta.

En un impulso los tres bajaron del artefacto y los magos de la creación y la guardiana se ubicaron uno al lado del otro y dijeron:

―Hoy les contaremos la historia de otro mundo, la verdadera historia de lo que pasó y cómo comenzó todo...

―Es una lástima que Judar-kun no esté aquí ―se quejó Yunnan.

―El oráculo está muy concentrado en su entrenamiento, no es recomendable molestarlo ―explicó Koumei dando un paso hacia delante.

― ¿Judar? ―Interrogó la pelirroja en voz baja.

―Es el magi de Kou ―informó su amigo del imperio Reim.

― ¿Qué clase de persona es?

―Es complicado... Le conocí hace unos años e intentó matarme, a decir verdad ―comentó Aladdín.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―Ella se sobresaltó― más le vale no hacerlo de nuevo ―dijo a regañadientes.

Titus golpeó ligeramente el brazo de su amigo con el codo y murmuró:

―Alguien se preocupa por ti.

Este no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mas, intentó calmar sus ánimos y entablar un semblante serio que acompañara esta situación.

―Comencemos Magi ―ordenó Kouen impaciente.

Las manos del joven temblaron al ver frente a él la copa que Yunnan sostenía en sus manos. Allí estaban los recuerdos de su propio rukh que se mostrarían ante todos. Tragó saliva con un notorio nerviosismo para quienes le conocían bien. Este sintió algo cálido en su mano, cinco dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos con ternura y, una mirada verde agua que le daba ánimos en silencio. Este solo esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y sin soltarle extendió su otro brazo con firmeza.

―Por primera vez... ¡Desobedeceré al Rey Salomón!

Impactó su báculo contra el suelo produciendo un fuerte sonido. Al mismo tiempo, una luz cegadora rodeó el lugar y Yunnan decidió ayudarle a ejecutar la magia que el director Mogamett había usado alguna vez.

―Creo que le gustaría que lo llamaras papá ―pensó ella cerrando los ojos unos momentos― después de todo eres su preciado hijo.

La figura frente a ella había eliminado de su ser cualquier pizca de duda o temor, por un momento se sintió capaz de lo que sea. Seguramente se debía a que estaba quitando de su espalda un gran peso que ya no cargará solo. Únicamente rogaba que todos lo acepten luego de saber quién es realmente.

Es entonces cuando los sucesos que día a día se repiten en su mente como una película son revelados a todos. Un comienzo esperanzador, seguido por una serie de eventos donde hubo un sinfín de batallas, risas y promesas. Todo para dar lugar a un desenlace trágico y oscuro del que solo pocos pudieron superar y así, llegar al hoy. El presente donde esas personas que observan los más recónditos secretos del mundo pueden cambiar la historia. El magi Aladdín Jehoahaz Abraham les da la chance de dar una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados y caminar a un futuro más brillante. ¿Será que ellos quieren salvar el mundo o destruirlo? Para eso deberán unir sus fuerzas, así como el mago sugirió. Sin embargo, es algo muy complicado si contamos el hecho de que el Al-Thamen está involucrado con el Imperio Kou.

―Ya perdí interés en ti magi ―encaró Ren Kouen dirigiéndose después a Akai― en cuento a ti, no has contado nada de lo que sabes.

―Lo que sé queda entre Salomón Jehoahaz Abraham, Uraltugo Nephtum, Keren, Aladdín y yo ―respondió frunciendo el ceño ** _._**

 ** _― ¡Mi ama tiene razón rey descarado!_** ―exclamó el djiin repentinamente.

― ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ―Apretaron los dientes los de su mismo país.

―Lo que deben saber es que mi trabajo es procurar que nadie altere el rukh rojo, si eso pasara el gran flujo podría salirse de control y sería peor que si Ill ah desciende al mundo ―explicó cruzándose de brazos― el rukh rojo es el destino en sí, el blanco lo recorre. Este rukh son las cadenas que sostienen el puente, si no estuvieran quién sabe qué pasaría.

― ¿No tienes idea? ―Habló Titus.

―Ojalá ―negó con la cabeza― pero nunca antes ha pasado... Aunque, si algo ocurre ¡Sé que podremos solucionarlo!

―Tendré un ojo puesto sobre ti niña ―asintió Kouen dando un paso adelante― haré que me cuentes todo pronto.

―Soy una tumba ―inquirió ella.

―Ya veremos eso ―murmuró Koumei.

―Das miedo Kouen-san ―dijo la guardiana sorprendiendo al resto.

― ¡PERO QUÉ IRRESPETUOSA!

―Solo digo la verdad ―Exhaló agotada.

Al termino de esa tonta plática comenzaron a discutir más a fondo los peligros que amenazaban al mundo, la abertura en el cielo de Magnostadt aún estaba abierta. Claramente, las existencias sobrevivientes de Alma Toran que apoyaban al Al-Thamen eran una amenaza. Nunca habían imaginado que Arba seguía viva y fue cuando Kouen develó a una persona del Imperio muy similar a ella.

―Ren Gyokuen.

―Entonces es seguro, la que nos habló allá en Magnostadt fue Arba ―Apretó los puños Aladdín.

―Mientras no ponga las manos sobre ti estará todo bien ―aseguró Akai.

― ¡Sí te atrapa pasará lo mismo! ―objetó él preocupado.

―Bueno... Supongo que deberemos cuidarnos el uno al otro a partir de ahora ―sonrió de oreja a oreja― tranquilo, todo estará bien.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaa!**

 **Ese momento en tus vacaciones de verano en el que ya te olvidás qué día es y debes preguntarle a tu madre (y yo pensando que era miércoles XDDDDDD) Espero que la estupidés se me vaya pronto 7u7**

 **BUENOOOO LA GRAN HISTORIA SE REVELÓ Mitsuki ya ha llegado la gran Asamblea \\(°0°)/ (que venga la masacre muajajajajaja XD okno eso no pasará) A mi nunca me cayó bien y ahora menos así que imaginen lo que le espera... LO QUE LE ESPERA MUAJAJAAJ ok me calmo. Quedaste en el 300? Sigue leyendo que pasan muuuchas cosas 7u7 y deben saber que** **nuesvos personajes aparecerán. Aquí les dejo el spoiler de la semana!**

 ** _― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ―Akai parecía desorientada, el rukh rojo a su alrededor estaba muy asustado._**

 ** _Las avecillas silbaban de una forma inusual, así como en pánico. Al igual que en Magnostadt, esto indicaba un mal augurio. Pero, ¿cuál? ¿Ahora que iba a pasar?_**

 ** _― ¿Qué...?_**

 ** _―No me metan dentro de ese grupo de magos ―sequejó esa persona― soy mil veces mejor mago que ellos._**

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan ¿quién ha aparecido? Onmití algunas partes porque sino me arruina el suspenso :'v jajajjaja**

 **Con eso me despido mis queridos lectores u**

 **Noami-chan**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43** _  
Magi oscuro_

Un gran silencio se instaló mientras todos procesaban la información que acababan de ver.

―Así que Arba está ocupando el cuerpo de Gyokuen ―dijo Morgiana sacando conclusiones.

―Antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta se hizo cargo de un siniestro ejército de magos y del oráculo Judar ―explicó Kouen.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ―Akai parecía desorientada, el rukh rojo a su alrededor estaba muy asustado.

Las avecillas silbaban de una forma inusual, así como en pánico. Al igual que en Magnostadt, esto indicaba un mal augurio. Pero, ¿cuál? ¿Ahora que iba a pasar? Repentinamente frente a sus ojos pudo ver el tumulto de aves negras que se concentraban en una figura que flotaba arriba de ellos.

― ¿Qué...?

―No me metan dentro de ese grupo de magos ―se quejó esa persona de pelo azabache― soy mil veces mejor mago que ellos.

―Ju... JUDAR ―Exclamaron todos.

―El magi caído ―articuló la pelirroja.

― ¡Qué historia más aburrida! Pero... ¡Parece que todo se ha puesto más interesante! ―Soltó una carcajada.

El hombre bajó y caminó hasta Aladdín, se detuvo unos pasos frente a él. Podía denotarse la diferencia entre las energías de ambos y los rukhs que se enfrentaban unos a otros.

―Parece que te has vuelto más fuerte Aladdín.

―Lo mismo digo Judar-kun.

―Sería bueno enfrentarnos algún día magi de la gran falla ―habló reparando en Yunnan.

―Me gustaría evitar eso ―respondió el mago de la creación cruzándose de brazos.

Sinbad le impuso al recién llegado que no podía hacer estas cosas; mas, él solo le ignoró. El magi oscuro movió sus ojos azafrán a la muchacha con el contenedor de Keren. Ella se sobresaltó mientras el otro le analizaba con la mirada.

―Nada mal, al menos no es tan inútil como tu otro candidato Aladdín ―silbó al percatarse del poder que emanaba de ella―y esa merca es interesante ―señaló la estrella de ocho puntas grabada en su brazo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó Akai acercando su mano a su arete.

―Tranquila estúpida guardiana, no es necesario.

―No será necesario si desistes en hacerle daño a esta gente ―le advirtió.

―Con tu bajo nivel eres bastante atrevida en enfrentarme con mi poder ―rio poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera― enano, ¿por qué no le enseñas modales a tu candidata? O mejor dicho tu novia ―sonrió malévolamente― las noticias se esparcen rápido y mucho más si es sobre ustedes dos.

Este frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

―E-Eres un ―Akai trató de contenerse para no armar una pelea innecesaria.

 ** _―Es una suma falta de respeto, debes saber tu lugar magi_** ―le desafió Keren.

― ¿Saben? Todo era demasiado aburrido con esto de paz, ¡vayan a destrozarse los unos a los otros! Miren que tuve que acercarme para animar todo. Además, es obvio que Gyokuen es Arba.

―Esperen, ¿ella no es la madre de Hakuryuu?

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Se sorprendieron Alibaba y Morgiana.

Unos guardias de Kou entraron sumamente alterados, desesperados llamaron a Ren Kouen y le hicieron el siguiente anuncio:

―L-La emperatriz fue asesinada por Ren Hakuryuu.

―Eso debería ser imposible para él... Seguro fuiste tú Judar, hiciste algo ―el general de Kou le fulminó con la mirada.

― ¡Sí! ―Asintió orgulloso― ese truco que usaste fue fácil de arreglar con mi actual poder.

El rukh oscuro se juntó a su alrededor, él se elevó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―Se preguntaron la fanalis y el príncipe de Balbadd.

― ¡NADA BUENO! ―Gritó la de ojos verde agua invocando su arco.

Lentamente en la frente del magi se asomó un tercer ojo negro con un iris rojizo. Nubarrones oscuros se avecinaron y se podía oír el rugido de los truenos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

― ¡Tomen esto como una forma de saludarlos! ¿Arreglar todo hablando? Deberían hacer que todos peleen entre ellos para decidir... Si no sería muy aburrido.

― ¡Así no ganarás nada Judar! ¡Ni siquiera tú podrías sobrevivir en un mundo así! ―Le desafió Akai.

―Con que no podría... ¿Quieres apostar niña idiota? Porque para que sepas esta es mi respuesta como magi ―su dedo pulgar cruzó horizontalmente su cuello de un extremo del hombro al otro.

Todo su poder salió disparado a donde ellos estaban, truenos oscuros se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

― ¡KEREN! ―Akai lanzó una flecha para reforzar con su magia la barrera que Titus había montado.

 ** _― ¿Estás consiente de que podrías hacer eso usando tus manos? Hay cosas que puedes hacer sin lanzar una flecha_** ―argumentó su djiin.

―No es momento para regaños; primero, usar flechas me es más fácil y no pierdo tanto magoi; dos, apenas llevo unos meses usando este contenedor ¿cómo puedo aprender todo en tan poco tiempo? Y tercero, a partir de ahora quiero explotar al máximo mi poder ―replicó relajando sus músculos al ver que la amenaza cesó y ese magi se escapó por un círculo de tele transportación.

Este no agregó ningún argumento porque quedó satisfecho con la respuesta de su ama.

― ¡¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?! Es la misma habilidad de Dantalion... ¿¡Cuándo obtuvo ese poder?! ―Alzó la voz Koumei estupefacto.

―Akai, a partir de ahora hay que estar alerta ―le dijo Aladdín.

―Sí, tenemos que tener cuidado... Me preguntó qué hará ese magi. ¿Qué diablos tienes en mente Judar? ―Apretó los puños.

― ¿Akai? ―interrogó Alibaba.

―Keren... ¿Puedes sentirlo?

 ** _―Sí, Akai. Ese escalofrió, esto no me gusta para nada... ¿Será qué...?_** ―corroboró su djiin.

―Aladdín, Alibaba... No conozco a ese sujeto, pero pienso que adquirió alguna habilidad nueva. ¿Me equivoco? ―dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

―Estás en lo cierto ¡Judar nunca hizo tales cosas hasta ahora! ―contestó el de Balbadd.

 ** _―Si ese es el caso no podemos quedarnos parados_** ―determinó Keren― **_Akai-chan, a partir de ahora las peleas aumentarán._**

― ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Los demás solo permanecían expectantes.

 ** _―Sí, es por eso que ese día me aceptaste como tu djiin. Eso es obvio, en ese momento querías fuerza para proteger a los que amas... ¡Ahora la tienes! ¡Muéstrame que eres digna de este poder!_**

―Te prometo que pelearé hasta el final ―Cerró los ojos y sonrió― porque no quiero perder a nadie más.

Esas palabras hicieron que Aladdín se sintiera incómodo. No, era algo más profundo. Temía que ella moriría sacrificando la vida por este mundo. ¿No era obvio? La guardiana del rukh rojo existe por esa razón, al igual que su propia existencia. Sin pensárselo demasiado tomó su mano, ganándose una curiosa mirada de la otra.

―No desaparezcas, por favor ―susurró esas palabras que nadie más que ella pudo oír.

―Aladdín, Keren... A ambos les prometo, desde el fondo de mi corazón que lucharé, no me rendiré y al final ¡Todos sonreiremos en paz! ¡Y todo habrá acabado! ―Sonrió con enormes deseos de llorar, mas, se contuvo para no empeorar las cosas.

― ¡Mas te vale! ¡Pero me aseguraré que vivas junto a todos! ―exclamó Aladdín rodeando sus brazos a su alrededor.

― ¡Nosotros también nos aseguraremos de ello! ―aseguró Alibaba jalando a Morgiana para unirse al abrazo.

―Emm ―Titus se acercó a Yunnan― Alibaba-san y Morgiana-san están de más en este momento ―Suspiró― aunque ¡qué importa! ―alzó la voz también juntándose con ellos.

Ahora los cinco estaban más juntos que nunca, determinados enfrentar al mundo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaa!**

 **Al fin... AL FIN PUEDO PUBLICAR ACÁ!**

 **Por el amor a dios, qué le pasa a esta pág que cuando quiero subir el cap a Doc Manager me tira error :'v ayer fue así por ende no pude actualizar. Pero hoy es un nuevo día y nuevas oportunidad (°0°)/ muajajajaj**

 **Judar ha hecho su aparición, cómo la ven? Mitsuki-san (ahora te diré así XD aparecer muy seguido y eso lo respeto) acertaste con lo de Judar 7u7 Es la primera vez que lo meto en este fic y en un futuro aparecerá más, un futuro muy lejano si saben lo que se viene luego en el manga XDDDDDDD a partir de ahora será un placer spoilearlos si no están al día XDDDDD**

 **Hagan sus apuestas! Por hora seré fiel a algunas cosas del manga y tal vez no seré fiel a otras y haga lo que se me de la gana XDDDDDDD Pero por ahora no se me ha ocurrido modificar algún hecho del manga.**

 **Pos antes de spoiler les lanzo una pregunta... (Una pregunta con spoiler 7u7) ¿A quién odiarían ver en estado vegetal como acabó nuestro querido Alibaba-haniwa? Esto aplica a OCs y a personajes de magi.**

 **Y... *insertar redoble de tambor* ¡EL SPOILER!**

 ** _―Es inútil que te opongas a nosotros Akai ―impuso el rey de Sindria._**

 _ **― ¿Por qué? ―Irguió su postura.**_

 ** _―Piensa, tenemos a los principales guerreros acorralados. ¡Ren Kougyoku está bajo mi control, Ren Kouha es oprimido por ella, Ren Koumei fue herido en la batalla y ahora solo quedas tu Kouen! ―Miró al hombre― siempre pensé que serías un formidable oponente, mas, todo queda bajo tu elección... ¡¿Qué harás emperador Ren Kouen!? Nosotros quitaremos esa corona falsa que usas._**

 **Jejejejjejje u mejor no hablo de esto que empiezo a adelantar cosas de más 7w7**

 **Con esto me despido queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer y siempre estás ahí ^^**

 **Noami-chan :3**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44**

 _Guerra civil_

A partir de la muerte de Ren Gyokuen cada país se vio obligado a retornar a su nación. Aladdín, Morgiana, Alibaba y el resto de su cada debieron de partir hacía Balbadd, una de sus ciudades afiliadas a la cual Kouen tenía completo control. Una guerra civil fue desatada, donde Ren Hakuryuu se proclamó a sí mismo como legítimo emperador del imperio y condenando al resto de sus hermanos de conspirar contra la familia real principal. Algunas personas se quedaron con el hijo de Hakutoku mientras otros con el descendiente mayor de Koutoku. Alibaba no podía dejar que su propia tierra quedara envuelta en un conflicto posiblemente mortal, así que junto a Aladdín partieron a enfrentar a su antiguo amigo. Akai insistió en ir, sin embargo, el magi se lo impidió y le rogó a Morgiana que procurara que no intente nada.

― ¿Crees que estén bien? ―Preguntó la más joven.

―Seguro estarán bien, se trata de Alibaba y Aladdín ―respondió la fanalis.

La otra no se mostró muy convencida de ello y dijo insegura.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y no estaba tan equivocada. Aquella visita de los dos mejores amigos acabó en un trágico desenlace. Una batalla entre Alibaba y Hakuryuu acabó con grandes consecuencias, así como la de Judar y Aladdín. El magi llegó de Balbadd en su alfombra, todos corrieron a recibirlos, ansiosos por saber lo ocurrido.

― ¡Aladdín! ¡Alibaba! ―Exclamó Morgiana.

― ¡¿Cómo les fue con Hakuryuu-san?! ¿Le hicieron entrar en razón? ―preguntó Akai deteniéndose ante lo que veía a sus ojos― ¿Aladdín?

Él estaba con la cabeza baja, en silencio hasta que dijo...

―Alibaba-kun, Alibaba-kun ―Apretó los puños― él...

El príncipe de Balbadd se vio afectado por el ataque de Belial en el momento que se empleó la magia extrema. En cuanto al magi oscuro, el de Alma Toran lo enfrentó con todas sus fuerzas y lo envió muy lejos... Todos se enfocaron directamente en reanimar al Saluja, Morgiana sostenía su mano con fuerza. En opinión de los hermanos Ren aquello fue algo muy imprudente y se lo hicieron saber a Aladdín, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Por más que Aladdín intentara no lograba traerlo de vuelta. Y, al final, tuvo que dejar de tratar... Ya no había chances. Olba sentía una gran impotencia porque después de intentarlo tanto, el mago de la creación se rindió.

― ¡¿Qué clase de monstruos son los magis?! ―gritó jalándolo del hombro para verle a la cara― A-Aladdín ―dijo él retrocediendo.

―Aladdín ―Akai frunció el ceño.

Aladdín temblaba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas una tras otra. Trataba de contenerlas, se frotaba los ojos con los puños en un intento de mantener encerrada toda tristeza. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez los buenos momentos y promesas que nunca se cumplirían. Cayó de rodillas mientras junto a él todos lamentaban la pérdida de un gran amigo y camarada. Usualmente cuando algo así de doloroso ocurría, Akai acudía para darle ánimos. Sin embargo, sentía que hoy debía darle su espacio porque así sus heridas se curarían más rápido.

Aquel día, luego del funeral de un gran compañero, la histórica guerra civil causada por las diferencias familiares dio su verdadero comienzo. La Alianza de los Siete Mares estaba a favor de Ren Hakuryuu y le prestaron todas sus fuerzas en la ardua batalla que no demoró mucho en acaban. En Kanan Sinbad usó su carta de triunfo para acorralar a Ren Kouha por medio de Kougyoku, al mismo tiempo, se hizo presente ante Kouen en Balbadd.

― ¡Sinbad-ojii-san! ―Aladdín abrió bien los ojos al verle.

― ¡Les ordenamos que detengan esto! ―comenzó Sinbad― ¡Por la paz jurada de este mundo y porque Ren Hakuryuu es el legítimo emperador!

― ¡No me esperaba menos de ese hombre! ―pensó Akai caminando al lado del emperador Kouen.

Los presentes en aquel balcón se voltearon a verle.

― ¡Emperador Kouen! ¡Aún podemos pelear! ―suplicaron sus súbditos con la sangre ardiendo por sus venas.

Ese permaneció en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos... Una clara negación a ese pedido.

―Tal vez ellos si deban bajar sus armas... ¡Pero yo no sirvo a este hombre! ―dijo la de ojos verde agua apretando los puños.

―Es inútil que te opongas a nosotros Akai ―impuso el rey de Sindria.

― ¿Por qué? ―Irguió su postura.

―Piensa, tenemos a los principales guerreros acorralados. ¡Ren Kougyoku está bajo mi control, Ren Kouha es oprimido por ella, Ren Koumei fue herido en la batalla y ahora solo quedas tu Kouen! ―Miró al hombre― siempre pensé que serías un formidable oponente, mas, todo queda bajo tu elección... ¡¿Qué harás emperador Ren Kouen!? Nosotros quitaremos esa corona falsa que usas.

―No discutiré asuntos de legitimidad de la corona contigo Sinbad, creo que ninguno es quién para discutir eso más que los mismísimos miembros de la familia. Pero, ¡no crees absurdo alimentar tal conflicto! ―objetó ella dando un paso al frente.

―Explícate ―le exigió cruzado de brazos.

―Eres jefe de la Alianza de los Siete mares, una gran organización que incluye a varios países. ¡Por qué no acudir a métodos más diplomáticos! Hablan de acabar con un derramamiento de sangre que ustedes comenzaron, es más... Estoy segura que sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. ¡No puedes mentirme! ¡Pudiste haber evitado esto antes! Estás consiente del mal sembrado en este imperio ¡Y te quedaste a ver como se destrozan entre sí! Para sí luego tomar lugar en el bando más conveniente... Me pregunto qué cosas planeas para el futuro de este mundo ―acabó sosteniendo firmemente su arete― si no me molestara que esta guerra continuara te clavaría una flecha en el cuello ―se dijo a sus adentros, siendo claramente oída por su djiin.

 ** _―Esta persona portará siete contenedores metálicos, pero sin duda me da mala espina_** ―le comentó Keren sin que nadie oyese.

―Veo que no te caigo muy bien... ―Juzgó al oír aquel monólogo que no estaba tan equivocado, aunque odiase admitirlo.

―No es que no me caigas bien ―interrumpió― solo estoy en desacuerdo contigo. Apenas nos conocemos y para mí eres un extraño al que no puedo llamar aliado, amigo, oponente o enemigo. Considérate en zona neutral, todo dependiendo de a dónde lleves este mundo a partir de ahora.

―Lo mismo digo de usted, Akai ―Le tendió una sonrisa― veamos qué tanta influencia en este mundo.

 ** _― ¡Eso dalo por seguro!_** ―intervino su djiin.

―Gracias por el voto de confianza, Keren ―Suspiró aliviada.

―Será bueno enfrentarnos como los contenedores rey que somos, espero que ese día llegue pronto ―agregó Sinbad entusiasmado.

―Quien sabe... ―Entrecerró sus orbes analizando el rukh rojo que le rodeaba a esa persona, parecía extrañado.

Kouen apoyó su mano en el hombro de la jovencita que le miró confundida.

―Gracias por el apoyo, pero este debe acabar.

― ¿Qué será de usted ahora que se rendirá? ―No necesitaba ser un genio para saber la decisión que tomó.

―Tal vez me maten, depende lo que Hakuryuu escoja ―Cerró los ojos y avanzó para dar como finalizada esa sangrienta lucha, apretó con su mano la espada que se ataba a su cintura.

― ¿Realmente está seguro de eso? ―cuestionó.

―Sí ―Asintió seguro suspirando― al final no eres tan irritante.

Ella tenía ganas de golpear al emperador Kouen.

― ¿Debo tomarlo como cumplido? Si ese es el caso lo tomaré como un cumplido Kouen-san.

― ¡Sinbad! ―alzó la voz reparando en el rey― ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!

―Has tomado la mejor decisión, exemperador Kouen.

Akai caminó hacia el magi que permanecía con un semblante serio.

―Ya tomó su decisión ―dijo él.

―Lo hubiera detenido ―comenzó ella― al final cambié de opinión, al ver el rukh rojo que le rodeaba supe que lo más prudente era echarme para atrás.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAA**

 **Hoy me levanté inspirada, me dije: ― ¡Vamos apublicar antes de tiempo! Y pos aquí me ven... Tal vez publique otro cap mañana... No sé, ya veré cuántos me amenazan a muerte hoy y que tanto quiero hacerlos esperar,** **pero bueno... SE VIENE LA SANGRE :D okno, no va por ahora. ¿Qué piensan que pasará? Después de todo se viene el salto de 3 años, ¿qué tanto cambiaron los personajes?**

 **Bueno, ahora el spoiler 7u7 jugaré un poco con sus feelings, nada es lo que parece XD**

 ** _―Yo también... Pero hay algo que no tienes en cuenta ¡que siempre estarás aquí! ―Afirmé señalando mi pecho._**

 ** _Él soltó una pequeña risa._**

 ** _― ¿Así que hay lugar ahí para mí? ―dijo en un tono burlón._**

 ** _―¡Obviamente!_**

 **Como verán hay un cambio de narrador, quién es esta persona ya lo sabrán cuando llegue el cap *3* hagan sus apuestas sobre lo que se viene.**

 **Me despido 7u7**

 **Noami-chan**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45**

 _Vistazo al pasado_

Después de todo aquello el mundo dio un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados. Ren Kouen fue ejecutado ante la mirada del mundo, Ren Koumei y Kouha fueron exiliados a una isla junto a su hermano mayor que secretamente seguía con vida. Alibaba no despertó hasta tres años después. Para ese momento Aladdín, Morgiana y Hakuryuu habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Alibaba supuso que también se había ido Akai, pero resulta ser que ella estaba en Reim cuando eso ocurrió. Por más que el Saluja intentara no podía hallar a sus viejos amigos. Ren Kougyoku asumió como emperatriz luego de que su hermanastro y primo abandonara el trono y se negara a entregar a Zagan a la Alianza internacional. La misma abolió la esclavitud entre otros preceptos que establecieron, en los cuales se incluía no poseer contenedores metálicos. Reim se negó a unírseles al igual que Kina que se esfumó con esos tres ya mencionados. En cambio, Kou no tuvo otra más que hacerlo y cayeron en una profunda decadencia. La emperatriz estaba siendo apoyada por la guardiana del rukh rojo. Apenas podían encaminar el país, mas, apenas llevaban unos años y supusieron que el tiempo mejoraría todo.

―Hay alguien más que no has visto hace tiempo ―informó Titus con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó Alibaba arqueando una ceja.

Unos ligeros pasos se acercaron a él, que retumbaban lentamente en el suelo. Hasta que cesaron y la dueña de las pisadas habló:

―Hola, Alibaba-san ―dijo la voz de mujer sin duda, con una entonación madura y un aire de alivio y esperanza.

El joven que ya superaba los veinte años se volteó para ver a una jovencita que rondaba los dieciséis. Su estatura era relativamente pequeña y con solo verla podías deducir que su contextura era delgada pero firme. Llevaba un vestido cobalto intenso que se extendía hasta las rodillas y relucía por la luz blanca de los ventanales. Unas delicadas y finas telas adornadas con bordados de seda dorado caían de sus hombros desplegándose por su espalda hasta el suelo. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una armadura platinada con ornamentaciones típicas del imperio al igual que la parte inferior de sus piernas. Una sonrisa se formó en sus rosados y delicados labios, junto a una mirada afable en sus ojos jade pálido. Su mano pequeña y blancuzca acomodó algunos mechones de pelo anaranjado casi diría rojizos tras la oreja. Esta lucía su característico arete de metales lustrados y una gema azafrán que colgaba de ella. Los cabellos rojizos llegaban hasta el muslo y estaban trenzados desde la cabeza y gradualmente se afinaba hasta llegar al lazo rojo que lo sostenía.

― ¡Akai! ¡Tanto tiempo! ―exclamó Alibaba sumamente complacido.

― ¡Apenas me enteré que estabas aquí, vine a verte! Lamento no poderte haber recibido ―dijo ella estrechándole sus manos―. No has cambiado en absoluto ―Rio.

―Todos dicen lo mismo ―bufó en voz baja― pero tu ¡Mírate! Has cambiado tanto, seguramente tienes decenas de nobles esperando.

―Se ha presentado alguno que otro, no solo de Reim ¡También en Kou! ―respondió Neo.

―Pero lo echamos a patadas, nadie se acerca a nuestra Akai ―afirmó Sphintus con orgullo.

―Son como mis hermanos mayores, siempre sobreprotectores ―dijo a regañadientes.

―Bueno, después de todo él nos pidió cuidarte ―dijo Olba riendo.

La sonrisa de Akai se borró al instante y eso extrañó mucho a Alibaba. Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras él se encogió de hombros.

―IMBÉCIL SERÁS ―le gritaron.

Olba se encogió de hombros al instante.

―En fin ―dijo Akai― ¿No quieres dar un paseo? ―sonrió.

― ¡Claro!

Ambos caminaban por el palacio mientras platicaban plácidamente.

― ¡¿Bromeas?! ¿Eres ciudadana de Reim?

―Sí, Titus pensó que sería la mejor manera de que pudiera quedarme en este lugar. Sobre todo, para asegurarnos que no vayan a llevarse a Keren ―explicó moviendo sus ojos al contenedor en su oreja― aun así, sigo ayudando a Kougyoku con el país, soy como un intermediario entre ambos países ―Soltó una pequeña risa― todos salimos ganando.

 ** _― ¡No dejaré que nadie me separe de Akai-chan!_** ―impuso Keren animadamente ** _― ¡Yo vine para quedarme a su lado!_**

Alibaba rio ante el repentino comentario del djiin.

―Nunca cambia ―murmuró para que no le escuchase el genio.

―No, siempre se mete donde no le incumbe ―respondió ella sonriéndole.

 ** _― ¡LOS OÍ!_**

―Él siempre fue la tercera rueda cuando ―comenzó a decir, sin embargo, se detuvo algo avergonzada.

―Cuando estabas con él ¿No? ―completó arqueando una ceja.

―Sí.

―Le extrañas.

―Mucho.

― ¿Sabes algo sobre lo que pasó?

―Eso quisiera. Eso realmente me gustaría...

―Solo me limito a sospechar.

― ¿Algo te llamó la atención?

―Todo estaba bien, relativamente. Aladdín cada tanto se desanimaba al recordar los viejos tiempos; ya sabes cuando tú, Mor y Hakuryuu eran amigos y eso... Pero hubo una vez ―se quedó pensativa―. Cuando pensé que en verdad algo estaba mal, un día que en verdad tuve miedo de que algo ocurría y no supiera sobre ello. Fue hace dos años, justo antes de que desapareciera. Desde que fui a Sindria e incluso cuando me trasladé a Kou me propuse a hacer viajes mensuales a Reim para visitar a Marga y los demás. En aquella ocasión faltaba un día para que partiera y tuve una pequeña charla con Aladdín que me asustó.

― ¿Puedes hablarme de eso?

―Aladdín es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí y si eso nos da una pista de donde está... Será mejor que te lo diga.

 ** _―Si Akai-chan se desanima puedo continuar yo, después de todo estuve allí también_** ―acotó Keren de repente.

―Gracias, pero no Keren ―afirmó ella en un tono calmado― recuerdo aquello como si fuera ayer, después de todo fue la última vez que hablamos de ese modo:

 _Apenas había terminado de entrenar como lo hacía todas las tardes; tengo asimilado que supuestamente el Al-Thamen, Arba y las demás anomalías de este mundo han desaparecido y estamos en un camino un mundo de paz. Así como quisieron la gente de Alma Toran. Sin embargo, no bajaré la guardia. Hay algo en el rukh rojo que me dice que esto aún no ha acabado y tal vez no esté tan equivocada. Otra razón es que soy la guardiana de las cadenas del destino que forjan el gran flujo, no puedo dejar ese hecho de lado y vivir como lo hacía antes._

 _―Ya terminaste ―dijo la voz que siempre me alegro de oír._

 _― ¡Aladdín! Claro que sí ―expresé dándole una sonrisa― estoy agotada._

 _― ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? ―propuso alegremente._

 _Tomamos asiento en un pequeño banco de madrera roja frente a un lago del que flotaban varias flores rosas y nadaban peses blancos y naranjas._

 _―Mañana iré a Reim a hacer una visita ¿Vienes? ―pregunté, tal vez él querría venir conmigo._

 _―Tengo cosas que hacer en Kou, pero te echaré de menos._

 _―Yo también... Pero hay algo que no tienes en cuenta ¡que siempre estarás aquí! ―Afirmé señalando mi pecho._

 _Él soltó una pequeña risa._

 _― ¿Así que hay lugar ahí para mí? ―dijo en un tono burlón._

 _― ¡Obviamente! ¡Aunque esté en varios lados siempre estarás ahí presente!_

 _Este me miró confundido, supongo que dije algo que no fue capaz de comprender._

 _―El corazón está con la gente que amas ―expliqué mirándolo._

 _― ¿Y el tuyo dónde está?_

 _―En Magnostadt, el lugar donde nací, donde está la gente con la que pasé tantos años. En Reim; donde Marga, Rya, Titus, Sphintus y Neo viven ahora y hay otro lugar más. Realmente no es un sitio fijo. Ya que presiento que no estaremos en la misma tierra de aquí en adelante, pero mi corazón está especialmente donde esa persona vaya. Sea donde sea, incluso si es el lugar más peligroso o recluido. Porque si estoy a su lado es más que suficiente para sentirme en casa ―aclaré encontrándome sus ojos._

 _Fue casi magnetismo, mi mirada fue directamente a sus orbes cobaltos que no paran de llamarme la atención por su brillo._

 _― ¿Aún si esa persona ésta rodeada con enemigos que puedan lastimarte?_

 _―Sí ―afirmé._

 _―Te recomendaría; entonces, que te mantuvieras alejada, ya que si desapareces por su culpa. Nunca se lo perdonará._

 _Lo vi confundida, ¿qué pretendía con esto?_

 _―No, no pasará nada. Sé cuidarme sola así que debería tranquilizarse y confiar ―repliqué._

 **N/A**

* * *

 **Hoy también estoy inspirada, hoy no se me cortó el wifi... eso significa ¡VENGA CAP NUEVO! Hace mucho que no les daba doble cap...**

 **¡Qué empiecen las feelings! Akai extraña mucho a Akai y no sabe por qué se fue sin ella ¿Qué es lo que piensan que pasó?**

 **Hoy no tengo mucho para decir, estoy como de pocas palabras... Pero vamos al punto... EL SPOILER  
**

 ** _― ¿Qué harías si desaparece esa persona?_**

 ** _La mirada azulina se intensificó sobre ella con esa pregunta._**

 ** _― ¿Qué? ―lo miré confundida, atónita._**

 **Paren ahí, les aclaro que es parte de la continuación de la escena con la que acabó el cap este cap. Por ende siguen en modo referencia en -3ra persona xD y todo romanticón-**

 **Con esto me despidooooo 7u7r**

 **Noami-chan**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46**

 _Ternura_

 _No es que lo pensé demasiado. Me incline a un costado para terminar apoyada sobre su hombro. Me sentía en paz estar de este modo con él, sentía una calma en mi corazón y espíritu que nunca antes había experimentado. Frente a mí, muchas rukh rojas revoloteaban, bailando alrededor de nosotros con suma alegría. Un brillo rojo débil pero hermoso instaló un ambiente armonioso y a la vez afable. El silencio intervino, ninguno mustió otra palabra del tema. Los nervios me inundaron sin previo aviso._

 _Quería averiguar por qué Aladdín había ido a Reim y qué platicó con el otro magi. Aprovecharía la visita mensual que hago al imperio. Tenía que averiguar que le preocupada, quería saber cómo ayudarle. Miré hacia abajo, pensativa. Lo primero que vi fue la mano pálida pero fuerte de Aladdín. Moví mi propia mano hacia la suya con cierta timidez y prudencia. Mas no era la primera vez que nos tomábamos de las manos, ya lo habíamos hecho en otras oportunidades. Sin embargo, me detuve justo antes de tocarla debido a esa pregunta qué él hizo:_

 _―_ _¿Qué harías si desaparece esa persona?_

 _La mirada azulina se intensificó con esa pregunta._

 _―_ _¿Qué? ―lo miré confundida, atónita._

 _Solo me observó, expectante. Esperando una respuesta, podía ver en sus ojos que lo necesitaba._

 _―_ _P-pues, Aladdín... Si desapareciera, no sabría qué hacer. Seguramente lo buscaría por todos lados, haría lo que sea para encontrarlo ―dije con la voz quebradiza, ya que de tan solo pensarlo el miedo me paralizaba._

 _Una sonrisa con aire melancólico se presentó en el rostro del magi. Él se dio cuenta de lo cerca que nuestras manos estaban y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _―_ _Lo lamento ―sacudió su cabeza― estoy preguntando cosas raras. No me hagas caso ―agregó inclinado su cabeza hacia mí._

 _―_ _Aladdín, ¿de verdad estás bien? No digas esas cosas, me haces pensar que el día de mañana no seré capaz de verte. No me asustes por favor._

 _Nos contemplamos, él dejó caer su frente sobre la mía._

 _―_ _¿Quieres a esa persona? ―Interrogó ladeando la cabeza._

 _―_ _Claro que lo amo, te amo_ ― _Tomé su rostro entre mis manos_ ―. _No debes dudar de eso ―respondí automáticamente._

 _No debía pensarlo dos veces, lo amaba con tal fuerza que nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo._

 _―_ _Yo también te amo Akai, siempre que me necesites estaré ahí cuidándote ―dijo casi en un murmuro. Un susurro que por unos momentos noté que era una mezcla de afecto, alegría y dolor._

 _Como suponía, gracias a ese sentimiento las ganas de llorar se hacían insoportables. La vista se me nubló debido a las lágrimas que intentaba contener en mis ojos. ¿Por qué me esforzaba en ocultado? Si Aladdín dijo una vez que, si necesitaba su hombro para llorar, lo hiciera. Pero sentía que empeoraría todo. Él se encuentra mucho mejor con respecto al incidente de Alibaba y no quiero que por mi culpa él se deprima de nuevo. Vamos Akai, yo sé que puedes sonreír con todo lo que tienes para darle seguridad._

 _―_ _Aladdín, siempre que me necesites. Para lo que sea ―dije haciendo suma énfasis en mis palabras― no dudes, puedes contar conmigo ¿Si?_

 _Él se me quedó viendo por unos segundos y luego afirmó:_

 _―_ _Si te sientes mal, no lo ocultes de mí._

 _La mano que tenía libre rozo la mejilla derecha de mi rostro y pasó por mi ojo del que salían algunas lágrimas. Gentilmente las limpió con su dedo índice y me sonrió nuevamente._

 _―_ _También cuenta conmigo para lo que sea._

 _―_ _Si ―hablé en voz baja mucho más relajada, suspiré y cerré mis ojos. Sentía como si estuviera por dormirme en cualquier momento, lo cual no estaría mal. Sería tierno dormirme en sus brazos ¿No? Después de todo junto a él puedo despejar mi mente por completo de los problemas._

 _Apenas los abrí noté que estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro… Mis parpados volvieron a bajar como noté que nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Sentía a mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y podría asegurar que pronto explotaría._

 _―_ _Aladdín-san ―dijo una voz que no reconocí en ese momento― ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡M-Me iré!_

 _Nos detuvimos. Lo miré a él increíblemente ruborizada, mientras suspiró con fastidio. Supongo que la interrupción no fue de su agrado y, a decir verdad, tampoco fue la mío. Kougyoku-san estaba ahí, parada a unos pasos de nosotros muy avergonzada._

 _―_ _A-Aladdín-san, mi hermano quiere verte ―dijo ella desviando la mirada._

 _―_ _¿Ahora? ―preguntó._

 _―_ _Sí, dice que es importante._

 _―_ _Bien, iré en seguida ―asintió._

 _―_ _Está bien, yo me voy y… ¡LO SIENTO! ―Exclamó yéndose tan rápido como le daban las piernas._

 _―_ _Me pregunto qué querrá Hakuryuu-san ―comenté tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo._

 _Aladdín solo sonrió, depositando un beso en mi frente._

 _―_ _Tengo que irme, hasta luego._

 _―_ _Adiós..._

 _Pude comprobar que estaba completamente roja debido al calor que emanaba de mí rostro ¡NO SOPORTO ESTO!_

 _Él se alejó, mas, antes de entrar al palacio gritó:_

 _―_ _¡La próxima vez me aseguraré que nadie nos interrumpa, Akai! ―Me sonrió de oreja a oreja._

 _―_ _¡¿Qué?!_

 _―_ _¡Nos vemos! ―me saludó alegremente y corrió hacia dentro…_

―Después de esa plática me dispuse a preparar todo y cuando fui a despedirme… Él ya se había ido. Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que le vería. Estaba desesperada, hablé con Titus, pero no sabía nada. Ni siquiera fui a ver a Marga, empecé a buscar a Aladdín por todas partes… Sin embargo, nada. Así que comencé a ayudar a Kougyoku con el Imperio, pero como representante de Reim. Así no me quitarían a Keren ―sonrió con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

―Busquémoslo juntos ―dijo Alibaba repentinamente.

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Busquemos a Aladdín juntos! Él es mi mejor amigo y hay tanto que quiero contarle. ¡Además tenemos que protegerlo de David porque-!

―Porque David quiere usar su rukh para entrar al palacio sagrado ¿Verdad? ―le interrumpió seriamente.

― ¿Cómo lo…?

―Aladdín lo comentó una vez cuando estaba pensativo ―Desvió la mirada sin cambiar su semblante― aunque no sé los detalles, pero parece que él no es el único que busca obtenerlo.

― ¿Quién más podría? ―preguntó atónito.

―Eso me gustaría saber… Arba está muerta y David, bueno… Siempre sentí su presencia, pero dónde, dónde está ese hombre ―Se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos verde agua.

―Sinbad, está en Sinbad.

― ¡¿QUÉ?!

―Yo tampoco lo supe hasta que la Madre Dragón me lo dijo ―explicó él caminando― me contó que se convertiría en una existencia que no es un humano o ill ah… ―Se agarró las manos a la cabeza― ¡No entiendo nada! No importa cuando me lo expliquen no puedo asimilarlo del todo.

― ¡Ah! ―Ella juntó sus manos― ¡Eso explica mucho!

― ¡¿Lo entendiste!? ―La muchacha asintió― ¡¿Cómo?!

―No sé ―Sonrió torpemente― tal vez porque no es tan complicado ―Soltó una risa nerviosa.

― ¿Y cómo yo no comprendo?

―Ya, ya, ya ―Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda― ¿Y ahora qué Alibaba-san? ¿Adónde iremos primero?

Este se irguió y respondió:

―A Partevia con Sinbad.

―Ya veo ―Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa― ¿Qué estará haciendo Aladdín?

―Pensar en ti ―sugirió pícaramente.

 ** _―_** ** _Estoy con él_** ―coincidió Keren.

― ¡SILENCIO! ―Su rostro se enrojeció y salió disparada a donde estaban los demás.

―Así que se van ―resopló Sphintus.

― ¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos! ―exclamó ella abrazando a Marga― cuídate.

― ¡Lo mismo digo! Quiero volver a ver a mi querida prima sonreír como antes.

Akai sacudió los cabellos anaranjados de la pequeña.

―Te lo prometo.

― ¡Bueno, nos vamos! ―Alibaba alzó su mano despidiéndose― ¡Próxima parada, Partevia!

― ¡Aguarda por nosotros Sinbad! ―Gritó la guardiana emocionada.


	47. Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47**

 _Enfrentándolo_

Allí estaban ellos, en esa habitación de paredes y piso blancuzco e inmensos ventanales. Podías ver la ciudad que rodeaba la construcción sin demasiado esfuerzo, observar a las personas caminar por calles enfocadas en sus propios asuntos, así como ellos.

―Hace tiempo que no te veía Akai ―Sinbad sonrió como usualmente lo hace.

―Es cierto, lo mismo digo ―Bajó la cabeza unos momentos.

― ¿Qué les trae a ambos en este lugar? ―interrogó el de Partevia sentándose en su escritorio.

―Queríamos hacer negocios con el Emperador de Partevia ―informó Alibaba.

―Seguramente habrá oído sobre la nueva compañía comercial de Kou ―dijo Akai juntando sus manos tras su espalda.

―Sí ―Apoyó su barbilla sobre el puño― escuché esos rumores, realmente es impresionante. ¿Cómo lograron hacer eso?

― ¡No podemos decirte! ―exclamó la joven.

―Es cierto ―continuó su compañero― somos competencia ¡Recuérdalo!

― ¡Solo espera la nueva tecnología que está preparando Kou! ―afirmó Akai muy motivada.

―Qué bueno que estén prosperando ―Sonrió el hombre― pero algo más les trae aquí ―Entrecerró sus orbes doradas― ¿Están buscando a Aladdín?

Ambos asintieron en silencio, clavando la mirada en el mayor esperando que dijese algo más.

―No tengo la menor idea de a dónde fue ―agregó― hace años que no le veo. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para encontrarlos, ahora incluso estamos tratando, pero, es en vano.

Akai analizaba de arriba hacia abajo al anterior rey de Sindria notando cómo el rukh rojo le repelía. Tal vez les estaba mintiendo, no, seguramente les estaba mintiendo.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―inquirió ella agudizando su mirada.

― ¿Acaso no crees en mis palabras? ―cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa― Aladdín y tú nunca pudieron abrirme su corazón, me pregunto por qué.

―No sabría explicar este sentimiento que me provocas… Realmente no sé qué nombre darle, mas, no me da mucha seguridad ―aclaró ella.

―Déjame decirte que no te veo como una mala persona, a diferencia de ti, me agradas ―Desvió la mirada de ellos unos momentos― por eso me gustaría que fuéramos aliados ―Le tendió su mano― si te unieras a la empresa podríamos encontrar una mejor manera de ayudar a Kou e incluso localizar a Aladdín ―Agudizó sus doradas orbes.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ―Se sobresaltó Alibaba― ¿Qué tratas de lograr con eso?

―Quiere mi cooperación para alguno de tus asuntos seguramente ―indicó severamente.

―Que gélida eres con tus palabras Akai ―determinó el mayor― es la mejor opción que puedo darte ―Aún conservaba su mano extendida para que la tomase.

―No gracias ―Avanzó para bajarla con el dorso de la mano― tengo un deber con Reim y Kou al que no pienso faltar ―argumentó alejándose de él.

Un silencio prolongado se extendió donde el de Partevia analizaba las circunstancias actuales y qué podía hacer para tornar todo para su mero beneficio. Sin embargo, en estos tres años Akai se hizo más fría y distante de él. Tampoco ellos fueron cercanos como Alibaba y Morgiana, siempre mantuvo un paso prudente lejos de él. Ella no fue atraída por su luz, ni siquiera se veía interesada en ella. Al igual que Aladdín, eso explicaba por qué eran tal para cual. Por más que intentara esa niña seguiría igual de testaruda rehusándose a dejarse caer por sus palabras.

―Me intriga lo cerrada que eres a este nuevo mundo ―le desafió Sinbad.

―Usted no tiene idea de nada.

―Es algo que ninguno de los dos sabe ―intervino Alibaba con ese tonto comentario tratando de aliviar el tenso ambiente que se construía entre ambos.

― ¿Qué tan lejos piensas llegar? ―Akai apretó los dientes ganándose una mirada enigmática del presidente de la Alianza―. Ah, ―Suspiró― será mejor que no me hagan caso, no, no es nada.

―Tan lejos como pueda Akai ―Se irguió juntando sus manos sobre la mesa.

Aquellas extrañaron a los dos jóvenes que decidieron no indagar más en el tema.

― ¿Estás seguro que **_nunca_** te encontraste con Aladdín antes de desaparecer? Siquiera acompañado de alguien en especial ―dijo con completa calma.

Sinbad se mostró muy sorprendido ante lo que había chico, se vio en una situación complicada donde regularizó su respiración y se mostró lo más tranquilo posible.

―No ―Ladeó su cabeza.

Ellos se fulminaban con la mirada el uno con el otro, ella sabía que mentía ya que ahora no quedaba duda alguna en su ser.

―S-será mejor irnos Akai ―sugirió el de Balbadd ya sin poder aguantar esta situación.

―Supongo que les espera un largo viaje ¿verdad?

―S-Sí, y-ya debemos partir Sinbad-san ―Rio Alibaba llevándola del brazo fuera del edificio― ¿qué fue eso?

―Hay algo que no te dije del día que Aladdín desapareció, yo estaba en Reim durmiendo. Ese día tuve un sueño muy raro ―. Cerró los ojos― Solo veía un paisaje grisáceo, como si estuviese nublado. Las olas estaban más agitadas de costumbre y el rukh blanco como rojo resonaban en pánico. A lo lejos se divisaba tierra firme, no logré identificarla bien, pero, creo que era Sindria ―Eso causó una expresión de asombro en el rubio― había tres personas volando sobre las aguas. Dos hombres y una mujer para ser exactos. Quiénes eran ellos, no lo sé ―Negó con la cabeza frustrada― la mujer atacaba al chico, el otro hombre solo observaba. Luego comenzaron a platicas los dos hasta que al que atacaban y se encontraba solo se fue. Parecía estar herido… muy herido… En ese momento desperté. Me hubiera gustado haber visto más cosas luego de eso e incluso ver de qué personas se trataba ese sueño. Me desperté agitada, con miedo. Es ese momento donde quisieras abrazar a alguien por culpa de una pesadilla.

― ¿Crees que…?

―Tengo miedo que esa persona herida sea Aladdín, porque si es así está en peligro… ―Frotó sus brazos con cierta inquietud en la voz.

― ¿Y los otros dos?

―Sinbad podría ser y la mujer… ―Guardó silencio por unos minutos― realmente no se me ocurre quién.

―La madre dragón nos dijo a Judar y a mí que David y Sinbad estaban conectados, cuando hablé antes con él me lo confirmó. Si quieren hacerse con el poder de Aladdín es probable que hayan tenido una pelea. Aladdín escapó a tiempo y huyó con Morgiana y Hakuryuu. Solo no cuadra quién podría ayudarlos…

―Tal vez es alguien que no conocemos, parecía ser una maga y nosotros no conocemos ninguna.

― ¡Yamuraiha! ―Mencionó el de Balbadd.

―No es posible ―negó rotundamente― para él Yamuraiha-san es una persona muy importante y para ella él es su precioso estudiante. ¡Nunca haría algo así! Traicionarle de ese modo… ―Objetó Akai.

El otro ladeó la cabeza, ya saturado por tanta información y problemas. Prefirieron optar por tomar un paseo por la ciudad acompañados por Olba y los demás antes de volver al Imperio. Estiraron las piernas, respiraron aire fresco y despejaron sus mentes como debía de ser.

Mas, al llegar lo único que les esperaba eran más conflictos. Los países con los que formaron tratados rechazaron la instalación de los círculos de transportación. Aparentemente se había esparcido un rumor el cual afirmaba que Kou preparaba una invasión a esos lugares. La gente comenzó a alterarse y los monarcas se vieron obligados a romper los contratos. En Kou tomaron cartas en el asunto hablando con cada gobernante sobre el asunto. Ninguno fue capaz de calmar a sus súbditos para proseguir. Alibaba pidió socorro a Sinbad quien le planteó que al ser rivales no podía prestarle ayuda. Lo que ellos no sabían es que ese hombre era la razón de la desgracia que acaba de caer en el país oriental. Él contemplaba el cielo nocturno desde su oficina satisfecho, casi la totalidad de sus planes se habían completado. Ren Hakuei irrumpió en el cuarto sosteniendo el báculo de la reina Sheba. Ella le informó sin noticias nuevas sobre el magi y los demás desparecidos. Sea cual será el método que emplee no logra los resultados requeridos. Sin contar el hecho de que no es capaz de producir herramientas mágicas como Uraltugo Noi Nephtum.

―Es por eso que necesitamos la Sabiduría de Salomón de Aladdín, tenemos que hallarlo antes que ellos.

― ¿Y si capturamos a esa chiquilla Akai? ―Sugirió Arba, la persona que ocupada el cuerpo de Hakuei.

―Con eso levantaremos sospechas, después de la charla de hoy Alibaba no dudará en apuntar el dedo contra nosotros si pasa.

― ¡Pero así atraeríamos a Aladdín! No dejará que la tengamos en nuestras manos ―replicó impotente.

―Ahora solo podemos esperar ―murmuró el ex rey de Sindria.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaa  
**

 **Las cosas se ponen más tensas 7u7 pos hoy estoy con pocas palabras, no es un buen día :v (tampoco lo fueron los 6 días anteriores pero bue). Mis disculpas por no llegar a actualizar la semana pasada, por alguna razón fanfiction no me quiere que ni siquiera me dejó comenar un fbhegrjhegrye oneshot de mi OTP (Adivinen cuál es XD no se la esperarán, y sí es un ship de magi no canon NO YAOI).  
**

 **¡Pero ese no es el asunto!**

 **Muchas gracias mipastelito1402 aysshhh me alegro que te haya gustado la historia u aunque sea un fic trato de ser fiel con algunas cosas de magi para que no pierda la escencia original, por la cual amamos tanto este manga. No tuviste que esperar mucho y tienes doble cap 7u7 jejejje en este sitio me preguntaba si a la gente le gustaba el fic por era un desiero en las reviews. Mas, ver que al menos a una persona le gusta ya me alegra.**

 **Así que vamos a lo que les interesa gente 7w7 el spoiler del día:**

 _ **De repente una voz gritó:**_

 _ **― ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!**_

 _ **Apenas lo oyeron salieron de la habitación.**_

 _ **― ¡BASTA!**_

 **Lo sé XD es el spoiler menos informativo que pude haberles dado jajjajajja, la cuestión es dejarles el suspenso. Nunca adivinarán de quién viene el grito, creanme que sí. Solo una persona lo sabe, pero ella sabe demasiado por varias razones.**

 **Con esto me despidooooo :D**

 **Hasta la próxima ^-^**

 **Noami-chan**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48** _Su nombre es…_

Akai se mostró muy entusiasmada puesto que las actividades administrativas se le dan muy bien y se transformó en la asistente del primer ministro. Aun con ese puesto la Alianza no podía retirarle su contenedor porque formaba parte de la casa de la familia Alexius, con Muu Alexius como su mentor y casi un padre para ella.

―Tenemos que pensar en otra manera de ayuda a Kou ―dijo Alibaba deslizándolo su pluma sobre el papiro.

―Podemos descartar el círculo de transportación, por culpa del rumor de Sinbad nos han rechazado todos... Para esparcir miedo si sabe ―murmuró a regañadientes.

―Bueno, tal vez podemos usar Magia para asegurar su conservación ―respondió él entrecerrando sus orbes doradas.

―Necesitamos magos dispuestos a viajar y usar su Magia por largos períodos. Magos con mucho magoi, pero no son capaces de extraer energía del medio como Aladdín y Titus ―agregó―. Aladdín ―pensó ella bajando la mirada. El príncipe de Balbadd notó la añoranza en su voz, limitándose a permanecer en silencio.

―También le echo de menos ―. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y la miró― entiendo lo que sientes ahora...

―Lo sé, lo sé ―resopló frustrada y se llevó las manos a la frente―. Solo... Me da rabia no haber podido serle ayuda.

Alibaba frunció el ceño.

―Le preocupaba algo, yo lo sabía. Se le notaba en la cara, cuando estaba pensativo. Cada vez que le preguntaba solamente me sonreía y decía que no era nada.

―Sabes que es muy propio de él ―replicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¡Claro que sí! ―Alzó la voz― me duele tenerlo mejor, hace dos años que desapareció y a veces pienso que algo le ocurrió ¿Y si está muerto?

Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron de par en par.

― ¡Imposible! ¡Titus dijo que estaba vivo! ―Exclamó.

― ¿Pero hace cuánto fue eso? Hasta que yo misma no lo sienta, no creeré ―replicó con bajos ánimos.

Él solo se mantuvo en silencio, un claro indicio de que no lo sabía.

―Eso suponía ―ella suspiró.

El rukh rojo comenzó a clamar; Akai pensó que algo malo podría estar pasando. Casi en un instante esas aves carmesíes junto a las blancas se hicieron presentes delante de ambos y...

 ** _―Alibaba-kun, Akai... No pierdan las esperanzas, nunca lo hagan_** ―dijo una voz dulcemente.

― ¡¿Quién?!

 ** _―Soy yo. Aladdín_** ―respondió.

― ¡¿Aladdín?! ―Gritaron al unísono.

 ** _―Sí, pero antes debo contarles algo..._**

― ¿Contarnos? ¿Qué está pasando? ―Interrogó Akai frunciendo el entrecejo.

 ** _―Ya les explicaré todo_** ―informó, pero ellos apenas le entendieron.

―Aladdín, no escuchamos ―dijo Alibaba.

 ** _―Ya no hay tiempo, nos han encontrado. Sin embargo, a ella no... les dirá todo..._**

― ¿Pero a quién debemos buscar?

 ** _―Su nombre es..._**

Un silencio les congeló el corazón.

― ¿A-Aladdín? ―Tartamudearon.

 ** _―Te encontré_** ―murmuró una voz totalmente diferente.

Ambos saltaron del susto; aquella voz gélida y sombría les dio un escalofrío que jamás olvidarán.

―Ese no era Aladdín... Él está en peligro ―afirmó el de Balbadd.

―Lo salvaremos, lo protegeremos ―continuó la muchacha.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar al que ni siquiera el conocimiento de Arba llega...

―Logré comunicarme con Alibaba-kun y Akai ―comentó un joven de diecisiete años, usaba ropas blancas y celeste que combinaban con su pelo cobalto.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó una muchacha vestida de un blanco perlado, caracterizada por su mata rojiza corta como la gente de su raza.

―Sí, pero Arba-san nos descubrió.

―Eso no importa, después de todo le será difícil llegar a este lugar.

―Tienes razón, en el Territorio Oscuro estaremos bien... al menos por ahora. Tarde o temprano hallará la manera. Pero al menos a ella no la ha detectado, la transporté sin que se diera cuenta.

―Solo espero que esté bien hasta que la alcancemos ―acotó ella.

―Yo solo espero que no meta la pata ―suspiró él― buena suerte ―pensó sonriendo, rogando que la persona que era como su hermana estuviera segura…

―Hay que hacer algo.

―Primero hablas con Titus y Yunnan, sabrán que hacer ―propuso Alibaba― hasta puede que lo hayan sentido.

―Sí.

De repente una voz gritó:

― ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!

Apenas lo oyeron salieron de la habitación.

― ¡BASTA!

Lo primero que vieron fue la probable fuente del escándalo. Una muchacha que era detenida por dos guardias. Ella rondaba la misma edad de Akai, pero debido a su actitud podrían decir que hasta tenía menos de diez años. Algunos mechones blancos y negros, los cuales estaban despeinados cubrían su rostro impidiendo una vista de sus ojos. Estos provenían de su cabellera lacia que llegaba a los hombros y en la mitad de la cabeza estaba atada a un lazo rojo y negro. Sus manos pequeñas pero fuertes forcejeaban contra los guardias que le impedían ir a quien sabe dónde.

― ¿Sabes quién es? ―Le preguntó Alibaba.

―No lo sé... Pero... ―Respondió confundida.

Algo sentía en ella, algo que le llamaba la atención.

― ¡OIGAN! ―Exclamó la joven separando esos tres― nosotros nos encargaremos de ella ―ordenó.

―Pero Akai-sama...

La intrusa la miró de una forma un tanto extraña, como si la hubiese reconocido.

―Pero nada ―intervino Alibaba― vayan con la emperatriz Kougyoku y díganle que tenemos una invitada.

―Como ordene ministro ―contestaron ambos retirándose.

La desconocida se reincorporó apenas se soltó del agarre de esos hombres. Los fulminó con sus orbes negrísimas.

―Gracias por eso desconocidos ―dijo aquella joven sucediendo su kimono corto kimono magenta oscuro y celeste pálido. Las mangas de aquella vestimenta ocultaban sus pálidas manos, dejando apenas visibles las puntas de sus dedos―. Yo soy, espera, no doy mi nombre a desconocidos. Será mejor que busque a esas dos personas que Al quiere ver… Aunque creo que ya encontré a una.

― ¿Usted es Akai? ¿O mis oídos me engañaron?

―S-Sí ―asintió― ¿Acaso conozco a su amigo?

―No es solo un amigo ―corrigió irguiéndose.

― ¿Es tu novio? ―Preguntó Akai inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

―N-NO, JAMÁS PODRÍA SER MI NOVIO ¡¿ACASO QUIERES INCESTO?!

―Ah, entonces es de tu familia ―rio Alibaba.

―No es mi hermano… Pero lo es aquí… ―respondió señalando su pecho―. Soy unos años mayor que él, pero siempre actúa como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve

―Somos gente de confianza, dinos tu nombre ―insistió Alibaba.

―No hasta que me diga el suyo señor ―frunció el ceño.

―No soy tan viejo, así lo hace sonar como si lo fuera ―pensó algo molesto―. Soy Alibaba Saluja, el ministro del Imperio Kou ―contestó sonriente― ¿Y usted señorita?

―Soy Hovenia.

― ¡Es un gusto Hovenia-san! ―Ambos le tendieron sus manos.

La intrusa estrechó manos animadamente. Los otros dos se desviaron de la tonta conversación que los tres sostuvieron por unos minutos. Akai y Alibaba debatían las formas en las que el Imperio podría mejorar junto a sus ventajas y desventajas. Hovenia sonreía de oreja a oreja de solo escucharlos. Carraspeó un poco sin llamar la atención y juntó sus manos tras la espalda

―Parece que ambos están bien así que Al puede estar tranquilo ―pensó ella recordando lo que había pasado antes de llegar a Kou.

― ¿Quién es ese Al del que tanto hablas? ―interrogaron.

― ¡Mi hermano! ―exclamó― ya se los dije.

―Lo sabemos ―habló Akai― solo que si lo conociéramos lo recordaríamos.

―Bueno ―Ella sonrió― lo conocí a eso de un año, cuando el emperador de este lugar desapareció y Kougyoku-sama ascendió como gobernante ―explicó haciendo que ambos se congelaran.

― ¿Hace un año? ―pensaron ambos.

Aquellas ropas las reconocieron por ser las mismas de Kina, además, en cierto modo ese rostro era familiar. Claro, era ella la que acompañaba al rey de Kina hace tres años junto a Nanaumi. Empezaron a elaborar todo tipo de teorías hasta que se dignaron a preguntarle:

― ¿De dónde vienes?

― ¡Ah! De la Aldea Kouga, verán. Con todo esto de la guerra estaba preocupada por mi hermano que vive ahí. Ya saben, ellos pertenecen a Kou. Así que acabado todo fui a verlo y cuando me enteré mi tierra natal desapareció. Si se preguntan por ella lamentablemente no sé qué pasó ―Hizo una pequeña reverencia en signo de disculpa― ¿Responde a sus inquietudes?

―E-Eh, sí ―tartamudearon.

― ¡Ya veo! Empezamos a hacer especulaciones innecesarias ―Rio Alibaba nervioso.

―Mira, alguien muy importante para nosotros ―comenzó Akai.

―Muy importante ―hizo énfasis el rubio con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella carraspeó con un rubor en su rostro.

―Sí, eso. Él desapareció justo cuando tu isla lo hizo, como eres de allí supusimos que venías de ese lugar y tal vez del que tanto hablabas era él. ¡Al parecer nos dejamos llevar por nuestra imaginación! ―Ella estaba muy desilusionada, tenía la esperanza que esta chica les dijera que él estaba a salvo y que pronto se verían.

―Lamento romper tus esperanzas ―se dijo Hovenia a sus adentros― le prometí a Al que no me dejaría descubrir.

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaa u tenemos un cap nuevo a la vista.**

 **Ahora les traigo un nuevo personaje 7u7 (El momento que una gran amiga mía ansiaba ha llegado XDDDDD ya que el personaje se lo dedico por siempre apoyarme y escuchar las miles de ideas que se me ocurren para este fic 3) ¿Qué opinan de ella? Les cae bien, aunque guarda muchos secretos para Alibaba y Morgiana.**

 **Ahora... QUE VENGA EL SPOILER DE LA SEMANA**

 ** _―La extraño._**

 ** _―Ven conmigo a Kou para verla ―proferí inmediatamente._**

 ** _―No puedo._**

 ** _― ¿Por qué?_**

 **Lo único que puedo decirles es que es un flashback, quiénes están involucrados es trabajo de ustedes el descubrirlo :3**

 **Con esto me despido ^-^**

 **Noami-chan**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49** _Acerca de él_

 _Faltaba poco para que llevara a cabo mi misión. Ya me había despedido de todos, hasta incluso de mi némesis y mi preciado rey, sin embargo… Faltaba alguien más._

 _―_ _¡Al! ―Exclamé dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda― ¿Listo?_

 _―_ _C-Claro H-Hovenia…_

 _―_ _¿Qué pasa? ―Interrogué al ver su expresión― no me digas que estás nervioso._

 _―_ _N-No ―negó con la cabeza mirando hacia la derecha._

 _―_ _Miente ―pasó por mi mente._

 _―_ _Vamos, dilo ―insistí empujándolo con mi hombro― vaaaamos ―le sacudí el brazo._

 _―_ _Solo estaba pensando en… No, en nada ―bajó su tono de voz._

 _―_ _Pensabas en ella ¿No es así?_

 _―_ _Bueno ―juro que si me miente lo mataré y echaré a los fanalis― si, a decir verdad._

 _Él me sonrió como siempre lo hacía, frotándose la nuca con vergüenza._

 _―_ _¿Qué te atormenta? ―Pregunté sentándome en una roca― aún me queda unos minutos antes de partir así que vamos, desembuché ya ―di unas palmadas a un espacio a mi lado._

 _Este rio en voz baja y se colocó a mi lado, observó el cielo y dijo:_

 _―_ _La extraño._

 _―_ _Ven conmigo a Kou para verla ―proferí inmediatamente._

 _―_ _No puedo._

 _―_ _¿Por qué?_

 _―_ _Porque no._

 _―_ _¿Por qué no?_

 _―_ _Porque no Hovenia._

 _―_ _¡No te portes como mis padres! ¡Ya no soy una niñita que se traga lo primero que le dicen! ―Alcé la voz con enfado._

 _―_ _No quiero verla, eso es todo ―justificó._

 _―_ _No quieres verla, pero la extrañas, qué lógica._

 _Él juntó sus manos debajo de su barbilla, con los codos sobre sus pierdas._

 _―_ _Cierto, soy un idiota._

 _―_ _De los más grandes ―tararee._

 _―_ _Seguro me odia ―murmuró desviando la mirada_ ― debe de detestarme…

 _―_ _Te apuesto cien monedas de oro a que te ama tanto e incluso más que antes ―repliqué con arrogancia._

 _―_ _Ojalá tangas razón ―suspiró― yo… Yo._

 _Agitó su cabeza al detenerse, como si arrepintiera de decir algo._

 _―_ _Sea lo que quieras decir, dilo, estaré ausente por un rato y no creo que quieras hablar estos asuntos con otras personas ―dije cruzándome de piernas. Creo que esto tomará un rato ¿No lo creen? ― ¡Vamos! ¡Tenme confianza Al!_

 _―_ _Yo quiero estar con ella, quiero abrazarla y besarla hasta más no poder. Quiero estar a su lado… Pero… Pero no puedo, porque por mi culpa casi muere en Magnostadt y ahora puede que lo mismo vuelva a pasar. ¿Y si no logro salvarla esta vez? ¿Y si no tengo suficiente poder para hacerlo? Es por eso que me alejé, estamos en una guerra contra Arba. Una pelea en la que no quiero perderla. ¡Es tan frustrante! Hovenia… Vas a ir allá afuera y si te la encuentras, asegúrate que esté bien. Por favor, procura que este a salvo. Ella es una singularidad, la única que puede ver el rukh rojo. Es la guardiana del puente del destino y por ende muchos querrán lastimarla ahora más que nunca. ¡Por qué todo es tan complicado! Estar enamorado es muy difícil ¿Podrás hacerle este favor a un magi que se encuentra perdido?_

 _―_ _Al… ―Tomé sus manos― te juro que lo haré ¡Ánimo! Ustedes podrán estar juntos… Tal vez no ahora; sin embargo, cuando acabemos con esa mujer de Alma Toran podrán. Tu amor por ella podrá atravesar toda barrera y seguro que ese cariño que le tienes ella lo siente por ti. ¡Me aseguraré que esté bien! ―sonreí― hasta que nos volvamos a ver ¡Adiós!_

 _Él me miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, podía ver la impotencia y tristeza en sus ojos. Como odio esta situación._

― _Eres como un hermano para mí. Es por esa razón que no quiero que sufras. Me esforzaré para cumplir la misión que me encomendaste. ¡Tranquilo! Seguro que ella solo te gritará un poco, tú la abrazarás y le dirás cuánto la amas. Ella responderá a tus caricias y todo se solucionará ―silbé pícaramente._

 _Apretó su báculo con una mano, un brillo blanco le rodeó y a mis pies apareció la insignia de la estrella con ocho puntas. Mi viaje estaba por empezar._

 _―_ _Hasta pronto, Hovenia._

 _Todo se tornó blanco y aparecí en un palacio de muros bordó y columnas de jade, era el Imperio Kou._

 _―_ _¡Oye!_

 _Miré hacia atrás y dos hombres se me abalanzaron_

 _―_ _¡Maldición! Los guardias ¡Los olvidé! ―Grité corriendo con todas mis fuerzas―. ¡No puedo usar mi catana! ―Mustié enfadada considerando que me catalogarán como una amenaza._

 _―_ _¡Espera niña!_

 _―_ _¡Tengo veintidós! ―Me quejé sacándoles la lengua._

 _Uno de ellos me tomó desprevenida y me sostuvo del brazo para estamparme contra la pared._

 _―_ _Te recomendamos no resistirte ―me advirtió― no me gusta golpear jovencitas._

 _―_ _No me gusta golpear idiotas ―repliqué con una insolencia que no suelo sacar a la luz._

 _Ellos me hicieron millones de preguntas que no respondí mientras me llevaban ante la emperatriz Ren Kougyoku. En el camino a la sala de trono la voz de una mujer obligó a los guardias detenerse._

 _―_ _P-Pero, Akai-sama._

 _Akai, ese nombre alertó mis sentidos. Esa chica que estaba parada frente a mi coincidía con la descripción de Al. Un par de ojos verde agua, pelo anaranjado oscuro, ropas de Reim… Todo coincide con lo que él me dijo, obviamente sacando todos los elogios que le dio durante el retrato que me hacía de ella. Era ella, la persona que tengo que proteger hasta que Al llegue. No querrá verla, mas, yo sé que se encontrarán y si se demora demasiado yo la llevaré con él. Quiero que se reencuentren y que el corazón de Al vuelva a la vida._

―Hovenia, Hovenia, Hovenia ―exclamó una voz reiteradas veces.

―Ah, sí ―Me espabilé completamente.

―Estabas en la luna ―dijo Akai preocupada.

―Solo pensaba ―solté una ligera risilla.

―Llegamos con la emperatriz ―comentó Alibaba señalando la mujer de cabellos rosados sentada en un gran trono.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―La mayor le miró fijamente― ¿No vendrá de parte de ese hombre?

― ¡Para nada! Kougyoku, ella es Hovenia de Kina. Al parecer estuvo fuera de su isla antes de que esta desapareciera ―argumentó la de ojos verde agua.

―Déjenme hablar con ella a solas ―exigió pidiéndole a todo presente que se retire.

La soberana hizo un ademán con la mano pidiéndole acercarse, la joven así lo hizo y parada con entusiasmo le saludó:

― ¡Hola Kougyoku-chan! Hace tiempo no te veo.

―Lo mismo digo ―Esta le brindó una sonrisa― ya era hora de que Aladdín te enviara.

― ¡Sí! ¡Me aseguraré de tener todo bajo control para cuando ellos regresen!

―Ya no falta mucho ―La de Kou contempló el ventanal más cercano― espero que ellos lo arreglen todo. ¿En verdad estuvo bien no llevarse a Akai? No la pasó bien en este tiempo ―Entrecerró los ojos.

―Al le explicará todo a ella cuando llegue la hora. No quedaba otra, ella no estaba al tanto de nada y a diferencia de Al, A ella la necesitan viva, no necesita más protección de la que ya tiene.

―Ya veo ―Suspiró― por ahora hagamos como que nos conocemos hasta que llegue el día de confesar todo ¿Sí?

La de Kina observó la determinación y firmeza de la emperatriz.

― ¡Seguro! ―Hovenia abandonó la habitación para unirse a Alibaba y Akai que investigaban en la biblioteca del palacio― ¡HOLA! ―Saltó sobre ambos entusiasmada.

―Hola Hovenia-san ―saludó Akai.

―Solo dime Hovenia ―Soltó una risilla.


	50. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50**

 _Su opinión_

Al día siguiente Hovenia fue el tema de conversación entre Alibaba, Akai, Koumei y Kougyoku.

―Es algo sospechoso que apareciera de la nada ―comentó Alibaba.

― ¿Cómo es que entró en primer lugar? ―Cuestionó Akai.

―La seguridad de este palacio en muy fuerte ―afirmó Koumei poniendo su abanico contra su pecho.

―Es raro todo esto ―Kougyoku puso bajo la barbilla su mano― ¿o solo le estamos dando vueltas a algo sin importancia?

El propósito de la emperatriz era mantener la identidad de esa chica en secreto, por ende, debía quitar las dudas de sus amigos de alguna forma.

―Pero ¿Por qué decide aparecer en ese palacio, Kougyoku? ―La muchacha pelirroja se puso de pie.

―Quizás con la desaparición de su tierra supuso que la realeza tendría más información. Sobre todo, un perteneciente a la Alianza Internacional ―contestó el hermano mayor del monarca.

― ¡Aún sigue siendo extraño! ―Sentenció el de Balbadd.

― ¡Buenos días! ―Bostezó la persona que era el tema de conversación, todos se detuvieron en seco― ¿Eh? ¿Interrumpí algo?

―N-Nada ―Negaron nerviosos.

―Ah, está bien... ¡Muero de hambre! ―Pareció olvidar completamente aquel momento incómodo.

Comieron juntos en el comedor real donde les sirvieron gran variedad de delicias del país. Alibaba ya no podía meter nada más en su estómago, solo se echó sobre el respaldo de su asiento a punto de quedarse dormido.

―Alibaba no es bueno comer tanto ¡Te dará sueño! ―discutió Akai juntando algunos platos.

Un pequeño ronquido se escuchó mientras ellos hablaban, sus ojos se clavaron en Hovenia que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

―Parece que alguien más se pasó de comida ―Rio Kougyoku.

― ¡Hovenia! ―repitieron su nombre sacudiéndole de los hombros.

Ella se sobresaltó ante esto y se cayó de espaldas de la silla. Estiró su cuerpo por el suelo, al mismo tiempo que sus acompañantes sonreían de lo gracioso que era. Luego le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y a estirar las piernas. Al poco tiempo la soberana se retiró con su hermano para discutir algunos asuntos reales y, el príncipe de Balbadd decidió acompañarles.

―Así que quedamos solo las dos Akai-chan ―La de Kina dio unos saltos hacia delante, se volteó y agregó―: ¿Tienes novio? Escuché que sí...

― ¿Quién te dijo? ―Interrogó algo curiosa.

―Las sirvientas hablan de más ―mintió― en realidad fue tu novio ―pensó cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

―Sí, lo tengo... Espero que esté bien ―Se ganó un gesto confundido de la otra― como te contamos él está lejos, desapareció hace unos años. Le extraño mucho, pero espero que volvamos a vernos.

― ¿Y cómo es?

Ella hacía todo este interrogatorio para saber ambos lados de una misma relación. Tenía conocimiento de los fuertes sentimientos del magi, mas, no los que ella poseía por él. Quería asegurarse que la chica fuera merecedora de su hermano del alma.

―Es inteligente, buena persona, amable, cariñoso ―Desvió la mirada― algo pervertido. ¡Se pasa a veces! Cuando estoy con la guardia baja restriega su cara en mis pechos o lo atrapo viéndolos... Es algo molesto.

―Hay Al, más idiota no eres. Te espera una larga charla sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres ―se dijo a sus adentros sombríamente.

―Sin embargo ―Se llevó las manos al pecho― cuando me enfado por eso hace lo imposible para que lo perdone. Me abraza o me pone ojitos de cachorro abandonado ¡Lo hace tan tierno! Puede que suene tonto. Aunque, yo sé que es una gran persona que está ahí cuando lo necesito. ¡Por eso quiero ser su fuerza!

Hovenia se quedó perpleja ante sus palabras, pero ella era tal y como imaginaba. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo:

―Tranquila, estoy segura que ese deseo se cumplirá.

― ¿Tú crees? ―preguntó emocionada.

Ella asintió, aunque mentalmente agregó:

―Si Al sigue así de terco, lo jalaré de esa trenza que tiene hasta aquí ―Pensó en mil y una formas de traer a ese magi idiota devuelta a Kou―. Supongo que no se demorará mucho ―se dijo a sus adentros― si al final Arba lo descubrió, ellos se irán antes que les encuentre.

Repentinamente unos golpes en la puerta las desconcentró.

― ¿Hovenia-chan? ―Kougyoku asomó su cabeza por el umbral― ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―Le sonrió.

― ¡Claro Kougyoku-sama! ―Ella salió acompañada por la emperatriz.

― ¿Ocurrió algo?

―Escuché la voz de Aladdín ―le informó― dijo que en unos días irán a Qishan, debes estar ahí a toda costa. Tienen que reunirse.

Hovenia se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Tan pronto? Bueno, supongo que querrán escaparse antes que Arba llegue.

― ¿Arba-san?

―Cuando Al se comunicó con Alibaba-san y Akai-san esa mujer le descubrió. Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que avería cómo llegar a ellos. Su majestad Yamato dijo que haría un pequeño viaje con la isla para ver el mundo en la actualidad. Mientras tanto, yo me reuniría con Al, Morgiana-san y Hakuryuu-san. Pero Al nunca mencionó cuando sería eso, al parecer me lo haría saber. Esta fue se forma de hacerlo...

―En efecto ―La mayor juntó sus manos bajo las mangas de su kimono― en unos días Alibaba-chan irá para hacer negocios con otras ciudades, una de ellas es Qishan. Aprovecha esa oportunidad, sería demasiado sospechoso que fueras sola sin decirle a nadie ―Suspiró― esto es demasiado para mí.

― ¡Estoy feliz! Se ha vuelto fuerte emperatriz ―comentó felizmente.

―Gracias, todo es gracias a ustedes ―Cerró los ojos― Alibaba-chan iba a hablar con Akai-chan para que le acompañara. ¿Qué tal si nos unirnos a la conversación?

― ¡Haré lo que sea para ir con ellos! ―determinó corriendo devuelta al cuarto donde estaba antes, Kougyoku le seguía a un ritmo más lento― ¡ALIBABA-SAN! ―Abrió la puerta de golpe.

― ¡HOVENIA! No hagas eso así de repente ―Se reincorporó del susto.

― ¡Quiero ir con ustedes a Qishan!

― ¿En serio? ―Inquirieron al unísono― pensamos que no te interesaban esas cosas.

― ¡¿Eh?! C-Claro que sí ―Rio nerviosamente― hasta podría ayudarlos con la administración de Kou ―luego agregó mentalmente―: qué idiota, no entiendo nada y hago esto. Bien, bien ¡disimula! ¡D-I-S-I-M-U-L-A!

Ambos la miraban intrigados hasta que ella carraspeó y se integró a la conversación.

― ¿No sabía que Hovenia se interesara en cosas como esas? ―comentó Alibaba estando a solas con Akai― es una persona más bien ruda.

―Acabamos de conocerla, es normal que nos sorprendamos ―replicó la muchacha.

―Supongo. ¿Qué opinas de ella?

― ¡Es muy agradable! ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Es que... siento que oculta algo ―Alibaba suspiró― supongo que se debe a que es de Kina.

―Desde la llamada de Aladdín todos estamos inquietos ―La joven cerró los ojos― me pregunto quién era esa persona.

El otro le miró intrigado.

―La persona que explicaría todo ―aclaró― dijo que alguien vendría, que ella nos diría todo.

Hubo en breve silencio entre ellos, después de un rato se miraron asombrados y sacaron una conclusión:

― ¿Y si es Hovenia? Ella apareció justo después de eso ―Akai juntó sus manos y las apoyó sobre la rodilla.

― ¿Tú crees? Lo dudo, si fuera ella nos habría dicho algo. Pero es una posibilidad, quizá por eso no me convence.

― ¡Es por eso que debemos estar atentos! ―determinó Akai.

― ¡Tenemos que esforzarnos en encontrar a Aladdín! ―exclamó el de Balbadd.

Unos días después Akai, Alibaba y Hovenia partieron de Kou a Qishan para hacer unas negociaciones con el señor feudal de la ciudad. Los trámites no fueron duraderos o tediosos, es más, hasta les pareció sencillo. El señor se mostraba abierto a las propuestas y entusiasmado las aceptaba. Tomó la iniciativa muy rápido. Una vez firmados los papeles y documentos correspondientes ellos decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad.

―Recuerdo esto como si fuera ayer. Aladdín y Morgiana, a ambos los conocí aquí ―comentó nostálgico.

Hovenia miraba a todos lados con orbes inquietos, emocionada por algo a lo que Akai y Alibaba desconocía.

―Me voy a reunirme con unos amigos ―Sonrió Hovenia― estaré en las afueras de la ciudad. Si quieren luego pueden unirse a nosotros.

Ella trotó hacia un camino y se perdió en una curva. Los dos se quedaron viendo en esa dirección.

―Oye... ―Alibaba empujó su hombro― ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

― ¿Te refieres a seguirla y averiguar todo de una vez? ―preguntó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

―Me leíste la mente.

 **N/A**

 **Heyyy heyyy heeyyyyy XD**

 **¿Qué cuentan?**

 **Hovenia intentando no dejarse descubrir XDDDD se viene el rencuentro pronto 7u7 jejejejeje muchas gracias por el apoyo Mitsuki ^-^ siempre estás ahí comentando y me dan ánimos. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Hoy no tengo mucho para decir xD jajajajaja**

 **Con eso me despido 7u7**

 **Noami-chan**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Capítulo 51**

 _Reencuentro_

Ambos chocaron puños y comenzaron el plan de espionaje. Se demoraron unos minutos en alcanzar a Hovenia, después de eso mantuvieron tres metros de distancia mientras ella corría y ellos caminaban. Dobló a la izquierda, atravesó varios arbustos tropicales que ellos tuvieron que apartar con sus manos para no golpearse las caras.

― ¡Hola! ―Saludó la muchacha de Kina a esos supuestos amigos.

Continuaron avanzando y se metieron entre un matorral de hojas espesas y grandes que los mantenían a salvo.

― ¡Hovenia! ―Exclamó un muchacho acercándose a ella.

―Hola Hovenia.

―Hovenia-dono.

Ellos fijaron sus miradas en las cuatro personas, sin embargo, no podían verles bien por la distancia.

― ¡Bien Al! ¡Tú y yo! ¡Pelea! ―Alzó la voz la de Kina señalando al joven de pelo azul.

―Me parece bien ―respondió ente tomando distancia.

Los otros dos se alejaron más, por lo que ni siquiera eran capaces de identificarles. Hovenia y Al se ubicaron a unos metros de distancia, contaron tres y comenzó el duelo. Ella con su espada retenía el báculo del otro, que luego le lanzó una serie de ataques que ella con éxito esquivaba.

―Parece un mago ―susurró la de ojos verde agua.

―Y uno fuerte ―completó el de Balbadd.

La batalla fue un mero intercambio de ataques mágicos demasiado poderosos por parte del chico y de defensa de Hovenia, junto a algunos ataques directos con la vaina de su espada.

―El rukh rojo... Está emocionado ―comentó asombrada― debo admitir que ese chico pelea muy bien ¿Quién será?

Algo le atraía, le llamaba la atención de esa persona. El muchacho del que hablaban desapareció de sus ojos, Hovenia parecía desorientada. Moviendo su cabeza, buscándole sin bajar la guardia. Pero él reapareció apuntando un extremo de su báculo contra su cuello.

―Veo que has ganado ―sonrió la de Kina― felicidades Al.

―Gracias, solo debes aumentar sus reflejos ―replicó Al alejando su bastón de ella.

― ¡Buen trabajo! para que recuperen energías.

El de pelo cobalto tomó dos manzanas, miró hacia atrás y caminó en dirección de los espías. Al principio estuvieron por retirarse. Mas, al ver el rostro de la persona que se les acercaba, salieron de su escondite.

― ¿Quieren comer alguna Alibaba-kun, Akai? ―Ofreció sonriente.

― ¡A... ALADDÍN! ―Gritaron ambos de alegría.

Frente a ellos estaba la persona que tanto buscaron.

―Oye Al, esa es mía ―reprochó Hovenia quitándole una de las frutas de las manos.

Aladdín soltó una carcajada y dijo:

―Te importa más la comida.

―Qué esperabas Al, me diste buena pelea ―dio un mordisco.

El otro no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

―He estado observándolos a los dos ―dijo el magi― Alibaba haciendo funcionar una compañía de comercio para hacer la vida de la gente mejor y Akai ayudando a Kougyoku. Estoy muy feliz por ambos ―Sonrió carismáticamente.

― ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Así que estabas vigilándonos! ―Rio Alibaba― ¡Mírate! ¡Estás más estirado! ―apoyó su codo en su amigo.

― ¡Eres demasiado alto! ―Se quejó Akai tratando de ponerse de puntas de pies.

Cuanto más lo veía más ganas tenía de abrazarlo tan fuerte que ya no le dieran los brazos para hacerlo.

―Aun así, sigo siendo el mismo. Je, je.

― ¡Alibaba! ¡Akai!

― ¡Morgiana! ¡Es Morgiana! ―Chillaron.

El de Balbadd fue a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, la fanalis se limitaba a sonreír como nunca antes.

―Ha pasado tiempo Alibaba-dono ―saludó Hakuryuu.

Alibaba se separó de la fanalis, recordó ese momento en el que se enfrentaron. El silencio atravesó el momento de alegría.

―Hakuryuu, tus piernas... Yo lo siento ―bajó la mirada.

―No, yo también te hice algo. Te maté ―objetó conteniendo el llanto que los demás se avecinaban.

Alibaba solo sonrió y estrechó la mano de su amigo.

―Tienes mucho que explicar ―se quejaron Akai y Alibaba cruzados de brazos.

―Sí, sí... Pero ahora ¡Vamos! ―comenzó a arrastrar a todos hacia delante, se acercó al apodado "Al" y le expresó al oído―: tú y ella deben hablar a solas.

Todos los demás preguntaban si ellos vendrían a lo que la joven respondía que ya les alcanzarían. Todos menos el de Balbadd comprendieron lo que pasaba, dejando de insistir.

Solo quedaron ellos dos.

Akai con la mirada fija en el celaje azul.

Aladdín pensativo, como si no supiera que hacer ya.

Las palabras querían salir, más por mucho que lo intentarán ambos, no hacían.

Para ella era demasiado, quería abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que estaba acumulado con los años. Sin embargo, recordaba que por mucho tiempo no estuvo para él, cuando más la necesitaba. Entonces la tristeza le asaltó el corazón y el pensamiento de haber perdido el lugar a su lado la torturaba. Mucho más teniéndolo ahí, a unos pasos, tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Ella decidió ir con los demás. El magi la siguió con la mirada, mientras ella avanzaba. Dijo en voz baja:

―Perdóname, porque cuando más lo necesitaste... Yo no ―pausó su voz, tragó saliva con dificultad― estuve ahí ―continuó apartando las hojas del arbusto.

De repente, pisadas enérgicas y rápidas a las cuales las que no prestó atención iniciaron al momento en el que ella puso un pie fuera del lugar. Sintió una mano en su hombro jalándola hacia atrás; retrocediendo sobre sus pasos bruscamente. Dos brazos la rodearon, el propietario continuaba a sus espaldas.

Simplemente no lo entendía, pero una sensación que añoraba estaba volviendo; una sensación que solo tenía estando en sus brazos.

―Yo te extrañé, te extrañé tanto Akai ―murmuró el mago con un tono que nunca había oído en él. Una tormenta de sentimientos se dio a conocer en aquellas pequeñas y dulces palabras que la liberaron de una gran carga, una que hace tiempo le atormentaba.

―Aladdín ―tartamudeó. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de aquellas lagunas verdes―. Aladdín, Aladdín, Aladdín, Aladdín...

― ¿Si? ―Preguntó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

―Te eché de menos idiota, idiota, eres un idiota por todo ¡Pensé que estabas muerto, que te habían hecho algo! ―Sollozaba tratando de sonreír sin éxito.

―Prometo no hacerlo otra vez, no tendría valor para estar de nuevo lejos de ti―le respondió con una sonrisa.

―No te vayas ―le rogó ella.

―Nunca lo haría ―contestó sin tener que pensarlo.

―Más te vale porque si no juro que te encontraré pase lo que pase. Aunque infrinja cualquier estúpida norma que Sinbad imponga ―dijo aún sin poder controlar el llanto.

―Te quiero demasiado, creo que no aguantaría volver a separarme de ti ¡Qué cursi soy! ―dijo Aladdín hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro, pudiendo sentir el aroma de la joven.

―Se te pegó lo empalagoso ―murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Para Akai su compañía era lenitiva. ¿Qué importaba si un dolor agonizante la destrozaba? A su lado, todo malestar se desvanecía. Aunque no se aplicaba solo para ella, para el magi, la muchacha era su luz y esperanza; una de las principales razones para vivir y continuar con la frente en alto.

Akai se separó para entrelazar sus dedos con los del mago tímidamente.

―Aladdín, prométeme que contaras conmigo para que sea ―expresó frunciendo el ceño.

Aladdín le sonrió como siempre y apoyó su frente sobre la suya.

―Te lo juro ―respondió disfrutando del calor de sus manos

―Sí.

―Ahí está la sonrisa que extrañaba ―dijo él dulcemente.

Akai no puedo evitar sonreír mucho y más, de una forma atolondrada que hizo reír a Aladdín.

― ¡Basta! ―Exclamó golpeando débilmente su brazo.

―No puedo evitarlo, a veces te ves de una forma graciosa y un tanto linda ―explicó.

― ¡Eres un tonto!

―Pero soy **tu tonto** ―replicó sonriendo con carisma.

―Eh... Eh... ―Apenas dijo avergonzada― ¡IDIOTA! ―Le gritó.

Él simplemente soltó una carcajada y la empujó en un cálido y confortable abrazo; Akai le correspondió más que feliz de poder volverle a ver.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaa  
**

 **Ese momento donde vez que 11 de tus compas repitieron y sabes que ya nada será lo mismo :'u *insertar música fúnebre***

 **Cambiando de tema!**

 **La cosa se pone ROMANTICA COMO PARA LLORAR (ok no) esto lo tenía escrito desde hace 16364837483 millones de años luzz. Así que espero que lo disfruten °u°  
**

 **Y ahora les tiraré un spoiler de lo que pasará luego 7u7  
**

 ** _―Morgiana y Alibaba serán felices juntos ―expresó viendo a la feliz pareja riendo._**

 ** _―También lo seremos nosotros ―agregó Aladdín._**

 ** _―Eso, eso espero ―murmuró._**

 **Con esto me despido por hoy 7u7**

 **Noami-chan**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Capítulo 52**

 _Propuesta_

―Hay cosas que no sabemos ¿Verdad Aladdín? ―inquirió Akai preocupada.

Sus orbes azulados reflejaban cierta seriedad que la inquietó.

―Por fin se han percatado de lo importante que eres para reescribir el rukh.

― ¿Reescribirlo?

―Sí, verás. Sinbad tiene ese objetivo, reescribir el rukh para que sus ideales coincidan y para eso necesita mi poder. Sin embargo, no puede hacer nada si no te tiene. Él no sabía nada de esto hasta hace tres años, cuando Arba, logró acceder a esta información que ignoró por muchos siglos. Si ellos modifican el rumbo del destino necesitarán un rukh que les siga. Si el rukh blanco sigue la voluntad de Salomón, mientras que el rumbo sigue el de Sinbad eso puede causar un gran desastre. No sé qué podría pasar. No es algo que haya ocurrido antes...

Akai se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

―Entonces, si no pueden reescribir el rukh blanco, lo que hagan con el rukh rojo va a ser en vano.

―Exacto ―coincidió― nos necesitan a ambos ―él atrajo su cabeza a su pecho― por eso tuve que alejarme ¿Lo entiendes? Fue para protegerte, en Reim y Kou no podrían hacerte nada, te necesitan viva a diferencia de mí...

―Sí ―asintió cerrando sus ojos, abrazándose más al magi― no vas a morir, ellos te preferirán vivo que muerto ―Tembló―. Ambos somos...

―Las llaves del destino ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ―continuó.

―Ugo y tu padre lo hicieron ―le tendió una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, pero más que nada, para darse a sí misma paz interna.

―Ahora Akai, vamos a festejar con los demás ―le dio un beso en la nariz.

En una taberna de Qishan los jóvenes celebraban el reencuentro. Todos bebían felizmente, chocando copas y riendo con las mejillas coloradas. Alibaba se negó a probar ni un trago hasta que le dijera lo que sentía a Morgiana. No quería acabar ebrio para pasar vergüenza en un intento fallido de proponerle matrimonio. Ella aceptó gustosamente su respuesta y ambos comenzaron a bailar de alegría. El ambiente era jovial y pacífico, hace tiempo no pasaban un buen rato como este. Aladdín le brindaba ánimos a Hakuryuu, al que Akai no comprendía del todo, y solo conseguía que el de Kou se enfadara mucho más. El rukh rojo se alborotó, atraídos por el amor de Alibaba y Morgiana. Una tenue luz los abrazó mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

Akai sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos estaban presenciado algo hermoso. Aladdín aplaudió junto a los demás con suma euforia. Este extrañado por la mirada de la muchacha preguntó:

― ¿Ocurre algo?

―Ambos... Ambos están brillando ―explicó en sencillez.

― ¿Eh? ―Inclinó una cabeza para un lado desentendido.

El magi no podía ver ese rukh. Le había hablado del brillo alguna que otra vez, pero era difícil de imaginar el escenario. Así que tomó la mano del joven y concentró su poder para que al menos unos momentos pudieran ver el mismo rukh.

― ¿Ves? ―Sonrió más― a eso me refiero.

―Ya entiendo de que hablabas, es genial ―asintió aferrándose a ella― pero es una lástima que no puedas ver las rukhs blancas, están muy felices.

Akai apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

― ¿A sí? ―Ella cerró sus ojos imaginándoselas.

Mas al abrirlos pudo verlas, rio ante ello.

―Has hecho una de las tuyas ―comentó.

― ¿Qué puedo decirte? Hiciste esto por mí, me toca devolverla.

―Rukh blanco y rojo, son hermosos ―dijo Akai.

― ¿Alguna vez ese brillo nos rodeó? ―Interrogó él extrañado.

―E-Eh... B-Bueno una vez o dos ―contestó sonrojada, recordando el momento que se reencontrarse tanto en Magnostadt como en Qishan.

― ¿Y qué significa?

―Significa que se formó un lazo que perdurará por la eternidad. Morgiana y Alibaba serán felices juntos ―expresó viendo a la feliz pareja riendo.

―También lo seremos nosotros ―agregó Aladdín.

―Eso, eso espero ―murmuró sosteniendo una avecilla con su dedo. Silbó unos momentos, aleteando sus pequeñas y carmines alas―. Me alegro mucho por ellos, se ven tan felices ―dijo con aires de nostalgia.

Aladdín miró fijamente a la persona frente a él y habló:

―Siempre fueron el uno para el otro, solo ellos no lo notaban.

―Qué envidia... Quisiera tener un romance tan tierno, ¡y que me propongan matrimonio de esa forma! ―Sonrió como tonta de tan solo imaginarse con Aladdín de esa forma.

De repente ella se dio cuenta de que el magi se le había quedado mirando. Movió la cabeza a diferentes direcciones pensando que se distrajo con otra cosa.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

El otro avergonzado desvió la mirada, de alguna forma la curiosa expresión de la chica lo había hecho sonrosar bastante.

―N-No, estoy bien ―se apresuró a decir.

Recordó entonces esas palabras de su amigo:

 _"Tienes que ser valiente ¡Atrévete! ¿Qué vas a perder? Si no tomas la iniciativa estarás tan estancado como Yamuraiha y maestro. No vas a perder nada, todo lo que le des a ella lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos."_

Tenía que hacer algo, la amaba de una forma que nunca había experimentado. Sus sentimientos por ella eran increíblemente fuertes y siempre lo torturaban cuando le dirigía la mirada, mucho más cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Estuvo aguantando mucho tiempo, pero ya... Ya no podía, iba a terminar aquello que dejó hace tres años.

Respiró y exhaló hondamente.

―En realidad si pasa algo ―habló repentinamente de una manera que llamó a atención de la joven.

El nerviosismo que le causó esa declaración la inquietó, movía disimuladamente sus pies para descargar la tensión de alguna forma.

― ¿En serio? ―Disimulaba que todo estaba bien― ¿Qué es lo que...?

Se detuvo al ver que él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

― ¿Qué le pasa? Se ve extraño... ¿Estará bien?... ―Pensó fugazmente antes de que eso pasara...

Notó que la distancia se acortaba más y más. Akai podía sentir la respiración del magi en su propio rostro. Los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron, cada vez más cerca le era más fácil admirar sus orbes cobalto. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, mientras que los otros se entrecerraban.

―Akai, ya no puedo contenerme más... ―Le susurró antes de que pudiera reaccionar a sus acciones.

Ya era tarde si quería apartarse o detenerle. Sus labios estaban sobre los de ella. Aladdín acarició su rostro, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Solo se quedó paralizada, apenas pudo asimilarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus labios la cubrieron gentilmente, con cierto vigor e imponencia. Apenas podía describirse el sentimiento que abundaba en ellos. Después de unos momentos le correspondió torpemente. Akai rozó su mejilla y recorrió aquel cabello azul alborotado. Los dedos le pasaron por los cabellos de su nuca donde su trenza iniciaba.

Las miradas repentinamente se centraron en ellos, al principio en silencio. Solo esbozando sonrisas cómplices por aquello que estaban presenciando.

Aquellos segundos parecieron eternos, un momento que solo era de ambos. La gente desapareció, solo eran ella y él. Se separaron en busca de aire para sus pulmones. Aladdín se volvió a inclinar para besar su mejilla con el objetivo de sacarla de sus pensamientos. Ella se sobresaltó, el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más obvio.

―Esto es muy penoso ―articuló completamente roja tapando su rostro― Aladdín.

Él apoyó su frente sobre la suya.

―Esto siento por ti, no hacen falta las palabras para probarlo... Te amo y un día te haré mi esposa.

El muchacho formó sonrisa tranquila como victoriosa en sus comisuras, la miró con un brillo afable esperando una respuesta.

―Esperaré ansiosa ese día ―Contestó apoyándose en su hombro.

Él rodeó sus brazos en su cintura. Los presentes comenzaron a gritar eufóricos, aplaudiendo y silbando.

― ¿Por qué hacemos estas cosas frente a todos? ―Cuestionó Akai completamente abrumada.

― ¡Porque el mundo sabrá cuánto te amo!

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaaaaa**

 **Si, si, siiii alakai para todos! XD fangirls pueden gritar a gusto 7u7 que hubo beso y les daré más de ellos en los siguientes caps.**

 **Jejeje doy créditos a mi amiga Yumiko44 (ese es su user de wattpad XD no tiene fanfiction u.u)** **quien estuvo dandome una mano con lo del beso, oye Yumikooo te acuerdas de esto? XDDDDDDDD ella sabé lo que pasó cuando se escribió esta escena como borrador. Aun me rio de eso y ella solo debe querer golpearme, pero así es la vida (?**

 **Sin más preambulos les dejo un pequeño spoiler para que no se mueran al esperar el siguiente...**

 _ **―P-P-P-PERVERTIDO ―Gritó sacándoselo de encima.**_

 ** _Todos despertaron estrepitosamente._**

 **―Perdonameeee ―se lamentó abrazándola por los hombros― es muy difícil**

 ** _matar viejos hábitos._**

 **Ok esto deja mucho que decir, haganse sus ilusiones y piensen que pasará** ** _._** **No todo será color de rosas por mucho tiempo, tengánlo en cuenta.**

 **Me despido ^-^**

 **Noami-chan**


	53. Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53** _  
_

 _Cómo se conocieron_

― ¡Alibaba te mato! ―Se dijo Akai a sus adentros.

La persona en cuestión no paraba de roncar y estampar su mano en la cara de los demás. Por culpa de eso ella se despertó quién sabe a qué hora. Murmuró un insulto a regañadientes, armando una nota mental de vengarse luego. Se volteó dándole la espalda. Suspiró cansada y miró al magi que dormía a su lado con un brazo alrededor suyo. Al principio la idea de dormir los cinco juntos; Hovenia, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdín y ella, sonaba muy bien. Pero, con lo molesto que es el rubio, prefería dormir sola o únicamente con la persona que responde sus sentimientos. Notó que a quien contemplaba frunció el ceño. Su expresión era como esas que tienes durante un mal sueño. Enseguida sacó conclusiones sobre lo que le perturbaba. Se movió un poco hacia él rodeando sus propios brazos a su alrededor. Acarició su cabeza disfrutando el agradable aroma de su persona. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven de Alma Toran.

―Qué alivio ―pensó cerrando los ojos.

Sintió como se acercaba el otro, abrió sus orbes para verlo con la cara hundida entre sus pechos. En circunstancias normales gritaría, aunque, hoy era la excepción. Se sonrojó puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto. Ella no le permitía esas conductas, solo una o dos veces la tomó por sorpresa. Aun así, le parecía tierno, a veces podía ser adorable como un niño de diez años.

Al día siguiente Akai despertó con la sensación de tener algo encima de ella. Trató de desplazar sus brazos hasta que se espabiló. Se percató de que Aladdín estaba literalmente sobre ella abrazado a su cintura. Al igual que la noche anterior su cara permanecía en el mismo sitio. El magi soltó un bostezo y dijo medio dormido:

―Qué suave ―sonrió de oreja a oreja y restregó su cara en esa zona.

―P-P-P-PERVERTIDO ―Gritó sacándoselo de encima.

Todos despertaron estrepitosamente. Se los puso al tanto de la situación mientras Akai se moría de la vergüenza. Se encontraba muy enfadada rechazando cualquier disculpa de su pareja.

―Perdonameeee ―se lamentó abrazándola por los hombros― es muy difícil matar viejos hábitos, además eres hermosísima. ¡Cómo resistirme!

―Tal vez... ―murmuró ella ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mago.

― ¡Lo tomaré como un sí! ―Sonrió apretando su agarre en ella.

―Todo lo que empieza bien acaba bien ―comentó Alibaba abandonando la habitación con Morgiana.

― ¡Obviamente! ―Hovenia los siguió y acotó antes de irse―: ¡Al! Akai es tal y como me la describiste ―soltó una risa.

― ¿Le hablaste de mí?

―Tal vez demasiado ―respondió.

― ¿Cómo se conocieron?

―Fue en Kina, cuando Mor, Hakuryuu y yo desaparecimos ―explicó comenzando a relatarle la historia...

 _Apenas nos habíamos liberado de Arba caí de rodillas, me dolía todo el cuerpo._

 _― ¡Aladdín! ―Mor-san y Hakuryuu se acercaron a mí alarmados._

 _―Tranquilos, estaré bien... Solo necesito descansar ―les dije respirando hondo._

 _―Será mejor que te llevemos a mi palacio ―indicó el rey de Kina Takeruhiko Yamato― hasta que te recuperes deja que nosotros cuidemos de ti._

 _Así fue como acabé en una cama del palacio oriental de Kina. Algunas veces al día entraba alguna señorita que servía en el lugar a tratar mis heridas y a veces Hakuryuu venía también para chequear con Zagan que todo estuviera bien. Mor-san comenzó a entrenar con los leones rojos y a preguntarles sobre su tierra natal, mientras que Hakuryuu se fortalecía en combates contra Yamato-san. Yo, por otro lado, apenas me estaba recuperando. Ellos preferían que no empleara mi magia para curar mis heridas y descansara, lo que realmente necesitaba. ¡Pero era muy aburrido! Apenas pasó una semana desde que desaparecimos de los ojos de todos, de los de Akai. No paraba de pensar en ella y en cómo estaba. Mas, estaba seguro de que se encontraba a salvo, sentía su rukh tan vivaz como siempre. Me desplomé en el lecho con el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos. Solo meditaba en qué podría ocurrir luego. Había tanto que quería hacer antes de reaparecer con todos. Planeaba ir a ver a la Madre Dragón para poder aprender más sobre cada rincón de la magia._

 _Unos pequeños toques en mi puerta llamaron mi atención, me reincorporé lentamente. Solté un quejido ya que mis heridas aún no estaban del todo cerradas, en ocasiones sangraban con el más mínimo movimiento. Qué bueno este no era el caso._

 _― ¡Permiso!_

 _―Pase ―dije sin reconocer la autora de la voz tras la puerta._

 _― ¡Hola! ―La señorita de cabellos negros y blancos sonrió de oreja a oreja― ¡Soy una de las protectoras de su majestad! Mi nombre es Hovenia._

 _― ¡Ah! Te recuerdo, creo que una vez nos vimos ¿verdad?_

 _―Sí, hace una semana. En ese momento le vi muy débil, es bueno que esté bien. Es un gusto conocerle Aladdín-sama._

 _― ¿Sama? ―Incliné ligeramente mi cabeza, qué chica más extraña._

 _Ella asintió como si fuera una obvia respuesta._

 _―Usted es superior en cuanto a rango, no solo por ser un magi ¡Es un príncipe!_

 _―Era un príncipe, mi tierra fue destruida hace tiempo ―le corregí inmediatamente._

 _Hovenia dio un paso al frente cerrando la puerta tras ella._

 _―Lo sé, su majestad me contó todo y lamento lo que ha pasado ―Hizo una reverencia― pero para mí sigue siendo de la realeza._

 _―Eres rara._

 _―Lo dice el magi de otro mundo hijo de nuestro dios ―tarareó tomando asiento en la orilla de mi cama._

 _Comencé a rearme repentinamente, definitivamente no era el tipo de persona que te encuentras todos los días. Debo admitir que es muy, muy simpática._

 _―El rey me contó un poco sobre tu situación, aunque no lo entiendo con claridad ―Soltó una risilla avergonzada._

 _A partir de ese día Hovenia veía a diario a charlar hasta que me recuperé. Resulta ser que nos llevamos mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque a veces tiene sus riñas con Nanaumi. Ellas tienen algún tipo de enemistad que se originó cuando eran niñas, realmente no sé qué fue lo que las dividió._

 _― ¡Hola Aladdín-sama! ―Hovenia apareció detrás mío de un salto._

 _―Se supone que somos amigos así que llámame de otra manera ―insistí._

 _―Mmm... ¿Qué tal Al? ―sugirió con una sonrisa._

 _― ¿Al?_

 _Ella asintió varias veces._

 _― ¡Al te queda mejor! Aladdín es muy largo y raro ―reprochó ella._

 _―B-bien ―Rasqué mi nuca ante el malhumor de Hovenia, creo que no estoy acostumbrado a los apodos._

 _Resulta ser que nos hicimos buenos amigos muy rápido. Tenía una familia muy numerosa, exactamente cuatro hermanos imperativos. En alguna que otra ocasión me invitó a comer a su casa._

 _― ¿Qué le pasa hoy a Hovenia? ―interrogó Hakuryuu al verla tan enfadad._

 _―Discutiendo con Nanaumi-oneesan otra vez ―contesté._

 _― ¿Hacemos algo? ―preguntó Mor-san._

 _―Creo que es lo mejor, si no acabará todo como la última vez ―Cerré los ojos pensando en los estragos de la última pelea entre ellas― ¡Vamos Mor-san!_

 _Ellas seguían gritándose la una a la otra por algún asunto trivial por el que no prestamos mucho interés. Morgiana tomó a Nanaumi de un hombro y la jaló lejos, pero Hovenia no decidió calmarse. Es más, iba en dirección a su enemiga para continuar con esa charla no muy amistosa. Solté un suspiró y cargué a mi amiga como si fuera un saco sobre uno de mis hombros. Ella pataleaba como una pequeña niña y exigía para que la soltara._

 _― ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES HE DICHO!_

 _―No hasta que aprendas a comportarte ―repliqué sentándola en el suelo._

 _―Aun así ―Se cruzó de brazos y piernas― soy la mayor y deberías tenerme respeto._

 _―Alguien de veinte años con una actitud de tres ―Solté una ligera risa ubicándome frente a ella._

 _― ¡No es justo! ¡Ella empezó!_

 _―Y tú la seguiste ―argumenté― te rebajaste a su nivel, entonces._

 _―Bueno... ―Infló sus mejillas avergonzada al juzgar por el color de su rostro― me hizo enfadar._

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Heyyyyy XD qué cuentan?**

 **AL FIN FANFICTION ME DEJA PUBLICAR ACÁ OMGG SHJHFGHHGGFGFJGFJ**

 **Dejando eso de lado XD les contaré algo que me pasó hace una semana por ahí...**

 **Ese momento donde publicas el cap 52, tu mejor amiga lo lee y te dice:**

 _ **Yumiko: Si no supiera lo que pasa en el próximo cap estaría pidiendo spoiler...**_

 **Me tira el spoiler que supone que vendrá y resulta que no acierta y eso no es lo que pasó en este cap 7u7 y...**

 _ **Yumiko: Entonces... Spoiler! :v**_

 ** _Yo: Y que haras si no te doy spoiler?_**

 ** _Yumiko: Sabes que el martes nos volveremos a ver..Sabes que se donde vives..._**

 **Uhhhh qué miedo XDDDDD (noten que con esto me mato de risa u) Luego de eso hablamos del fic y pos se me ocurrió como acabarlo, digamos que ya sé más o menos cuántos caps faltan para el final. Digamos que entramos en la última etapa del fic, pero estaré por aquí por un buen rato. ¡No se me depriman!  
**

 **Ahora para arreglar los 3 un spoiler para que se maten pensando en lo que pasará XD  
**

 ** _― ¡Al igual que Alibaba-kun no cambiaste en nada! ―comentó el magi alegremente._**

 ** _― ¡ES MENTIRA! ―gritaron los dos príncipes iracundos._**

 ** _―Ya, ya déjenlo en paz ―intervino la muchacha pelirroja― hizo su esfuerzo ―Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza._**

 **Con esto me retiro que mañana tengo escuela /3**

 **Noami-chan _  
_**


	54. Capítulo 54

**Capítulo 54**

 _Bienvenido Neo_

Una vez devuelta en el Imperio Kou, Kougyoku pareció estar muy molesta con Aladdín por siquiera avisarle como se encontraban allá en Kina.

―Así que sabías lo que pasaba Kougyoku ―dijo Alibaba.

―Sí, pero no podía decir nada ―comenzó la emperatriz― no sabía si nos estaban observando, solo pude saber que ellos estaban bien cuando Hovenia apareció ―Suspiró― inmediatamente supe que Aladdín la envió al palacio, fue como la señal para que luego ellos volvieran ―Miró a Hovenia y le tendió una sonrisa― Hakuryuu-chan estaba preocupado porque surgieron varias rebeliones contra él al mismo tiempo. Tuvimos que tomar precauciones contra Sinbad ―Ninguno se mostró asombrado por oír ese nombre, menos Alibaba―. Hakuryuu-chan me dijo que dependiendo lo que pasara en la charla de Aladdín y Sinbad las cosas cambiarían.

―Y soportaste la verdad todo este tiempo... ¡Genial Kougyoku! ―exclamó Akai orgullosa de la mujer frente a ella.

―Bueno, soy un miembro de la familia Ren, ¡¿qué esperaban?! ―Sonrió jovialmente.

―Al parecer ni siquiera en mi confiaron para decírmelo...

― ¿Eh? ¡NEO! ―Akai se sobresaltó al verlo parado detrás de ellos.

―Hola Akai ―Se acercó para saludarla― y veo que volviste mago idiota ―Ambos estrellaron sus manos.

― ¡Al igual que Alibaba-kun no cambiaste en nada! ―comentó el magi alegremente.

― ¡ES MENTIRA! ―gritaron los dos príncipes iracundos.

―Ya, ya déjenlo en paz ―intervino la muchacha pelirroja― hizo su esfuerzo ―Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

― ¡No actúes como mi madre! ―se quejó Neo empujándola lejos, ella se chocó con Hovenia al trastabillar.

― ¡Eh! ¿Qué con esa actitud...? ―Olvidó su nombre hasta que Akai se lo dijo en voz baja― Neo. Akai-chan solo es amable contigo ―Se cruzó de brazos desafiándole con la mirada.

― ¿Quién eres enana? ―preguntó aproximándose un poco a la de Kina.

― ¡¿ENANA?! ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!

La joven de cabello bicolor intentó golpear en el rostro al de Reim que le esquivó en más de una oportunidad, los demás intentaban sin éxito detener la pelea. Aladdín reaccionó como acostumbraba en estas ocasiones. Tomó de la cintura a su amiga y la cargó sobre el hombro.

― ¡Otra vez tendremos la charla sobre lo impulsiva que eres! ―Silbó el mago decepcionado.

― ¡Suéltame ahora Al! ¡AHORA! ―exigió sin que el otro le hiciera caso.

― ¿Q-Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Alibaba algo consternado.

―No tengo idea ―respondió Akai igual que el rubio.

―Verán ―Morgiana palmeó la espalda de ambos― Hovenia es de las que se pelean con cualquiera, es por eso que la tenemos a raya y bien vigilada. Sobre todo, Aladdín. Ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en Kina, son como hermanos. Así que cuando algo de este estilo pasa Aladdín tiene que llevarla a algún lugar tranquilo y darle un pequeño sermón.

―Ya veo.

Neo luego de pasar semejante susto y a prestar atención a las palabras de la Fanalis, se acercó a Akai con una sonrisa pícara.

― ¿Qué? ―Dio unos pasos lejos del mayor que actuaba de forma extraña.

― ¿Celosa?

― ¿Por qué debería?

―Aladdín cargó a Hovenia, no de la forma más elegante del mundo, pero algo es algo.

―Solo son amigos ―replicó enfatizando la última palabra.

―Lo que tú digas ingenua ―silbó para saludar al resto de los presentes.

Alibaba Saluja estaba muy entusiasmado de poder casarse con la descendiente de los leones rojos. Todos los que se enteraban de la noticia le felicitaban animosamente. Mientras tanto, Ka Koubun maldecía que él fuera a contraer matrimonio antes de él. Al rato aparecieron Hovenia y Aladdín caminando tranquilamente. Hablaban de algo sin sentido que los demás desconocían.

― ¡Al fin llegaste Aladdín! Ya me preocupaba cuándo llegarías ―habló el rubio.

―Fue complicado meterle en la cabeza a Hovenia que no debe lanzarse así a los demás ―explicó dándole unos golpecitos suaves con la palma de su mano en la cabeza ajena.

―Es un mal hábito, como el tuyo con los pechos ―murmuró acongojada.

Neo codeó a la usuaria del contenedor de Keren y le lanzó una mirada interesada. Sin embargo, ella no era capaz de interpretar su mensaje.

― ¿Celos?

― ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS REPITES ESO? ¡NO ESTOY CELOSA! ―gritó ya harta de la insistencia.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, en especial Aladdín que estaba fuera de contexto de las palabras de la otra. Akai rio nerviosamente y jaló a Neo a un lugar lejano fuera de los oídos de curiosos.

―Deja de decir eso.

―No hasta que lo admitas.

―Bueno ―Ella jugueteó con sus dedos― tal vez, sólo, tal vez... Me dé algo de envidia.

―Ósea que quieres que te cargue como un saco ―Estalló en risas.

― ¡No! ―Negó con la cabeza varias veces― solo que me hizo acordar a un par de veces que me cargó, pero de otra forma. Como así ―dijo haciendo una vaga demostración de cómo lo hacía.

―Ah, ya. ¿Y por qué no se lo pides? ―inquirió como si fuera algo simple.

―N-No es tan fácil ―tartamudeó adquiriendo un rubor en las mejillas― no es algo que pidas, así como un abrazo.

Neo suspiró bastante fastidiado.

―Odio estos asuntos ―se quejó con las manos tras la nuca.

―Tú empezaste Neo ―replicó ella caminando hacia donde estaban los demás.

―Eso no te lo niego ―admitió dándole un empujón a la chica que quedó frente al magi.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó.

―N-Nada A-Aladdín, solo son cosas de Neo... ―Le miró de reojo y recibió una sonrisa arrogante del joven de Reim― un par de idioteces que pasaban por su mente, como siempre.

Este la fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Se conocen? ―curioseo Hovenia al ver cómo se llevaban Akai y Neo.

― ¡Claro! Si yo le salvé la vida ―presumió ella para resaltar la debilidad del otro.

―Ya me parecías de esos princesos que no pueden lidiar con las cosas como hombre ―Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

― ¡MENTIRA!

―Es la pura verdad Neo-kun, te salvó dos veces ―corroboró Aladdín― yo estuve ahí.

Hovenia no paraba de burlarse del chico y pronto se sumó Alibaba a las bromas. Morgiana solo se lamentaba de la estupidez de ambos al igual que Aladdín y Akai solo se limitaba a regocijarse en el sufrimiento ajeno.

―Me las pagarás un día de estos ―le murmuró el de Reim con rencor.

―Como si eso me asustara ―respondió desafiante.

El resto del día fue considerablemente tranquilo. Los amigos se juntaron a charlar y Alibaba cada tanto encontraba un hueco para presumir acerca de su boda e insistía que pronto Aladdín y Akai deberían casarse. Sin embargo, ella se limitaba a decir que por ahora esperarían, era demasiado para su corazón... Al menos por ahora.

― ¡Ahora vamos! ―exclamó Alibaba entusiasmado.

― ¿A dónde Alibaba-kun?

― ¡A anunciarle a todo el mundo la boda! ―contestó abrazando a Morgiana de la cintura.

―Alibaba-san necesitas calmarte ―le rogó la fanalis.

― ¿A quiénes específicamente? ―interrogó Hovenia.

―Al maestro, Yamuraiha, Masrur, Sinbad y a quién más nos topemos ene l camino ―les informó alzando un dedo conforme iba nombrando a alguien.

― ¡Entonces qué esperamos! ―Aladdín invocó un círculo de transportación. Él insistió que su "hermana" de Kina se quedase y tratara de llevarse mejor con Neo. También así ayudaba a Kougyoku y a los demás en su ausencia. Así que eran únicamente ellos cuatro; Alibaba, Aladdín, Morgiana y Akai. Viajaron por varios lugares. Reim, Heliohapt, visitaron a sus antiguos maestros que estaban muy alegres de verles. Sobre todo, Masrur y Yamuraiha que ya echaban mucho de menos a sus estudiantes preferidos.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaa a todos u aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.**

 **Neo y Hovenia son como agua y aceite, se llevan para el diablo. ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Sepan que las cosas se empezarán a complicar 7u7**

 **No tengo mucho para decir porque tengo que estudiar y demás XDDDDDDDDD**

 **Les dejo el spoiler por aquí:**

 _ **"―Akai, lamento haberte mentido.**_

 _ **―Ah, te refieres a que dijiste que no te habías encontrado a Aladdín cuando sí pasó ―Ocultó sus manos tras su espalda.**_

 _ **―No es necesario recordármelo ―Suspiró― ¿Estamos bien?"**_

 **Chan chan chaaan, como digo siempre:** _ **¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Haber que ocurrirá ahora!**_

 **Me despido :D  
**

 **Hasta la próxima 7u7**

 **Noami-chan**


	55. Capítulo 55

**Capítulo 55**

 _Sinbad_

― ¡Al fin Partevia! ―exclamó feliz de haber llegado.

Pipirika, la hermana menor de Hinahoho, fue al encuentro de los cuatro y saludó muy animada a Aladdín y Morgiana.

―Parece que no sabe el trasfondo de su desaparición ―pensó Akai entrecerrando los ojos.

La alta mujer de cabello turquesa los guio a donde Sinbad se encontraba trabajando. Apenas los grandes portones de su oficina se abrieron el magi se adelantó para ser el primero que Sinbad viera.

―Regresé Sinbad-ojiisan ―Sonrió como siempre lo hace.

―Bienvenido de regreso Aladdín ―Este le devolvió el gesto.

Tanto Alibaba como Akai fueron informados que Sinbad quería convertirse en dios, por ende, estaban alerta en caso de que este hombre intentara algo en contra de la reencarnación de Salomón.

―Yo... ―El hombre de ojos dorados comenzó a hablar, un silencio incómodo se desarrolló en cuestión de segundos― admito mi derrota. Si Arba no pudo derrotarte con su magia yo tampoco podré con mis contenedores metálicos.

― ¡¿Pelearon con Arba?! ―preguntó el príncipe de Balbadd más que sorprendido.

―Sí ―Asintió Morgiana― es un gran oponente para Hakuryuu y para mí, pero el único que pudo derrotarle fue Aladdín ―explicó prometiéndole darle más detalles luego.

― ¿No sabías? ―Akai llamó su atención.

― ¡¿Y cómo tu sí?! ―protestó a la pelirroja.

―Aladdín y yo hablamos hasta tarde de todo lo que nos perdimos cada uno ―respondió con tranquilidad― me sorprendió mucho saber que ya podías ver los vectores de este mundo ―Reparó en el de Alma Toran.

―Te dije, entrené mucho ―dijo orgulloso de los frutos de su trabajo―. No podemos irnos de tema ―Volvió a mirar a Sinbad quien había sido ignorado unos minutos―. Puedes ver el destino ¿Verdad? ―Él asintió como respuesta― sin embargo, ¿puedes ver lo que Alibaba ha estado haciendo?

El presidente de la Alianza Internacional no contestó a esa interrogante, mas, al igual que Ja'far estaba muy sorprendido.

―Alibaba-kun puo visualizar qué herramientas mágicas podían crear y cómo reaccionarían las demás personas con ellas.

―Bueno, tengo mucha imaginación ―comentó el aludido.

― ¡Pero no es solo él! ¡Muchas personas han sido capaces de tener la misma visión que él para sus propias compañías! Anoche platicando con Akai estuvimos tratando de definir qué es el destino ―Miró a la chica que dio un paso adelante para quedar a su lado.

―No es algo que se haya determinado el día que el Rey Salomón esparció el rukh por las personas. Nuestros caminos no fueron decididos desde antes de haber nacido ―explicó ella.

― ¿Entonces qué es lo que mueve el mundo? ―cuestionó el de ojos dorados seriamente.

― ¡Las esperanzas y sueños de todos! ―respondió Aladdín con entusiasmo.

―El deseo de un futuro brillante, de lo que quieres hacer en un futuro es lo que impulsa a cada uno de nosotros desde tomar decisiones en este momento en adelante. Todos son capaces de ver una pequeña parte de este destino ya que es parte del sueño de cada uno de nosotros. ¡incluso tú Sinbad! ―continuó Akai con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Por eso no debes cargar todo en tu espalda solo y juntos buscaremos un futuro brillante ―propuso el magi de Alma Toran apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

―Ya veo... ¡Después de todo muchas cosas pasaron que en verdad no esperaba! ¡Te está yendo muy bien Alibaba, eso no lo esperaba! ―Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al rubio― unir las esperanzas de todos ―Ese pensamiento cruzó su mente en silencio, sin que nadie se enterara. ¡Además debo felicitarte por tu matrimonio Alibaba! ―Luego reparó la mirada en Akai y Aladdín― veo que a ustedes dos les ha estado yendo bien.

Pero bajo esa fachada feliz y animada de la que todos se convencían que era un Sinbad que había recapacitado. Él aún pensaba que era un ser que nadie comprendía, seguía firme a su ideal y no concordaba con la opinión de esos dos jóvenes. Le parecía absurdo, ingenuo e infantil que llegaran a esa conclusión cuando tienen una gran capacidad de entendimiento. Según el hombre era una pena, aquellos podrían haberse convertido en grandes aliados para su plan.

Luego de un rato de festejar la futura unión de Alibaba y Morgiana. Donde se reían, recordaban los viejos tiempos en Sindria y les sacaban el polvo a algunas anécdotas. Varías desconocidas para Akai. Todos salieron por el mismo lugar que entraron hasta que la voz del hombre detuvo a uno de ellos.

―Akai, lamento haberte mentido ―Sinbad alzó su mano en son de paz.

―Ah, te refieres a que dijiste que no te habías encontrado a Aladdín cuando sí pasó ―Ocultó sus manos tras su espalda.

Este soltó una pequeña risilla.

―No es necesario recordármelo ―Suspiró― ¿Estamos bien?

― ¿Intentas ponerte en buenos términos? ―Arqueó una ceja con desconfianza.

―Nunca lo estuvimos, siquiera cuando nos conocimos.

―Digamos que no me inspirabas confianza ―Trató de elegir las palabras correctas― pero esas cosas pasan ¿No? Al menos hemos aclarado las cosas. Tampoco puedo llamarte aliado, tú mismo dijiste que eres rival de Alibaba. Debo decir que lo estoy ayudando y pienso integrarme a su compañía, por ende, también somos enemigos.

―Eres la primera mujer que no sucumbe a mis encantos ―comentó divertido.

― ¿Y por qué debería?

―Claro ―Bajó sus parpados unos instantes― tu corazón lo atrapó alguien más antes de que otros pudieran convencerte.

―B-Bueno ―Rascó su mejilla con el dedo índice, algo incómoda― esas cosas pasan ¿verdad?

― ¿Estamos en paz? ―Le tendió su mano.

Ella se quedó en silencio, considerando lo que haría a partir de ahora.

―Bien, estamos en paz Sinbad-san ―Estrechó su mano.

En ese momento un sentimiento nauseabundo la perturbó. ¿No había llegado a calmar las cosas entre ellos? ¿Por qué se sentía hacía? Pensaba que tal vez era un mal augurio o solo era paranoica.

― ¡Akai vamos, estamos por volver! ―Gritaron sus amigos que aguardaban por ella.

Un tanto confundida se despidió del presidente de la Alianza Internacional y al llegar donde sus compañeros, Aladdín le preguntó:

― ¿Todo bien? No tienes buena pinta.

Le miró ligeramente asustada, una sensación de incertidumbre que le causaba ganas de vomitar la derrumbó en segundos. No quería preocuparlo, no deseaba cargar una piedra más en la espalda de su amado Aladdín. Negó con la cabeza quitándole de la mente al de ojos cobalto cualquier sospecha.

―No... No es nada, volvamos con los demás...

Gracias a la magia del mago de la creación volvieron a Kou donde hallaron a Hovenia y Neo discutiendo, al parecer por algo que él dijo y ella se lo tomó de una forma rara. El escándalo perduró por unos minutos hasta que todo se apaciguó, la noche cayó y todos fueron a descansar.

Menos Sinbad.

Caminaba solo por los pasillos de su empresa esperando las cotidianas burlas de David hacía su persona. Sin embargo, le extrañaba que este no haya acotado nada desde que ese grupo de amigos habían abandonado el edificio. Era comprensible que no se hiciera aparecer durante esa charla para no ser descubierto por Aladdín, incluso para que no comenzara a irritarse él mismo. Sin duda David no era alguien fácil de aguantar, aunque ya habían pasado décadas desde que oía su voz y cada una de sus palabras se grababan en su mente, resonaban en sus oídos. A su vez, como le extrañaba la ausencia del viejo de ochocientos años, se preguntaba dónde estaba Arba. Ella simplemente soltó una oración con rencor:

―Podrás haber ganado esta vez Aladdín, veo que debo atacarte de otra forma.

Apretó los dientes y desapareció en una nube de oscuridad en la que revoloteaban algunas avecillas negras.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **No es la primera vez que empiezo una nota de autor así pero ME ENCANTAAAAA**

 **Jejeje se viene lo hardcoreeeee ¿qué creen que pasará? 7u7**

 **Pondría más pero es tarde, tengo escuela... ya saben :'u apenas pude publicar en wattpad, ahora que estoy con la compu actualizo por acá que me lleva más trabajo. Gomen por el retraso .  
**

 **Me despido, hasta el vierneees!**

 **Noami-chan**


	56. Capítulo 56

**Capítulo 56**

 _Muda_

Muchas cosas ocurrieron desde ese día, Kou se desligó de la Alianza Internacional y lo que vino después fue pura conmoción política de otros países. Los preparativos de la boda iban bien como los de la nueva compañía de Alibaba. Akai y Aladdín hasta la fecha no pasaron mucho tiempo de calidad de una manera romántica. Más bien, usaron el tiempo para contarse lo ocurrido durante la ausencia del otro. Se quedaban hasta tarde charlando en su propia habitación. Ya había transcurrido una semana en la que ellos no pudieron pasar un tiempo a solas ya que siempre había algo que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Para Hovenia la rutina de su día a día a partir de entonces fue muy similar. Levantarse, entrenar, hablar con Aladdín, pasar tiempo con Akai para conocerla y escaparse de las burlas de Neo.

Una mañana de esas se despertó con dificultad, bostezó en silencio, solo abrió la boca sin emitir ruido alguno. Estaba agotadísima, el día anterior se la pasó gritando de ira porque Neo no le dejaba en paz. Ella suele ser calmada, amigable, feliz pero ese príncipe le saca de sus casillas. Estiró los brazos, los pies y cada parte de su cuerpo. De un impulso saltó de la cama y cuando quiso gritar "¡Buenos días mundo!" no hubo nada.

Intentó de nuevo y nada.

Le entró el pánico en lo que se frotaba el cuello con las manos, palmándolo pensando que había algo malo en él. Estaba segura que así era. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió disparada de su cuarto.

― ¡Hola Hovenia! ¡Estoy listo para la revancha! ―exclamó Neo determinadamente.

Hovenia le pasó de largo, prácticamente no lo registró y Neo se percató de ello.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ―Se rascó la nuca confundido― ah, mujeres... todas son igual de complicadas ―Siguió su rumbo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Hovenia tocó varias veces la puerta del magi hasta que la abrió algo somnoliento.

― ¿Si?

Hovenia hacía gestos indescifrables para su amigo quien frunció el ceño de inmediato.

―Usa las palabras, no te entiendo ―habló Aladdín.

La muchacha movía sus labios, mas, la voz no salía y ella comenzó a señalar su garganta.

―Espera, espera ―Aladdín masajeó sus sienes― si entendí bien...

De pronto la cabeza de Akai se asomó por detrás del mago. Lo cierto era que Aladdín acabó durmiendo en la misma habitación que ella debido a que ahora eran pareja.

― ¿Pasa algo chicos? ―interrogó aún algo dormida.

―Hovenia se quedó sin voz ―respondió el de ojos cobalto.

La aludida asintió varias veces, no muy complacida con su condición.

― ¿Eh? ―Los ojos de Akai se abrieron desmesuradamente― ¿Cómo terminó así?

―Eso también me gustaría saber, será mejor que entres ―propuso el magi dejando pasar a la joven de Kina.

Neo caminaba feliz mente, para él los pájaros cantaban, el cielo era azul y estaba con mucha energía. Se decidió a descargarla en un buen entrenamiento con Alibaba, debía de admitir que era un buen espadachín como digno oponente. También pensaba llamar a Akai para enseñarle algún que otro truco, durante esos tres años había sido junto a Muu sus mentores. Cuando el príncipe de Balbadd aceptó su oferta se dispusieron a dirigirse a uno de los jardines del palacio de Kou. En el camino se topó con una muy molesta Akai, frunciendo el ceño y fulminándolo con la mirada.

― ¡Akai qué pasa! ¡Por qué tan molesta! ―preguntó un muy divertido Alibaba dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

La pelirroja dio un paso adelante por el pequeño empujón del rubio, sin embargo, no dejaba de clavarle la mirada al de Reim.

― ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ―interrogó Neo ya irritado.

―Ojalá solo tuvieras algo en la cara.

―No entiendo.

―Todo es tu culpa Neo ―Se cruzó de brazos.

―Esperen ―Alibaba alzó los brazos― ¿me perdí de algo?

―Alibaba no eres el único, no entiendo nada ―murmuró Neo.

―Voy a matarte, pero primero ―Akai le tomó del brazo, jalándolo por el lado del que ella salió.

― ¿QUÉ HACES?

― ¡YA TE ENTERARÁS!

― ¡ALIBABA! ―Neo llamó a su amigo― ¡SI ME MATA CUENTA MI HISTORIA!

― ¡No te prometo nada! ―contestó Alibaba Saluja algo confundido― a veces no los entiendo ―Suspiró.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTAME!

Neo gritaba cual niño al que obligaban a hacer algo contra su voluntad, agitando las manos e intentando liberarse de la iracunda chica. Esta lo soltó despectivamente frente la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Aladdín. El príncipe sobó su brazo adolorido por la fuerza que había ejercido en él, se preguntaba desde cuándo ella era tan fuerte. Akai le hizo entrar sin decir una palabra.

Aladdín sentado en una silla de la habitación, al lado de una especie de escritorio repleto de pergaminos y en la cama Hovenia con las manos en las rodillas, clavando sus ojos en el de cabello anaranjado.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien me explica que pasa? ―Se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

―Todo es tu culpa Neo ―sentenció Akai bajando los parpados.

― ¿Otra vez con eso? Al menos podrían... ―Él se vio interrumpido por el magi que alzó una mano en son de paz.

―Digamos que Akai se está pasando un poco ―La regañó con la mirada haciendo que se encogiera de hombros― en parte es culpa de Neo por provocar a Hovenia. Ambas partes están involucradas.

―Pero si no hubiese sido tan jodidamente ―se detuvo al ver que Aladdín negaba la cabeza― bueno... tal vez tienes razón esta vez ―admitió avergonzada.

Neo exigía una respuesta que Aladdín no tardó en dar.

―Ayer te la pasaste molestando a Hovenia y no paró de gritar. Por eso ella se quedó muda ―explicó Aladdín calmadamente.

― ¿Y es mi culpa por qué...? ―Sinceramente no veía el punto de señalarlo a él por un problema que era solo de esa chica.

―Porque la provocaste ―Gruñó Akai dándole un zape en la nuca.

― ¡Auch!

―Me alegra que te duela ―Sonrió maliciosamente.

―Se puede saber lo que le pasa a tu chica, está más agresiva que de costumbre ―inquirió el príncipe molesto.

Aladdín soltó una pequeña risa y dijo:

―Creo que está en sus días o algo ―Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla.

― ¿Dijiste algo Aladdín? ―profirió haciendo que no había escuchado esa respuesta.

―N-Nada Akai ―Rio nerviosamente.

―Cobarde ―mustió Neo.

―Entonces atrévete a enfrentarla ―Lo desafió.

Neo la miró de reojo, algo atemorizado por su aura malévola dio un paso lejos, más cerca del mago de la creación.

―Y ahora quién es el cobarde aquí ―presumió el otro.

―Cállate.

Si Hovenia tuviese voz estaría riéndose a carcajadas, por sus gestos y expresión estaba en ese estado solo que no salió ninguna palabra por su boca. Era como haberle bajado el volumen a su hilaridad hasta dejar de oírla. Daba vueltas en el lecho, pataleando y sujetándose el estómago con ambos brazos.

―Bueno, antes de olvidarlo queremos que cuides de Hovenia ―informó la joven dejándose apoyando su hombro en la pared más cercana.

― ¡¿Por qué yo?!

―Porque eres responsable ―Lo señaló peyorativamente― además estamos ocupados ayudando a Alibaba con su compañía así que dejamos esto en tus manos ―Esbozó una sonrisa― ¡Vamos Aladdín!

― ¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos por la tarde Neo! Tal vez nos desocupemos para la cena o por ahí ―agregó Aladdín poniéndose de pie― ¡Suerte! ―clamó antes de salir de la habitación junto a la pelirroja.

―Qué... ¡QUÉ! ―Abrió la puerta y trató de divisarlos fuera, mas, ya se habían esfumado― esos bastardos ―Entornó la puerta y clavó sus orbes en la persona que debía cuidar― este será un largo día... ah...

Hovenia se dirigió al escritorio, tomando un par de hojas y una pluma. Escribió algo rápidamente y luego se lo mostró al menor.

 _"Akai me dijo que si me haces algo malo te matará."_

― ¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso?

Volvió a fijar su vista en el papel para plasmar su contestación.

 _"No lo sé, son cosas de hombres. ¿Crees que yo entiendo eso?"_

―Tonta.

 _"Idiota."_

―Todo es tu culpa.

 _"Todo esto es TU CULPA."_

―Le diré adiós a mi día perfecto, cómo me odia el mundo ―se quejó en voz alta.

 _"No me sorprende, ja, ja."_

―Desgraciada ―bufó a punto de considerar dejarla sola.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Ya sé... ya sé gente XD esto no tiene NADA QUE VER con el spoiler de la semana pasada. Eso es porque consideré meter dos caps entre el capítulo que se suponía que saldía hoy y el de la semana pasada. Sin embargo, consideré (también recibí la opinión de Yumiko 3) de que estaba punto a apresurar todo. Por eso este capítulo y el siguiente son un agregado de ultimo momento practicamente XD pero considero que logré lo que quería en este capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido XDDDD (pondría spoiler per estoy trabajando en el cap de la semana que viene... así que no XDDD)**

 **Hasta la próxima *u***

 **Noami-chan**


	57. Capítulo 57

_**No eres tan malo**_

―Mi día está arruinado ―se lamentó Neo en voz baja, meciéndose en la silla del escritorio.

Hovenia hacía oídos sordos a lo que él decía. Giraba el cuerpo sobre la cama para matar el rato. Repentinamente el príncipe soltó un grito:

― ¡No sé qué hago todavía en el cuarto de Aladdín y Akai! ¡Me largo! ―Se levantó de golpe y a punto de salir sitió como le dio algo en la cabeza― ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?! ―reaccionó al percatarse de que Hovenia le lanzó un pergamino.

 _"Tienes que cuidar de mí."_

― ¿Y eso por qué...?

 _"Porque Akai-chan y Al lo dijeron."_

Masajeó sus sienes en busca de la paciencia que ya estaba perdiendo.

―No me interesa eso ―Ladeó su mano una y otra vez para mostrar su indiferencia.

Una almohada estampó su cara que casi se cayó de sentón al suelo. Luego la de Kina escribió algo en la hoja y se lo mostró inflando las mejillas de enfado.

 _"¿Quieres que Akai-chan se enfade de verdad?"_

―Lamentablemente no ―Gruñó imaginando los hechos futuros si no cumplía con su palabra― entonces vamos.

 _"¿A dónde?"_ Hovenia arqueó una ceja.

―A comprar unas uvas. ¿Sabes algo? Este es el palacio de Kou y no tienen ninguna, es un insulto a su invitado. ¡Así que iré por unas en el mercado del centro! Además, no están en su mejor momento, no les vendrá mal recibir unas monedas ―explicó el príncipe tomando una túnica en sus manos.

Hovenia miró la prenda que él sostenía y la señaló en signo de interrogación. Gesto que a dios gracia Neo supo interpretar.

―Es para que no me reconozcan ―respondió colocándosela sobre los hombros.

Hovenia hizo un gesto de no poder comprender sus palabras, como si no fuera algo relevante.

―Para que no me reconozcan ―habló el otro como si fuera obvio.

La muchacha agitó la cabeza.

―Haber niñata...

Hovenia alzó una hoja donde escribió:

 _"Recuerda que soy mayor que tú, puberto."_

―Haber niña ―repitió haciendo énfasis en sus palabras― soy un príncipe y nosotros somos muy famosos por el mundo. Si no me oculto me perseguirán o quién sabe qué ―Dio largas zancadas mientras exponía su argumento.

Hovenia se detuvo a anotar algo que pronto le mostró al otro:

 _"El otro día las sirvientas ni sabían tu nombre."_

El rostro de Neo se enrojeció de la vergüenza, pero él debía mantener la compostura.

―B-Bueno... ¿v-vienes o no? ―tartamudeó abriendo la puerta.

Hovenia asintió, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

La tarde transcurrió sin ningún suceso en especial que resaltar. Salieron del palacio para dirigirse al mercado de la capital. Las calles del Imperio eran un claro reflejo de la pobre situación en la que se encontraban. Los senderos estaban prácticamente desiertos, creando así una sensación de tristeza.

Observaron eso y más en silencio, sin emitir comentario alguno. El número de personas que visualizaron aumentó conforme se acercaban a su destino. En algún momento del trayecto Neo tomó la mano de la muchacha de Kina. Solo puso como excusa que quería evitar que se separaran si algo ocurría. Ella no puso ninguna queja, debido a su problema en el habla como el nulo desagrado que le causó aquella acción.

―Es agradable ―pensó ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El príncipe de Reim se regocijaba con los pequeños frutos morados una vez devuelta al palacio. Entusiasmado lanzaba algunas a su boca y cada tanto fallaba. Las moras que rodaban al suelo las descartaría cuando la pereza de levantarse de la cama pasara. Hovenia solo se reía en silencio de él, mientras ocupaba el escritorio leyendo uno de los pergaminos de Aladdín.

― ¿Te crees superior a mí? ―mustió Neo.

Hovenia afirmó su pregunta con la cabeza.

―A ver si poder atraparlas ―le desafió tirando una uva en la dirección de su "oponente" ― admito que tienes buenos reflejos ―afirmó el muchacho al ver que esta atrapó el fruto sin inconvenientes.

― ¡Hovenia, Neo! ¡Llegamos! ―exclamó Akai abriendo la puerta de golpe.

―Hola chicos ―saludó Aladdín con una gran sonrisa.

Hovenia saltó de su asiento para abrazar a su hermano del alma. Por su parte, Neo siguió comiendo sus uvas indiferentes. Akai solo soltó una risa ante tal actitud.

― ¿Segura no quieres que cure tu vos con magia? ―preguntó el magi para recibir un gesto de No de la otra.

―Yo me largo, terminé mi trabajo ―bufó el príncipe abandonando la habitación.

― ¿Neo no te molestó? ―interrogó la pelirroja.

Hovenia volvió a negar con la cabeza, luego agitó una mano para despedirse y se fue del también del cuarto. Akai observó fijamente a la chica irse, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Un par de brazos rodearon su cintura desde la espalda y la devolvieron a la realidad. Se giró para ver al magi que descansaba su mentón en el hombro ajeno.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―Aladdín cerró los ojos algunos instantes― estás en las nubes.

―No... Es que me pareció ver que el rukh... ―comenzó ella, pero se detuvo antes de acabar la oración― no, no es nada ―Ladeó la cabeza― se llevan mejor ¿lo viste? ―Le sonrió.

Aladdín tomó su distancia y dijo:

―Sí, pasar un tiempo juntos les sentó bien.

―Más le valía a Neo, le hacía algo y que se diera por muerto ―gruñó Akai.

―Eres tan agresiva con él ―se burló el magi.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me desespera, no es dulce, ni amable o gentil como tú ―respondió poniéndose roja al instante― d-digo.

― ¡Me alegra que pienses eso de mí! ―exclamó el mago abrazándola muy fuerte.

Hovenia simplemente era feliz, aquel día que pasó a solas con Neo no fue tan catastrófico como había imaginado. Es más, hoy se preguntaba qué harían. Era obvio que Akai lo forzaría a cuidarla de nuevo y si ese no era el caso, se las arreglaría para decírselo a Aladdín y que él persuada a la pelirroja.

Se reincorporó en su lecho, estiró los brazos y olvidando su situación abrió la boca y...

― ¡Qué lindo día! ―exclamó.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Cinco segundos después se sobresaltó y tapó su boca con las manos.

―No, no, ya me recuperé ―Sacudió la cabeza varias veces― es malo, malo, malo, Neo no pasará tiempo conmigo.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto y luego se asomó Aladdín por ella.

― ¡Ah Hovenia! ¡Buenos días! ―Le sonrió― ¿Cómo te sientes?

Estuvo a punto de hilar un Mejor, pero se arrepintió. El magi arqueó una ceja y platicó unos momentos con la mayor y luego se retiró. Hovenia salió después de alistarse unos minutos después. Neo se cruzó en su camino y dijo:

―Aladdín me dijo que hoy debo cuidarte, a dónde se va ese idiota ―resopló obviamente molesto― entiendo que quiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con Akai. ¡Aunque ya es absurdo!

Hovenia esbozó una sonrisa que el príncipe no pudo descifrar, mientras ella jaló su mano para ir a caminar por los jardines orientales del palacio de Kou. Caminaron en silencio, puesto que para él comunicarse con ella era imposible. Había olvidado los papeles para escribir sus notas y expresarse con los demás. Ya no necesitaba eso. Parecía un infante al que le habían regalado un dulce o que ganó un simple juego con sus amigos. Esa vista no era desagradable para Neo. La seguía a unos pasos de distancia, vigilando que no tropiece ni nada por el estilo. En cierto modo terminó preocupándose de ella.

Ya habían perdido la noción del tiempo, lo único que sabían era que el sol estaba por llegar casi en su punto más alto.

―Casi es mediodía ―murmuró Neo con una mano sobre su rostro, brindándose a sí mismo una pequeña sombra sobre sus ojos― ¡Hovenia! ―Ella no contestaba― ¡Hovenia! ―Nada― ¡HOVENIA! ―Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda junto a su grito.

― ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ―chilló la otra antes de perder el equilibrio y caerse― ¡ESO DOLIÓ IDIOTA!

― ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS IDIOTA!? ―contestó irrespetuosamente, mas, se detuvo y exclamó alegremente―: ¡Tu voz! ¡Tú voz volvió!

―Lo sé ―dijo está a lo bajo, decepcionada de no haber podido disimular un poco más― ahora eres libre ―continuó ahora en un tono en el que él podía oírla.

―No ―Este negó la cabeza.

― ¿Eh?

Ella estaba bastante sorprendida.

―Digamos que ayer no me la pasé tan mal como imaginaba―confesó ubicando las manos tras la cabeza, ya que no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

En el fondo Hovenia saltaba de alegría; mas, optó por mantener una posición calmada para no inflar el ego del príncipe.

―Digamos que no eres tan malo como imaginaba ―respondió la mayor sin hacer contacto visual con el otro.

― ¿Significa que te agrado? ―Arqueó una ceja.

―Sí ―Soltó una pequeña risa.

― ¡NEO VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

― ¿Esa fue Akai? ―interrogó Hovenia.

―Mierda, ya se dio cuenta ―Gruñó el príncipe.

― ¿De qué cosa?

―Me quería vengar de ella por echarme siempre la bronca a mí por todo. Le quité su contenedor metálico mientras dormía y lo colgué en el árbol más alto del palacio ―Suspiró― me sorprende que supiera que fui yo.

―Eso era obvio ―interrumpió alguien más.

―No me jodas que usaste tus poderes de magi ―Neo entrecerró los ojos al ver a Aladdín.

―No tuve nada que ver ―aclaró y agregó―: mejor ve, no la hagas enojar más de lo que ya está.

El de Reim caminó un poco y dijo antes de retirarse:

―Controla a tu novia un poco ¿no? Si me mata será tu culpa ―Lo señaló y se fue con la frente bien en alto a confrontar su destino.

Apenas este se fue tanto el magi como su hermana del alma se echaron a reír como nunca antes. Cuando las risotadas cesaron el muchacho puso su mano en el hombro ajeno.

―Pensé que le dirías a Neo que me había vuelto la voz, Al ―habló Hovenia sorprendida.

En efecto, en la mañana Aladdín se dio cuenta de la mentira de Hovenia. Ella explicó brevemente sus razones y el magi se fue. En ese momento dio por perdida otra oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con Neo. Sin embargo, él no le comentó nada. Solo mandó a Neo a cuidar de ella como el día anterior.

―Gracias Al.

―Todo por mi querida Hovenia ―Sonrió el mago.

―Siempre eres mi cómplice, ¿vamos a ver como Akai toma represarías contra Neo?

Aladdín soltó una carcajada.

― ¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías!

 **N/A  
**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTOY VIVITA Y COLEANDO :D**

 **Bueno, bueno, hace como casi dos meses que no actualizo. Si me siguen en fanfiction y leyeron mi fanfic "Siempre juntos" más o menos tendrán una idea. El resumen es este y lo explicaré con una simple cuenta:**

 **Exámenes + poco tiempo + muerte de un pariente + problemas familiares + mi salud de melda + insestabilidad emocional (por no decir que me pongo triste por cualquier cosa XD)= no hay cap nuevo**

 **La cosa se me complicó y encima tuve la genial idea de alargar esto de Hovenia y Neo, aclaro no es sarcasmo XD es que me gustó el resultado, y todos los caps que ya tenía hechos no podían ser publicados.**

 **Se los explico con esto:  
**

 **Capítulo 55**

Capítulo 56 ** **  
****

Capítulo 57 ** **  
****

 ** **Capítulo 58**  
**

 ** **Capítulo 59****

 ** **Capítulo 60** **  
****

 ** **Capítulo 61**  
**

 ****Capítulo 62****

 ** **Capítulo 63** **  
****

 ** **Capítulo 64**  
**

 ****Los caps que estan en negrita son los que fui escribiendo aun cuando les venía publicando otros anteriores como el 49 o 50. Osea, cuando yo estaba actualizando estos, yo ya tenía como 10 caps adelantados más o menos. Peeero se me ocurrió agregar en medio del 55 y el 58 dos caps porque lo de Neo y Hovenia me quedó muy cortito y no tenía tanto valor para lo que ocurriría luego. Cuando estaba escribiéndolos yo hía publicado el 55, luego puse el 56 porque terminé a tiempo y cuando estaba trabajando en el 57 me vino la marea de problemas. El resto ya lo saben.**  
**

 **Ahora me siento nueva, renovada y DEVUELTA PARA ESCRIBIR. Además la cosa en el manga esta buena y me está dando nuevas ideas para lo que vendrá :D  
**

 **Les dejo un pequeño regalo:**

 **El SPOILER:**

 **"He ahí el motivo de su ocultamiento, y como se suele decir: _la curiosidad mató al gato._**

 **― ¿Estás seguro? ―inquirió el soldado― es una pena.**

 **―Solo la estaba usando, ya no me sirve más."  
**

 **Con esto me despido u  
**

 **Noami-chan**


	58. Capítulo 58

**Capítulo 58**

 _Traición_

Hovenia rondaba a los alrededores de Neo Alexius como una niña que sigue a su hermano mayor, aunque, dentro de ella crecían otro tipo de sentimientos más allá del cariño fraternal. No se lo dijo a nadie, siquiera a su hermano del alma Aladdín. Deambulaba por el palacio como acostumbraba en tiempos de aburrimiento. Divisó con el rabillo del ojo a Neo que charlaba con un guardia del palacio amigablemente.

No estaba poniendo demasiada atención; pero, en ese momento no hubo duda de que su nombre había sido pronunciado. Se detuvo. Detrás de la pared podía oír un poco mejor la conversación entre carcajadas. La idea de que tal vez el príncipe gustaba de ella la emocionaba. He ahí el motivo de su ocultamiento, y como se suele decir: **_la curiosidad mató al gato._**

― ¿Estás seguro? ―inquirió el soldado― es una pena.

―Solo la estaba usando, ya no me sirve más ―contestó Neo despectivamente.

―Puede que se enfade ―insistió su amigo.

―Lo dudo, ambos sabíamos que no funcionaría. Luego hablaré ella.

―Bueno, si tú lo dices. Espero que las cosas entre Hovenia-san y tu estén bien ―concluyó el militar― ahora toca mi turno, adiós.

Ambos se despidieron para partir en distintas direcciones. Hovenia no se movió de su lugar, su mente solo le lanzaba oscuros pensamientos.

 ** _Seguro ya sabía que te gustaba_**

 ** _Nunca fuiste algo para él_**

 ** _Solo fuiste un juguete para matar el rato_**

Entrecerró sus ojos llorosos buscando algún tipo de control sobre su ser. Se cuestionaba la naturaleza de esas palabras ya que, según muchas personas, incluyendo a Aladdín, él le guardaba cierto afecto. ¿Acaso les mintió? Nunca se había desilusionado tanto en su vida. Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas como una niña pequeña, ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos.

―Pobre de ti, te han traicionado ―dijo una persona que le daba palmadas en la cabeza.

La otra levantó la cabeza aún sin saber quién era esa niña de pelo castaño trenzado. Una mirada opaca analizaba el estado de la mayor, la misma lucía un vestido blanco y un báculo dorado en su mano.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Sé muchas cosas. Duele ¿verdad? De una forma desgarradora y atroz. Pero, siempre puedes devolver el golpe ―Hovenia preguntó a qué se refería con ello―. Hablo de la venganza, él se merece eso y más. Jugó contigo sin una mínima pizca de culpa, debe ser castigado.

La de Kina permaneció en silencio, su corazón le dictaba que esas palabras eran una verdad que tenía que usar para actuar. Se sentía en medio de la oscuridad, rodeada de sus fantasmas y temores. La pequeña le extendió su mano y continuó:

―Entiendo ese sentimiento y cuando ajusté cuentas ese sufrimiento se detuvo. Vamos, toma mi mano y te ayudaré ―Le tendió una sonrisa.

Algo le agrada como le daba repugnancia de la persona frente a ella, sin embargo, decidió confiar por una vez en su vida. Apenas ese infante le dio las instrucciones de que hacer, se encaminó a completar su cometido. Y ahí estaba solo. Neo estaba simplemente contemplando el cielo tras su ventana con mirada tranquila. Al principio dudó en lo que se avecinada, respiró hondo en busca de calma. Avanzó firmemente hacia el otro, quien se volteó para saludarle con alegría.

― ¡Hola Hovenia! ―Sonrió radiantemente, estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando un tumulto de sangre brotó de su garganta― q-qué... ―Se cubrió la boca con la mano, un agudo dolo en el abdomen le hizo caer de rodillas. Ella le había clavado una navaja en ese lugar, la sangre brotaba a borbotones de la herida. Lentamente fue perdiendo fuerza y colisionó con el suelo. Con apenas un hilo de voz llegó a decirle―: H-Hovenia... ¿Por qué...? ―Cerró los ojos.

La venganza sabía mejor de lo que esperaba, sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a quien le traicionó igual de destrozado que ella. Pero, algo la descolocó. La apariencia de Neo cambió inmediatamente a la de alguien tan importante como ese príncipe.

―A-Aladdín... ―Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y simplemente se arrodilló en el suelo llorando desconsolada― ¿Q-Qué hice? ¿C-cómo pude confundirte?

Mientras tanto, la niña reía desquiciadamente al ver aquella patética escena a su parecer.

―Que ingenua, no pudo reconocer la magia de luz que puse en él ―Cerró los ojos con satisfacción―. La muy tonta pensé que él era ese tal Neo ¡Tan idiota e indulgente! Aladdín eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo. Ahora tengo que atender algunos asuntos con Sinbad ―En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció dejando un rastro de rukh negro.

Akai sintió un escalofrío y le picó la curiosidad ver tan repentinamente esas aves oscuras. Las siguió esperando averiguar su origen y quedó aterrada al ver tanta sangre en el suelo. Aladdín estaba desplomado con semejante herida y Hovenia sollozando a su lado.

― ¡Hovenia! ¿Qué pasó? ―La sacudió de los hombros varias veces― ¡Hovenia!

―Fue mi culpa ―murmuró con las manos en el rostro.

Aún no comprendía nada, pero se dispuso a tratar de detener la hemorragia, no había tiempo para buscar ayuda. Rasgó una parte de su vestido para tratar de vendar la herida.

―Es inútil, sigue saliendo. ¿Qué hago?

 ** _―Usa tus poderes..._**

― ¿Qué poderes Keren?

 ** _―Tus poderes, ¿sabes que tienes algo de magia?_**

―NO HASTA QUE ME LO DIJISTE ―Inhaló y exhaló en busca de paciencia― Keren, yo no tengo magia.

 ** _―La tienes, ¿no te dije que tienes trucos que descubrir?_**

―Creí que hablabas del contenedor.

 ** _―No, no y no. Tienes un poco de magia, poca, pero la tienes... Puedes curar su herida si pones tus manos sobre ese corte. Te enumeraré tus habilidades, tele transporte a distancias cortas, curar heridas no muy graves y comunicarte con otros por medio del rukh. ¡Para que necesitas esa cosa llamada teléfono! El rukh rojo es más genial._**

Así ella siguió sus órdenes y parecía surtir efecto. Un brillo rojo cubrió al afectado, el rukh rojo resonaba alterado. La situación no era la mejor y le costaba concentrarse. Cuando vio que el estado del magi era más estable corrió por ayuda que luego la ayudaría para llevar a Aladdín a una habitación hasta que despertara.

Hovenia se negó a explicar lo ocurrido, tampoco quería dirigirle la mirada a Neo que intentaba consolarla. A ella la ubicaron en otro cuarto mientras Kougyoku intentaba sin éxito levantarle el ánimo.

Aladdín abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiendo un gran dolor en el abdomen. Puso un gesto de dolor inmediatamente trató de moverse. Su mano sostenía algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ , miró a esa persona y no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Hola ―dijo ella trazando círculos en el dorso de la mano del otro.

―Eres la primera persona a la que quería ver al despertar ―le saludó cálidamente.

En un intento de sentarse, volvió a recostarse. Akai se alarmó y le advirtió que no hiciera movimientos bruscos. Le ayudó con cuidado a reincorporase para que luego le preguntara:

― ¿Qué pasó?

―Eso me gustaría saber ―contestó Akai― te encontré en el suelo con semejante herida y Hovenia no paraba de llorar... Dijo que fue su culpa.

―Lo último que recuerdo fue...

Aquello le paralizó. No quería inmediatamente señalar a Hovenia, su hermana del alma, como culpable de lo ocurrido. La joven se quedó expectante, esperando por una respuesta.

―Todo está confuso ―continuó entrecerrando los ojos.

―Te juro que averiguaré qué pasó, si fue Hovenia... Ya veremos qué haremos ―aseguró ella poniéndose de pie, trayendo consigo unos vendajes y un tazón de agua―. Tenemos que limpiar tu herida, sería un inconveniente que se infecte. ¿Me permites? ―Le interrogó con motivo de bajar las ropas de su torso.

―A-Ah, claro ―asintió nervioso.

La muchacha quitó el vendaje que cubría la herida del mago y con un pedazo de tela comenzó a limpiarla con agua.

―Auch.

―Tendrás que aguantarlo un tiempo, hasta que cicatrice ―comentó Akai sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía.

―Lo bueno es que serás tú quien me cuide, Akai ―sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ella se sonrosó ante su comentario, no hizo ningún tipo de contacto visual con él. Algo que en definitiva le molestó. Apenas acabó de reemplazar las vendas, la atrajo hacia sí mismo y apoyó su frente.

―Te quiero ―le confesó de repente.

― ¿A-A qué se d-debe e-eso tan d-de repente? E-estás más cariñoso que de costumbre.

―Me di cuenta que en cualquier momento podría separarme de ti, quiero aprovechar cada momento para decirle lo mucho que te amo.

―No tienes remedio idiota ―jaló de su trenza para besarlo.

 _Ella se aseguraría de que eso no ocurra. Quería ver su sonrisa todos los días, tomar su mano, dormir en sus brazos. En definitiva, quería permanecer a su lado para siempre._

* * *

 **N/A** _  
_

 **Noami-chan reportándose otra vez! Hay que bueno es volver a esta rutina =w= la extrañaba y sé que me extrañaban 7u7r**

 **¡Pero! ¡Dejémonos de rodeos!**

 **¡SE VIENE EL SALSEO!**

 **Va la vino XD mas seguirá 7u7 no saben como me costó elegir el spoiler de esta semana, es que rhhrhuruhgeuerfur ya me entenderán (? opté por poner la parte más cómica xD  
**

 _ **"― ¡ERES GENIAL POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO, QUÉ IMBÉCIL ERES.**_

 ** _― ¡EL INBÉCIL ERES TÚ!_**

 ** _―Perdón, perdón ―Se limpió las lágrimas de larisa― es que en serio, no puedes ser más idiota. ¿Todo se trataba de eso?"  
_**

 **Bueno, acá nadie va entender nada XD aunque el objetivo es generarles más dudas ¿quienes creen que están hablando en este caso? ¿qué es lo que pasó? Vengan hagan sus apuestas que seguro no la aciertan :D los reto, si alguien atina la próxima semana se viene doble cap ;) ¿Trato?**

 _ **PD: Yumiko44 (user de wattpad que dudo que aparezca por estos lares, pero por si acaso) tenés estrictamente prohibido comentar algo al respecto porque tu si sabes 7-7 ella no participa en el reto ¿que claro?**_

 **¡Con esto me despido!**

 **Hasta la próxima 7u7**

 **Noami-chan ;P**


	59. Capítulo 59

**Capítulo 59**

 _¿Cómo expresártelo?_

Era inusual que Akai lo jalara para besarlo, usualmente era él quien le tomaba por sorpresa. Por eso le correspondió sin dudarlo y atrapó a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Las mejillas de Akai se enrojecieron con cada tierno roce de sus labios.

―A-Aladdín ―Sentía sus respiraciones mezclarse en un intento en vano de llamar su atención― Ala...

El aludido la calló volviendo a unir sus labios con los ajenos. Llegó un momento donde él era llevado por sus emociones, dispuesto a llegar más lejos. Él mismo se separó de Akai para llevar su boca al cuello de la amada. La muchacha se retorció ante sus acciones, preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasando. Estaba absorta por ser la primera vez que estaba en una situación como esta.

Se sentía encerrada en una burbuja donde solo estaban ellos dos e ignoraba al resto del mundo. Lo único que sabía era que los besos sobre su cuello eran tan delicados mientras subían hacía el mentón. Quería hablar, decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían, solamente suspirando por su toque. Estaba disfrutándolo. No podía entender por qué se sentía así.

―A-A-Aladdín y-yo ―articuló de nuevo su nombre con dificultad.

Sin embargo, él no contestó.

―Aladdín, por favor ―le pidió para ser interrumpida por sus labios. Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describirlo sería... Posesivo.

Antes esos ojos azules la observaban con ternura y alegría, sin embargo, en unos pocos segundos se tornaron a unos intensos y serios que le hacían temblar. Las manos que estaban en el pecho aumentaron el agarre, tratando de calmar el corazón que latía tan fuerte. Ella suponía que al magi le pasaba lo mismo que a ella, que Akai no era la única que tenía estos sentimientos encontrados. En efecto, el tenerla en sus brazos le hacía inmensamente feliz y se negaba a dejarla ir. El tan solo pensar que algo malo podría pasarle lo aterraba, imaginar todo eso lo paralizaba. Mas, solo necesitaba ver la sonrisa de esa chica de ojos verde agua lo sumergía en una paz única. Quería darle algo especial a la persona a la que tanto afecto le guardaba.

Sus acciones eran confusas, no podía predecir el rumbo que tomarían y lo que sería de ella por eso. Estaba casi segura de que podía escuchar su corazón retumbar en su pecho, los oídos le zumbaban. Respiraba entrecortadamente, buscando calmar su corazón con ambas manos.

Todo lo que abundaba en su ser se aumentó diez veces. Y fue por esas manos, esas malditas manos que se las arreglaron para tocar su espalda. Estaba tan distraída en sus propios sentimientos que no se percató cuando este se infiltró en su piel. Tembló al sentir un mordisco en su clavícula. Ya siquiera sabía qué hacer o pensar. Estaba sin hacer nada, apretando los ropajes del mago mientras aguantaba lo que estaba pasando. Cada vez bajan más acercándose a la cintura y su vestido amenazaba por deslizarse de sus hombros. Fue entonces que en un impulsó apartó al mago de la creación.

―Yo... Akai yo... ―Ladeó su cabeza al percatarse de que no tuvo en cuenta lo que su amada sentía. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, se sentía un completo idiota― lo siento ―murmuró para decir―: ¿puedes dejarme solo un momento?

No sabía qué decirle, así que se puso de pie y salió de la habitación abrazándose a sí misma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, repitiendo una y otra vez esa escena, donde recordaba esas sensaciones extrañas que tuvo.

― ¡Cuidado! ―exclamó la persona con la que se chocó.

―Lo lamento, Neo.

Solo se quedó en silencio. Neo frunció el ceño y la jaló de la muñeca para sentarse en el suelo. Este se recargó en la pared con los brazos tras la nuca.

― ¿Te peleaste con tu novio?

Ella le miró de reojo desentendida.

―Hablo de Aladdín... ¿Qué te pasa?

―No lo entiendo ―contestó temblorosa― creo que le he hecho daño.

El de Reim arqueó una ceja.

― ¿A Aladdín? Pero si él te adora, cómo habrías de...

―Hice mal en apartarme... ―Se detuvo― no podía aguantarlo más.

―Akai, me estás asustando ―le advirtió sosteniéndole de los hombros― ¿Qué pasó? Si no me lo dices iré con Aladdín para que él mismo me lo diga.

―Bueno ―suspiró para contarle lo ocurrido.

Al final de su relato Neo pasó de tener un gesto serio y respetable a uno que trataba de contenerse de la risa. Soltó una carcajada que irritó a Akai.

― ¡ERES GENIAL POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO, QUÉ IMBÉCIL ERES.

― ¡EL IMBÉCIL ERES TÚ!

―Perdón, perdón ―Se limpió las lágrimas de la risa― es que en serio, no puedes ser más idiota. ¿Todo se trataba de eso? ¡Aladdín solo intentaba mostrarte tu amor! Mira, un abrazo y un beso incluso en los labios te los puede dar cualquiera. Lo que él intentaba hacer es algo que solo se le da a esa persona especial. En este caso, tú Akai. Es normal que Aladdín se ofendiera. ¡Se sintió rechazado! Es obvio que pase cuando te apartas en medio de lo bueno ―Sonrió de lado― es algo extraño para ti. No te preocupes, como todo lo nuevo uno se acostumbra. Y créeme que te acostumbrarás rápido.

― ¿Pasaste también por eso con Hovenia? ―Inclinó la cabeza para un lado.

― ¡¿Por qué la mencionas ahora?!

―Te gusta ―justificó.

―No, un rotundo NO a todas tus especulaciones ―enfatizó cada negación que mencionaba.

 ** _―Cuando un hombre te hace eso, significa peligro_** ―interrumpió Keren ** _― así que ¡Corre por tu vida!_**

― ¡¿EH?! ¡Pero Neo dijo que no era nada malo! ―exclamó la muchacha asustada.

―No, es mejor seguirle el juego ―sugirió el de Reim sonriente, se acercó al contenedor djiin― ¿por qué elegiste a alguien como ella?

 ** _―No me quedó otra, créeme. Yo trabajo con lo que me dan. ¡Ni para eso es buena la desgraciada! ―Echó un suspiro― pregúntale al Rey Salomón, fue él quien la escogió_**.

―Me pregunto qué diría el suegrito en todo este asunto ―Rio Neo.

― ¡BASTA! ―alzó la voz Akai― ME TIENEN HARTA.

―Solo sé tú misma... No te olvides que te ama por eso ―Le guiñó un ojo.

Akai sonrió repentinamente de manera sombría.

― ¿E-Eh?

― ¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno dando consejos? ―cuestionó golpeando su hombro― bastante bien para alguien que nunca tuvo novia ―Soltó una ligera risa.

― ¡OJALÁ ALADDÍN SE DE CUENTA LO SOSA QUE ERES! ―Gritó en un arranque de ira.

― ¡¿Sosa!? ―comenzó a reír a carcajadas― ¡¿Es lo mejor que tienes?! ¡No puedo parar Neo! Ya verás cómo te arrepientes ―Se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta al cuatro de Aladdín quien le permitió pasar en seguida.

La tensión se detectaba a flor de piel. Ambos se miraron tímidamente, hasta que Akai rompió el silencio.

―Perdóname, no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera.

― ¡No! Es mi culpa por pasarme ―Se rascó la nuca.

Ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se acercó para abrazar con cariño al magi.

―Podrás haberte pasado, pero no fue del todo desagradable ―admitió ligeramente sonrojada― a-además, así son los hombres, sobre todo si se trata de ti ―continuó al recordar ese fetiche que tenía el mago.

El otro parecía estar asombrado de sus palabras.

― ¿En serio?

Akai asintió lentamente dejándose caer en el hombro ajeno.

―Aun así, sigo enfadada ¿Sabes? Por tu culpa Neo y Keren se burlaron de mí.

 ** _―Te lo dijimos, te pasa por ingenua_** ―exclamó Keren repentinamente― **_¿cómo puedes quererla Aladdín-sama? Hay mejores mujeres allá afuera._**

Akai se irritó más con el comentario de su djiin.

― ¡Basta Keren! ―Frunció el ceño.

Aladdín comenzó a reírse, al principio intentaba contenerse, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano.

―Lamento eso, lo lamento. Aunque sea ingenua la quiero por quién es en verdad ―Sostenía su estómago con ambas manos para contener los deseos de soltar una carcajada―. No puedo creer que me haya sentido rechazado cuando me apartaste antes, en verdad me deprimí que Alibaba-kun se quedó preocupado ―Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios― y todo porque mi pequeña Akai se había confundido ―Acarició su cabeza con ternura, sus dedos corrían por los mechones de pelo que se hallaban tras la oreja.

― ¡NO ME TRATES COMO NIÑA! ―gritó la muchacha que había llegado al borde de la exasperación― soy una adulta para tu información ―declaró orgullosa.

 ** _―Esa reacción no dice lo mismo, infantil_** ―se quejó Keren.

―Pesado ―mustió para devolver el golpe― ¿Qué no te das cuenta que soy muy madura? El inmaduro eres tú por empezar esa discusión.

― ¿Con que madura? Vamos a poner eso a prueba ―Arqueó una ceja divertido, deslizó su mano al arete de la chica y se lo quitó dejándolo a un lado― sería un problema si Keren continúa molestando ―dijo en un murmuro que apenas se llegaba a escuchar.

―Qué bueno que lo hiciste ―depositó una mano en el rostro del chico― ya me estaba hartando de sus tonterías ―Se inclinó para besar nuevamente sus dulces labios.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **XDDDDDDDD este cap por dios hdygfqwyeqyyewfhwhfh**

 **Hice lo mejor que pude con la escena del principio, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por ende entiendo que alguno me diga que es basura o qcyo que otra cosa más. De apoco iré mejorando (? creo... XDDDDD Si debo agradecerle un montón a Yumiko44 que me ayudó con este smut/lime o lo que sea que sea porque ya la gente me confundió con qué era XD**

 **Ahora que venga el spoiler :D**

 ** _"― ¿Qué pasó?_**

 _ **Silencio, nada, ella simplemente no abría la boca.**_

 ** _―Dime por favor, ¿viste a quién le hizo eso a Aladdín?_**

 ** _Otra vez sin contestar."_**

 **Esto es todo por hoy gente 7u7 hasta la próximaaa!**

 **Noami-chan**


	60. Capítulo 60

_Disculpas_

Apenas Akai se fue maldiciendo la impertinencia de Neo, este cerró los ojos y pensó:

―Buena suerte con Aladdín, deséame lo mismo con Hovenia.

Caminaba directamente al cuarto de la muchacha de Kina, aún recordado la advertencia que le dio Akai cuando al fin lograron calmarla.

 _―Neo, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero eres la última persona a la que quiere ver. Por favor. Espera a que Aladdín despierte para hablar con ella._

Y por fin, luego de cinco horas en las que aguardó el despertar del chico se decidió por ir con ella. Estaba en frente de su puerta y se podía escuchar a tanto Hovenia como a Kougyoku hablar animosamente entre risas. Se sonrió a sí mismo. Parecía estar mucho mejor. Levantó el puño y lo chocó con la madera un par de veces. Escuchó un ¿quién es? proveniente de la chica que buscaba.

―Soy yo ―respondió seguro, aunque en su interior estaba muerto de los nervios.

Kougyoku fue quien abrió la puerta con un ligero movimiento, apenas se podía ver por completo el rostro de la emperatriz.

― ¿Crees que podría...? ―Se inclinó hacia delante para tratar de abrirse paso al cuarto.

Ella se dio cuenta de la intención del chico y apoyó su mano sobre el pecho del príncipe ubicándolo en su sitio.

―Akai dijo... ―comenzó a hablar para ser interrumpida.

―Aladdín ya despertó.

― ¿Podrías llamar a Akai por mí? Estoy haciéndole compañía a Hovenia-chan ―replicó.

Se le erizó la piel, sabía que ellos dos estaban a solar. Akai quería aclarar las cosas y lo que menos necesitaba era una interrupción.

― ¡No! ―Agitó sus manos alarmado― Akai y Aladdín quieren estar **_a solas, A SOLAS,_** ¿lo entiendes? Hace rato que no pasan tiempo juntos, por una vez déjalos en paz.

Kougyoku se masajeó las sienes y asintió.

―Tienes cinco minutos para hablar ¿Entendiste? Iré con Alibaba-chan a platicar un poco ―Estiró los brazos― necesito un descanso... ―murmuró mientras se retiraba.

―Gracias ―Entró a la habitación y la cerró tras de sí― Hovenia...

Le miró sin decirle una palabra, ella desvió la mirada fríamente.

― ¿Qué pasó?

Silencio, nada, ella simplemente no abría la boca.

―Dime por favor, ¿viste a quién le hizo eso a Aladdín?

Otra vez sin contestar.

― ¡Si sabes algo dilo! ¡Todos estuvimos muy preocupados! Si no lo hubiese hallado Akai habría muerto por la hemorragia. ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba Akai?! No se separó ni un minuto de él en todas estas horas, quería llorar, pero se contuvo. ¡Incluso mírate! Estabas tan alterada o más que ella.

―No tengo nada que decirte ―murmuró esperando que no la oyera, para su desgracia lo hizo.

― ¿Qué? ―Apretó los dientes enfadado― ¡Si Aladdín es tan importante para ti será mejor que...!

― ¡Silencio! ―gritó agarrándose la cabeza con las manos― Aladdín es como un hermano ¡ni se te ocurra dudar de eso! ―Le observó desafiante― es por eso que no me perdono lo que hice...

― ¿Por qué...? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ―exclamó más que impotente, después de todo Aladdín se había convertido en un gran amigo para él y además era el novio de Akai, quera más importante para él.

―No quería... realmente no quería ―Su voz temblaba como nunca antes, era la primera vez que esto le pasaba.

Se estaban confrontando cara a cara, la que tenía el corazón roto y el que estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer ya.

―Entonces ―Solo esa palabra escapó de sus labios.

―Era a ti a quien quería lastimar Neo. No sé cómo pude confundirlos, era como si tu imagen cambiara por la de Al... ¡Qué pasó! Me encantaría saberlo, tal vez... Este sentimiento me engañó, en verdad es una espada de doble filo ―Se llevó las manos al pecho― no me mires así Neo, que bien sabes lo que hiciste.

Neo se paralizó mientras se hacía mil preguntas en su mente y dejó salir algunas de ellas.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te hice?

― ¡No te hagas el que no lo sabes!

― ¡ES QUE NO LO SÉ! ―Su puño estrelló la pared causándole un sobresalto a la muchacha quien recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

―Me usaste, te escuché hablar con el guardia. Dijiste que ya no te servía... Fuiste tan indiferente cuando yo realmente te apreciaba... ―Tragó saliva tratando de contener el llanto, mas, le fue imposible― por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien como tú...

Por unos instantes trató de procesar esas palabras... Estaba enamorada de él y siquiera tenía idea. En ese momento entendió algunos sentimientos encontrados los cuales no lograba descifrar.

―Espera... todo empezó por esa plática ―repasó en voz alta y ella solo asintió enfadada. De repente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas hasta que el estómago le dio punzadas― ¡No puedo creerlo!

Hovenia comenzó a decirle todo tipo de cosas en plena ira, al mismo tiempo el intentaba recuperar la cordura para explicarle apropiadamente.

―No sabía que me espiabas ―Sonrió de lado― pero llegaste un poco tarde que tomaste todo fuera de contexto. ¿Recuerdas que me presaste tu katana? ―Ella asintió― pues la probé y sinceramente no es mi estilo. No te lo dije porque pensé que te enfadarías y me gritarías como en los últimos días. Como Aladdín no estaba para sermonearte no quería ser apaleado por ti.

―Suena lógico... ―dijo en voz baja― no me generas mucha confianza, me cuesta creerte.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Mírame! ―Se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros― mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento. Yo nunca te haría daño de ese modo.

―Piensas que eso servirá. No lo creo ―replicó firme.

―Insistiré hasta que me creas, si no ve ahora a buscar al guardia con el que estaba hablando y pregúntale. O, es más, esperemos a que Aladdín se recupere y que el vea mi rukh, ¿los magis no pueden detectar las mentiras por esas cosas?

Todas las opciones que proponía Neo hacían que ella dejara de dudar tanto en sus palabras hasta que al fin cedió.

―Está bien... Te creo ―Estaba algo frustrada por cometer semejante error y caer en algo tan bajo.

― ¡Sí! ―Sonrió jalándola en un tierno abrazo― gracias a dios...

No se demoró mucho en corresponder el tierno gesto del príncipe.

―No importa lo mucho que sufra por tu culpa, no puedo dejar de quererte ―dijo en voz baja esperando que no lo escuchara.

―Es que soy condenadamente irresistible ―presumió con aires de grandeza, algo usual en él.

―Engreído, soberbio ―comenzó a enumerar Hovenia― y algo infantil.

― ¡No digas calumnias de mí! ―La interrumpió enfadado.

―Vamos a preguntarle a Akai y Aladdín, sabes que opinan lo mismo ―insinuó conteniendo la risa.

―Bueno tu ganas ―Desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

― ¿Crees que podría ver a...?

―No, espera a mañana ―La recostó a la fuerza en la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas― es tarde así que duerme, mañana te disculparás con él.

―Si ―Ocultó su rostro entre las sábanas.

El chico salió del cuarto luego de despedirse de la muchacha. Cuando estaba por volver a sus aposentos Ren Kougyoku fue caminando para volver con la de Kina, sin embargo, este le indicó que estaba durmiendo y no convenía molestarla. Al día siguiente todo estaba de lo más normal. Neo y Hovenia retomaron sus frecuentes e irrelevantes discusiones mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Aladdín. Venían acompañados por Alibaba, Morgiana y Kougyoku, todos queriendo chequear el estado de su herido amigo.

Neo tocó un par de veces la puerta, sin recibir respuesta así que supuso que Aladdín aún descansaba. Quién culparlo, después de todo lo que le pasó, el pobre necesitaba recuperar energías. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, viendo hacia dentro. Se detuvo en seco y cerró la misma para luego empujar a los visitantes que querían verle.

―Luego, luego los verán para el desayuno ―Evitaba responder cualquier pregunta y cuando los arrastró lo más lejos posible; volvió en sus pasos y se asomó en el umbral para gritar―: ¡A LEVANTARSE PAR DE TÓRTOLOS!

Enseguida ejecutó su retirada a toda marcha mientras oía a Akai maldiciéndolo desde la otra punta del palacio. Nadie les pidió una explicación ni nada por el estilo, el instinto asesino de la chica podía olerse a la distancia e iba dirigido al príncipe de Reim.

―Sea lo que haya pasado, que Salomón se apiade del alma de Neo-dono ―Suspiró Hakuryuu haciéndose la idea de los ocurrido.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **NO ESTOY MUERTA, solo medio muerta (? okno, chiste malo XD epic fail.**

 **Han pasado 84 años desde la última vez que actualicé :'u**

 **Si tengo que resumir lo que ocurró en estos 84 años de ausencia, es simple. Tengo un problema en la mano derecha, soy diestra y me cuesta escribir sin que duela XD así que me las arreglo con la derecha, pero me demoro más que lo usual, después de todo hay una mano que no estoy usando lol  
**

 **Ahora que estoy devuelta y con vacas Bv trataré de actualizar cada 15 días. No demorarme un mes en editar, y agregar más ideas a un cap que ya casi tenía casi listo :'u  
**

 **Por cierto... ya casi llegamos a los 10k SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, estaba pensando en hacer algo especial para la ocación, como doble cap cuando llegue o no sé, dejar que ustedes me hagan preguntas de la trama a ver si me pueden sacar spoiler. No sé, si se les ocurre algo comenten 7u7**

 **Bueeeeno, ahora vamos a lo que en verdad les interesa y por qué leen esto 7u7 EL SPOILER**

 ** _―Me da tanta rabia que lo abrace así ―murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo._**

 ** _―No esperaba algo así de ti Neo, estás celoso ―comentó dándole un empujón en el hombro._**

 ** _― ¡Para nada! ―Alzó la voz, pero si quiera él se creyó esa mentira― bueno, tal vez no me gusta. Lo que me impresiona es que no estés de ella, me he dado cuenta que no te gusta verlo abrazando a otras chicas._**

 **Con esto me despidooooo u**

 **Noami-chan _  
_**


	61. Capítulo 61

**Capítulo 61**

 _Peligro_

―Es una lástima que no murieras Aladdín, en verdad pensé que podría vengarme y hacerte pagar por todo ―dijo ella en voz alta, sus pasos resonaban por la amplia habitación― pero, parece que nuestros planes salieron a la perfección ―Sonrió cerrando los ojos― me pregunto qué hará ahora que tiene las riendas de este mundo. Debe traer a padre de vuelta ―Dirigió su mirada al hombre que había tomado el control de este mundo.

Mientras tanto, Hovenia lloraba desconsoladamente pidiendo una y otra vez disculpas a su querido hermano del alma Aladdín.

―Tranquila Hovenia ―Suspiró acariciando su cabeza― fuiste engañada, no fue tu culpa ―Le tendió una tierna sonrisa.

― ¡Lo fue por dejarme engañar! ―exclamó abrazándolo más fuerte.

―Si quieres que te perdone entonces deja de llorar y sonríe ―exigió el magi tomándola de los hombros.

Los ojitos de la muchacha se iluminaron inmediatamente, asintió ante aquello y se aferró más al mago en aquel contacto fraternal.

― ¡Gracias Al!

― ¡Ahora para de llorar de una vez! ―le pidió para calmar el escándalo que había comenzado hace un rato.

―Me da tanta rabia que lo abrace así ―murmuró Neo frunciendo el entrecejo.

―No esperaba algo así de ti Neo, estás celoso ―comentó Akai dándole un empujón en el hombro.

― ¡Para nada! ―Alzó la voz, pero si quiera él se creyó esa mentira― bueno, tal vez no me gusta. Lo que me impresiona es que no estés de ella, me he dado cuenta que no te gusta ver a Aladdín abrazando a otras chicas.

―Eso es porque es un pervertido con un fetiche por pechos grandes ―objetó malhumorada― sin embargo… Para él ella es su hermana, es diferente… Cuando los veo siento algo distinto.

El otro le miró confundido al punto de llegarla a incomodar.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Eres rara Akai ―Soltó de repente.

― ¡¿Eh?!

 ** _―_** ** _No es algo nuevo Neo-san_** ―acotó Keren entre risas.

― ¡¿Por qué siempre me hacen esto?!

―Molestarte se hizo un hábito ―justificó el príncipe de Reim esquivando los golpes de su amiga.

― ¡Eso es grosero Neo! ―gritó Hovenia poniéndose del lado de Akai― no deberías molestar a las mujeres, es desconsiderado.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Y entonces ellos empezaron a pelear, encerrándose en su propio mundo. Ellos se decían todo tipo de insultos, mas, al final acababan disfrutando de esa riña y riéndose juntos. Eso lo sabían todos, no era complicado de descifrar, había algo especial entre ellos.

―Al menos las cosas volvieron a ser como antes Aladdín ―habló Akai colocándose a su lado.

―Ya me estaba preocupando…

― ¿Cómo estas de tu herida? ―le preguntó mirando en dirección al lugar donde esta se alojaba.

―Gracias a ti mucho mejor ―Soltó una ligera risa― a partir de ahora no me molestaría salir herido en batalla, porque así alguien tan linda como tu será quien cuide de mí.

Akai no sabía si sentirse alagada o enfadada con el chico, aquellas palabras la sorprendieron demasiado.

― ¡No! ―Se ganó una mirada turbada― ¡Lastimarte no debería ser algo de qué alegrarse! ―masculló enfadada como preocupada.

―Solo quería verle el lado bueno ―murmuró acongojado.

Sus orbes verde agua que se habían despegado del muchacho hace un rato volvieron a fijarse en él. Movió sus pies un tanto nerviosa en medio del silencio. Un par de brazos rodearon la bien formada figura del magi y su cabeza se hundió en su pecho.

―Solo prométeme ser más cuidadoso ―susurró afligida.

―Te lo juro por el amor que tengo por ti ―Esbozó una gran sonrisa al pronunciar esas palabras― de eso no hay duda.

De alguna manera estaban tan enfocados el uno con el otro que la presencia del resto de las personas ya ni les importaba. Prácticamente eran inexistentes en ese momento. Todos ellos se percataron de ese detalle, pero se regocijaban en tal tierna escena frente a ellos. Hovenia no esperaba la hora de que se besaran para comenzar a chillar de emoción. Según Neo, era culpa de lo alborotadas que tenía las hormonas. Aunque la joven proveniente de Kina siempre actuaba así en situaciones románticas ajenas a ella.

― ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, tengo que hablar con Yunnan-san algo ―habló el magi apoyando firmemente su báculo en el suelo.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―interrogó Neo.

―No… No es nada importante ―Ladeó la cabeza, tenía ciertas inquietudes que quería confirmar con él. De algún modo las cosas hoy se sentían… Diferentes, como si el mundo no fuera igual. Sin embargo, podría ser solo una paranoia por tantas preocupaciones. No quería alarmar a nadie, mucho menos a Akai que últimamente estaba de mejor humor―. También iré a preguntarle cómo están sus heridas.

―Es cierto, en su batalla con Arba salió muy herido ―comentó Hovenia.

― ¿Arba? ¿Quién rayos es? ―Arqueó una ceja el príncipe de Reim.

―Hay varias cosas que tendremos que explicarte ―Akai le palmeó la espalda mientras le llenaba de preguntas.

―Bueno, ¡me voy! ―Invocó un círculo de tele transportación.

― ¡Cuídate Aladdín! ―La muchacha pelirroja agitó suavemente su mano.

Para pasar el rato Akai se unió a Hakuryuu y Kougyoku, buscando ayudarles con todo lo que deben organizar para llevar a flote el imperio. Neo y Hovenia contemplan con asombro la rapidez con la que Alibaba escribía las invitaciones para su boda.

―Alibaba-san eres demasiado veloz ―acotó la de Kina asombrada― apenas te sigo el ritmo.

― ¡Es que mis habilidades están en otro nivel! ―presumió el hombre de orbes dorabas.

Morgiana levantó un gran papel cubierto de su propia caligrafía, que a diferencia de su prometido es más promiscua, y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

―Esta es para Masrur-san ―explicó orgullosa.

― ¡Es genial! ―exclamó su futuro marido.

―Qué letra más grande ―Silbaron los demás.

― ¡Pero que letra más fea! Sin duda no es lo tuyo mujer fanalis ―mustió una voz que no pertenecía a aquellos que se hallaban en la habitación.

Esta recargó el peso de su cuerpo en su brazo apoyado sobre el umbral. Los ojos de quienes le vieron se ensancharon de asombro, a excepción de Hakuryuu. Mientras, el conservaba un semblante neutral donde no se identificaba si estaba feliz o molesto de encontrarse con ellos otra vez.

―Ju… ¡JUDAR!

―Sí, soy yo ¿A poco vieron un fantasma? ―se quejó cruzado de brazos.

―Parece que lo fueras ―objetó Hakuryuu situándose al lado del magi oscuro.

― ¡Cállate idiota! ―Dirigió sus orbes rojos al resto de las personas― ¡Hola vieja, Flabibaba, Atai y desconocidos!

― ¡Cómo me dijiste Judar-kun! ―gritó la mujer de cabellos rosados golpeando el pecho del azabache.

― ¡Soy Alibaba, Judar! ―Él se señaló a sí mismo muy exasperado.

― ¡¿Cómo confundes Akai con Atai?! ―siseó la pelirroja.

―De la misma que confundió Alibaba con Flabibaba ―Frunció el ceño― en fin, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

―Bueno de aquí para allá, buscando a Hakuryuu ―explicó con mero desinterés.

Judar había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en su tierra natal, finalmente había conocido el lugar donde había nacido y que el Al-Thamen le había privado durante años. El ambiente comenzó a conmocionarse al momento de enterarse sobre la existencia del verdadero nombre de Judar. Claro que este no encajaba con él en absoluto. La única persona con conocimiento de este era Ren Hakuryuu a quien Judar calló antes de que revelara dicha información. Akai y Alibaba perseguían en círculos al magi oscuro para hacerle desembuchar la verdad. El hijo de Hakutoku se sentó junto a su prima y hermanastra para reírse de dicha escena. Neo decidió unirse a los perseguidores y posteriormente Hovenia.

― ¡Vamos Judar-kuuun dinooos! ―insistió divertida la portadora de Keren.

― ¡No me llames así loca! ¡Me caes para el diablo! ―maldijo la existencia de la chica una y otra vez.

― ¡El sentimiento es mutuo! ―Logró articular entre risas.

En medio de la persecución la visión Akai se distorsionó, haciéndole imposible identificar lo que tenía frente. Un leve mareo le invadió el cuerpo que le obligó a detenerse hasta que recuperó la atención por completo. Todos se detuvieron, sus ojos clavados en ella mientras intentaba darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Morgiana acercándosele.

―Sí, no es nada ―Inhaló y exhaló aire― solo es el cansancio.

Miró a su alrededor, fijando su vista en unas avecillas rojas. Esbozó una sonrisa ya que ellas siempre le llenaban de seguridad, sin embargo, por unos instantes estas parecieron desaparecer. Se frotó los ojos hasta que Neo palmeó su espalda llamando su atención.

―Ve a descansar ―le sugirió un tanto preocupado― ¿No querrás que Aladdín te vea así?

―Es cierto, no debo dejar que eso pase. ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte! ―Sonrió caminando con destino a su cuarto a tomar una pequeña siesta. Al menos hasta que el magi regrese.


	62. Capítulo 62

**Capítulo 62**

 _¿¡Qué!?_

―De alguna manera… Todo se siente diferente… como si las cosas hubieran cambiado ―habló Yunnan fijando sus orbes celestes al cielo del mismo tono.

―Parece que no soy el único ―respondió Aladdín irguiéndose― ¿Qué habrá sido ese rayo de luz…?

Estaban frente a la sede de la Alianza Internacional donde los contenedores metálicos se alojaban. El día anterior hubo un pilar de luz que se levantó en ese lugar repentinamente. Los que llegaron a saber esto se quedaron con muchas preguntas sin resolver.

Yunnan se tambaleó a punto de perder el equilibrio, su compañero magi lo sostuvo de los hombros exigiéndole no sobre esforzarse

―Mejor no hagas movimientos bruscos, no te has recuperado de la batalla con Arba.

―Es cierto, gracias. Mejor volveré a la gran falla ―dijo el mayor invocando un círculo de tele transportación.

―Tienes razón, haré lo mismo también. ¡Nos vemos! ―Aladdín agitó su mano para luego regresar al Imperio Kou.

En un momento de mera distracción se chocó con alguien que estaba recostado sobre el árbol.

― ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡Uno no puede descansar en paz! ―El magi Judar dio otro mordisco a su durazno, le observó fijamente y preguntó―: ¿Quién es este? Su rukh me molesta y me es familiar…

Hakuryuu y Morgiana se asomaron por una de las ventanas del palacio.

―Hola Aladdín ―ambos le saludaron, recibiendo la misma amable respuesta del príncipe de Alma Toran.

―Esperen... ¡¿CHIBI!?

―Soy Aladdín ―corrigió el de orbes cobalto.

― ¿Y eso qué? Estás casi tan alto como yo ¡Imposible! ―se quejó el magi oscuro.

―Han pasado tres años, las cosas cambian Judar ―objetó Akai apoyándose en el borde de la ventana al lado del exemperador y la fanalis.

― ¡Eres tan aburrida Atai!

―AKAI ―gritó a punto de saltar encima del mago para darle una paliza.

―Calma Akai, ―Rio Aladdín algo nervioso de que esto pase a mayores.

― ¿Cómo te fue con Yunnan-san en las montañas de Tenzan? ―preguntó Akai caminando dentro de la construcción, ignorando completamente al molesto de Judar.

―Bien, aunque… Las cosas se sienten diferentes ―El comentario llamó la atención de Alibaba quien pasaba por ahí, directamente se unió a la conversación― el rukh… No entiendo por qué el mundo no parece ser el mismo. La situación es grave ―explicó observándose las manos―. Es un malestar muy fuerte… ¿No has notado algo parecido, Akai? ―Reparó en ella.

―El rukh rojo parece actuar con normalidad, pero esa molestia de la que hablas… Sí, la sentí ―respondió la muchacha observando dichos pajaritos revolotear por la habitación― ¿Crees que habrá pasado algo?

―Quien sabe… Creo que debemos seguir investigando ―habló Aladdín algo pensativo.

― ¡Yo no sentí nada! ―acotó Judar desde la comodidad del árbol.

―Y osas llamarte magi ―Suspiró su candidato a Rey Hakuryuu.

―Me decepcionas ―Akai sonrió pícaramente.

― ¡Silencio idiotas! ―mustió enfadado― ustedes son tan aburridos, yo me largo ―Tomó su báculo y saltó al suelo para buscar algo más interesante que pasar el tiempo con esos imbéciles a su parecer.

― ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Sinbad-san acerca del rayo que apareció cerca de la Sede? ―sugirió Morgiana retomando la charla.

―Intentaré eso ―Alibaba tomó el teléfono y esperó un par de tonos hasta que el hombre contestó.

El príncipe de Balbadd intercambió palabra con el presidente de la Alianza internacional durante algunos momentos, al principio sostenían una conversación que parecía ser totalmente ajena al motivo de la llamada. Cuando la comunicación estaba a punto de concluir retomaron el tema que tanto les interesaba a todos.

― ¿Y bien? ―Todos esperaron a que el miembro de los Saluja hablara.

―Sinbad-san parece no saber nada…

―Si él no sabe tal vez no es nada de qué preocuparse ―acotó Kougyoku frunciendo el ceño, parecía estar pensando en algo más.

― ¿Te sientes bien Kougyoku? ―preguntó Akai.

―A veces me pregunto si estará bien el haberse salido de la Alianza…

― ¡No te preocupes! ¡Todo saldrá bien, es la decisión que tomaste y no deberías dudar de ello!

―Ya verás que rendirá sus frutos, yo te ayudaré ―aseguró Hakuryuu.

―Te apoyaremos ―Sonrió Aladdín junto a Alibaba.

―Gracias a todos ―habló tomando un poco más de seguridad.

Los siguientes días no hubo nada que se pudiese resaltar, las cosas fueron comunes y corrientes. Unos momentos pacíficos que en pocas oportunidades tuvieron la chance de gozar.

― ¡Oigan! ¡Ahora que estamos reunidos que les parece si hacemos un banquete! ―propuso Kougyoku muy feliz.

―Aburrido vieja ―bufó Judar.

― ¡Judar-kun! ―Lanzó un golpe al hombro del magi oscuro.

―Vamos no seas aguafiestas ―le sermoneó Akai― o eres tan antisocial que no soportas estar comiendo con otros.

Judar la fulminó con la mirada.

―No me hagas enfadar ―le advirtió.

―Lo hago porque quiero ―silbó ella bastante a gusto.

―Esto acabará mal ―Suspiró Neo mirando a Aladdín.

―Y que lo digas ―contestó este― entre más lejos de esto, mejor para nosotros.

―Coincido amigo ―Asintió el príncipe.

―Cobardes ―dijeron tanto Kougyoku como Akai al unísono.

―Qué arpías ―pensaron los dos chicos.

No era difícil para las otras dos adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de esos dos. Para evitar futuras discusiones, prefirieron dejarlo ahí.

―Iré a preparar todo para esta noche ―Sonrió la emperatriz que se dirigía a la cocina del palacio para dejarle sus indicaciones a los cocineros, Ka Koubun la seguía a un metro de distancia como siempre.

―Ve a decirle a Hovenia ―le pidió Akai a Neo.

―Seguro sigue durmiendo ―agregó Aladdín al ver que ya es mediodía― siempre hace lo mismo ―Suspiró.

Neo revoleó los ojos con desdén y fue a cumplir con el pedido. Desde entonces no se cruzaron al miembro de la realeza hasta que llegó la gran cena que Kougyoku planificó con entusiasmo.

Una larga mesa repleta de comida de todos los tipos y sabores se dispuso para todos los invitados posibles. Era una bonita manera de conmemorar que Morgiana, Hakuryuu, Judar, Alibaba y Aladdín habían vuelto. Sin embargo, llegó a causar preocupación tanto al magi como a Akai no ver a Neo y Hovenia.

― ¿Dónde están? Se pierden del banquete ―preguntó Aladdín con la boca llena.

―Se un poco más moderado ―le advirtió Akai con vergüenza ajena de su actitud―, y no lo sé. ¿Dónde estarán? ―Se llevó una mano a la cabeza― aun así, le guardé un lugar a Neo ―Miró la silla vacía a su lado que apartó para su amigo.

― ¡AKAI!

Los dos fueron los únicos que se voltearon ante el llamado, los demás platicaban entre risotadas y gritos encerrados en una burbuja que los enajenaba al resto.

― ¿Neo? ¿Qué pasa? ―habló la chica frunciendo el ceño.

El chico puso sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sin haber pasado un minuto este clavó su mirada en la pelirroja y exclamó:

― ¡Ayúdame!

― ¿Con qué?

― ¡Ya te explico! ¡Ven! ―La jaló de la muñeca arrancándola de su silla.

Comenzó a llevarla a rastras fuera del cuarto y antes de que cruzaran el umbral Aladdín le preguntó a Neo:

― ¿Has visto a Hovenia?

―No te importa ―contestó este sin siquiera hacer contacto visual.

Aladdín frunció el entrecejo, no por estar enojado, si no preocupado. Alibaba se fijó en esta situación mientras charlaba con Morgiana y discutía con Hakuryuu. Como excusa para llamar la atención del magi le ofreció más bebida, la cual él aceptó gustoso.

―Oye Aladdín, ¿sabes qué pasó con Neo?

―Me gustaría y qué tendrá que ver Akai en eso ―gruñó tomando un trago del vaso.

―Últimamente todo está muy raro amigo ―comentó Alibaba apoyando la mano en su mentón.

―Y qué lo digas… ―resopló el mago.

―Porque podamos tener una vida más tranquila en el futuro ―Alibaba alzó su vaso con intención de brindar junto a su mejor amigo.

―Por una vida en paz ―Asintió chocando su bebida con la ajena.

Aladdín miró a Akai llamando su atención, aun sosteniendo el vaso dijo:

―Y por un futuro juntos, los dos.

―Por un futuro a tu lado Aladdín.

Ambos le dieron un sorbo al mismo tiempo. Pronto comenzaron a revivir viejas aventuras que hacían pasar vergüenza más de una vez al pobre Alibaba. Morgiana siempre quedaba como la que aguantaba todo, Hakuryuu un histérico llorón y Aladdín quien siempre tenía que mantener serenas las cosas.

― ¡Neo! ¡NEO SUELTAME! ―gritó Akai apartándose de un tirón.

―Lo lamento ―Se rascó la nuca.

― ¿Podrías ponerme al tanto? ―le pidió Akai tomando asiento en el suelo, invitando al príncipe a hacer lo mismo.

―Arruiné todo ―Se acomodó a su lado.

― ¿Y qué tengo que ver?

―Bueno, una vez te aconsejé acerca de ese asunto. Bueno, hace poco ―le informó juntando sus manos.

―Espera ¿qué…? Hay Neo no te entiendo nada ―Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás con la mirada apuntando al cielo estrellado, de repente una idea vino a ella―: de casualidad… ¿Hovenia no tendrá que ver con eso?

―Sí ―murmuró― la cosa es así… ¿Recuerdas cuando Aladdín se te tiró encima, tú te asustaste y huiste, lo ofendiste, pero al final volviste y arreglaste todo? Claro con mi consejo de por medio.

― ¿Qué con eso? ―Arqueó una ceja.

―Me pasó lo mismo ―continuó.

―Es normal que Hovenia se asuste, no todos los días un chico se te tira encima para, bueno, ya sabes ―Se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar lo que vivió en carne propia.

― ¡Espera! ―Agitó los brazos― ella no fue la que huyó… La cosa pasó al revés.

―Ah bueno ―Estuvo a punto de seguir cuando asimiló la situación― ¡¿QUÉ?!


	63. Capítulo 63

**Capítulo 63**

 _Amor_

No podía parar de reírse de Neo y lo que había hecho. Simplemente no tenía precedentes. Se sostuvo el estómago con ambas manos buscando contenerse en vano. El rostro del mayor se enrojeció conforme pasaba el tiempo y también disminuyó su paciencia.

― ¡YA TE REISTE LO SUFICIENTE DE MI! ¡YA ESTÁ! ―gritó muy enfadado.

― ¡Perdón Neo! ¡Es que… que… ―continuó riéndose― eres el hombre y que huyas así es patético!

―Hay no te hagas la experta que reaccionaste igual que yo ―bufó el otro.

―Pero a ver, yo no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando y buscaba una explicación. Tú me aconsejaste y yo supe qué hacer. No tiene sentido que quien me aconsejó ―Su voz temblaba de lo gracioso que era la situación― cometa errores peores a los míos. Hay no puedo, perdón neo ―Soltó una carcajada.

―Bueno… yo… yo… ―No sabía que decir― lo admito, tienes razón. Eché a perder todo…

―Más que eso Neo, más que eso ―Asintió Akai dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

― ¡Ahora dime que hago!

―No hay mucho que decir, toma el consejo que me diste y aplícalo. Fácil ―explicó ella― ¿no Keren?

 ** _―Pensé que mi reina era patética, pero Neo-san estas en otro nivel ―clamó el djiin impresionado por lo que estaba pasando― a veces me pregunto por qué me preocupo en salvar a este mundo. ¡Que venga a ill ah a destruirnos! De todos modos, si no nos mata él, van a ser los idiotas humanos de esta tierra. Menos Aladdín-sama, claro._**

―Empiezo a pensar que tienes cierta devoción hacia Aladdín ―comentó Akai intentando no enfurecerse por indirectamente decirle retrasada a ella y el resto de la humanidad.

 ** _―Es el hijo del gran Salomón, obviamente le tengo un gran respeto ―contestó― ¿O están celosos de que sea el único al que no insulté? ―preguntó riéndose._**

―No, que va ―mustiaron ambos con todo el sarcasmo posible.

 ** _―Perdón, pero Aladdín-sama no huye como OTRAS personas ―defendió su posición haciendo énfasis en la palabra "otras" ― toma la iniciativa, él si es alguien digno de respeto._**

― ¿Hablan de mí? ―interrumpió Aladdín acercándose a ellos.

 ** _― ¡Claro que sí! Hablamos de…_**

Tanto Neo como Akai soltaron una carcajada para evitar que el djiin hable de más. La muchacha se apresuró en decir:

― ¡Recuerda lo que te dije! Aplica el consejo que me diste a ti mismo, no huyas, enfréntalo.

El príncipe inhaló y exhaló aire, se levantó y contestó:

― ¡Así lo haré! No sé dónde estará Hovenia, pero la encontraré… y bueno, solucionaré, ya sabes ―habló con la voz algo temblorosa, salió corriendo antes de hacer el ridículo frente a ellos por los nervios.

Aladdín miró a Neo irse, luego a su chica y preguntó de qué se había perdido. Akai le hizo un lugar a su lado para que se sentara y así explicar todo.

―En resumen, Neo sin querer cayó sobre Hovenia. Ella interpretó que quería algo más porque bueno, estaban en su habitación solos. Hovenia quiso tomar la iniciativa, Neo se espantó y escapó ―recapituló Aladdín levantando un dedo a cada hecho que mencionada.

―Y vino a verme por un consejo, como a mí me pasó lo mismo contigo, cuando nosotros, sabes ―Se sonrojó un poco, algo que el magi halló sumamente adorable, hubo un silencio donde se percató de algo― espera, espera. Yo nunca dije que ellos estaban en la habitación de Hovenia, ¿cómo te enteraste?

―Neo vino a ti, Hovenia a mí. Ella es como una hermana y la ayudaré en lo que sea, por eso le dejé claro que si Neo le hacía algo malo acabaría con él.

―Eres tan tierno cuando te pones sobreprotector ―Rio ella.

― ¡¿Qué!? ¡No! ―negó severamente.

―Vamos admítelo, te pones todo serio y maduro, es lindo ―Sonrió de oreja a oreja, aproximándose al rostro del joven.

―Basta Akai ―carcajeó juguetonamente.

Sostuvo su cintura con el objetivo de acercarla más a su cuerpo con sus rostros con apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

―Solo digo la verdad ―se defendió― debo admitir que es la fiesta más rara que tuve y eso que no viste las de Reim, la cosa se ponía extraña cuando Sphintus y Neo se emborrachaban. Todo empeoró cuando Titus adquirió un gusto por el vino, ni quiero recordar lo que pasó.

―Debes contarme todo con detalles ―exigió apoyando la punta de su nariz contra a ajena.

―Tenemos tiempo, ahora lo pienso ¿deberíamos preocuparnos por Neo y Hovenia?

―Ellos son los mayores, dejemos que arreglen sus problemas como los adultos que son ―Rodeó los brazos en su cuello y lo empujó para besarla.

Unas horas después la celebración concluyó y cada uno se trasladó a su dormitorio. Afortunadamente fue antes que la lluvia asaltara los cielos del país. Una fuerte tormenta se estableció por los siguientes tres días, alentando el paso del tiempo para quienes habitaban en su interior. El aroma a pasto mojado se sentía sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y el sonido del agua picando el techo trasmitía cierta tranquilidad.

Akai se desplomó en la cama, una mano cubrió sus ojos echando una buena cantidad de aire de sus labios.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―Aladdín le dirigió la mirada sobre su hombro, mientras que su mano giraba disfrutando de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

―El malestar volvió. Realmente quiero saber qué es… Kougyoku y los demás dijeron que no es para preocuparse, pero no creo lo mismo… ¿Tienes alguna pista Keren? ―dijo algo irritada.

 **― ¡Lo lamento Akai-chan! ¡No sé qué puede estar pasando!**

El magi se alejó del ventanal para sentarse a la orilla del lecho. Empujó a la joven en su regazo para acariciar su cabeza. Aunque no sabía el origen de aquella sensación no muy placentera que ambos y otros magis percibían, supuso que ese pequeño gesto sería de ayuda. Akai esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro con los párpados bajos y se acurrucó para disfrutar de las tiernas caricias de su amado. Solo pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ella se quedó dormida. El muchacho retiró algunos mechones de su frente para ver su pacífica expresión al descansar.

Se escucharon un par de golpes tras la puerta.

― ¿Quién es…? ―interrogó la pelirroja muy somnolienta.

Recostó a la chica en la cama y fue a chequear de quién se trataba. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a su mejor amigo empapado con la lluvia y articular con dificultad que Morgiana lo había dejado.

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Qué? ―Hasta Akai que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida acabó por despabilarse con esa declaración― ¿cómo pasó?

Esperaban una especie de relato desgarrador donde la fanalis expresaba que todo había cambiado y, ya no sentía lo mismo. O simplemente se había enamorado de otro hombre.

―No me digas que todo esto es por una simple discusión ―inquirió Akai cruzándose de brazos.

―Deberías disculparte ―le propuso su mejor amigo― si la amas deberías hacerlo.

― ¡Jamás! ¡Ella empezó! ―Hizo un berrinche propio de un niño de cinco años.

― ¡Por favor hazlo! ―le exigió el magi al borde de perder la paciencia.

―Tu orgullo siempre ha sido un problema ―Suspiró la joven ladeando la cabeza― qué dolor de cabeza.

― ¡Tu siquiera entiendes lo que siento Aladdín! ―objetó Alibaba― ¡Nunca te peleas con Akai!

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos antes de resoplar aire bruscamente.

―No sabes todo de nuestra relación ―replicó Aladdín― nos peleamos bastante a menudo, cuando estamos solos y nos arreglamos rápido.

―Tal vez es mi culpa por ceder cuando pones esa carita de niño abandonado ―Akai se masajeó las sienes buscando apaciguar la fuerte jaqueca que le generaba esto― debería ser más dura contigo cuando andas de pervertido.

― ¿Q-Qué diablos haces para hacerla enojar? ―tartamudeó Alibaba ajeno a lo que hablaban.

―Bueno ―Comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

―Este magi cada tanto se le van los ojos a los pechos de otras mujeres que son mucho más grandes que los míos. Sinceramente me irrita ese hábito tuyo ―Frunció el ceño bastante enfadada― O me reprocha por que los míos no crecen más, además de otras cosas sin importancia ―Movió su mano de manera tal de indicar que el tema no era tan relevante.

―Ya te dije que lo siento ―Se lamentó tratando de abrazarla mientras ella se apartaba.

―No hasta que corrijas esa costumbre ―Desvió la mirada a otra parte del cuarto.

― ¡No significa que no te quiera! Aún estoy trabajando en matar ese hábito ―exclamó cuando por fin la aprisionó en sus brazos sin que pudiese escaparse, la empujó en su regazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica― eres la única chica a la que amo tanto de esta manera ―murmuró a su oído depositando unos besos en su cuello, el entrecejo en el rostro femenino pareció relajarse, adquiriendo un tinte rojo en sus mejillas―. Más o menos así nos arreglamos ―Esbozó una sonrisa al ver que el enfado de Akai se había pasado un poco.

―Son la pareja más rara del mundo ―concluyó el rubio sin demora― ¡Cásense de una vez!

―Esperaremos un poco para eso ―contestó la pelirroja― ¿Qué opinas Aladdín?

―Me parece bien ―Asintió apapachando a su amada― con tal de estar a tu lado.

Después de eso no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Morgiana irrumpió en el cuarto y ambos al unísono se pidieron disculpas. En opinión de Ren Hakuryuu era algo muy tonto e infantil y se lo hizo saber a Alibaba. Aladdín y Akai estuvieron de acuerdo con la manifestación del hijo de Hakutoku.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaa =0=/**

 **¿Me extrañaron? XD Al fin retomo rukh rojo :'3**

 **Estuve que colapso de cosas este último año y el pasado fue complicado XD lamenton tanto la tardanza. Pero además de eso yo quería definir el final del fic antes deescribir el resto. Ya me saltan 2 caps para acabar el fic y su final, por eso decidí actualizar ahora. Porque lo que vendrá en unos capítulos depende de lo que yo decidí como final.**

 **No me persigan con antorchas pls XDDDD (?**

 **Retomaré mi intenario para actualizar 1 vez a la semana como antes lo hacía 7w7 Acá actualicé con 3 caps porque no estaba al día en fanfiction publicando como en wattpad  
**

 **Nos leemos :3**

 **Noami-chan**


	64. Capítulo 64

**Capítulo 64**

 _El cambio_

Akai soltó un bostezo bastante ruidoso.

―Así que tampoco pudiste dormir ―dijo Aladdín viendo como ella frotaba sus ojos para mantenerse despierta.

―Alibaba debería tener sus riñas con Morgiana más temprano, no el medio de la noche… ―se quejó algo gruñona― apenas pude pegar ojos.

―Pensar que se solucionaría tan fácil ―Suspiró el otro― la próxima no lo dejaré entrar.

―Me parece ―Bostezó nuevamente― bien…

El magi dejó salir una pequeña risa que llamó la atención de la chica.

― ¡Te ves muy adorable! ―confesó el chico picando una de sus mejillas.

― ¡No hagas eso! ―exclamó Akai en un intento en vano por alejarlo, al final acabó rodeándola con sus brazos―. No me gusta que la gente haga eso con mejillas ajenas ―Aún sin recibir respuesta, solo una sonrisa radiante del muchacho― q-que n-no se repita de nuevo… ―murmuró algo avergonzada, hay veces que no se llega a acostumbrar del todo a estar tan cerca.

― ¡Acostúmbrate! ―Negó con la cabeza ante la declaración de su chica― ¡Lo haré cuantas veces quiera! ―agregó burlonamente mientras pellizcaba otra vez el costado de su cara.

Habría respondido muy enfadada de no ser por aquella sensación de nauseas que le invadió el cuerpo. Si no hubiera estado en sus brazos habría trastabillado. Para disimular el fugaz malestar apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó notando algo raro en la joven.

―No es nada ―Enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello ajeno― por cierto… ¿Aún tienes ese mal presentimiento…?

―Lamentablemente sí, me inquieta no poder saber qué es. Me pregunto si los demás sienten lo mismo todavía ―expresó sin preocuparse por tal brutal cambio de tema.

―Deberíamos hablar con ellos…

Ambos tomaron distancia y se dirigieron al encuentro de Alibaba y los demás. Hakuryuu no paraba de lanzar indirectas con el objetivo de molestar al príncipe de Balbadd con lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Durante el desayuno las cosas fueron corrientes, así como el día anterior y el pasado a ese.

En algún momento de la comida dejó de atender a la conversación. Las usuales voces escandalosas se resumieron a un lejano murmuro ante sus oídos. Los ojos fijos al rukh que solo ella podía observar, rojo e intenso. Aleteaban inmersos en un sentimiento de miedo y desesperación… Relacionó esa sensación con aquella cercana al momento de la muerte. Se preguntaba la razón de ello, concluyendo que debía ser la misma a la de su malestar.

―Akai… Akai… ―Pronto su nombre se hizo más nítido― ¡Akai!

― ¡Ah sí! ―Un pequeño brinco ante el constante llamado de Aladdín― ¿Pasa algo?

Este arqueó una ceja.

―Eso debería decirlo yo ―Se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡En serio! ―Se puso de pie empujando la silla lejos, así darle suficiente espacio para retirarse― ¡No te preocupes! ―Le sonrió para alivianar el entrecejo del joven.

No llegó a dar más de dos pasos rumbo al jardín real para tomar aire cuando sintió que no le respondían las piernas. Se sujetó con una mano al respaldo de la silla. Todas las miradas se tensaron sobre ella, quien se limitó a reír avergonzada y a tratar de seguir caminando.

― ¿Estás bien?

―S-Sí, solo estoy algo mareada… eso es todo ―dijo Akai perdiendo el equilibrio.

― ¡Cuidado! ―Aladdín la tomó en sus brazos antes de que colisionara con el suelo.

Al principio se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada pegada al suelo y con una sensación de miedo alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

―A-Aladdín ―Cada vez comenzó a sentirse peor.

El magi pasó su mano por la frente de la otra, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Hasta el momento la jovencita no lo había notado, ¿será que estar en las nubes le hizo dejar de estar pendiente de su estado de salud? La muchacha aferró a su pecho para aguantar el repentino dolor que sentía.

―A-Aladdín, d-duele mucho ―jadeó entrecerrando los ojos y apretando su puño.

Más de uno se vio sorprendido por el brusco cambio en el estado de Akai. Aladdín se limitaba a sostenerla en sus brazos, gritando su nombre pidiéndole que aguante y tratando de darle fuerza. Neo corrió por ayuda en Reim, ya que, allí hay muchos magos sanadores de la familia de Sphintus.

Antes de que siquiera Sphintus y Neo llegaran Akai se había desmayado. Así como si nada cerró sus ojos y no respondía por más que gritaran su nombre. La examinaron cuidadosamente, pero no pudieron hallar lo que estaba mal en su cuerpo.

―Esto es malo ―pensó Sphintus mirando a Aladdín― tengan vigilada a Akai y apenas despierte me llaman. Creo que está en coma por lo que será difícil decir cuando despertará ―le informó al magi que no se despegaba del lado de la chica.

Al mago de Heliohapt le costaba irse, dejando así a una amiga importante para él. Titus esperaba allá en Reim y era conveniente informarle de esto, tal vez él podría encontrar una explicación para esto que ocurrió. El príncipe de dicho imperio sacó a Alibaba, Kougyoku, Morgiana y a los demás del cuarto donde ahora la jovencita descansaba.

― ¿Estás bien amigo? ―preguntó Neo algo preocupado, sabía que Akai era demasiado especial para el mago de la creación.

―Sí, no te preocupes ―Esbozó una sonrisa― me quedaré con Akai hasta que despierte.

― ¿Seguro que estás bien? ―insistió sabiendo que lo primero debía ser una mentira― cuenta conmigo para lo que sea ―dijo antes de salir por la puerta del cuarto.

― ¡Tranquilo Neo! ―le aseguró con otra sonrisa que se borró apenas quedó completamente solo.

Estrujó con un poco de fuerza la mano que estuvo sosteniendo durante las últimas horas. La colocó entre las dos suyas y apoyó en ellas su frente. Cerró los ojos esperando, con algo de ingenuidad, que Akai despertara. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Solo se limitó a murmurar algo antes de que se rompa en llanto.

―Vuelve.

¿Era su imaginación o Aladdín le pedía que volviera? ¿Volver de dónde? Akai no se había percatado de nada, incluso cuando se reincorporó y lo único que vio fue la nada. Un lugar profundo y oscuro, bien conocido por ella.

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez…? ―Le dolía la cabeza y no podía hacer más que masajearse las sienes en un intento por recordar.

Los mareos.

La caída.

El colapso.

Claro, como no lo adivinó antes. Se sintió estúpida los primeros minutos hasta que recuperó el sentido. Se paró sobre sus pies con dificultad, haciendo equilibrio con los brazos para no trastabillar. Lamentablemente no podía sostenerse con nada. Sabía bien de este sitio, en sus sueños venía aquí. Keren sentado frente a ella, gritándole que deje de holgazanear. Akai le decía que era de noche y el punto era ese, descansar y soñar cosas bonitas o en nada, siempre y cuando no sean pesadillas. Era raro no verle ahí, cuando solía ser lo contrario.

― ¡Oye Keren! ¿Dónde te escondiste? ―exclamó esperando una respuesta que no llegó― ¡Ja! Muy gracioso, enserio dónde estás. ¡Es la nada! No puedes ocultarte detrás de algo ni nada ―Dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados para ver su entorno. Vio unas avecillas pasar a su lado, rojas como el carmín y brillando sin cesar. Una de ellas paró en su mano y le consultó―: ¿Viste a Keren? Ya sabes, pelo negro. Sonrisa arrogante y con un ego diez veces más grande que él. Me sorprende que no sea el djiin de la presunción y el egocentrismo. No para de alardear de lo bueno que es y burlarse de todos ―Sin embargo, no había respuesta― ya veo… Entonces estaré sola… Bueno, tengo que pasar el rato hasta que despierte. Creo que me estuve sobre exigiendo y colapsé ―Se rio un poco de su propia teoría.

Un parpadeo de color del rukh, un simple cambio que como vino se fue. Akai irguió su espalda de la sorpresa. Dijo a lo bajo:

― ¿Acaso te pusiste azul? Pfff ―Ella misma se subestimó― ¡qué cosas digo! Es imposible, totalmente imposible que pase. Solo hay cuatro tipos, blanco, rosa, negro y rojo. Eso y nada más. Nada más ―lo repitió varias veces hasta calmar su corazón, auto convenciéndose de una falsa alarma.

El rukh alzó vuelo y Akai solo le siguió. Caminaba tras el pequeño ser alado en silencio. Daba zancadas al seguirlo, para entretenerse. Así no se concentraba en cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, si no por no perder el ritmo de sus largos pasos. Mirándose los pies prácticamente no prestaba atención a dónde iba.

― ¡Auch! ―Masculló una voz de mujer, relativamente más joven que ella.

Delante de ella una persona de estatura más baja, por los hombros o mejor dicho un poco más arriba del pecho. Un par de ojos grandes y cristalinos como el agua le fulminaron. La chica se acomodó los cabellos color castaño claro, lacios y fáciles de despeinar.

― ¿H-Hola…? ―tartamudeó la mayor, algo desconcertada.

― ¡Ten más cuidado! ―reprochó inflando las mejillas.

―Está bien… pero puedo preguntar ¿Quién eres? ―Tomó algo de distancia de la extraña que no contagiaba mucha confianza.

― ¿Yo? ―cuestionó en voz alta, apartándose un poco.

Las manos tras la espalda, una muesca amplia y alegre. Ojos entrecerrados, afilando la mirada.

―Soy Miwa, es un gusto conocerte Akai.


	65. Capítulo 65

**Capítulo 65** _Miwa_

― ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? ―Akai frunció el ceño.

― ¿No es descortés no devolver un saludo Akai? ―Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre empleaba un tono juguetón.

―Ah, lo siento ―Desvió la mirada algo nerviosa, evitando todo contacto visual con la llamada Miwa―. Me pareció algo raro que sepas mi nombre y yo no el tuyo. Siquiera nos conocemos.

― ¡Oh! ―Su boca formó un pequeño círculo, signo de falsa sorpresa― en eso te equivocas ―. Su dedo índice se movió de un lado a otro― nos conocemos, solo que aún no me reconoces.

― ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ―Solo alcanzó a decir, debía ser una broma. Si conociera a esta niña lo sabría, definitivamente se acordaría.

― ¿Me veo como alguien que haría eso? ―Su voz era un vaivén, era alegre e infantil y luego seria, letal.

―N-No p-para nada ―Rio intentando alivianar el ambiente.

― ¡Caminemos un poco! ―ofreció la pequeña haciendo lo propuesto.

Akai no tuvo otra más que acompañarla, de algún modo ya le tenía miedo.

―No me tengas miedo, no soy el enemigo ¿O me equivoco?

La mayor se dio cuenta que era un libro abierto, totalmente transparente ante otros.

― ¿Has oído del lobo en piel de cordero? ―objetó la mayor.

―Juzgando al libro por la portada. Prudente, debo admitirlo ―canturreó alegremente.

Otra vez ese maldito cambio de humor que ya le estaba irritando. No llevaba más de cinco minutos de conocer a esta chica que ya le daban ganas de salir corriendo.

―Hablando de la portada del libro ―Examinó a Miwa― ¿cuántos tienes? ¿Diez, once… Doce? Detenme cuando acierte.

― ¿Quién sabe? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta ―contestó dejándose caer en el suelo― ¿De cuántos parezco? No estaría mal que alguien me diera una edad.

Akai pensó antes de hablar, otra medida para asegurar su seguridad.

―Por apariencia diría doce; al hablar, mi edad o más. Si eres menor que yo debería considerarte bastante precoz.

Miwa pareció no hacerle caso, tomaba sus palabras como algo erróneo y sin valor.

― ¿Quién sabe? ―Miwa sonrió fríamente.

―Otra vez con lo mismo ―Akai notó que repitió la primera línea que la niña había dicho antes, revoleó los ojos con disimulo en busca de la paciencia que perdía.

―No te sientas mal por pensar que no congeniamos ―aseguró la menor.

―Nunca dije eso ―corrigió la muchacha pelirroja inmediatamente, alzando la guardia, pero, pensó―: aunque no se equivoca…

― ¿Lo ves Akai-chan? ―pronunció juguetonamente― ahora sí que lo consideraste.

Miwa notó que ella no tenía nada que argumentar en su defensa, la pequeña dio unas vueltas en círculos. Daba la impresión que le daba vueltas a algo en la mente, se detuvo y se sonrió. Parecía tener una idea. Akai llevaba poquísimo de conocer a Miwa y ya temía de lo que se le ocurriera. La niña cruzó las piernas y en una leve flexión de rodillas tomó asiento en el suelo. Dio unas palmadas a su lado y exclamó

― ¡Ven! ¡Ven!

Akai arqueó una ceja antes de aceptar la invitación, estaba incómoda.

― ¿Es tarde para preguntar qué haces en un lugar como este? ―Se atrevió a alzar su voz para formular la pregunta que le está machacando la mente.

Miwa solo respondió:

―Hablar contigo.

Miwa se acercaba a Akai, Akai arrastraba su trasero lejos, la desconocida se movía. Así hasta que llegaron al hartazgo.

―Esta chica es rara ―se llegó a decir a sus adentros para soltar luego―: ¿Y para qué quieres hablar conmigo?

―Necesito que te des cuenta de algo ―contestó― no puedo especificarlo, sino, no sería divertido. Piensa en lo que ha cambiado, ya estás algo al margen de lo que pasa.

― ¿Lo estoy? ―Ya consiguió que se confundiera más― ¿Te refieres al malestar ese que los magis y yo sentimos…?

― ¡Ese! ―Asintió ella señalándola con énfasis― ¡Ahí tienes tu pista! Se relaciona con eso.

Akai resopló en frustración, masajeándose las sienes irritada.

― ¿No serás tú quien me trajo aquí? ―Le fulminó con la mirada.

―No Akai-chan, digamos que vine en contra de los deseos de esa persona para ayudarte ―trató de expresar sin dejar a la luz ningún detalle―. Siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo esto ―Suspiró masajeándose las sienes.

― ¿Qué te cuesta decirme quién es el responsable de todo esto? ―mustió ya al punto de perder la paciencia.

Miwa se puso pie, pero Akai no la siguió. Prefirió quedarse sentada observando lo que haría esa niña. La jovencita caminó en círculos y senderos no muy definidos. Extendió los brazos y respiró hondo. Akai arqueó una ceja, sin entender a lo que esa chica quería llegar.

―Cierra los ojos ―habló Miwa.

― ¿Eh?

―Que los cierres ―La miró de reojo.

―B-Bueno ―Hizo lo pedido y pensó―: Keren dónde estás cuando te necesito.

Unos momentos después la pequeña le pidió a la mayor que observara ahora su entorno.

―Pero ¿qué...? ―articuló boquiabierta.

Era impresionante. A su alrededor volaban desprendiendo un brillo azul.

―Son azules... pero qué...

―Deja de repetir la misma línea, es molesto. Y sí, son azules.

Akai clavó sus ojos en ella y le preguntó:

― ¿Por qué son azules? ¿Qué está pasando? ―Miwa la ignoraba, simplemente miraba un diminuto rukh que alegremente se posó en su mano― ¿Qué eres...?

Ella soltó una pequeña risa ante su interrogante.

― ¿Yo? ―Sonrió de una manera lejana a expresar alegría, más bien era picardía― soy lo mismo que tu Akai-chan ―Levantó la manga derecha de su brazo, dejando ver una estrella― una guardiana del rukh azul.

―Ah sí, del rukh azul ―Rio aliviada, luego se percató de lo que esa niña le confesó― espera… ¿¡AZUL!?

Se puso de pie de un salto sacudiendo a la otra por los hombros.

―No grites tanto ―siseó zafándose de su agarre― no te diré más que esto.

― ¿C-Cómo e-es p-posible? ―tropezó con sus palabras tratando de hilar una pregunta coherente mientras estaba tan asombrada por lo que estaba viendo. Acercó su mano a una de las aves y al rozar sus dedos esta se tiñó de rojo. Frunció el ceño ante tal reacción de su toque― no entiendo nada.

―Me di cuenta querida ―comentó la otra irónicamente.

―Que graciosa eres, dime todo lo que sabes ―exigió cruzándose de brazos.

―Me temo que no es posible ―Negó con la cabeza― ¡tengo que irme! ―Apenas terminó la frase comenzó a correr lejos de Akai.

― ¡ESPERA! ―gritó emprendiendo una persecución detrás de la menor― ¡POR FAVOR!

― ¡Hasta la próxima! ―se despidió agitando su mano.

En un parpadeo las rukhs azules que ahora eran visibles ante los ojos de Akai rodearon a Miwa y cuando estas se dispersaron ella ya había desaparecido. La pelirroja se detuvo, cayendo de rodillas resignada. Miró hacia arriba donde todo era oscuro, se abrazó a sí misma y murmuró:

― ¿Qué está pasando en este mundo?

Akai era la única que conocía esta información, pero no sabía lo que realmente ocurría. Estaba sola en un lugar oscuro donde solo estaba esa niña que solo despertaba más preguntas en ella. Quería pedir ayuda, mas sus gritos no alcanzaban a nadie. Ni a Keren, Aladdín, Neo, Hovenia, Alibaba. Nadie. Estaba por su propia cuenta, pisando un nuevo mundo que siquiera conocía.

―Espero que los demás sepan algo de este rukh azul… ―dijo en voz alta, acercando su mano a una avecilla.

Apenas el tacto rozó el rukh, este se tornó rojo. Nuevamente el mismo fenómeno se presentó ante ella. Un cansancio abrumador la golpeó y fue inevitable que se recostara a descansar.

―Dormir en un sueño, qué irónico ―comentó al cerrar sus ojos.

En el mundo real, aquel que añoraba volver, había sorprendido a más de uno con la noticia del colapso de Akai. Quienes la conocían y se enteraron, quedaron muy preocupados. Los más cercanos no paraban de darle vueltas a qué lo pudo haber provocado.

Hovenia abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akai, encontrando a su hermano del alma Aladdín dormido a su lado, sentado en una silla. Sonrió con tristeza. Buscó una manta y la colocó sobre el cuerpo del somnoliento chico.

―Pobre Al, debe estar muy triste. Pero no lo admite ―pensó ella frunciendo el ceño.

No iba a dejar solo al magi en esto, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado del joven a esperar. Alguien tenía que vigilar a la pelirroja mientras estaba dormida. Ya era hora que cambiaran los roles, Aladdín se la pasó una semana entera cuidándola. Sin embargo, el cansancio le ganó al final.


End file.
